,,It isn't that hard boy, to like you or love you'
by paperbackpoema
Summary: Rose Weasley i Scorpius Malfoy. Nigdy nie byli sobie bliscy, ale wszystko ma się zmienić wraz z ostatnim rokiem nauki w Hogwarcie. Przyjaźń pojawi się tam, gdzie nikt się jej nie spodziewał. Miłość rozkwitnie między tymi, którzy dawniej byli sobie obcy. Strach i mrok znowu spowije świat czarodziei, niosąc za sobą ważne odpowiedzi.
1. Prolog

_**Scorpius**_

Zanim jeszcze pojawiłem się w Hogwarcie wiedziałem, do którego domu trafię.

Wszystko było gwiazdy świecące odbitym blaskiem na zaczarowanym niebie Wielkiej Sali.

Malfoyowie od wieków trafiali do Slytherinu.

I byli Śmierciożercami.

Tak, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę.

Opowieści o Bitwie i o Voldemorcie nie były mi obce. Były jak przyjaciółki, które siedziały obok mnie w gęstym mroku.

Dorastałem z nimi.

Musiałem zrozumieć, że błędy moich przodków spowijają moje życie trującą mgłą. Musiałem przez nią wypatrywać kształtów przedmiotów i sylwetek ludzi.

A oni musieli robić to samo, by odnaleźć mnie.

Nie wiem czy jako mały chłopiec rozumiałem wagę tych wydarzeń, ale zawsze byłem świadomy, że działają jak znak ostrzegawczy przed moją osobą.

Złe wybory mojego ojca i ojca mojego ojca miały się ciągnąć za mną przez całe życie.

Już wtedy poczułem ich skutki, a miałem zaledwie 11 lat..

.Podszedłem do stołka, a tiara wygłosiła banalny, oczywisty werdykt:

-Slytherin!

 _ **Rose**_

 _ ****_Tyle lat czekałam na dzień, w którym przyjadę do Hogwartu, usiądę na stołku w Wielkiej Sali, a na moje rudę loki zostanie włożona Tiara Przydziału.

 _Czas przelatywał jak piasek w klepsydrze._

Szeptał mi do ucha słodkie obietnice, które rozgrzewały moje serce i wyostrzały umysł jak srebrny miecz.

Nie spodziewałam się jaką formę przybierze moje nowe życie. Wiedziałam tylko, że jak za uderzeniem magicznej różdżki przyjmie nieregularny kształt i zamknie mnie w środku.

Myślałam, że jako Wealeyówna, gdy tylko spotkam starą tiarę, ona wykrzyknie ,,Gryffindor'',

Szaty lwów zawirują na rozkaz oklasków.

Szuu szuu.

Moje cechy charakteru, które nie zmieszczą się w schemat nowego życia porwie podmuch wiatru z zewnątrz.

Odfruną zawstydzone .

Czekałam na przydział.

Kolejne dzieci szły w stronę swojego przeznaczenia, a w ich głowach panował bałagan, który nie miał szans się tam pomieścić. Nie potrzebuję pomiarów i szalonych statystyk, by to wiedzieć.

Al trafił do Slytherinu. Widziałam zieleń, głęboką jak oko oceanu. Czułam zaskoczenie:

pełzło między uczniami jak ogromny wąż.

 _Może ja też nie trafię do domu lwa._

-Rose Weasley!

Skierowałam się na środek sali. Pamiętam, jak drżały mi nogi. Robiło mi się słabo na myśl o przydziale. Wszyscy, którzy mnie znali z pewnością myśleli, że podejdę tam z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Och, jakże się mylili...

Na sali zapanowała cisza.

Cisza.

Stary kapelusz prowadził w mojej głowie monolog, na którym nie umiałam i nie chciałam się skupić. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

-Ravenclaw!-wykrzyknęła.


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Rose**_

Z głębokiego snu wyrwał mnie dzwoniący budzik.

Dryń.

Dryń.

Przytuliłam mocniej poduszkę, jakbym usłyszała najsłodszą kołysankę.

Po chwili. Po głębokim westchnieniu.

Po jednym obrazie, który sprawił, że moje serce zaczęło bić gwałtowniej.

Coś w mojej głowie wróciło na właściwe tory.

Przecież to był pierwszy września!.

Dzień, w którym wracałam po raz ostatni do szkoły, do mojego prawdziwego domu..

Do tej pory pamiętam wspomnienia, które wracały do mnie podczas przygotowywania się do wyjazdu na gwarną stację King's Cross.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jedyne miejsce do którego pasowałam będę zmuszona opuścić.

Właśnie dlatego poważnie zastanawiałam się nad objęciem posady nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Lubiłam naukę, łatwo potrafiłam wytłumaczyć trudne zagadnienia, zazwyczaj miałam dobry kontakt z dziećmi...

W tym planie była jednak zionąca luka. Na to stanowisko byłam za młoda.

Jako dziecko marzyłam o byciu pierwszą kobietą-minister. Nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że to wcale nie jest stanowisko, które obejmowali jedynie mężczyźni.

Gdy miałam dwanaście lat i dowiedziałam się o tym drobnym szczególe moje marzenia runęły jak piramida z kart. A kiedy zrozumiałam, że to nie zdarzało się tak często i przypomniałam sobie jakie to wymagające stanowisko...

No cóż, karty wróciły na swoje miejsce.

Chciałam być kimś zważywszy na to czyją córką byłam- Ronalda Weasleya i Hermiony Granger. Pamiętam zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie rodziny od strony ojca, gdy usłyszeli o moim przydziale do domu kruka, Ravenclawu. Większość mojej rodziny było w Gryffindorze.

Także Hugon,

James i Lily, chociaż on już skończył szkołę i zaczął pracować jako auror, dorabiając trochę w sklepie z produktami wujka Georga, również należeli do Gryfonów.

Innym wyjątkiem od reguły był Albus. Trafił do Slytherinu i szybko zaprzyjaźnił się ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem. Łatwo się domyśleć, że był to dla wszystkich ogromny szok.

Ale nie dla mnie.

Albus był człowiekiem ambitnym, inteligentnym, sprytnym, ale gdzieś głęboko w nim uśpiona była jego wrażliwość. Młody Malfoy był jego konkurentem- pilny uczeń ( choć niekoniecznie potulny), niewiarygodnie przystojny ( choć wtedy bym tego nie przyznała), ze względami u dziewczyn.

Potter zdawał sobie sprawę, że dojdzie dużo dalej z arystokratycznym blondynem.

Współpracowali ze sobą, rozmawiali, aż w końcu między nimi pojawiła się nić porozumienia, szacunku.

Zaprzyjaźnili się. Mimo, że pod wieloma względami byli do siebie podobni w moich oczach byli zupełnie różni. Pogodny, rozumiejący innych Al i arogancki, zabawowy Malfoy. Przynajmniej za takiego uważałam Scorpiusa. Zazwyczaj, gdy się widywaliśmy przekomarzaliśmy się, ale nie było między nami waśni. Zawszy był Al, który im zapobiegał.

I była też Chloe. Od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie byłam pewna, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Miałam wiele koleżanek, ale to ona rozumiała mnie najlepiej. Jej pogoda ducha poprawiała mi humor. Często żartowałyśmy, odrabiałyśmy razem lekcję w wieży Krukonów.

Chloe była najbystrzejszą osobą jaką znałam, a wszyscy którzy uwielbiają żarty o blondynkach mogą szukać shcronienia przed moim gniewem.

Spojrzałam na niebieski krawat leżący na stosie starannie poskładanych ubrań w olbrzymim kufrze. Delikatnie musnęłam go dłonią, a łza zakręciła mi się w oku. To nie był czas na wzruszenie. Przede mną był mój ostatni rok i chciałam zrobić wszystko by był nadzwyczaj udany.

Zamknęłam kufer, nie wiedząc, że niedługo wpadnę w prawdziwy huragan zdarzeń.

 **Scorpius**

Pamiętam, że jak co roku wstałem wcześnie rano i z trudem zwlokłem się z łóżka.

Skrzat domowy podał mi starannie wyprasowany elegancki, czarny garnitur.

Ubrałem go i skropliłem ciało odurzającymi perfumami, których używałem odkąd pamiętam.

Szykowałem się na mój ostatni rok. W mojej głowie miałem wyobrażenia dzikich imprez, litrów Ognistej, dziewczyn...ale też stosów papierzysk nękających mój umysł, ocen od których zależała moja po części już i tak zaplanowana i zapewniona przyszłość. Łatwo mogłem dostać jakąś fuchę w Ministerstwie dzięki wpływom ojca. Wyszedłem z mojej ekskluzywnej sypialni, zostawiając w niej zapach perfum. Zniosłem kufer po schodach, jak dzielny chłopiec, bez pomocy służby. Chwyciłem w biegu kanapkę, uważając by się nie pobrudzić. Pożegnałem rodziców i wyszedłem z dworu. Przed bramą ujrzałem auto mojego kumpla, Albusa.

Mieliśmy 17 lat i pierwszy raz sami jechaliśmy na dworzec. Samochody z pewnością były jednym z moich ulubionych mugolskich wynalazków. Tak jak jako kapitan drużyny Ślizgonów w Quiditchu uwielbiałem lot na miotle, tak jako mężczyzna uwielbiałem te szybkie maszyny.

Otworzyłem drzwi, przywitałem się z przyjacielem i zanim zdążyłem się wygodnie rozsiąść na skórzanym fotelu, zauważyłem, że nie jesteśmy sami. Z tyłu siedziała ruda dziewczyna, którą od razu rozpoznałem. To nie mogła być wesoła, wymalowana i wystrojona Lily Potter, siostra Ala.

Z tyłu siedziała Rose Weasley, jego kuzynka. Włosy miała upięte w koka, założyła czarny t-shirt i narzuciła na siebie kraciastą koszulę. Na jej butach, czarnych trampkach za kostki było pełno kolczastych jetów. Rzęsy musnęła lekko tuszem, a policzki pudrem.

Dostrzegłem, że wyładniała przez lato, ale wciąż nie była w moim typie.

-O Weasley, jedziesz z nami?- zapytałem niby od niechcenia- Nie boisz się, że cię gdzieś wywieziemy?

Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, jak na Weasleyówne przystało i po chwili odpowiedziała:

-Jeszcze tak złego mniemania o was nie mam. A teraz pozwolisz, że udam, że was tutaj nie ma. Zrelaksuję się przed dotarciem na King's Cross.

Mówiąc to oparła głowę o zagłówek, a nogi założyła za mój fotel.

Moja ślizgońska natura nie pozwalała jej odpuścić.

Odczekałem parę minut i włączyłem jedną z płyt leżących w schowku. Z głośników było słychać muzykę; gitary elektryczne i perkusja robiły niesamowity hałas.

Zwiększyłem głośność, wywołując oburzenie Krukonki.

I wtedy ja i Al zaczęliśmy śpiewać.

Tego było dla niej za wiele.

-Wyłącz to, debilu- wycedziła przez zęby, kipiąc ze złości.

-Ojej, czemu? Co się robiło po nocach,Weasley?

Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem.

Wyglądała, jak mechanizm, który zbyt wcześnie został odłączony od prądu.

Funkcjonowała na reszcie baterii.

Była niewyspana.

Pod oczami miała cienie, które starała się ukryć pod prawie niezauważalnym makijażem.

Powieki zamykały się, gasła.

Dałem jej spokój.

Al zaparkował na zatłoczonym parkingu i wyszliśmy z samochodu.

Zauważyłem, że Weasley była wysoka. Ja sam miałem ponad 185 centymetrów wzrostu, ona na pewno więcej niż 170. Była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojej przyjaciółki, która czekała na nią na Peronie 9 i 3/4.

Zauważyłem, mojego kuzyna.

Nathan Zabini.

Rozmawiał z grupką młodszych dziewczyn. Ciemnoskóry chłopak pochwycił nas kątem oka.

Od razu zaczął iść w naszą stronę, by się przywitać.

Po chwili rozmowy, wymianie wrażeń z wakacji wsiedliśmy do pociągu. Z naszym fartem do pakowania się w dziwn sytuacje, wiadome było, że zostało tylko parę wolnych przedziałów.

W jednym siedziała grupka pierwszaków, w drugim jacyś kujoni...

Al wskazał nam inny przedział.

Siedziała w nim dziewczyna o płomienno-rudych włosach.

Tamtego ranka miałem okazję zapaść jej w pamieć .

Była razem z nią jej blondwłosa koleżanka.

 _-To teraz na pewno się ucieszy_ \- pomyślałem, rozsuwając drzwi od przedziału i ukazując im szereg białych zębów.


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Rose**_

\- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- spytała mnie Chloe.

\- Pytanie.

-Kto według ciebie jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole?

Szybkie wdechy i wydechy.

Nie chciałam przyznać, tego co wszystkie dziewczyny uważały za oczywiste.

Wielu chłopców w Hogwarcie było przystojnych, ale tylko jeden miał to coś, dzięki czemu miał całe rzesze fanek.

Natychmiast zrobiło mi się gorą ęłam z siebie koszulę, zostając w samym podkoszulku. Wypowiedziałam te dwa słowa, prawie się nimi dławiąc.

\- Scorpius Malfoy.

Ujrzałam na twarzy mojej przyjaciółki triumfujący uśmieszek. Nie zdązyła nic powiedzieć, bo drzwi przedziału otworzyła ostatnia osoba, którą chciałam wtedy zobaczyć.

\- Słyszę, że o mnie rozmawiacie.- rzekł Malfoy, ukazując przy łobuzerskim uśmiechu swoje idealnie równe zęby.- Wiedziałem, że kobiety na mnie lecą, ale że wy też...No, no Weasley. Może załapiesz się na pogawędkę z idolem.

Zmierzyłam go nienawistnym wzrokiem, starając się nie okazać, że jestem zakłopotana tą sytuacją. Za blondynem stał mój kuzyn i Nathan Zabini.

O ciemnoskórym brunecie sporo się dowiedziałam przez 6 lat nauki w Hogwarcie.

Uwierzcie mi na słowo, nie dało się o nim nie słyszeć.

Był synem Blaisa Zabiniego i Daphne Greengrass, starszej siostry matki Scorpiusa.

Grał też w drużynie Quiditcha jako ścigający. Bardziej interesował się imprezowaniem i dziewczynami niż nauką, ale był dość inteligentny, więc otrzymywał dobre oceny, bez większych starań. Poza tym zawsze potrafił zbajerować nauczycieli.

I naiwne uczennice, które odrabiały za niego lekcje...

Na ogół wydawał się być człowiekiem bezkonfliktowym, ale dobrze zapisała mi się w pamięci jego sprzeczka z jednym Puchonem...

Scorpius rozsiadł się obok mnie, opierając nogi o szybę. Al i Nathan nie mieli wyboru i musieli usiąść obok Chloe.

\- Zostałaś Prefektem Naczelnym, Rosie?- zagadnął mnie Potter, przerywając ciszę między naszą piątką.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nie dostałam listu, który by mówił, że obejmę to stanowisko. Nic. Zero. Byłam pilną, karną uczennicą, a nie zostałam Prefektem Naczelnym.

\- Nie- odpowiedziałam, a to słowo rozbrzmiało echem w mojej głowie.

Czy to pierwsza porażka w tym roku? Wszyscy zgromadzeni wlepili we mnie zdziwiony wzrok.

\- A ja tak. Liczyłem, że to ty będziesz drugim...A nie wiesz, kto nim może być?- zapytał Al, a ja zauważyłam w jego oczach błysk jego wrodzonej ciekawości.

\- Proszę was, czy musicie cały czas gadać o nauce? Ja wiem, że wy dwie jesteście Krukonkami, ale błagam zmieńcie temat.- przerwał im Zabini, zabierając głos po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do przedziału

\- To może coś zaproponujesz, skoro jesteś taki mądry.- odpowiedziała mu Chloe, z nerwów zaczynając zaplatać warkocza.

-Wy, Krukoni, nawet jak nie rozmawiacie o inteligencji, to i tak o niej mówicie.- prychnął Zabini.- Uważacie się za jakichś geniuszy. Znam paru z was.

Wyczuwałam, że moja przyjaciółka jest bliska wybuchu.

\- A wy uważacie się za lepszych, bo pochodzicie z arystokratycznych ,,czystych'' rodzin; tak jak już plotkujemy.

Na twarzy Nathana pojawił się pokpiwający uśmieszek.

\- My jesteśmy lepsi.

Nuta kpiny.

I sarkazmu.

Ledwie wyczuwalna.

Teatralnie przewrócił oczyma.

\- Inni dają sobą pomiatać, wmawiać sobie, że są gorsi, a my wiemy ile jesteśmy warci. To, że wierzycie w to, że jesteśmy lepsi, a nie równi innym to chyba wasz problem- powiedział Malfoy, patrząc na nas pobłażliwym wzrokiem- No chyba, że masz na myśli wydarzenia z czasów naszych rodziców, Winters.

Na policzki Chloe wypłynął rumieniec, dobrze widoczny ze względu na jej jasną karnacje. Złapałam ją na odgarnianiu z twarzy kosmyków włosów. Często to robiła, gdy myślała...lub się denerwowała.

-Och, a ja myślałam, że to po prostu rasizm. Nie wmawiaj mi Malfoy, że wszystkich traktujesz, tak samo.- byłam ciekawa, jak zareaguje na moje pytanie.

Wydawało mi się, że jego usta drgnęły lekko, jakby w imitacji kpiarskiego uśmieszku.

\- Jak już to Ślizgoni są trochę aroganccy. Arogancja, a rasizm to co innego. Od czego masz słownik Weasley?

Minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia minut drogi, a ja już miałam ich dość. No może oprócz Ala.

\- Uspokójcie się- przerwał nam mój kuzyn, a po chwili drzwi przedziału się otworzyły i weszła przez nie kobieta w podeszłym wieku, tocząca wózek z przeróżnymi łakociami.

\- Ja zapłacę za wszystkich- zaoferował Malfoy, wyjmując z eleganckiego portfela garstkę złotych monet.- 2 czekoladowe żaby i fasolki Botta.

Staruszka kiwnęła głową, uśmiechając się w naszą stronę.

\- A co dla was, kochaneczki?- spytała.

Chłopcy zaczęli składać zamówienia.

Ja i Chloe trochę niezadowolone z tego pomysłu, przysłuchiwałyśmy się jak Ślizgoni przekrzykują się nawzajem.

\- A wy? - zapytał blondyn, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Wolę sama zapłacić za siebie.- odpowiedziałam, a Chloe mi zawtórowała.

\- Nie ma mowy. W takim razie wybiorę za was.

\- Nie, nie!- przerwała mu Chloe, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

W takich sytuacjach uświadamiałam sobie, dlaczego dziewczyna omal nie trafiła do Hufflepuffu. Zawsze starała się być uprzejma, choć czasami kiedy chodziło o sprawiedliwość bywała kłótliwa.

W wykazywaniu się inteligencją na lekcjach przeszkadzała jej nieśmiałość.

Potrafiła, jednak o wiele szybciej ode mnie skojarzyć fakty, rozwiązać zagadkę czy wpaść na coś pomysłowego.

\- Poproszę czekoladową żabę i balonówki Drooblego- odezwała się do sprzedawczyni.

Zrezygnowana poprosiłam o to samo.

Mimo wieku wszyscy wciąż uwielbialiśmy kupować słodycze w Expessie Hogwart.

To był nawyk- nie tylko mój i Chloe, ale także jak wywnioskowałam trójga Ślizgonów.

Dalsza podróż biegła spokojnie.

Czas nie przelatywał nam przez palce, każda sekunda wahała się zanim odwróciła się do nas plecami.

Chloe żuła gumę i wpatrywała się w krajobraz za oknem.

Chłopcy próbowali fasolek, a ja przyglądałam się karcie czarodziei.

Była na niej moja mama. Miałam już takich pięć, ale wciąż nie byłam do tego przyzwyczajona.

Podniosłam wzrok, zbyt wolno, by zareagować.

Scorpius wziął do buzi fasolkę o smaku wymiocin.

Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w niepowtarzalnym grymasie obrzydzenia.

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, twarz poczerwieniała..

Zaczął kaszleć.

\- Daj mi gumę!- wydukał.

I wtedy ja byłam tą, która się śmiała ostatnia.

\- Przykro mi. Prezentów się nie oddaje, Malfoy.

Pociąg z hukiem zatrzymał się na stacji w Hogsmeade i uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać przedziały. Chłopcy pomogli nam zdjąć kufry i skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu. Wsiedliśmy do bryczki ze Ślizgonami, bo w reszcie pozostawały pojedyncze miejsca.

Musiałabym jechać bez Chloe.

Wsiadłam jako ostatnia. Malfoy siedział obok jakiejś dziewczyny zaczytanej w opasłej księdze. Miała długie ciemno- brązowe, prawie czarne włosy i duże oczy koloru gorzkiej czekolady, widocznie podkreślone tuszem. Jej cera była bardziej blada od Chloe czy choćby od Malfoya.

\- Cześć Evie- zagadnął do niej Malfoy, a ona oderwała wzrok od swojej lektury, czego nie zrobiła, gdy wsiadaliśmy do bryczki.

\- Hej- cmoknęła go w policzek i znowu schowała nos za książką.

Spojrzałam się pytająco na blondyna.

\- To jest Evie Nott. Evie to jest Rose Weasley.- wytłumaczył od niechcenia. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na mnie i wsadziła książkę do torby, która swoją drogą wyglądała na bardzo ciężką.

\- Jesteś kuzynką Albusa. A ty grasz w drużynie Quiditcha Ravenclawu- wskazała palcem na Chloe.

\- Zgadza się - przyznała blondynka.- Ty nie grasz w drużynie Slytherinu, prawda?

-Nie. Nie bawię się w amatorszczyznę.

Kącik ust szatynki lekko się uniósł. Zauważyłam, że była ładna. Czy ją i Malfoya mogło coś łączyć?

\- Nott gra w drużynie juniorów reprezentującej Anglię na arenie międzynarodowej- powiedział chłopak, starając się by każde słowo zabrzmiało wyniośle.

Byłam pełna podziwu, dziewczyna nie wyglądała na sportowca.

Była chuda, ale nie umięśniona.

Bryczka jechała w stronę Hogwartu niebo zostało zasłonięte przez kurtynę ciemnej nocy..

Mijaliśmy Zakazany Las- przeszedł mnie dreszcz, nigdy nie byłam zbytnio odważna. Miałam wrażenie, że z lasu wyskoczy zaraz jakaś bestia i pożre nas na kolacje. A pomyśleć, że jako Krukonka powinnam myśleć logicznie i wiedzieć, że żadne magiczne stworzenie nie będzie chciało opuścić swojego domu. Przecież ma wystarczająco pokarmu, prawda?

Na naszej drodze coś się pojawiło.

Zaczęłam tworzyć w głowie najstraszniejsze scenariusze, tego co się za chwile wydarzy.

Na ścieżce, jednak nie było żadnego ,, potwora''...

tylko jednorożec.

Panika jak marny kapitan zaczynała przejmować nade mną kontrolę.

Cząsteczka po cząsteczce.

Zarządzała odwrót, płynąc pod prąd, walcząc z zaciętym wiatrem.

Bałam się, że stworzenie nie usunie się z drogi.

Spojrzałam po twarzach reszty, szukając liny ratunkowej.

Al i Chloe byli w szoku...

Tylko Nott i Malfoy wyglądali, jakby nie stracili zdolności trzeźwego myślenia.

Blondyn podniósł się z miejsca, złapał coś w powietrzu i zatrzymał bryczkę.

Moje obawy nie stanęły wraz z cichym, gardłowym dżwiękiem dochodzącym znikąd.

Malfoy dyszał, kiedy usiadł obok Evie.

Położyła dłonie na jego ramieniu, a on poruszył się niespokojnie.

Jak on to zrobił? Jak zatrzymał coś co zdawało się gnać do przodu niepowstrzymane jak fala przypływu.

Jakiś głos w mojej głowie podpowiadał, że znam odpowiedz na to pytanie.

Scorpius widział testrale.

Musiał być świadkiem czyjejś śmierci.


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Scorpius**_

Czułem na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia.

Przylepiły się do mnie jak rzepy.

Moje oczy napotkały ciemne tęczówki Evie, pełne zrozumienia dla tej sytuacji.

Tylko ona znała prawdę.

Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić- w czasie tego ,,bohaterskiego wyczynu'' zgubiłem całą odwagę jaką miałem, a także ,,maskę opanowania'', z którą nigdy się nie rozstawałem.

Byłem przekonany, że na mej twarzy musiały być wyraźnie odmalowane uczucia, które powinienem był pogrzebać głęboko w swojej skorupie, chroniącej mnie przed resztą świata.

Bezsilność.

Rezygnacja.

Nieudolnie skrywany ból.

Robiło się ciemno. Może nie mogli dostrzec wyrazu mojej twarzy?

Evie odezwała się jako pierwsza, przerywając panującą ciszę.

\- Spóźnimy się na kolacje. Chodźcie.

Kto jak kto, ale ona potrafiła przekazać wszystko co chciała w zwięzłej formie.

Właściwie to tylko przy mnie potrafiła się rozgadać. Zauważyłem, że Weasley kręci się wokół wozu.

Wyciągnęła rękę. Nie musnęła żadnego z testrali nawet opuszkami palców.

 _-Nie widzi ich._ \- pomyślałem.

Złapała mnie, na tym jak w zamyśleniu wpatruję się w jej stronę. Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle utkwiła wzrok gdzieś daleko za moją głową.

\- Co jest?- spytałem wprost, starając się nie mówić ponaglającym tonem.

Chloe, która stała niedaleko rudej zmarszczyła nos, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

Zgorszenia.

\- Proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu nawet na pierwszą w roku kolację nie potrafi się nie spóźnić. No i jeszcze ty Potter, t.- odezwała się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o prawie czarnych oczach i nieskazitelnym makijażu. Była raczej średniego wzrostu- niższa od Weasley-, ale w odróżnieniu od Rose miała na sobie wysokie szpilki.

Na pewno nie było łatwo się w nich poruszać po podłodze, a co dopiero po nierównej ziemi.

\- Testrale się spłoszyły, Macmillan. Może powiesz nam jak je ruszyć, mądralo.- wycedziła ruda, lekko czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

Macmillan... co mi to mówiło?

Wiedziałem, że jest Krukonką- uwielbianą przez nauczycieli, niekoniecznie przez uczniów.

No chyba, że ktoś leciał na jej sylwetkę.

Potrafiła uwieść, a potem rzucić.

Zazwyczaj jednak nie zajmowała się chodzeniem na randki i spotykaniem się z chłopakami, często przesiadywała godzinami w bibliotece i odrabiała lekcje lub włóczyła się ze swoją zgrają wywyższających się koleżanek.

No i z jakiejś przyczyny żywiła szczególną niechęć do Ślizgonów.

Może, dlatego że zazwyczaj konkurowaliśmy ze sobą o Puchar Domów.

Gryffindor był zagrożeniem, jeśli chodziło o Quiditcha, a na Huffelpuff trzeba było uważać, bo często potrafili nadgonić nas w obu tych dziedzinach. To Slytherin i Ravenclaw zbierali, jednak najwięcej punktów.

\- Widzę- skomentowała, mierząc wzrokiem otoczenie.- Oba domy tracą 40 punktów. Przynosić taką hańbę!

Wyglądała, jakby miała na nas splunąć.

I pewnie, by tak zrobiła, gdyby nie jej nienaganne maniery.

Sprawiłoby jej to ogromną satysfakcję, byłem pewien.

-Już zostałam zmuszona odjąć punkty własnemu domowi, a to dopiero początek roku! Teraz jeszcze muszę jakoś przetransportować ten przeklęty wó ście źródłem wszystkich nieszczęść.

W połowie tego nużącego wykładu miałem szczerze dość jej towarzystwa. Wealey wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zasnąć, a Winters chyba zamierzała puścić pawia na z pewnością bardzo drogie buty Macmillan. Co do Ala i Nathana- oni byli lekko rozbawieni lub zażenowani.

\- Ja też jestem prefektem, pamiętaj.- powiedział Albus, uśmiechając się chytrze.- Też mam prawo dysponowania punktami...

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go zimnym wzrokiem.

\- Nikt ci nie uwierzy. Jestem wzorową uczennicą.- broniła się.

Mój przyjaciel wyluzowany, stał przed nią z rękami w kieszeniach i pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Pani prefekt, natomiast próbowała starannie zamaskować zdenerwowanie.

Kto inny może by tego nie zauważył. ale samemu często robiłem to samo. Niestety.

W końcu wyprostowała się jak nastrojona struna i rzekła nieprzyjemnym tonem:

\- Wy i tak już macie przechlapane. Macie stawić się u Dyrektor Mcgonagall. - powiedziała i dodała, zerkając na pozłacany zegarek-Hmm.. Na kolację i tak już nie zdążycie.

Uśmiechnęła się wrednie i odeszła w stronę zamku. kołysząc biodrami.

\- Co za lafirynda.- podsumował Nathan- Współczuję ci, stary. No... przynajmniej ma niezłe ciało..

\- Zabini, jesteś takim idiotą- odezwała się Weasley, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.

\- Sama sobie z bryczką poradzić nie może, jak mi jej szkoda... Spróbowalibyśmy czegoś, gdyby nie była taką..

\- Chloe, nie kończ- przerwała jej rudowłosa, która zaczęła irytować ta cała sytuacja.

Gwiazdy lśniły na nocnym niebie, gdy szliśmy w stronę olbrzymiego, pięknego zamku, który był dla nas domem przez tyle lat. Spiczaste dachy wież wyglądały, jakby dosięgały nieba.

To naprawdę było niebo na ziemi.

Hogwart.

To tam dostałem pierwsze oceny, zawarłem pierwsze przyjaźnie, odniosłem liczne sukcesy i porażki. Tutaj też się zakochałem...

Mimo pozorów, mi też się to kiedyś zdarzyło.

Ten zamek, przepełniony moimi wspomnieniami, tajemnicami...

Bardzo ważna część mojego życia.

Został mi rok nauki, wiedziałem, że nigdy już nie wrócę do tego miejsca. Zacznie się dorosłość, nic nie będzie takie samo. Choć nigdy nie było łatwo. Nikt nigdy nie obiecywał, że tak będzie.

Doszliśmy do drzwi wejściowych, a gdy przez nie weszliśmy ukazał się przed nami hol. W mojej głowie zamajaczyło wspomnienie dzieciństwa. To była, jednak przeszłość.

Starałem się myśleć o czymś innym, ale wciąż przypominały mi się pojedyncze sytuacje z poprzednich lat. Weszliśmy po ruchomych schodach.

W końcu dotarliśmy do wejścia do gabinety dyrektorki.

\- I niby jak my tam mamy wejść? Nie znamy hasła i nawet nie mam pomysłu jakie może być.- odezwał się Zabini, osuwając się po ścianie i siadając na podłodze.

Zanim, któreś z nas zdołało coś powiedzieć, zza rogu wyłoniła się Mcgonagall, dla której czas był wyjątkowo łaskawy..

\- Och, witajcie. Spodziewałam się was.- wypowiedziała hasło i chimera odsłoniła kręte schody.

Zmęczony podróżą ledwo wczołgałem się na górę. Najlepiej sobie poradziła Evie.

Żeby kobieta była silniejsza ode mnie...

Nie do pomyślenia.

Pokój był owalny, na ścianach wisiały portrety poprzednich dyrektorów szkoły. Za biurkiem, na regale leżała stara tiara.

To ona zdecydowała o naszym losie.

Popatrzyliśmy się po sobie porozumiewawczo. Wszyscy ją rozpoznaliśmy.

Do naszych uszu doszedł opanowany głos Mcgonagall:

\- Spóźniliście się na kolację. Mieliście jakiś problem z bryczką, co dokładnie się stało?

\- Jednorożec. Był na naszej drodze.- odpowiedziała Weasley, lekko przymrużając oczy.

\- I jak wam na Merlina udało się nie spowodować żadnej stłuczki!?

\- zdziwiła się kobieta.

Spojrzenia całej piątki spoczęły na mojej osobie.

\- Malfoy je zatrzymał, pani dyrektor.- odezwała się Chloe, a w jej oczach pojawił się ten błysk typowy dla Krukonów.

Miałem nadzieję, że nie będą przy mnie zagłębiać się w ten temat.

Nawet Macgonagall nie wiedziała, że widzę testrale.

Oczywiście zmieniło się to, gdy Winter wypaliła, że ja zatrzymałem powóz.

Przez chwilę unikałem wzroku pani profesor, ale gdy już dłużej nie mogłem, zauważyłem, że w jej niebieskich oczach tańczą iskierki zdumienia, współczucia i..podziwu.

\- Dobrze. Możecie udać się do swoich dormitorium. Proszę się tylko nigdzie nie włóczyć. Dobrej nocy.

Począłem kierować się ku wyjściu jako ostatni. Na swoim ramieniu poczułem dłoń byłej opiekunki Gryffindoru.

\- Scorpiusie, jeśli byś potrzebował czyjejś pomocy...

\- Nie ma się pani czym martwić. Dobranoc.- odpowiedziałem patrząc prosto w jej oczy. Były przepełnione troską.

Wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, czując jak zalewa mnie fala smutku i od dawna przerastających mnie wspomnień.


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Scorpius**_

Leżałem w łóżku i nie mogłem zasnąć.

Natarczywe myśli nie dawały mi spokoju ani na sekundę.

Zamknąłem oczy, a w mojej głowie wydarzenia z całego dnia przemknęły jak cień przysłaniający słońce.

Jazda samochodem z Alem i Weasley, dzielenie przedziału z Krukonkami.

Te obrazy były mętne, jakby były tylko snem albo przeszłością, którą pamięta się ze starych zdjęć.

Jazda bryczką i wreszcie rozmowa z dyrektorką.

 _Nie potrafiłem wymazać z pamięci jej smutnego spojrzenia..._

Uratowałem siebie i moich znajomych przed katastrofą.

Powinienem się cieszyć, ale nie umiałem.

Dowiedzieli się.

Zdają sobie sprawę, że widzę testrale.

Nie chciałem pamiętać tego, co kiedyś widziałem tego, co wtedy czułem...

Panicznego strachu.

Zdziwienia i zagubienia .

Byłem taki mały...

To nie ja, jednak przeżyłem to najbardziej.

Evie- pomyślałem.

Dreszczyk zakradł się. aż po kołnierz mojej koszuli.

Wstałem pośpiesznie z łóżka i po cichu, uważając by nikogo nie zbudzić, opuściłem dormitorium. Zszedłem po schodach do Pokoju Wspólnego i tak jak się spodziewałem, ujrzałem ciemnowłosą dziewczynę skuloną w szmaragdowym fotelu. Ogień palący się w kominku, rzucał światło na jej chudą sylwetkę. Od razu zauważyłem łzy, spływające po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach.

I ten tusz na mokrej skórze.

Słuchała muzyki ze swojej starej mp3.

Chyba zorientowała się, że ktoś ją obserwuje, bo podniosła głowę i wlepiła we mnie wzrok.

Podszedłem do niej po cichu i kucnąłem przy fotelu, na którym siedziała.

Mimo ognia czułem chłód. Byłem boso podobnie jak ona.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarowałem ciepły koc, którym od razu nakryłem trzęsącą się dziewczynę. Usiadłem na dywanie i oparłem ramię na fotelu.

Wyjęła z uszu słuchawki i powiedziała cichym, łamiącym się głosem.

\- Dzisiaj jest rocznica.

Pamiętałem.

Wspomnienia w ten dzień z jakiegoś powody były wyraźniejsze.

Mieliśmy 9 lat. Po Bitwie o Hogwart najzagorzalsi zwolennicy Voldemorta, którym udało się przetrwać wojnę, ukryli się przed Ministerstwem i poczęli planować zemstę. Spostrzegli, że jest ich za mało, by coś osiągnąć. Próbowali zwerbować także tych Śmierciożerców, którzy nie chcieli mieć już z nimi nic wspólnego.

Skierowali się do Malfoy Manor.

Tego dnia państwo Nott wraz z córką gościli tam na kolacji. Starzy znajomi Lucjusza nie otrzymali ciepłego powitania z jego strony. Kazał im się wynosić, więc jeden z nieproszonych gości wyjął różdżkę. Z jej końca wystrzeliło zielone światło, które trafiło prosto w pierś mężczyzny. Moja rodzina i nasi przyjaciele- wszyscy zbiegliśmy do holu. Widzieliśmy tę przerażającą scenę na własne oczy. Zaklęcia świstały po całym pomieszczeniu. Mój ojciec postanowił, że przeteleportujemy się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Narcyza, moja babcia, nie chciała opuścić domu. Była w szoku. Jej oczy wyglądały na nieobecne. Próbowała się rzucić w stronę męża, ale jej syn ją zatrzymał. Szarpała się, krzyczała, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Co jedynie narazić też własne życie...

Tata wziął ją, moją matkę i mnie i po chwili zniknęliśmy z miejsca zdarzenia, zostawiając Nottów. Od razu zawiadomiliśmy Ministerstwo Magii, że potrzeba im pomocy.

Resztę opowieści znam, ponieważ powtórzyli mi ją moi rodzice.

Oni usłyszeli ją od matki Evie.

Theodore zawołał do siebie swoją rodzinę. Evie biegnąc w jego stronę, praktycznie wpadła na jednego z wrogów. Próbowała się wycofać. Mężczyzna wyjął, jednak różdżkę i użył najgorszego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Tego, które przeżyło tylko jedno dziecko w historii.

Zaklęcie prawie ugodziło w dziewczynkę, jednak w ostatniej chwili jej ojciec zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. Umarł za nią. Jej matka złapała ją za rękę i przerażona przeteleportowała się do świata mugoli.

Do tej pory żyła tam z córką.

Sprawcy ataku zostali złapani i zamknięci w Azkabanie.

Nie zastanawiałem się długo. Porwałem dziewczynę w ramiona i mocno przytuliłem.

Wydawała się taka drobna w moich ramionach.

Współczułem jej wychowywania się bez ojca. W świecie mugoli...

Przypomniałem sobie coś, co sprawiło, że na mojej twarzy pojawił się smutny półuśmiech.

Theodore Nott zawsze marzył o posiadaniu syna , świetnego gracza w Quiditcha. On chciał grać profesjonalnie, ale jego rodzicom nie podobał się ten pomysł.

Miał pracować na wysokim stanowisku w ministerstwie.

Theodore nie doczekał się, jednak męskiego potomka. Miał wspaniałą córkę, która po jego śmierci postanowiła spełnić jego marzenia. I musiałem przyznać, że była naprawdę świetną ścigającą. Chodziłem na każdy jej mecz.

Poczułem, że jej łzy mączą moją koszulę. Zaczęłam szeptać do ucha dziewczyny, słowa dodające otuchy.

Kochałem ją.

Bardzo.

Oczywiście, jak siostrę. Przywiązałem się do niej przez tyle lat znajomości.

Odczuwałem dumę za każdym razem, gdy odnosiła zwycięstwo.

I na boisku i w codziennym życiu.

Po chwili poczułem, że jej oddech się uspokaja.

Stabilizuje.

Usnęła; jej oddech był lekki jak piórko.

Ucałowałem ją w czubek głowy i wyszeptałem łamiącym się głosem:

\- Smacznych snów, Evie.

Odniosłem ją do dormitorium dziewcząt, ułożyłem w łóżku, nakrywając ją kołdrą pod samą brodę i po upewnieniu się, że na pewno śpi, wróciłem do sypialni, którą dzieliłem z Nathanem, Alem i paroma innymi ślizgonami. Poczułem się bardzo senny.

Nareszcie- pomyślałem wskakując pod ciepłą pierzynę.

Parę minut rozbiło się o milczące ściany, zanim objęcia Morfeusza zacisnęły się wokół swojego starego przyjaciela.

 _ **Rose**_

Zegar wybił północ.

Lampka nocna, wciąż paliła się przy moim łóżku. Obok mnie na wykrochmalonej, białej pierzynie siedziała Chloe. Malowała paznokcie u nóg na neonowy, żółty kolor. Po jej minie było widać, jak bardzo jest na tym skupiona. Szturchnęłam ją w ramię, a lakier wyjechał poza paznokieć, brudząc jej duży palec. Na jej bladą twarz od razu wypłynął szkarłatny rumieniec.

\- Jesteś beznadziejna.- wymamrotała, sięgając po opakowanie chusteczek.

\- Nic ci to nie pomoże, Chloe. - powiedziałam, spoglądając na bezskuteczne próby przyjaciółki.- Jak myślisz czemu Malfoy...no wiesz... widzi je?

Chloe podniosła głowę i wlepiła we mnie podejrzliwy wzrok.

\- Nie wydaję ci się, że to jego sprawa? Rose, nie mieszaj się w to, proszę..

Zamyśliłam się chwilę. Oczywiście współczułam Scorpiusowi, ale z natury byłam bardzo dociekliwa. W mojej głowie od razu pojawiły się zawiłe intrygi.

 _A co jeśli jego rodzina nie zmieniła się? Jeśli torturują innych?_

 _Hola. Rosie, nie przesadzaj. Coś takiego na pewno nie miało miejsca-_ skarciłam sama siebie.

\- Mnie bardziej zajmuję to, że Laura została prefektem naczelnym i ma teraz pełne prawo do gnębienia nas. Przypomnij mi za co ona nas tak nie lubi?

Uśmiechnęłam się na widok grymasu na twarzy blondynki. Mnie też to się nie podobało. Pierwszy raz w historii Hogwartu na prefektów Ravenclawu zostały wybrane dwie dziewczyny - ja i Laura. Oczywiście nie wchodziłyśmy sobie w drogę. Bardzo się zdenerwowałam, kiedy to ona osiągnęła to, o czym od dawna marzyłam- została prefektem naczelnym.

\- Chyba cały czas nie może przeboleć, że podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zgarnęłaś jej tego francuza sprzed nosa. Chciała go zaprosić na bal, podobno.

\- On mnie zaprosił! Dlaczego miałabym odmówić?! Ktoś wreszcie mnie docenił...

Wybuchnęłam śmiechem na wspomnienie Chloe jąkającej cichą zgodę na propozycje przystojnego chłopaka. Potem przypomniałam sobie, jak Macmillan przez cały bal rzucała w ich stronę gniewne spojrzenia. A kiedy ta zołza nie patrzyła dolałyśmy do jej drinka amortencję..Skutkiem tego było przelotne zauroczenie Laury pewnym mało atrakcyjnym, rok młodszym kujonem z naszego domu.

\- Rosie, ciszej obudzić wszystkich!

Natychmiast ucichłam, ale wciąż czułam się rozbudzona.

\- Mam pomysł. Skoro i tak w tym roku stracimy przez naszą kochaną panią prefekt mnóstwo punktów, może zrobimy jej małego psikusa?- zaproponowałam.

Nic nie mogło zastąpić tego błysku w jej niebieskich oczach.


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Rose**_

Obudziłam się wcześnie rano.

Wyciagnęłam się, próbując złapać promienie słońca fruwające po ścianach.

Ziewnęłam.

Zwlekłam się z łóżka i pośpiesznie je pościeliłam. Byłam wprawiona w tej sztuce;

nie lubiłam bałaganu, bo było go wystarczająco dużo w mojej głowie.

Niestety nie można było powiedzieć o Chloe i reszcie moich współlokatorek, żeby były pedantkami. Zajrzałam do dużego kufra, na którym widniało moje imię, przepełnionego mnóstwem różnych ubrań; mundurków szkolnych ale też rzeczy, w których chodziłam na co dzień.

Nie przepadałam za sukienkami.

Były moją zmorą.

Ilekroć dostałam jakąś, oddawałam ją Chloe albo Lily, która uwielbiała je nosić.

W mojej garderobie?

Były może dwie.

Zaczęłam przeglądać ubrania, starając się niczego nie pognieść. Dżinsowe lub kraciaste koszule z kołnierzykiem, miękie w dotyku flanele.

Wąskie spodnie ze srebrnymi i złotymi guzikami...

Wyjęłam jeden z zestawów pod szatę; nieskazitelnie białą koszulę i spodnie, w których czułam się o wiele bardziej komfortowo niż w spódnicy. Cieszyłam się, że dziewczyny mogły je nosić do mundurka. Za czasów mojej mamy było inaczej. Nie muszę mówić, co o tym sądzę.

Odnalazłam ciemno-niebieski krawat i jasne balerinki. Znalazłam komplet, w który planowałam przebrać się po lekcjach- luźna bluzka z długim rękawem, wygodniejsze spodnie i trampki za kostkę. Kiedy się ubierałam, przypomniały mi się wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, a na moją twarz wypłynął uśmiech, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafiłam ukryć. Mój wzrok powędrował ku Macmillan pogrążonej we śnie. Wyglądała tak spokojnie...

Przecież nie miała prawa wiedzieć, że część jej garderoby wisi w tym momencie w pokoju chłopców i na pewno, gdy się obudzą nie będą szczędzić sobie złośliwych komentarzy.

 _-Hmm, no i ciekawe, jak poradzi sobie bez wytapetowania sobie twarzy..._

 _-_ ta niezbyt miła myśl, sprawiła, że byłam w jeszcze lepszym humorze.

- _Muszę pamiętać, aby podziękować Chloe za pomysł dobrania się do jej kosmetyczki._

Zorientowałam się, że zostało mi jeszcze pół godziny, zanim reszta się obudzi. Reszta, a przede wszystkim zła Laura. Podeszłam do łóżka mojej jasnowłosej przyjaciółki i potrząsnęłam nią, chwytając ją za ramię. Była tak biała jak jej kokon z pościeli.

\- Hej, wstawaj.- powiedziałam głośnym szeptem i po chwili dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, patrząc na mnie zaspanym wzrokiem.

-Co jest?- wymamrotała, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Nie musiałam nic mówić, wskazałam palcem na pochrapującą brunetkę i zrozumiała.

Po 20 minutach obie byłyśmy gotowe i dla własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowiłyśmy oddalić się,

jak najdalej od domu Krukonów. Przeszłyśmy przez Pokój Wspólny. Mimo upływu tylu lat, nie potrafiłam oderwać wzroku od upstrzonego gwiazdami kopulastego sklepienia. .

Zeszłyśmy po krętych schodach i po paru minutach dotarłyśmy do holu. Po krótkim namyśle postanowiłyśmy wyjść na błonia. Promienie porannego słońca przyjemnie ogrzewały moje ciało.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu.

Nie przejmowałam się tym, że moje buty za chwile mogą się przemoczyć lub pobrudzić. Chciałam spędzić trochę czasu na powietrzu. Poczuć trochę spokoju, zaznać chwili relaksu. Dobrze wiedziałam, że ten rok będzie ciężki. A z moimi ambicjami, nauka wydawała się nie mieć końca.

Zawsze tak było.

Chloe chyba też była pogrążona w myślach. Przemierzała błonia, co chwile patrząc na błękitne niebo.

Nagle poczułam, że ktoś zachodzi mnie od tyłu i zasłania moje chwili znalazłam się twarzą w twarz z moim kuzynem, który wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy zobaczył moją zdziwioną minę. Trzepnęłam go po ramieniu, co spowodowało, że był jeszcze mniej poważny.

-Co ty taki wesoły?-spytałam.

\- Rosie, Rosie. Ostatni rok. Dzisiaj szykuję się impreza w naszym domu. Oczywiście serdecznie cię na nią zapraszam.- uśmiechnął się do mnie i szturchnął łokciem- Przyjdź, będzie fajnie. Poza tym po pierwszym dniu nie masz wiele do nauki.

Zmierzyłam go surowym wzrokiem, ale zanim zdążyłam mu odpowiedzieć, coś na temat mojego kujoństwa, podeszła do nas Chloe.

\- Cześć, Al- powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Cześć. Przekonaj moją kuzynkę, żeby raczyła zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością na imprezie w Slytherinie. Ty też masz przyjść. Dopilnuję tego, nerdy!- powiedział na odchodne i po chwili znikł za wielkimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do zamku.

Spojrzałam się na moją przyjaciółkę. Czy to możliwe, że ona wciąż...Czy ciągle czuję coś do mojego kuzyna? W 5 klasie zdarzyło im się tańczyć ze sobą na balu podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ten jeden taniec znaczył dla niej bardzo dużo. Nawet kiedy dopiero zaczynałyśmy swoją przygodę w Hogwarcie, zdawała się uwielbiać towarzystwo Ala. I to, że uważała go za kogoś wartościowego, ważnego w jej życiu, z wiekiem zdawało się nie zmieniać.

\- Zatańcz z nim. Dzisiaj.- powiedziałam patrząc na wyraz twarzy dziewczyny.

Już chciała się czymś usprawiedliwić, ale zdążyłam jej przerwać.

\- Chloe. Będziesz potem żałowała swojej bezczynności. Daj mu znak.

Po tych słowach udałam się na śniadanie zostawiając blondynkę samą, by mogła przemyśleć moją niemalże siostrzaną radę.

 _ **Scorpius**_

Przemierzałem korytarze zamku razem z Nathanem. Śniadanie już dawno się zaczęło. Większość uczniów Domu Węża dawno opuściło lochy. Jak zwykle obudziliśmy się za późno-piętnaście minut, przed końcem posiłku. Szatę schowałem do plecaka, który niosłem, zawieszony na jednym ramieniu. Idąc szybkim krokiem, pośpiesznie zapinałem guziki koszuli i wiązałem szmaragdowo-srebrny krawat. Nie ukrywam, że natychmiast spotkałem się z cichymi szeptami i popiskiwaniem żeńskiej części szkoły.

Rzuciłem Nathanowi pokpiwające spojrzenie, a on tylko przewrócił oczami. Zastanawiałem się, o której wstał Al i czemu nas nie obudził. Po dłuższej chwili znaleźliśmy się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali. Natychmiast je otworzyłem i moim oczom ukazał się widok, którego nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. Z tłumu starannie ubranych uczniów wyróżniała się jedna osoba.

Laura Macmillan zawsze dbająca o swój wygląd, ubrana, jakby pracowała dla projektanta mody, miała na sobie neonową pomarańczową bluzkę i w żaden sposób nie pasujące do niej fioletowe spodnie czy czwarte. Na nogach miała kapcie w panterkę, a jej twarz...

TA, WŁAŚNIE TA dziewczyna nie miała na sobie ani grama makijażu, bez którego normalnie nigdzie, by się nie pokazała. Kiedy zorientowała się, że ją obserwujemy jej twarz wykrzywił potworny grymas. Poczerwieniała ze zdenerwowania, gniewu...

Nie, w tej wersji nie wyglądała już tak dobrze.

\- Stary, ty widzisz to co ja? Nie wiem, może ja mam jakieś zwidy...-usłyszałem za sobą głos Nathana.

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, podszedł do nas Al.

\- Chodźcie, chyba domyślam się czyja to sprawka.

 _ **Rose**_

Siedziałam z Chloe pod salą do Transmutacji. Nie potrafiłam pohamować kolejnych salw śmiechu. Kiedy jakiś czas wcześniej, Laura przechodziła korytarzem, schowałyśmy się w cieniu ogromnego posągu. Ten widok pozostał w mojej głowie przez jeszcze długi czas. Pamiętam, jak leżałam wtedy rozciągnięta na podłodze i nie marzyło mi się z niej wstawać. Jednak ta piękna chwila nie trwała długo, bo ujrzałam stojących nade mną dwóch oślizgłych węży...i jednego udomowionego.

Ala, Nathana i Scorpiusa.

\- Nie za wygodnie ci, Weasley?- odezwał się blondyn, a kącik jego ust lekko się uniósł.

Potter wyciągnął rękę i pomógł mi wstać. Zrobiłam to bardzo niechętnie, ale co ja miałam do gadania...

\- Rose, to ty stoisz za tą sprawką. Myślałem, kto miałby podstawy zrobić coś takiego Macmillan. Sporo naliczyłem takich ludzi...ale tylko moja kochana kuzynka ma tyle tupetu.- wyznał Albus.

Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze i odpowiedziałam:

\- Może to ja, może to nie ja.

Nathan posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie, jakby próbował mnie rozgryźć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Rose Weasley jest zdolna do takich rzeczy .

\- powiedział wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku, co mnie trochę przerażało. Dobrze wiedziałam, jak szybko zmienia dziewczyny i pamiętałam o tym, że raczej nie liczy się z ich uczuciami. Postanowiłam być czujna, mimo że jakiś głosik w mojej głowie podpowiadał, że nie mam żadnych szans u tego pokręconego chłopaka.

\- Przychodzicie na imprezę?- spytał ciemnoskóry Ślizgon, przewiercając nas czarnymi oczami.

Z każdą minutą byłam coraz bardziej zaniepokojona.

Nie byłam pewna, czy jako Krukonki powinnyśmy się tam pojawić.

Poza tym nie ufałam im.

Albusowi tak, ale nie Nathanowi.

Scorpiusowi też nie mimo, że miałam z nim sporadycznie kontakt przez sześć lat nauki.

\- Przyjdziemy- odpowiedziała Chloe.

Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że powinnam bardziej uważać na to, jakie rady daje. Przez moją wspaniałomyślną pomoc pierwszy dzień w szkole miała mi umilić dzika impreza w gronie przemiłych Ślizgonów, w ciemnych, chłodnych lochach...

Och, tak.

Zapowiadał się wspaniały wieczór.


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Rose**_

Godziny lekcyjne mijały w zawrotnym tempie; wksazówki zegara kręciły się jak rozpędzona karuzela. Pamiętam, jak witałam się z koleżankami z innych domów; wcześniej nie miałam okazji zamienić z nimi nawet jednego, ulotnego słowa. Profesorowie musieli sobie przypomnieć, jacy byli w naszym wieku, bo omówili tylko roczny plan działania i swoje wymagania. Moje pióro nudziło się zamoczone w tuszu.

Ostatnią lekcją były eliksiry ze Ślizgonami. Bałam się, że po godzinie spędzonej w tak chłodnym, ponurym miejscu, jakim były lochy mój humor odwróci się do mnie plecami i zapomni jak bardzo potrzebuję jego kojącego ciepła. Cichy głosik w mojej głowie szeptał do niego, by nie odchodził, skoro tak dobrzę się razem bawimy.

 _Szkoda, że nie słuchał._

 _Ślizgoni...- odpowiadał._

Kiedy zaczynałam o nich myśleć, przypominałam sobie o planowanej imprezie. Nigdy nie byłam typem dziewczyny, która je uwielbiała. Oczywiście lubiłam spotykać się z koleżankami, pośmiać się, trochę rozerwać...

Nie mogłam nazwać siebie samotnikiem; nie byłam jak ci, którzy tworzyli wokół siebie pustynię, odgradzające ich od ludzi tonami gorącego piasku.

Nie.

Kochałam samotność, tak jak chłopcy swoje miłosne przygody; nie zajmowała najważniejszego miejsca w moim sercu.

Mimo to żałowałam, że nie mogłam rozporządzać własnym czasem. Słowo się rzekło.

 _Czasami zarządzenie ,,tył-zwrot'' okazuje się zbyt trudne._

Na eliksirach siedziałam z Chloe z tyłu sali. Nauczycielem wykładającym ten przedmiot był wciąż profesor Slughorn, który oczywiście bardzo ciekawie opowiadał, ale miał swoich ulubieńców. Czy chciałam czy nie,chciałam, byłam jedną z ,, gwiazd'' mężczyzny i gdybym usiadła bliżej...

nie dałby mi ani chwili spokoju.

A przecież, jak wszyscy zajmą przednie ławki, nie wywali ich po to, by kazać mi usiąść przy którejś z nich.

Scorpius, Al i Nathan weszli do sali, a ten pierwszy rzucił w moją stronę przelotne spojrzenie.

Jego krawat był poluzowany, a dwa pierwsze guziki były rozpięte.

 _Stop._

Na takie szczegóły zwracały uwagę jego puste wielbicielki, a nie ja. Nie mogłam o tym myśleć.

To był Malfoy, do cholery.

Ku mojej udręce chłopcy postanowili rozsiąść się przed nami.

Scorpius i Al razem, a Nathan przed nimi.

 _\- Przynajmniej nie będę musiała prowadzić żadnej miłej pogaduszki z Zabinim._ \- pomyślałam.

Przez większą cześć lekcji było spokojnie. Malfoy podlizywał się Slughornowi, Al czasem szepnął do nas słówko, a Nathan wydawał się być niesamowicie znudzony. Wciąż stukał palcami o biurko, co omal nie doprowadzało wszystkich komórek mojego ciała do szału stulecia. 15 minut przed tym,

jak miał zadzwonić dzwon obwieszczający koniec lekcji, dostaliśmy czas na rozmowy, bo nauczyciel powiedział już wszystko, co chciał.

\- Po kolacji czekajcie na mnie, Ala i Nathana pod Wielką Salą. Musicie się wcześniej przebrać. - powiedział Scorpius, lustrując nas od góry do dołu.- Rozumiem, że macie jakieś inne ciuchy niż te mundurki...

\- Na pewno nie takie, jakbyś chciał, Malfoy- odparowałam.

\- A skąd ty wiesz...co ja chcę?- spytał, unosząc sugestywnie brew.

\- Dobrze cię znam.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i prychnął.

\- Lepiej uważajcie na siebie. Ja jestem grzecznym chłopcem, ale niektórzy Ślizgoni są nieprzyjemni.

\- Nie urodziłam się wczoraj...

\- A nie będzie im przeszkadzać, że zaprosiłeś Krukonki?- spytała Chloe, monotonnym tonem.

Blondyn pochylił się nad nami opierając się o ławkę i szepnął:

\- Po pierwsze, ja tam rządzę. Jestem kapitanem drużyny quiditcha, a jeśli to im nie wystarczy Potter jest Prefektem Naczelnym.- wskazał głową w stronę Ala- Po drugie, będą tam też Gryfoni,

z czego w sumie nie jestem zadowolony. Po trzecie: wiecie, że zawsze mogę służyć pomocą

w opałach. Musicie tylko ładnie poprosić.

Ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział bardzo wyraźnie.

 _Ugh._

Przez cały czas czułam jego mocne perfumy. Nie wiedziałam skąd on je wytrzasnął, ale to mi pachniało magią. Czułam się przez chwilę zamroczona, jakbym była śpiąca. Wiedziałam,

gdzie jestem, co się dzieje, ale wszytko dochodziło do mnie, jakby z daleka. Spojrzałam się na Chloe; ona też to czuła.

Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, szłyśmy korytarzem, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do dormitorium i przedyskutować zaistniałą sytuację.

Wspięłyśmy się po schodach, które musiałyśmy pokonywać każdego dnia nauki.

Nasza kondycja była na tyle dobra, że prawie w ogóle się nie zmęczyłyśmy.

Zastukałam kołatką w drzwi chroniące Ravenclaw przed intruzami i Chloe natychmiast odpowiedziała na zagadkę.

Szybko przepchałyśmy się przez grupkę młodszych Krukonów i zamknęłyśmy się w swoim dormitorium.

\- Skoro on psikając się tymi perfumami potrafi znużyć każdą dziewczynę...Rose, my nie powinnyśmy tam iść.

Miała rację. Myślałam dokładnie to samo, ale wiedziałam, że chłopcy i tak będą na nas czekać.

Dlaczego im tak zależało?

Nie mają lepszych zajęć niż dręczenie nas?

Ale to Al nas zaprosił...nie Malfoy, nie Zabini.

Mój kuzyn nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby nam zagrozić, prawda?

Mimo wszystko odczuwałam niepokój.

Wiedziałam, że historie, które znałam tylko z opowiadań, tym razem przeżyję naprawdę.

Miałam nadzieję, że los będzie dla nas łaskawy.

 _ **Scorpius**_

Siedziałem w Wielkiej Sali i podświadomie czekałem na pojawienie się dziewczyn.

Widziałem ich miny, kiedy zbliżyłem się do nich na lekcji. Zawsze szło mi dobrze w eliksirach. Udało mi się uwarzyć moje perfumy, gdy miałem trzynaście lat. Zrobiłem to z nudów i wciąż z nich to robię. Nigdy nie miałem złych zamiarów wobec żadnej dziewczyny. Nie okłamywałem ich. Zawsze dokładnie dawałem im do zrozumienia, ile dla mnie znaczą.

Kończyłem jeść kolację, gdy zobaczyłem rudowłosą dziewczynę, a obok niej niższą blondynkę.

Weasley miała na sobie białą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, z dużym napisem ,, Smarty''.

Wykrzywiłem usta w uśmiechu; nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.

Do tego założyła krótkie czarne spodenki i martensy tego samego koloru. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na jej długich, długich nogach...

Po chwili spojrzałem na Winters.

Prawie jej nie poznałem. Jej włosy były kręcone i opadały falami na ramiona. Oczy pomalowała ciemnym tuszem, a na obu powiekach widniały grube kreski. Miała na sobie czarną, przeźroczystą koszulę zapinaną na guziki i skórzane spodnie. Na nogach... kremowe szpilki.

Wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. Czemu ona tak się wystroiła, a Rose ubrała się normalnie?

To pytanie nękało mnie przez całą kolację jak echo niewypowiedzianych słów.

Po posiłku ja, Nathan i Al spotkaliśmy się w umówionym miejscu z Winters i Weasley.

Wyglądały na poddenerwowane. Musiałem przyznać się samemu sobie, że bawiło mnie ich zachowanie.

Dlaczego Potter tak bardzo chciał zrobić ze swojej kuzynki i jej nieśmiałej przyjaciółki bardziej rozrywkowe dziewczyny?

Nie wiedziałem.

\- No, proszę, proszę. Jednak wiecie co lubię- mruknąłem, nieudolnie ukrywając łobuzerski uśmieszek.

\- Zamknij się, Malfoy- odpowiedziała mi ruda.

\- Jesteś przeurocza.

Całą piątką skierowaliśmy się do lochów.

Pokój Wspólny został wyciszony, więc na korytarzu wiodącym do Slytherinu panowała głucha cisza.

Podałem hasło i przed naszymi oczami ukazał się tłum ludzi, a do uszu dobiegła głośna muzyka. Wszyscy tańczyli, część osób miała w ręku kubki lub szklanki. Nie było nigdzie kanap. Wszystkie zostały tymczasowo zabrane do Pokoju Życzeń. Ten kto się nie bawił, musiał siedzieć na podłodze, na której też nie było miejsca, bo ludzie stali dosłownie _wszędzie_.

Z tłumu wyłoniła się Evie.

Jej czarne włosy były rozpuszczone. Miała na sobie ciemną sukienkę na ramiączka. Suwak sięgał od dekoltu aż po kraniec sukienki.

Skinęła głowom Rose i Chloe i pokazała nam, żebyśmy poszli za nią.

Zaprowadziła nas do stołu z napojami i sama wzięła kieliszek szampana.

Ja sięgnąłem po Ognistą, a w moje ślady poszli moi koledzy.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Weasley zrobiła to samo... i pośpiesznie opróżniła bursztynową zawartość szklanki.

Wtopiliśmy się w tłum tańczących i zaczęliśmy ich naśladować. Z początku było trochę niezręcznie, ale dołączyła do nas grupka Ślizgonów i Krukonów. Tańczyłem przy jakiejś zgrabnej blondynce, która wyglądała na rok młodszą.

Rose na początku zachowywała się normalnie; podobnie jak reszta próbowała odnaleźć się w otaczającym nas szaleństwie.

Potem jej wzrok się zamglił; szukała czegoś, czego nie mogła wyraźnie dostrzec.

Zaczęła iść ku stołowi, do którego wcześniej zaprowadziła nas Evie.

Z ciekawości, i może jeszcze z jakiegoś innego, pokręconego powodu podążyłem jej śladem.

Byłem w szoku.

Zobaczyłem rudowłosą dziewczynę o jasnych oczach, całującą się z Puckeyem.

Był z mojego roku i był świetnym graczem w Quiditcha, jak jego ojciec.

Z tego co pamiętałem miał sporą grupkę przyjaciół i kręciło się koło niego parę dziewczyn.

 _Rudą dziewczyną nie była Weasley._

Towarzyszką chłopaka... była dwa lata młodsza Lily Potter.

Widziałem ją na paru imprezach, ale tego się nie spodziewałem.

Rose też nie.

Dobrze, że Albus tego nie zauważył- przemknęło mi przez głowę, pytając: _Czujesz dreszczyk?_

Weasley wzięła kieliszek ze stołu i wylała jego zwartość na głowę chłopakowi, który natychmiast odskoczył od Lily.

Spojrzenia dwóch rudowłosych dziewczyn się spotkały, a ja bałem się tego, co zacznie się dziać dalej.

Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu ( naprawdę spodziewałem się wszystkiego: pary tłumaczącej się przed Krukonką, Lily odurzonej alkoholem, nieświadomej tego co robi) oboje rzucili się w stronę wyjścia, zanim zdążyliśmy ich złapać.

Usłyszałem, że z ust Rose wybrzmiewa seria przekleństw. Musiała być bardzo wkurzona.

\- Masz zamiar ich szukać? Albo powiedzieć coś Alowi?- spytałem ciekawy.

-Nie, póki co. Robi to z własnej woli. Może się spotykają.- powiedziała, gdy się trochę uspokoiła.

Muzyka zwolniła. Nie wiele się zastanawiając wyciągnąłem przed siebie rękę i spytałem:

\- Mogę prosić?

Ona nic nie mówiąc zaczęła ze mną tańczyć. Postanowiłem się do niej przybliżyć. Czułem, jak szybko oddycha.

-Nie martw się o Lily.- powiedziałem i okręciłem ją w kółko.

Wylądowała znowu w moich ramionach.

\- Mało z nią rozmawiam. Kiedyś miałyśmy lepsze kontakty. Nie wiem, co u niej. Al też chyba się od niej oddalił..

Przestała mówić. Zorientowała się, że mi się zwierza,

\- Mówiłem ci, że zawsze oferuje pomoc, Weasley.

Nie odpowiedziała.

Katem oka zauważyłem, że Potter tańczy z Chloe. Rozmawiali o czymś.

Potter traktował ją, jak kumpla. Znajdowali się od siebie w widocznej odległości.

Może nie byli świadomi, że zachowują się niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie?

Muzyka nagle zrobiła się szybsza.

Potter zakręcił szybko Winters, a tamta się roześmiała, Nagle znaleźli się obok nas.

\- Odbijany- usłyszałem i po chwili w moich ramionach znajdowała się inna dziewczyna.

Robiło się coraz później, zaczynało się czuć klimat prawdziwej imprezy.

Nauczyciele pozwalali na wszystko, co się wtedy działo w naszym Pokoju Wspólnym.

W końcu nic im to nie przeszkadzało, bo nic nie słyszeli.

O połowie rzeczy, które działy się na tej imprezie nie mieli pojęcia.

Ludzie byli coraz mniej trzeźwi, wszystko zaczynało się wymykać spod kontroli.

Ktoś w kącie się całował, kilka par weszło po schodach do dormitorium, ktoś rozlał szampana na podłodze...Rozglądałem się wkoło i wkoło,

Po chwili poczułem, jak upadam prosto w kałużę. W moje ślady poszła Rose, która już trochę wstawiona zaczęła się śmiać.

Patrzyłem, jak leży i się uśmiecha.

Odgarnąłem włosy z jej twarzy.

I usłyszałem wybuch.

Nathan otwierając kolejny trunek, trafił korkiem prosto w ścianę. Uczniowie, którzy przy niej stali patrzyli się na niego wrogim wzrokiem. Chciał do nich podejść i coś powiedzieć, ale poślizgnął się na tej samej kałuży co łem ciężar jego ciała. Próbowałem go z siebie zwalić.

-Zabini, idioto!

Zepchnąłem go z siebie. Niestety wylądował w ramionach Weasley.

\- Ała.- jęknęła.

\- Ciesz się tą chwilą, złotko.-powiedział.

Zacząłem się śmiać, a Rose przybrała gniewny grymas. Długo nie wytrzymała i po chwili we trójkę leżeliśmy blisko siebie na podłodze, zanosząc się śmiechem.

Chloe i Al gdzieś zniknęli, ale nie dbałem o to.

Pamiętam, że potem tańczyłem długo z Weasley, dużo wypiłem...

Byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie.

I pocałowałem ją.

 _Nie opierała się._

Mimo, że byłem trochę zamroczony, czułem, że miała doświadczenie.

Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, czegoś takiego po niej.

Część ludzi gdzieś zniknęła, część padła i leżała teraz na ziemi, reszta tańczyła.

Czułem, że powieki zaczynają mi ciążyć, ale nie szedłem spać.

Moja skóra płonęła, a ja nie chciałem szukać wody.

Wszystko zaczynało się rozmazywać, jakby życie ulatywało ze mnie z każdym ruchem naszych ust.

Nie pamiętam, kiedy straciłem przytomność.


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Rose**_

Obudziłam się na podłodze w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Pierwszym co poczułam, było coś twardego leżącego pod moim ciałem.

Jak ja w ogóle mogłam tu zasnąć?-myślałam.

Podniosłam się na na łokciach, tak że mój brzuch uniósł się do góry. Natychmiast moją głowę przeszył ból. Tak, jakby to że się poruszyłam, było powodem do migreny.

Spojrzałam pod siebie.

But.

Trampek.

Ugh.

Śmierdzący

Zerwałam się trochę niezdarnie na równe nogi, a to co zobaczyłam wokół siebie, odebrało mi dech w piersiach.

Pomieszczenie było spustoszałe. Wszędzie walały się butelki, papierki, gdzieniegdzie nawet odłamki szkła. A wśród tego wszystkiego leżała grupa uczniów. Ogromną ulgę przyniosła mi świadomość, że znajdują się daleko od niebezpiecznych przedmiotów wokół nich.

Spojrzałam na twarz chłopaka pochrapującego najbliżej mnie.

 _Malfoy._

To znaczy, że on także przyczynił się do tego chaosu. Zastanawiałam się, czy upił się czy był zmęczony.

Wiedziałam, że ja zmieniłam się na ten jeden wieczór, ale nie pamiętałam wyraźnie szczegółów. Właśnie dlatego nie lubiłam chodzić na takie zabawy. Nie miałam ochoty się śmiać, na myśl, że moje działania nie były poukładane w mojej głowie.

Chyba nie zrobiłam nic zdrożnego, skoro nie obudziłam się w łóżku obcego chłopaka

albo w miejscu, którego nie znałam.

Chciałam się odwrócić i odejść, pójść się odświeżyć do siebie; poczuć strumień zimnej wody obmywający moje ciało.

Wtedy usłyszałam, że blondyn coś mamrocze.

-..Wło..Wo..wody.

Spojrzałam się na niego raczej mało przyjemnie, ale on tego nie zauważył.

Podeszłam do stolika przy ścianie, pomalowanej na szmaragdowo i po odnalezieniu szklanki, która sprawiała wrażenie czystej, nalałam do niej trochę wody.

Podałam ją chłopakowi, który praktycznie wyrwał mi ją z rąk.

\- Która godzina?- spytał, zachrypniętym głosem.

Zdziwiłam się, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. Spojrzałam się na zegarek na moim nadgarstku.

Śniadanie zaczynało si kończyło za piętnaście ósma.

Z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że posiłek właśnie dobiegł końca.

\- Musimy coś zrobić! Obudzić ich! Został tylko kwadrans do lekcji...Na Merlina, pierwszą mam transmutację z tobą!- zaczęłam w panice, miotać się po pomieszczeniu, mimo, że czułam się, jakbym miała ze chwilę zwymiotować.

Miałam nadzieję, że podaruję sobie tej przyjemności.

Scorpius zaszedł mnie od tyłu i złapał za nadgarstki.

\- Uspokój się.- mruknął mi do ucha.

Puścił mnie i skierował się do tego samego mebla, co ja wcześniej i wziął pełną butelkę wody. Odkręcił ją i delikatnie polał każdego ucznia, leżącego na podłodze.

Podczas, gdy oni powoli się przebudzali i uświadamiali sobie, że mają niewiele czasu do lekcji, Malfoy pociągnął mnie po schodach, do jego dormitorium.

Posadził mnie na jednym z łóżek, zapewne należącym do niego.

Otworzył swój kufer i wyjął z niego dwie koszule, z których jedną rzucił w moją stronę.

\- Dzięki. Będzie za duża, ale zawsze mogę ją zmniejszyć.- powiedziałam, patrząc na ubranie.

Wtedy zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Tyle, że nie mam różdżki. No i muszę coś przetransmutować na spodnie lub spódnice.

Rzucił mi przelotne spojrzenie, gdy wiązał zielony krawat.

\- I wole nie wiedzieć co mam na głowie.- dodałam.

Zgarnął plecak z podłogi i wyszedł z pokoju, a ja podążyłam za nim.

Bezceremonialnie wszedł do dormitorium dziewczyn. Przed naszymi oczami ukazała się Evie, która wiązała swoje buty na obcasie.

\- Czego chcecie?

\- Rose potrzebuje spódnicy

Ślizgonka westchnęła i rzuciła w moją stronę ubranie, którego prawie bym nie złapała.

\- Muszę się przebrać- zmierzyłam wzrokiem Malfoya.

On na widok mojej miny tylko parsknął i razem z Nott postanowili poczekać za drzwiami.

Pośpiesznie zmieniłam ciuchy. Koszula Scorpiusa sięgała mi do połowy ud i zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy jej też nie mogłabym pożyczyć od Evie. Kiedy zobaczyłam się w lustrze stwierdziłam, że zakrywa prawie całą spódnicę. Mcgonnagal z pewnością będzie w niebo wzięta.

Nie wiedziałam czemu, jako dyrektorka wciąż nauczała tego przedmiotu. Może to miłość do nauki? Bo nie sądzę, że do uczniów.

\- Rose! Mamy niecałe 5 minut, by dostać się do klasy!- usłyszałam jęk brunetki, więc nie wiele się zastanawiając wzięłam pierwszą lepszą szczotkę leżącą na wierzchu i uczesałam się.

Następnie wyszłam i we trójkę pobiegliśmy ku sali.

Zjawiliśmy się tam tuż po przybyciu profesor.

Zmierzyła nas surowym wzrokiem, a szczególnie mnie.

\- Każdy z was traci po 10 punktów za spóźnienie. -rzekła, odwracając się plecami do klasy.

Zajęłam wolne miejsce obok Chloe, która co chwile ziewała ze zmęczenia.

\- I panno Weasley, minus 5 punktów za ubiór.

Przygryzłam wargę. Mogło być gorzej. To tylko 15 punktów. Slytherin stracił ich 20. Swoją drogą niewiele więcej, a to kara dla ich dwójki. Ja jedna prawie im dorównałam.

Nauczycielka zaczęła swój wykład, a ja usilnie próbowałam jej słuchać. Nawet nie miałam książek, czego ku mojej wielkiej radości nie zauważyła.

Kiedy lekcja się skończyła i wyszłyśmy z sali, zaczęłam wypytywać moją przyjaciółkę o wrażenia z poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Tańczyłam z Alem.

\- Widziałam.- odpowiedziałam szczerząc się do niej.- I jak?

Blondynka schowała kosmyk włosów za ucho i lekko się zarumieniła.

\- Świetnie. Potem wyszliśmy na błonia. Zaczęło padać. Goniliśmy się, a potem padliśmy na trawę. Długo rozmawialiśmy...

Stwierdziłam, że wolę jej przeżycia niż swoje, których właściwie nie pamiętałam.

Tak, trawa plus deszcz plus mój kuzyn to o wiele lepsze połączenie od zimnej podłogi, bałaganu, Malfoya i Zabiniego.

\- Muszę iść na górę przebrać się, pomalować i wziąć torbę. Wiem, że nie mówisz mi tego, ale mam okropne wory pod oczami. Nigdy więcej imprez w poniedziałki.

Miałam dość tego biegania po schodach. Jedynym plusem było spalanie kalorii.

Zaraz jakich kalorii? Ja nic nie jadłam!

Od razu zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Odnalazłam batonika na dnie kufra i szybko go zjadłam.

\- Jeszcze tylko parę lekcji i pójdę spać.- pomyślałam, żeby się pocieszyć, ale wcale nie zabrzmiało to tak pozytywnie, jakbym chciała.

 _ **Scorpius**_

Kiedy wszystkie zajęcia się skończyły poszedłem z Evie do biblioteki. Pragnąłem się dowiedzieć,

co właściwie działo się na imprezie. Zatrzymałem się przy fakcie, że Lily Potter prowadza się z Puckeyem,

\- Wiedziałaś o tym?- zapytałem przyjaciółki, a tamta pokiwała przecząco głowom.

\- Dzisiaj wydają się być nierozłączni.

Widziałem, że Evie bawi się rogiem kartki zeszytu. Coś ją dręczyło. Dobrze znałem ten tik. Tak, jak ona wiedziała, że splatam przed sobą palce, gdy kłamie.

\- Nie mów, że wciąż przejmujesz się tym draniem. Nie był ciebie wart, Evie.

Utkwiła gdzieś daleko za moją głową swoje smutne spojrzenie, a ja zastanawiałem się o czym myślała.

Puckey umówił się z nią na bal, który odbywał się podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Niestety kompletnie o tym zapomniał i zaprosił inną, blondynkę bardziej popularną, bardziej towarzyską...

Po tym wszystkim przepraszał ją setki razy, aż w końcu mu wybaczyła. Powiedział, że lubi ją, ale nie tak jak tamtą dziewczynę i że mogą się zaprzyjaźnić.

Świetnie się dogadywali przez jakiś czas, miała w nim wsparcie i spędzała z nim mnóstwo czasu.

Dawała mu wskazówki, co do Quiditcha. Kiedy wygrał, w euforii pocałował ją.

Ten nieprzemyślany gest, sprawił, że ona poczuła do niego coś więcej.

Próbowali być razem, ale to nie wychodziło.

Byli zbyt różni. On uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi, nie lubił zobowiązań, nie przywiązywał wagi do nauki.

Ona lubiła czasem pobyć sama, potrzebowała kogoś kto się o nią zatroszczy, miała świetne oceny.

Dużo się kłócili.

Jej cierpliwość skończyła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak Puckey całuje się z tamtą dziewczyną, dla której ją wystawił.

W jego dormitorium. Siedziała na jego kolanach.

Evie wybiegła z dormitorium; oczywiście on podążył za nią. Szarpali się, a on ją uderzył.

Byłem okropnie zły, gdy to tym usłyszałem. Nie pozwoliła mi nic z tym zrobić. Tylko powiedziałem mu, że źle skończy, jeśli jeszcze raz się do niej zbliży.

Teraz najwidoczniej miał inny obiekt zainteresowań.

 _Lily._

Było mi jej żal.

Wolałem nie myśleć, jak zareagowałaby Rose gdyby wiedziała więcej o tym chłopaku.

Al co nieco wiedział na ten temat. To prawda; nie tyle co ja.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Puckey nie traktuje dziewczyn tak jak powinien.

Czekałem tylko, aż mnie znajdzie i zacznie go przy mnie wyzywać.

Może dlatego wybrałem bibliotekę.Kurz unosił się w powietrzu jak osłona przed głośnym światem. Jedynymi słowami, które nie były szeptem były te zapisane na stronicach starych ksiąg czarodziei.

Westchnąłem i wróciłem do pracy domowej.

Przez jakiś czas żadne z nas się nie odzywało.

Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Nott.

\- O, nie. Patrz.- wskazała w stronę drzwi przez, które właśnie wszedł Puckey i Lily.

Usiedli przy jednym ze stolików. Chłopak pomagał jej z jakimś zadaniem. Siedział bardzo blisko niej.

Cały czas się do siebie uśmiechali.

Nie chciałem oglądać powtórki z historii Evie.

Rzygać mi się chciało na ten widok.

\- Chodź stąd. Muszę koniecznie znaleźć Weasley i Ala. Nie będę się temu przyglądał.


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Rose**_

Po lekcjach Chloe i ja byłyśmy bardzo zmęczone. Przez wakacje odzwyczaiłyśmy się od siedzenia w miejscu 45 minut i słuchania nudnawych wykładów nauczycieli. Jako Krukonka oczywiście uwielbiałam uczyć się nowych rzeczy, udowadniać swoją inteligencje czy konkurować z innymi. Niektórzy profesorowie, jednak nawet najciekawszy temat potrafili zamienić w istną katorgę.

A szczególnie, gdy powtarzali materiał z poprzednich lat. Opowiadali dokładnie takimi samymi słowami, jak za pierwszym razem, a ja nie mogłam się powstrzymać od ciągłego zastanawiania się czy schematy lekcji znają już na pamięć.

Usiadłyśmy naprzeciwko siebie na parapecie przy jednym z ogromnych okien. Promienie jesiennego słońca, wlewające się do pomieszczenia zaczęły przyjemnie muskać naszą skórę, a ja oparłam głowę o ścianę i spróbowałam się zrelaksować. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty na konfrontacje z Laurą Macmillan, a wiedziałam, że właśnie poszła do dormitorium zaklinając, że to co przydarzyło się jej poprzedniego dnia nie ujdzie na sucho, temu kto to zrobił. I, że nic ją nie obchodzi kto to był.

I tak dostanie za swoje, nawet jeśli ma więcej przywilejów od niej.

Nagle tłum trochę się przerzedził i wyjrzałam co się dzieje. Okazało się, że Scorpius Malfoy przepycha się uparcie między młodszymi uczniami, a za nim biegnie Evie, starając się dotrzymać mu kroku. Wyglądali, jakby wiedzieli coś bardzo ważnego i musieli to natychmiast komuś przekazać.

Blondyn był już daleko od nas, ale Nott złapała go za ramie i coś do niego powiedziała.

Chłopak natychmiast obrócił się i oboje zaczęli iść w naszą stronę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zatrzymali się centralnie przede mną i Chloe.

Blondyn wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego, cały czas przygryzał dolną wargę i zastanawiał się jak ma się odezwać.

-Rose, słuchaj...- zaczął w końcu.

-Słucham cały czas- mruknęłam, wstając z parapetu i patrząc wyczekująco na Evie i Scorpiusa.

-Urocza, jak zwykle.- odpowiedział, mierząc mnie od góry do dołu wzrokiem, co niekoniecznie mi się spodobało.- Wiem trochę więcej od ciebie o Puckeyu. Pomyślałem tylko, że troszczysz się o swoją kuzynkę i nie pozwolisz temu dupkowi bawić się Lily.

Obelga, którą wypowiedział, gdy mówił o Ślizgonie, zabrzmiała w jego ustach dziesięć razy bardziej obraźliwie niż normalnie. Przełknęłam ślinę, gotowa na najbardziej niepokojące wieści.

-To znaczy?

-Nie traktuje, żadnej dziewczyny poważnie. Chcesz, żeby ona przez niego cierpiała, wypłakiwała w twoich ramionach?-przybliżył się trochę w moją stronę, a w jego oczach błysnęło coś przypominającego...troskę? Czemu miałoby go obchodzić życie prywatne mojej kuzynki?

\- Otrząśnij się! To damski bokser!

Po tych słowach zalała mnie niewyobrażalna fala gniewu. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by Lily coś się stało. Znałam ją od dziecka, mimo że byłyśmy zupełnie inne, dbałam o to co się z nią dzieje.

-Gdzie ona jest?- wykrztusiłam, a w słowo zniecierpliwionemu blondynowi wpadła jego towarzyszka.

-W bibliotece. Z Puckeyem.

 _ **Scorpius**_

Kiedy dotarliśmy do biblioteki, ujrzeliśmy poszukiwaną parę przy jednym ze stolików w najustronniejszym kącie sali. Cienie kładły się na ich ciałach.

Chłopak delikatnie całował rudowłosą.

Ciekawe czy jego pozorna szczerość była tym, co ciągnęło do niego Evie.

Nie zdążyłem powstrzymać Weasley. Moja wyciągnięta ręka spotkała powietrze.

Podbiegła do nich. Oderwała ich od siebie. Zdziwiona Lily patrzyła na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, ściskając przedramiona Puckeya.

-Co jest?!

-On cie wykorzystuje!- krzyknęła Rose. i po chwili zasłoniła sobie usta.

Odciągnąłem Weasley do tyłu i powiedziałem do jej kuzynki spokojnym tonem:

-Mogłabyś po prostu z nami chwilę porozmawiać?

Zawiesiła swoje gniewne spojrzenie na mnie i zdałem sobie sprawę, ile ta dziewczyna ma temperamentu. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę rzucić mnie na pastwę sklątki tylnowybuchowej.

Dobra, więcej niż jednej.

-Dlaczego miałabym was wysłuchać, skoro wy nawet nie potrafiliście powiedzieć ,,cześć''?

W tamtym momencie moja cierpliwość się skończyła, pociągnęłam ja za rękę, a ona chcąc nie chcąc wstała z krzesła. Oczywiście w jej ślady poszedł Puckey, który natychmiast do mnie doskoczył, Wyrwał ją z moich ramiom i objął jak najdroższy skarb.

 _Cóż, za opiekuńczy gest._

-Szukasz kłopotów, Malfoy?- powiedział, wyraźnie artykułując każdą sylabę.

-O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie.

Brunet puścił dziewczynę i zaczął się do mnie zbliżać.

Był trochę wyższy ode mnie.

Na jego twarzy widniał pokpiwający uśmieszek. Miałem ochotę spytać się, czy dobrze się bawi.

Położył mi dłoń na ramieniu, co przyprawiło mnie niemal o mdłości.

-Nie powiesz mi chyba, żebym od niej też trzymał się z daleka? W takim tempie to nie będę mógł się zbliżyć do żadnej dziewczyny.

-Odwal się tylko od moich znajomych- warknąłem, zwalając jego dłoń.

Chłopak zaśmiał się teatralnie, a jego głos odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu.

-Scorpius Malfoy uważa, że Lily Potter, Gryfonka, to jego przyjaciółka!- machnął rękom żebym się do niego przybliżył, ale tego nie zrobiłem.- Powiedz, co cię tak odmieniło?

Miałem dość tej pogaduszki, podniosłem pięść i skierowałem ją ku jego twarzy.W ostatniej chwili się uchylił i podstawił mi nogę. Prawie upadł bym na podłogę, ale ktoś mnie złapał. Zwróciłem głowę ku tajemniczej osobie i ujrzałem Weasley. Pomogła mi wstać i chwilę się na siebie zapatrzyliśmy. W mojej głowie pojawiło się majaczące wspomnienie, mnie i Rose całujących się pośród tłumu uczniów. Wydawało się takie realistyczne. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego o tym pomyślałem. Może wydarzyło się to na imprezie i tego nie pamiętałem...Skoro tego nie pamiętałem, czemu teraz rozjaśniło mi się w głowie? Nie to było głupie i nielogiczne...

A jednak zastanawiające.

\- Och, może to ona?- spytał, wskazując Rose i wciąż się śmiejąc- Powinieneś nie być tak podatny na tę dziewczynę. I najlepiej nie opowiadać jej głupot. Każdy popełnia błędy. Nie wmówisz mi, że ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego, czego żałowałeś?

Pomyślałem o każdej porażce w moim ż żdym potknięciu, rysie na szkle.

Kiedy w mojej głowie przewijały się ich dziesiątki, jedno wciąż powracało. Jak bumerang odnajdywało drogę z powrotem.

Zraniłem cudze uczucia, sam wyrządzając sobie krzywdę. Moje rany wciąż się nie zabliźniły.

W 5 klasie do naszej szkoły doszła nowa uczennica, Inez Arnaud. Wysoka, zielonooka dziewczyna o długich brązowych włosach wiązanych w kucyka. Wciąż pamiętałem rysy jej twarzy- delikatne, ale przyciągające wzrok. Była córką czarodzieja z Francji i hiszpańskiej mugolki..

Trafiła do Gryffindoru.

W tamtym roku Slytherin i Gryffindor bardzo ze sobą rywalizowali. Po tym, jak Gryfoni w poprzednim roku przegrali w Quiditcha na rzecz Ślizgonów, między naszymi domami panowała napięta atmosfera. Puchar Domów trafił wtedy do Puchonów, chociaż nikt się tego nie spodziewał.

Byłem popularny w swoim domu; byłem szukającym i to głównie dzięki mnie odnieśliśmy tamte zwycięstwo. Pławiłem się sławą, bo nie potrafiłem dostrzec innych pozytywnych aspektów w swoim życiu. Potem zorientowałem się, że zawsze miałem Ala, Nathana, Evie, ale wtedy zdawałem się tego nie doceniać. I nagle pojawiła się ona. Rozmawiałem z nią wiele razy podczas korepetycji, które musiałem brać z numerologii. Świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Postrzegałem ją jako ideał. Inteligentna, uczynna, pracowita, ale też zgrabna i ładna. Zaczęliśmy się do siebie coraz bardziej zbliżać. Czasem wpadałem na nią przez ,, przypadek'', by móc zamienić z nią parę zdań. Kiedy ja nie potrafiłem zrozumieć co inni tak we mnie uwielbiają, ona pozwoliła mi uwierzyć w siebie. Pokazała mi, że sam tworze swoją osobowość i że nie muszę się zachowywać, tak jak inni tego ode mnie oczekują, ale być sobą.

I że mam ludzi, którzy się za mną wstawią, gdy będę ich potrzebował...

Ja, jednak zawsze dążyłem do perfekcji i zapominałem o tym, co naprawdę ważne.

Spotykaliśmy się po kryjomu, wariowaliśmy na swoim punkcie.

Zawsze pomagała mi wyjść z dołków, rozjaśniała każdy pochmurny dzień.

Kiedy dostała się do drużyny Gryffindoru w Quiditcha, szlała z radości.

Została szukającą, co oznaczało, że nie mogliśmy już rozmawiać o sporcie, nie mogliśmy razem ćwiczyć...bo byliśmy przeciwnikami.

Coś zaczęło się psuć, ale nie zostawiła mnie.

Rzuciłem się w wir nauki, treningów, imprez, spotkań z przyjaciółmi i utrzymywania naszego związku w tajemnicy...Próbowałem to wszystko pogodzić i być we wszystkim idealny.

Nie dawałem rady. Byłem coraz bardziej zmęczony, nie miałem dla niej czasu, zaczęliśmy się więcej kłócić.

Nadszedł finałowy mecz Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Byłem zdolny zrobić tyle, ile będę musiał by zdobyć swój tron.

To był mój pierwszy rok na stanowisku kapitana i nie miałem zamiaru stracić pucharu.

W gonitwie za ,,latającym złotem'' zwaliłem Inez z miotły. To był wypadek. Nigdy nie brałem pod uwagę skrzywdzenia kogokolwiek, w celu otrzymania tego czego chciałem.

 _j._

Jakiś nauczyciel natychmiast do niej podbiegł, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko dobrze.

Miała zapewnioną opiekę. Lepszą niż sam mogłem jej zagwarantować.

Złapałem znicz.

Drużyna wiwatowała. Reszta Ślizgonów zbiegła z trybun. Boisko zrobiło się ciemniejsze od szmaragdowych szat powiewających na wietrze,Nie wiem nawet, kiedy znalazłem się w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu i zaczęliśmy świętować zwycięstwo.

Nie tam powinienem wtedy być. Puchar nie był tą nagrodą, o którą powinienem był walczyć.

Inez wyszła ze skrzydła szpitalnego cała i zdrowa, ale gdy mnie spotkała powiedziała, że ze mną zrywa.

Zawiodłem ją. Myślała, że celowo chciałem zrobić jej krzywdę.

Była o tym tak przekonana, że zaczynałem w to wierzyć. Przepraszałem i przepraszałem, ale ona nie chciała do mnie wrócić. Aż pewnego dnia, kiedy w końcu postanowiła mi wybaczyć zobaczyła, że całuję się z kimś innym. Rozpacz, którą czułem po jej stracie sprawiła, że szukałem pocieszenia u kogoś innego... , Okazało się, że dziewczyna, którą pocałowałem to jej przyjaciółka.

Byłem nierozumnym głupcem.. Nic nie mogło, tego zmienić.

Inez odeszła ze szkoły i nigdy już się ze mną nie skontaktowała.

Jak mogłem nazywać się lepszym od Puckeya?

Nagle zorientowałem się, że chłopak wdarł się do mojego umysłu i penetrował moje wspomnienia. Poczułem jeszcze większy ból, gdy wyrwałem się z objęć dni, które minęły. Czułem się, jakbym przestał się topić po to, by móc oddychać trującym powietrzem.

Po raz kolejny miałem ochotę rzucić w tego dupka czymś bardzo ciężkim.

Oczywiście miałem różdżkę, ale krzesło wydawało mi się lepszym wyborem. Rzuciłem się w stronę stolika, gdy poczułem, że ktoś mnie ciągnie do tyłu...

.Evie, Rose i Chloe, cały zastęp troskliwych dziewczyn, próbował mnie powstrzymać

.To było w jakiś chory sposób zabawne. Puckey podszedł do Lily i zaczął ją uspokajać. Dziewczyna była wystraszona jak postrzelone zwierzę.

Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co robiłem źle? Co ze mną było nie tak? Dla wszystkich chciałem dobrze.

Znienawidzony przeze mnie Ślizgon wyprowadził z biblioteki swoją dziewczynę, a ja osunąłem się na podłogę przy jednej ze ścian.

Czułem się parszywie; bolała mnie głowa.

-Co się tak patrzycie!?-warknąłem w stronę dziewczyn, żadna jednak się nie ruszyła.

 _Chciałem zostać sam. Tak jak wtedy, gdy byłem młodszy._

Nagle uświadomiłem sobie coś ważnego. Gdzie była bibliotekarka, czemu nie zareagowała na tę kłótnię? Nieświadomy wymamrotałem to pytanie na głos.

-Puckey chyba rzucił Mufliato. Biblioteka jest duża. Nie widziała nas, nie słyszała...- odpowiedziała Rose.

Usiadła obok mnie i złapała mnie a ręce. Zdziwił mnie ten gest, ale nie puściłem jej ciepłych dłoni.

Przypomniałem sobie wspomnienie pocałunku z Weasley. I wtedy pomyślałem, że mogło być prawdziwe...że siedziało gdzieś we mnie, a on je wydobył. Ciekawe czy zrobił to, bym poczuł się jeszcze gorzej.

 _Czym się od niego różniłem?-_ krzyczało całe moje ciało.

Evie patrzyła na mnie smutnymi oczami, Chloe była zmieszana. Nott przerwała milczenie, które otaczało nas jak szczelna pułapka; zaproponowała, żebyśmy wszyscy poszli do jej dormitorium i posiedzieli tam, trochę porozmawiali. Pomogłem Weasley wstać i wszyscy skierowaliśmy się do lochów. Ku mojemu ogromnemu zadowoleniu nie spotkaliśmy Puckeya.

Siedzieliśmy we czwórkę w jednym pokoju, opowiadaliśmy różne historie, które nam się przydarzyły, żartowaliśmy, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało. Czułem jak napięcie uleciało ze mnie jak powietrze z przekutego balonika. Znów mogłem oddychać, nie czując bólu.

Zauważyłem, że Evie dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie Krukonek. Świetnie się dogadywała z Rose, a z Chloe mogła podyskutować o grze w Quiditcha. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie widziałem nigdzie Ala, ani Nathana. Już miałem ich szukać, ale gdy wstałem Evie pociągnęła mnie za rękę i upadłem na podłogę wprost na szachy czarodziejów. Parę figurek się połamało. Gdy próbowałem odszukać zepsute części i zestawiłem ze sobą dwie różne figurki, zaczęły się ze mnie śmiać. Widząc ich miny nie potrafiłem, nie zrobić tego samego. Po chwili wszyscy leżeliśmy obok siebie w ciszy. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że przez przypadek staliśmy się przyjaciółmi. Nasza czwórka. Nie wiedziałem też, jak zmieni to moje dotychczasowe życie.


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Rose**_

Wiedziałam, że kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu moje spojrzenie na ten mały, zamknięty świat ulegnie zmianie w obliczu groźby straty. Byłam pewna, że będę starała się sprawić, by ten rok utkwił mi w pamięci jako jedyny w swoim rodzaju. O ironio, czego bym nie zrobiła, by oddalić się od mety.

 _Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu._

Kiedy leżałam na podłodze w dormitorium Ślizgonek, a obok mnie węże pokładały się ze śmiechu,

nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że rozmawiamy ze sobą, jak starzy dobrzy przyjaciele, bez żadnych uprzedzeń i oceniania...Gdzieś w mojej głowie przez cały czas siedziała myśl o upływającym czasie. Zdążyłam obejrzeć już parę razy każdy kąt dormitorium i nigdzie nie zauważyłam żadnego arystokratycznego, wielkiego zegara. Zadowoliłabym się też zwykłym, elektronicznym, ale na taki w Hogwarcie nie mogłam liczyć.

-Tak właściwie, to która godzina?- spytałam.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, jak blisko mnie leży Scorpius. Evie cały czas kładła na jego nogach swoje, a tamten usiłował je zwalić. Próbował ją przekonać, żeby oparła je o łóżko. Przez tą szamotaninę, Malfoy nie był świadomy, że zbliżył się do mnie. Jego jasne loki prawie muskały mnie po twarzy. Skorzystałam z jego nieuwagi i przesunęłam się w stronę Chloe, Miałam nadzieję, że nie zauważy tego, że zwiększyłam między nami dystans.

Malfoy zerknął na dużego, srebrnego rolexa na swoim bladym nadgarstku i wykrzywił usta w dziwnym uśmieszku:

-Rose Weasley, perfekcyjna uczennica nie nosi zegarka? Powiedz mi, jak ty się orientujesz w czasie?

-Nie praw mi kazań, nie moja wina, że dom Ślizgonów jest pod ziemią i nie ma nigdzie okien.

Tym razem wtrąciła się Evie, wciąż kombinująca, jak wygodniej rozłożyć się na podłodze.

-Zegarek pokazuje dokładną godzinę. Po co patrzeć przez okna i zastanawiać się, czy zaraz zrobi się ciemno czy nie?- spytała przewracając oczami, a ja szturchnęłam ją delikatnie i skierowałam się ku wyjściu, otwierając na oścież drzwi.

-Skoro nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, to idę- zagroziłam.

Wtedy Scorpius oznajmił, że wszyscy wychodzimy, bo koniecznie musi nam coś pokazać. Nie wiedziałam, na ile mogę ufać jego pomysłom, ale do tej pory czułam się przyjemnie w jego towarzystwie. Nie wierzyłam, że tak myślałam o wspólnym popołudniu z nieznośnym arystokratą, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć, że było niemiło. Kiedy przechodziliśmy przez Pokój Wspólny parę osób rzuciło nam ukradkowe spojrzenia i zaczęło szeptać.,Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, ani jednego słowa. Analizując zdarzenia z całego dnia, przypomniało mi się, co miało miejsce w bibliotece.

Poczułam jak dreszczyk powoli wraca do swojej starej znajomej, wędrując po moich plecach..

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego nie spróbowałam odnaleźć Lily i przemówić jej do rozumu. Może zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie będzie chciała słuchać, tego co miałam jej do powiedzenia? Może zrobiło mi się żal Scorpiusa, któremu Puckey bezceremonialnie wpakował się do umysłu i zaczął wyciągać z niego wspomnienia? Wiedziałam, że to robił!

Rodzice opowiadali mi trochę o oklumencji i legilimencji.

Nie podobał mi się związek Lily. Bałam się o nią, Cały ten Puckey wydawał się strasznym typem. Musiałam przyznać, że przerażał mnie. Coś w jego wyglądzie, i zachowaniu sprawiało, że nie czułam się bezpieczna w jego towarzystwie. Nie rozumiałam, co moja kuzynka w nim widziała. Wciąż zastanawiałam się, co powiedziałby Al, gdyby doszły go słuchy o tym, kim jest partner jego siostry. Skończyłoby się gorzej niż, gdybym wkroczyła do akcji z pomocą Scorpiusa.

Al był spokojnym człowiekiem, ale po ojcu odziedziczył pragnienie sprawiedliwości, które czasami było tak mocne, że zachowywał się impulsywnie i irracjonalnie. Tysiące nieproszonych myśli i wydarzeń przepływało przez moją głowę, gdy szłyśmy za Scorpiusem ciemnymi korytarzami lochów. Evie i Chloe szły za mną, rozmawiając o jakiejś ostatniej rozgrywce drużyny, o które nie miałam prawa słyszeć.W końcu Malfoy dotarł do wielkich drzwi wychodzących na błonia i krzyknął do nas, żebyśmy się pośpieszyły. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty biegać, szczególnie, że nie wiedziałam, co chce nam pokazać. Złapał mnie za rękę powyżej nadgarstka i pociągnął, zmuszając do wyrównania tempa. Nie ukrywałam swojego zdziwienia. Biegliśmy przez błonia, a on wskazał palcem niebo, skąpane w różach, błękitach, wszelkich odcieniach szarości. Uwielbiałam obserwować przyrodę; słońce wychylające do mnie promienie i gwiazdy na niebie obserwujące mnie jak noce strażniczki. Żałowałam, że nie potrafiłam zaprzyjaźnić się z iluzją zamrożonego czasu, wtedy kiedy nie trzymałam w dłoni książki. Goniłam miraże, nie odwracając się w tył, po to, by zobaczyć, co za sobą zostawiam.

Spojrzałam się za siebie, Evie biegła bardzo szybkim sprintem i śmiała się z Chloe, która usilnie próbowała ją dogonić. Scorpius zatrzymał się przej jeziorem. Oparł dłonie o kolana i wlepił wzrok w horyzont. Czerwone słońce powoli zachodziło; obejmowało ciepłem zimną taflę wody.

-Odkryłem to w piątej klasie. Często tu bywałem...- chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Spojrzałam się na jego twarz skąpaną w naturalnym świetle. W jego oczach czaiła się jakaś tajemnica. To nie było to samo, co przy Puckeyu; przy Scorpiusie nie czułam się zagrożona. Wyglądał, jakby z czymś sobie nie radził, ale ukrywał to przed wszystkimi.

Dołączyły do nas Evie i Chloe i wlepiły wzrok w niebo.

-Niesamowite.- szepnęła Nott, ale nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć, bo usłyszeliśmy jakieś rozmowy.

Malfoy pociągnął nas w dół i schowałyśmy się za jakimiś krzakami. Obserwowaliśmy, jak koło jeziora przechodzi Laura Macmillan...z Nathanem.

Jej śmiech można, by było usłyszeć chyba na kilometr. Słodki, melodyjny i...sztuczny.

Usiedli na ziemi ( a właściwie tylko Zabini, bo ona wpakowała mu się na kolana).

Poczułam zapach mocnych perfum i woń alkoholu.

\- Na początku umówiłam się z tobą tylko dlatego, że przegrałam ten głupi zakład...- mówiła Macmillan, bawiąc się guzikiem koszuli ciemnoskórego chłopaka. Jej czarne włosy opadały lokami na odsłonięte ramiona, sięgały do końca kusej bluzki.

.- Ale...jesteś w porządku, zważając na to, że Ślizgoni to debile.

-Zapomniałaś o tym, jaki jestem atrakcyjny.

Po jego tonie nie miałam wątpliwości, co do tego kto spożywał trunki.

Napotkałam spojrzenie Scorpiusa. Też był zdziwiony widokiem tej dwójki razem. Wydawał się wręcz przeraż wskazała na zarośla i nie podnosząc się z kucek, oddaliła się tak, że nikt oprócz nas jej nie widział.

Nie wiedziałam czy uda mi się umknąć, tak jak jej się udało, ale gdy zauważyłam, że obserwowana przez nas para zaczyna się całować, nie zastanawiałam się ani chwili dłużej. Kiedy byliśmy już w wystarczającej odległości, usłyszałam gniewny głos Scorpiusa:

-Czy on jest głupi!?- warknął, kopiąc w ziemie z frustracji .

Evie położyła dłoń na ramieniu blondyna.

-Wiem, że Zabini to twój przyjaciel, ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pod względem randkowania nie jest lepszy od Macmillan. Przynajmniej nie robi, tego co Puckey,.. w nikim nie wzbudza żadnych nadziei.

-Jeszcze trochę i będzie taki sam.- podsumował chłopak, pocierając dłonią czoło.

Weszliśmy do zamku i tam nasze drogi się rozeszły.

 _ **Scorpius**_

Objęcia Morfeusza zapomniały o moim istnieniu; sen nie przychodził. Zrezygnowany postanowiłem wyciągnąć papierosy, których zazwyczaj wystrzegałem się jak ognia. Ale co miałem zrobić, gdy już się sparzyłem?

Usiadłem w wygodnym fotelu w Pokoju Wspólnym. Zanim zdążyłem wyciągnąć różdzkę i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, dzięki któremu powstałby płomień, usłyszałem ciche kroki bosych stóp.

Zobaczyłem wysoką dziewczynę o długich, ciemnych włosach. Zakradła się jak cień, wyrwała mi używkę i wrzuciła do kominka.

-Hej!- jęknąłem, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko.

\- Powiedz mi co się dzieje.

-A coś się dzieje?- odpowiedziałem, unikając tematu.

Spojrzała się na mnie tak, jak zawsze kiedy wiedziała, że czegoś jej nie mówię.

\- Dlaczego oni to robią, co? Podejmują najgorsze decyzję, jakie tylko się da, a ja patrze na ich upadki. Utrudniają sobie życie. Zabini? On zaczął się tak zachowywać rok temu.. Olewa wszystko, do nikogo nie przywiązuje większej wagi. Siostra Ala spotyka się z damskim bokserem, a ja nie wiem, czy powinienem mu o tym powiedzieć. Myślisz, że jak ja się czuję? A jak w końcu coś się stanie?

Oparłem głowę na łokciach, nie powinienem się nad tym zastanawiać, tylko działać, coś robić. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziałem co. Nie znosiłem bezradności. Kiedy chciałem coś zrobić, by kogoś uszczęśliwić, ocalić, ale ci ludzie tego nie pragnęli. Naprawdę taki stan rzeczy dawał im szczęście?

-Tylko nie mów mi o Toby'm. Scorpiusie, sama tolerowałam jego wybryki...Kochałam go.

Westchnąłem. Nie mogłem o nim rozmawiać z Nott, bo w ten sposób tylko sprawiałem, że była smutniejsza, A tego nie chciałem. I tak miała trudno, a wypominanie jej błędu z przeszłości nie było zadaniem przyjaciela. Spojrzałem się na nią. Dopiero, gdy jej twarz oświetliły promienie światła rzucane przez ogień palący się w kominku, zauważyłem, że jej oczy są zaszklone, a jej cera blada jak porcelana. Tuliła się rękoma, jakby było jej zimno. Miała na sobie gruby sweter, więc podejrzewałem, że to nie był prawdziwy powód.

-Evie, czy jest coś o czym mi nie mówisz?

Jej warga lekko zadrżała, po usłyszeniu mojego pytania. Odwróciła głowę w stronę ściany, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, Złapałem ją delikatnie za brodę i zmusiłem, by na mnie spojrzała. Po chwili powiedziała ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem.

-Latem ktoś się włamał do mieszkania, kiedy mama na chwilę wyszła do sąsiadki. Zdewastował wszystko...

Spojrzałem na nią niedowierzającym wzrokiem.

-I mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?- spytałem, podnosząc głos.

Myślałem, że mi ufa, że zwierza mi się ze swoich problemów...Przecież byłem dla niej jak brat.

-Stwierdziłam, że to zwykły przypadek, że trafiło na nasz dom. Tylko, że po szkole zaczynają chodzić pogłoski, że część byłych Śmierciożerców wciąż chce obalić Ministerstwo.

Naprawdę nic nie słyszałeś?

Pokręciłem głową. Jak mogło mi to umknąć? Skąd wiedziała o tym wszystkim?

Nowe informacje zaczynały mnie powoli przerastać.

Rodzice wiele opowiadali mi o Bitwie i o czasach, w których żyli...Wzdrygnąłem się po raz pierwszy, gdy o tym myślałem. Mały chłopiec, którym kiedyś byłem, wydawał mi się odważniejszy. Przypomniałem sobie, jak matka czytała mi historyjki, kiedy nie mogłem zasnąć. Zawsze wtedy prosiłem, by zawołała tatę, żeby opowiedział mi o swojej młodości skrytej za gęstą mgłą tajemnicy...

 _Świat magii chyba nigdy nie będzie całkowicie bezpieczny._ J _est piękny, ale nic nie może być idealne. Nawet w bajkach istnieje zło, a moimi kołysankami zawsze były te prawdziwe historie._

Wiedziony potrzebą czyjejś bliskości, ukląkłem na podłodze obok fotela Evie. Przytuliłem ją, tak jakbym mógł ją ochronić przed złem tego świata.


	11. Rozdział 10

**Scorpius**

Poprzedniego dnia poszedłem późno spać, więc rano obudziłem się wykończony.

Z chęcią zapomniałbym o swoim planie zajęć i wrócił do słodkiej krainy snu. Nie chciałem ryzykować opuszczonymi lekcjami, ale istniała też inna oczywista przeszkoda dla której nie mogłem znów ukryć twarzy w poduszce.

W dormitorium, które dzieliłem z Nathanem, Alem i paroma innymi Ślizgonami rozmaite, głośne dźwięki stanowiły nieodłączny punkt w dziennym harmonogramie.

A ja...nie miałem mocnego snu.

Zwlokłem się z łóżka. Cud sprawił, że nie przewróciłem się na bałaganie zostawionym przez moich współlokatorów i po walce o życie z przedmiotami codziennego dotarłem do łazienki, z której wszyscy zdążyli skorzystać.

Była średniej wielkości. Szmaragdowe kafelki na ścianach, jako pierwsze przyciągały wzrok.

Nad wielką elegancko zdobioną umywalką wisiało stare, popękane lustro.

Po lewej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowała się duża, srebrna wanna, po rozpoczęciu roku zastawiana mnóstwem płynów do kąpieli należących do uczniów Domu Węża.

Nie wiedziałem, czy nasza łazienka tak wyglądała za czasów Voldemorta, choć musiałem przyznać, że czasami się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Po porannej toalecie i szybkim przebraniu się zszedłem na dół, gdzie jak się okazało od kilku minut czekali na mnie moi koledzy- Al i Nathan.

Rzuciłem niechętne spojrzenie Zabiniemu, który niestety nie zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Miałem ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, powiedzieć, że jest idiotą. Ale przecież odpowiedziałby (oczywiście, jakby w ogóle się przyznał), że to tylko Macmillan i żebym się tak nie przejmował. Co z tego, że była wredną tapeciarą, to nie przeszkadza w obściskiwaniu się z nią po kątach, nie? Ciekawe, ile osób na to namówiła.

Moje rozmyślenia przerwał Al:

-Gdzie się podziewałeś całe wczorajsze popołudnie?

-O to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie, nie? Raczej nie na randce z Laurą Macmillan razem z szanownym Panem Jestem-debilem-Zabini?- odpowiedziałem najspokojniej, jak tylko potrafiłem.

Wtedy brunet chyba wreszcie zajarzył o co chodzi, bo na jego twarzy pojawił się rozumiejący uśmiech. Moja nadzieja prysła, gdy kuzyn otworzył usta.

-O, stary! Jak chciałeś się z nią umówić, to było po prostu dać mi do zrozumienia!

Ledwo powstrzymałem się od uderzenia ręką we własną twarz, ale stwierdziłem, że zadawanie sobie samemu bólu przez jego głupotę było bezcelowe.

-Merlinie, nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominaj- odpowiedziałem, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

Przemierzaliśmy lochy w nadzwyczajnej ciszy i spokoju. Kiedy zaczynałem uważać, że atmosfera staje się nieprzyjemna, odezwał się Albus. Jego słowa, jednak nie sprawiły, że poczułem się normalniej. Wręcz przeciwnie...

-Co myślicie o tej koleżance Rose?

Wymieniłem z Nathanem zdziwione spojrzenia. Czy to możliwe, że podobała mu się Winters?

-Chodzi ci o Chloe?- spytałem, wciąż nie dowierzając, w to co słyszę.

Widziałem, jak tańczyli razem na imprezie w naszym domu, ale nie wyglądali jak para. I co takiego mogło go w niej pociągać? Była nieśmiała, cicha, a jeśli chodziło o wygląd..była przeciętna. Jedynym co przychodziło mi do głowy, było to, że grała w Quiditcha.

-Tak. Jest dość fajna. - powiedział, a gdy spotkał nasze natarczywe spojrzenia, dodał- Ja tylko..to takie hipotetyczne rozważania.

Po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że się uśmiecham.

-No jasne.

 _ **Rose**_

Siedziałam przy stole Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali i starałam się spokojnie spożyć posiłek. W tym zadaniu przeszkadzała mi Pani Prefekt Naczelna, która chwaliła się swoją randką ze Ślizgonem. Otaczała ją grupka wiernych fanów, żerująca nad plotkami jak hieny nad padliną. Podejrzewam, że była świadoma, że słyszy ją także ta część Krukonów, która nie miałana to najmniejszej ochoty. Spojrzałam się na Chloe i zauważyłam jak jej spokojna, cierpliwa natura bierze nogi zapas i ucieka. Widać było, że się nie wyspała i nie miała ochoty na konfrontację z Macmillan. Po tym, jak zaczęła mówić, jakim małym wysiłkiem dla niej było go wykorzystać i zmusić by błagał ją by została jego dziewczyną, moja wytrzymałość zapomniała, że istnieje i kierowana impulsem powiedziałam:

\- to nie obchodzi, Laura.

Usłyszałam ciche pogwizdywania i szepty. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna zmierzyła mnie zimnym wzrokiem, a po chwili na jej twarzy wymalował się paskudny uśmiech.

-Może chcesz się dowiedzieć, kim był ten chłopak?- spytała, opierajac brodę na rękach.

-Jesteś tak głupia Macmillan, że nie rozumiesz, jak się do ciebie mówi, że mnie to nie interesuje?

Miałam nadzieje, że po tych słowach się uciszy, ale niestety Laura nie była z tych dziewczyn, które się poddają. Szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o potyczki słowne. Napiłam się łyka ciepłej czekolady, żeby ukoić nerwy i zamaskować zdenerwowanie zachowaniem brunetki. Wtedy ona z pewnością bawiła się najlepiej. Tylko, że nie mogła wiedzieć, że jej informacja nie była dla mnie zaskoczeniem.

-Przecież się znacie. To był Nathan Zabini.- ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała głośniej, tak że nawet Ślizgoni zaprzestali swoich rozmów i skierowali wzrok w naszą stronę.

-Ups.- powiedziała, teatralnie zasłaniając usta pomalowane na ostry różowy odcień.

Popatrzyła się na swoją dłoń z perfekcyjnym manicurem i skierowała wzrok na moje krótkie, niezadbane paznokcie. Przeniosła wzrok na ręce Chloe i zatrzymała go na odpryśniętym lakierze.

Posłała nam jadowite spojrzenie, zabrała swoją torbę i jednym machnięciem ręki dała znać swoim koleżankom, żeby wyszły z sali razem z nią.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i zauważyłam wyczekujące spojrzenia.

. Czy oni wszyscy naprawdę nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty od podsłuchiwania cudzych rozmów?

-Dziękuję, dziękuję!- krzyknęłam do tłumu, schylając głowę, jakbym się kłaniała.

Jedzenie było ostatnim, czego pragnęłam. Skierowałyśmy się w stronę wielkich drzwi, prowadzących na korytarz. W połowie drogi dołączyli do nas Al, Scorpius i Nathan. Zabini powstrzymywał się od głośnego śmiechu.

Popchnęli nas w stronę wyjścia, Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu, przyjrzałam im się dokładniej. Mój kuzyn był zakłopotany, natomiast Malfoy\wyglądał podobnie do mnie; nie próbował ukryć rozdrażnienia..

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał brunet, o którym szeptała już cała szkoła.

-Chyba muszę podziękować wam za rozgłos.- powiedział, puszczając nam oczko.

Scorpius zmierzył go dziwacznym spojrzeniem i uderzył go w ramię.Jego kuzyn skrzywił się, ale nie wydał żadnego jęku.

-Przemówcie mu do rozumu, bo nie ręczę za siebie- powiedział i już miał zamiar po raz kolejny uderzyć bruneta, ale tamten uskoczył i padło na Albusa.

Roześmiałam się, choć wciąż byłam zniesmaczona zachowaniem Zabiniego. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że tak łatwo się ich nie pozbędziemy, a Nathan niczego nie wyciągnie z naszych nagan.

-To co macie teraz?- spytała uprzejmie Chloe.

-Zielarstwo- odpowiedział Potter.

Miałam wrażenie, jakby mój kuzyn przybliżył się do dziewczyny. Tamta zarumieniła się i zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Nie chciałam im przeszkadzać, więc chcąc nie chcąc musiałam zacząć pogawędkę z dwojgiem chłopców, którzy szli przed nami. I tak zmierzaliśmy w tym samym kierunku, bo my miałyśmy opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, którą wciąż prowadził Hagrid (co oznaczało, że nie mogłyśmy zrezygnować z tego przedmiotu). Zanim zdążyłam wymyślić jakiś temat, odezwał się Malfoy pozbawiając mnie tego nieprzyjemnego zaszczytu.

-Rozmawiałaś z Liliy?- spytał, upewniając się, że Potter nic nie słyszy.

-Nie, nie miałam okazji. Naprawdę myślisz, że to coś da?

Zeszliśmy do holu i otworzyliśmy drzwi prowadzące na błonia. Nasze ciała spowił chłodnawy wietrzyk. Można było dosłyszeć ciche pośpiewywanie ptaków, głośne okrzyki uczniów łapiących uciekające chwile.

-W końcu to twoja rodzina, I obie jesteście dziewczynami.- powiedział, a po chwili zatrzymał gdzieś wzrok. - Zaraz! Czy to nie ona?

Wskazał palcem w stronę jednego z drzew. Moim oczom ukazała się rudowłosa dziewczyna, siedząca na kolanach wysokiego, szczupłego chłopaka. Lily i Puckey.

Do moich uszu dobiegł jej perlisty śmiech. Wydawała się taka szczęśliwa...

Jak mogłam psuć jej to wszystko?

Przekonałam samą siebie, by na chwile do niej podejść. W końcu i tak powinna teraz iść pod salę, w której ma lekcję.

Kiedy mnie ujrzała, szepnęła coś do Ślizgona, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

-Lily, możemy porozmawiać chwilkę? Proszę cię.

-Po co? Ostatnio byłaś dla nas nie miła.

Westchnęłam, zamknęłam oczy i przemogłam się, by spróbować jeszcze raz.

-Martwię się o ciebie. Mamy słaby kontakt. Co się z tobą dzieję?

Wstałaz ziemi, otrzepując szatę i zanim się obejrzałam znalazła się przy mnie. Zauważyłam, że urosła i zaczęła się malować bardziej wyraziście. Na jej powiekach widoczne były grube kreski, a na twarzy bardzo jasny puder. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie, ale coś w jej zachowaniu mi nie pasowało. Zawsze była pewna siebie, dbała o wygląd, ale teraz te cechy stały się silniejsze.

-Rose, możesz zrozumieć, że go kocham?- odpowiedziała powoli- Ja...wiem wszystko o jego przeszłości, powiedział mi. Zmienił się. Ja też.

Patrzyłam na nią oniemiała. Czyli mimo tego że nikogo nie traktował poważnie, czuła się wyjątkowa...

Dlaczego akurat dla niej miałby się zmieniać? Spojrzałam na chłopaka siedzącego pod drzewem.

Przyglądał nam się uważny, jakby strzegł swego skarbu. Gdy napotkał moje spojrzenie, zbliżył się w naszą stronę i objął swoja dziewczynę ramieniem.

-Ktoś chyba nas przedstawił w nieodpowiedni sposób.- powiedział swoim melodyjnym, dojrzałym głosem, wyciągając w moją stronę dłoń.- Nazywam się Toby Puckey.

Kiedy szok minął niepewnie wyciągnęłam w jego stronę rękę, którą on uściskał. Rozbolała mnie ręka; miał dużo siły, chociaż był chudy.

Miałam nadzieję, że moja kuzynka miała rację co do niego, bo w tamtym momencie zaprzestałam walki o ich rozstanie. Wszystkie szanse już zaprzepaściłam. Nie wiedziałam, co innego mogłabym zrobić.

 **Scorpius**

Randka Zabiniego i Macmillan nie schodziła z ust uczniów.

Każdy kąt szeptał ich tajemnice, która przestawała nią być z przemijającą kolejką rytmicznych t _ik tak_ zegara. Hogwart był w końcu szkołą z internatem, co oznaczało, że plotki rozchodziły się w nim szybciej niż w mugolskim internecie. Dziwiło mnie, że wciąż nie słyszałem nic o Śmierciożercach, którzy według Evie chcieli obalić Ministerstwo.

Sławę Nathana przyćmiła McGonagall, która podczas obiadu ogłosiła zbliżający się mecz między Domem Węża i Puchonami. Nie spodziewałem się, że ten pojedynek będzie trudny, więc nie przejąłem się tą wieścią. Mimo wszystko, przekazałem całej drużynie dni i godziny treningów.

Zagroziłem, że jeśli nie dadzą z siebie wszystkiego, znajdę kogoś, kto ich zastąpi. Nie miało znaczenia to, że Puchani byli średniozaawansowaną drużyną; musieliśmy pokazać klasę, by inne się nas bały.

Opowiadałem Alowi o nowej taktyce, gdy dyrektorka dotknęła mojego ramienia i poprosiła o krótką rozmowę. Wyszliśmy na pusty korytarz. Upewniwszy się, że nie ma żadnych świadków, powiedziała:

-Nie wiem czy wie Pan, Panie Malfoy cokolwiek o tym, że byli Śmierciożercy zaczynają coś knuć.

Evie miała rację. Westchnąłem, ale moje mięśnie pozostały napięte.

Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

-Coś doszło do moich uszu, pani dyrektor- odpowiedziałem, starając się zamaskować zniecierpliwienie.

\- Dzieci, których rodzice pracują w Ministerstwie porozpowiadały to, co mogły...Ja chciałam cię tylko prosić, żebyś uważał, Scorpiusie.. przez wzgląd na przeszłość pańskiej rodziny. Kiedy sprawa stanie się poważna dowiesz się więcej z gazet. O niczym innym nie będą pisać...

Nieświadomie prychnąłem. W gazetach znajdowałem tylko plotki, fakty piętnaście razy pozmieniane na korzyść właściciela pisma lub dziennikarza. Lata mijały, nic się nie zmieniało. ,,Kiedy sprawa stanie się poważna''. A jaka była teraz? Mniej ważna od najnowszych nowinek ze świata mody?

Cieszyłem się, że udało mi się nie powiedzieć tego na głos.

-Jeśli chciałbyś się dowiedzieć więcej już teraz..z rzetelnego źródła, możesz przyjść wieczorem do mojego gabinetu, ale Scorpiusie prawda nie zawsze jest tym, co pragniemy usłyszeć. Zastanów się, czy chcesz się tym zajmować. To zadanie aurorów.

Zrozumiałem, że ojciec Albusa był jednym z nich...Może udałoby mu się czegoś dowiedzieć?

Mcgonagall nie mogła wiedzieć wszystkich szczegółów.

Podziękowałem kobiecie i wróciłem do Wielkiej Sali odnaleźć Ala.

Czekała nas poważna rozmowa.


	12. Rozdział 11

**Scorpius**

Mijałem stoły Wielkiej Sali, szukając wzrokiem Albusa. Serce próbowało wyrwać się z mojej piersi, ale zacisnęłem zęby i postawiłem następny krok...

i kolejny.

Ręce zacisnąłem w pięści w kieszeniach spodni. Widziałem twarze Ślizgonów zajętych spożywaniem posiłku; mimo że dyskutowali i opowiadali sobie żarty, byłem obojętny na ich obecność. Ich twarze stanowiły czarno-białe tło moich poszukiwań; tak oddalone, jakby znajdowało się w innej przestrzeni czasu. Twarz Pottera była jedyną, z której pragnąłem czytać. I nidzie go nie było. Mój wzrok nie zatrzymał się, nie wyostrzył, nie odnalazł kolorów w tej sytuacji. Już chciałem wyjść na korytarz i skierować się do Pokoju Wspólnego, ale z jakiegoś powodu spojrzałem na stół uczniów Ravenclawu; poczułem się, jak człowiek, któremu zostały ofiarowane okulary i znów zobaczył świat we właściwej formie. Stałem się bardziej pewny siebie, wiedząc że mam komu przekazać to, co powiedziała mi Mcgonagall.

Potter rozmawiał z Winters. Rose nie interesowało to, co mieli do powiedzenia; była pochłonięta lekturą swojej grubej książki. Na każde pytanie reagowała leniwym skinieniem głową.

Stanowczym krokiem podszedłem do nich i usiadłem na brzegu ławki.

-Och, Scorpiusie!- zareagował na moją obecność Al- Jak tam pogawędka z dyrektorką? O co jesteś podejrzany, co?

\- O nic, ale musimy pogadać na osobności.- odpowiedziałem, zniecierpliwionym tonem.

Na twarzy Weasley pojawiła się przelotna ciekawość; schowała książkę do torby.

-Jakieś tajemnice? Może chcecie nas poobgadywać?- spytała, unosząc brwi do góry.

Uśmechnęła się, ale ja nie miałem nastroju do żartów. Nie chciałem rozmawiać we czwórkę o tym,

o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać sami jako przyjaciele.

Nie byłem pewien, jak Krukonki mogłyby zareagować na taką informację. W końcu moja rodzina też była wierna Czarnemu Panu. Wstydziłem się błędów moich przodków, choć nigdy bym się nie przyznał, że kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiałem.

-Al, to pilne.- powiedziałem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

-Skoro tak mówisz.

Potter wstał i na pożegnanie pocałował w policzek obie Krukonki. Weasley wytarła twarz rękawem, Winters zarumieniła się i wlepiła wzrok w talerz.

Standard.

Jakie to słodkie.

Wyszliśmy na korytarz, a ja dałem mu znak, by szedł za mną.

W duchu pomyślałem, że bardzo potrzebne będzie nam odpowiednie miejsce, w którym nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał.

Szedłem przy ścianie, aż w końcu zauważyłem, że przed nami pojawił się Pokój Życzeń.

\- Dzięki ci Merlinie!- powiedziałem i otworzyłem drzwi, a moim oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie z ciemną kanapą, jasnymi ścianami i nowoczesnym kominkiem.

Al rozsiadł się na sofie i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

-Powiedz mi, co jest takie ważne, że musiałeś mi przerwać rozmowę..

-Lepiej wytłumacz się, o co chodzi z Winters..

-To chyba nie twój interes. Nie wchodzę ci w drogę,. Po protu...lubię ją.

Westchnąłem i usiadłem na drugim krańcu kanapy, wygodnie kładąc ramiona na oparciu.

-McGonagall powiedziała mi, że to prawda, że byli Śmierciożercy pragną zdobyć władzę.

Moje słowa rzuciły cień na twarz Ala. Ogień w kominku zasyczał jak wąż szepczący historię upadku.

-I, że mam uważać.

Kiedy upewniłem się, że uważnie mnie słucha, zacząłem mówić dalej.

-Wiesz Al, pomyślałem, że skoro twój tata jest aurorem...Może zdołasz się dowiedzieć czegoś przydatnego. W wakacje część wiernych Voldemortowi włamało się do mieszkania Evie...To trochę daję do myślenia.

Cisza wydawała się krzyczeć jak obawy, których nie mieliśmy odwagi wypowiedzieć.

-Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.- odpowiedział, po czym na chwilę się zamyślił.- Chyba nie uważasz,

że może pojawić się...realne zagrożenie?

-Sam nie wiem. Te drobne znaki dla mnie wystarczą... A tak w ogóle... gdzie znowu podział się Nathan?

Mój przyjaciel tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-A kto to wie.

 **Rose**

Opuściłyśmy Wielką Salę zaraz po Wężach. Ekscytacja zbliżającym się meczem tchnęła życie w stare mury zamku. Każde usta szeptały, a ja starałam się udawać, że nie słyszę. Ten pojedynek, nawet nie dotyczył Krukonów. Przeszłyśmy obok drzwi w pustym korytarzu; Chloe nic nie usłyszała, ale ja przystanęłam zainteresowana dochodzącymi z pomieszczenia głosami. Ktoś rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem, czyjś chichot przechodził w szmer.

Dziewczyna i chłopak. Całowali się, byłam tego pewna.

Chloe posłała mi zdziwione spojrzenie, po czym spostrzegła wyraz mojej twarzy. Do jej głowy musiały przyjść sprośne wyobrażenia, bo jej oczy urosły do wielkich rozmiarów. Przystawiłam ucho do drzwi i przyłożyłam palec do ust, chcąc by moja koleżanka była cicho. Zanim, jednak zdążyłam coś podsłuchać, drzwi się otworzyły, powodując mój upadek na podłogę. Ignorując ból wzniosłam spojrzenie i ujrzałam Puckeya i Lily. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam zareagować. Wiedziałam, że są parą, ale chyba nikt nie chciałby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Czułam jak moje policzki przybierają kolor moich włosów. Przez przypadek spojrzałam prosto w ciemne tęczówki Puckeyai i przełknęłam ślinę. Coś w jego zachowaniu przerażało mnie. Sposób w jaki się poruszał, mówił, a nawet dotykał mojej kuzynki; to wszystko wydawało się wyreżyserowane. Myślałam, że rozpocznie kłótnie, ale on tylko podał mi rękę i przybrał lekko kpiarski uśmieszek. Nie skorzystałam z jego pomocy; wstałam, czując ból w każdej części mojego ciała.

Lily patrzyła na mnie zagniewanym spojrzeniem, a jej ręce były skrzyżowane.

Gdzieś słyszałam, że ten gest oznacza brak przychylności lub zaufania.

 _-Wspaniale_ -pomyślałam.

-Doprawdy, cóż to za dziwny przypadek, że znowu się spotykamy- powiedział Toby, artykułując każdą sylabę.

-Przypadki chodzą po ludziach.- odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami, jakbym o to nie dbała.

-Moim zdaniem one nie istnieją, wszystko się dzieje z jakiegoś powodu. A ty ewidentnie mi nie ufasz.

Prychnęłam. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że to oni siedzą w tej przeklętej klasie. Jak miałam się z tego wytłumaczyć?

Kości zostają rzucone; nie ma powrotów.

Kiedy myślałam o tych wszystkich dziewczynach, które wykorzystał przechodziły mnie ciarki po całym ciele.

 _17-latek. Tylko chłopak._

Postanowiłam odejść, bo nic nie mogłam zdziałać. Kiedy, jednak mijałam ich, szepnęłam na ucho kuzynce:

-Lily, błagam. Myśl co robisz.

Niestety nie takiego rezultatu oczekiwałam. Dziewczyna z zaciętą miną podbiegła do chłopaka i wskoczyła w jego ramiona, oplatając swoje nogi wokół jego ciała. Wpiła się w usta Ślizgona. Zza rogu korytarza, wyszła grupa uczniów. Może nie zauważyli tego, co działo się na imprezie, może część była zbyt pijana by cokolwiek pamiętać, ale teraz już na pewno skojarzyli fakty. Ruszyłam przed siebie, przedzierając się przez tłum. Był jak przeszkoda w grze; ta nazywałaby się 'Doprowadż Rose do dormitorium'. Nagle poczułam czyjś uścisk na ręce. To był Albus. Próbowałam udawać, że nic nie czuję i po prostu iść dalej, ale uścisk był za mocny.

-Chodź.- powiedział i zaciągnął mnie do kąta. Dopiero kiedy opuścił mnie szok, zorientowałam się, że przede mną stoi także Scorpius, wyjątkowo wkurzony. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wrócić tam i pobić się z Puckeyem. Nie byłam do końca pewna czy miał szanse wygrać...ale cóż zawsze można próbować.

\- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś!? Ty wiesz, kim on jest?- zaczął swoje wyrzuty.

\- Zapytaj swojego kumpla, on wiedział o tym tak dobrze jak ja.- warknęłam, zdenerwowana tym, że tylko mnie obwiniał. Krzyczał na mnie za coś na co nie mogłam mieć wpływu. Za uczucia jego siostry. I jej głupotę!

Al skierował spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu na Malfoya. Zanim tamten zdążył coś powiedzieć, Potter popchnął go z całej siły tak, że uderzył głową o ścianę.

\- Jak mogłeś? Jakby chodziło o dobro kogoś ważnego dla ciebie oczekiwałbyś bym zdradził ci prawdę!- krzyczał Al, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widziałam go zdenerwowanego.- Zresztą...aż tak się nie różnicie. Inez, Lily...istnieje między nimi jakaś różnica?

Na twarz Malfoya wypłynął straszny grymas, odepchnął się nogą od ściany i powalił mojego kuzyna na ziemię.

-Kochałem ja, rozumiesz? A tamto było niechcący..Ten pocałunek nic nie znaczył.- mówił powoli, ciągnąc Albusa za włosy.

Mimo, że starał się być jak najmniej agresywny, jego spojrzenie ciskało błyskawice, a oddech był przyśpieszony.

\- Jakby ci zależało bardziej byś się postarał. Wiedziałeś, że też mi się podobała! Skoro miałeś ochotę się nia tylko pobawić..

Na twarzy Malfoya wymalowało się zdziwienie. Złapał się za głowę i zaczął wstawać. Cofał się, aż w końcu oparł się o ścianę.

\- Al..ja..ja nie wiedziałem- powiedział, ale Potter zdawał się nie słuchać tego, co mówi blondyn.

-A powinieneś.

Mój kuzyn podniósł się i zaczął się od nas oddalać. Nie wiele myśląc, rzuciłam się za nim biegiem.

-Poczekaj, proszę!- wołałam, a kiedy zagrodziłam mu drogę, on wciąż nic nie mówił. Wyminął mnie i przyśpieszył kroku.

-Nie możesz się tak na mnie gniewać! Chciałam dobrze!

Złość i smutek jak ocean: przykryły nas wzburzoną falą. Albus odszedł w swoją stronę. Zostawił za sobą echo kroków, które nie chciało, bym zapomniała, co zrobiliśmy.

Postanowiłam, że pójdę sprawdzić czy wszyscy już rozeszli się z korytarza. Nie chciałam znów spotkać obściskującej się pary, ale miałam dziwne przeczucie, że tak powinnam zrobić.

Instynkt musi być jednym ze zmysłów.

Scorpius z rozciętą wargą trzymał za koszulę Puckeya, który zanosił się szaleńczym śmiechem. Lily stała w kącie i z rękoma przytkniętymi do twarzy i przerażeniem wypisanym w oczach, przyglądała się bójce.

-Nie! - krzyknęłam,a wzrok Malfoya skierował się w moją stronę.

Niestety jego przeciwnik wykorzystał moment i z całej siły uderz go w nos.

Blondyn jęknął z bólu, a tamten zniknął, otaczając ramieniem przestraszona Lily i odchodząc z miejsca walki. Podeszłam lekko drżąc w stronę chłopaka i podniosłam go do pozycji siedzącej, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach.

-Scorpiusie..- powiedziałam, a po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że użyłam jego imienia.

Byłam w szoku, na Merlina, nie myślałam!

\- Tylko nie do skrzydła..- wymamrotał.

Przewróciłam oczami i pomogłam mu wstać. Blondyn oparł się o mnie jednym ramieniem.

-Jesteś potwornie ciężki..- wystękałam, uginając się pod jego ciężarem.

Próbowałam wytężyć umysł i zażyczyć sobie, by pojawiło się przed nami jakieś miejsce wyglądem przypominające skrzydło szpitalne. Po chwili udało mi się i weszliśmy do Pokoju Przychodź-Wychodź. Przed moimi oczami ukazało się pomieszczenie o kremowych ścianach, jednym łóżku, stołku i kredensie wypełnionym wszelakimi lekarstwami i opatrunkami. Pomogłam Malfoyowi usiąść na łóżku, a on się położył. Wzięłam z szafki eliksir czyszczący rany. Spojrzałam na jego nos. Wokół niego zaschła krew, a sam był siny. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

\- Niezły ma ten prawy sierpowy, czy jak to się mówi.-podsumowałam, próbując rozładować panującą między nami atmosferę.

Podałam mu buteleczkę.

Lekko drgnął, czując jak przeszywa go ból, ale nic nie powiedział.

 _Dzielny chłopak._

-Chyba jest złamany. Boli jak diabli.

-I tak samo wygląda.-powiedziałam, kręcąc głową.- Nie ruszaj się! Episkey!

Rzuciłam zaklęcie, Scorpius złapał się za nos, a po chwili szeroko uśmiechnął.

-Jesteś genialna.- powiedział, a ja odwróciłam się, starając się ukryć rumieniec.

Usiadł.

Chciałam zająć miejsce na stołku, ale poczułam jak jego ręce oplatają moją talię i przyciąga mnie do siebie.

-To co teraz robimy?- spytał szeptem, ku mojemu niezadowoleniu ( przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję) dość blisko mojego ucha.

-Powinieneś wziąć kąpiel. Śmierdzisz.- powiedziałam, a tamten cicho się roześmiał.

-Czy to jakaś aluzja? Jesteśmy tu sami, nikomu nie powiem.

-Idiota- warknęłam, wyrywając się z jego objęć. Mój oddech był ciężki jak po długim biegu.

Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu pokój zmienił się w łazienkę: miałam nadzieję, że to ON o tym pomyślał, a nie JA.

Poruszył brwiami cały czas w świetnym humorze.

Oparłam rękę o bok.

-Czy ty przypadkiem jeszcze przed chwilą nie byłeś pobity i zmęczony?- spytałam.

Na moje słowa blondyn jeszcze bardziej się roześmiał i zbliżył się do mnie. Czułam jak wydycha powietrze.

-Działasz na mnie, jak lek.

Rozpiął koszulę i cisnął ją w kąt, pokazując przy tym umięśniony brzuch. Zakryłam oczy i zaczęłam protestować.

-Odwróć się, jak chcesz. Muszę wziąć prysznic. No chyba, że...

-Nie kończ- przerwałam mu.- Jesteś okropny.

Kiedy usłyszałam płynącą wodę odwróciłam się i przejrzałam w lustrze. Byłam strasznie potargana. Przeczesałam palcami włosy, po czym poprawiłam niebieski krawat. Zaparowało, ale zauważyłam w nim rozmazany obraz Scorpiusa w samym ręczniku. Ku mojej wielkiej radości szybko się ubrał i pokój zamienił się w salon. Opadłam na kanapę, a Malfoy obok mnie.

-Za dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień- podsumowałam.

-Przyznaj się największe wrażenie zrobiłem na tobie ja,- powiedział, a ja szturchnęłam go w żebro.

-Bolało prawie, jak od Puckeya.

-Poprawić?- zaproponowałam, już trochę poddenerwowana.

Zamilkł na chwilę, a ja mogłam nacieszyć się piękną ciszą. Tyle, że w mojej głowie aż huczało od głosów przypominających wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, mówiących mi o moich własnych pragnieniach...Skierowałam wzrok na Malfoya, którego bladą twarz oświetlał płomień rzucany przez ogień rozpalony w kominku. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę jego ust i przed nimi uciekło. Liczyłam sekundy, by nie stracić nad sobą kontroli. Gubiłam się i zaczynałam od nowa i od nowa i od nowa. Poczułam jego dotyk na swoich ramionach. Wziął moją twarz w obie ręce i pocałował mnie w usta. Był delikatny; nigdy nie podejrzewałabym go bycie subtelnym. Poukładanym, doświadczonym, ale nie tak nie tak...

Zszokowana, na początku nie wiedziałam, co powinnam robić, ale po chwili zaczęłam odwzajemniać pieszczotę. Czułam się, jakby całował mnie kolejny raz. Jakby ta scena już się wydarzyła, tylko o niej zapomniałam. Nie chciałam pamiętać, nie mogłam...

Próbowałam się od niego odsunąć, ale to tylko sprawiło, że upadliśmy na dywan.

Leżałam na podłodze w objęciach skorpiona i węża w jednej osobie.

Jednego byłam pewna; t _o nie było bezpieczne. Bo dlaczego Malfoy miałby kiedykolwiek być czyimś bezpieczeństwem? To nie mogło się wydarzyć._

Z trudem wygramoliłam się z jego objęć i powiedziałam:

-Robi się późno. Muszę iść.- mój głos był zachrypnięty, więc po chwili dodałam trochę głośniej.- No wstawaj.

Skierowałam się do drzwi, czując, że Scorpius popycha mnie ku wyjściu.

Pojawiliśmy się na korytarzu, kiedy przechodził nim Profesor Slughorn. Na widok dwójki jego pupilów, wychodzących ze ściany wytrzeszczył oczy i podrapał się po głowie. Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Kiedy zniknął za rogiem, popatrzyłam się na Malfoya.

Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać śmiechu.


	13. Rozdział 12

**Rose**

Sen nie przychodził; ostatnie wydarzenia dobijały się do wszystkich drzwi w mojej głowie. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, a natrętne myśli, wciąż nie dawały mi spokoju. Odszukałam na szafce przy moim łóżku zegarek po to, by odkryć, że było po drugiej.

Czemu dałam się pocałować temu debilowi, Malfoyowi? Czemu zachowywałam się jak Lily? Czy to możliwe, że byłam tak samo nieodpowiedzialna jak moja kuzynka? Jak mogłam ją pouczać, by nie ufała Puckeyowi, gdy sama obściskiwałam się po kątach z chłopakiem, który jak podejrzewałam, był niestabilny emocjonalnie?

Odpowiedź była prostsza niż kiedykolwiek: to był odruch.. Każdej dziewczynie się podobał, a ja nie byłam wyjątkiem. Był dla mnie miły i przekonałam się, że wcale nie jest taki jak mi się wydawało.

 _-Rose, jesteś taka głupia! Jak mogłaś przez trzy dni zmienić zdanie o tym Śizgonie! Kiedyś nie potrafiłaś przestać go drażnić, a teraz padasz w jego ramiona?-_ mój rozum próbował przejąć kontrolę nad uczuciami.

Och, a to ciekawe. Myślałam, że zgubiłam go podczas imprezy, z której nic nie pamiętałam. Kiedy o tym myślałam, czułam ucisk w żołądku jak przed i po napisaniu ważnego egzaminu.

Cały czas nękało mnie przeczucie, że to nie był nasz pierwszy pocałunek. To ciepło, które rozlało się po całym moim ciele było takie znajome...Jęknęłam i schowałam głowę pod kołdrę.

Jeśli jeszcze nie straciłam rozumu, byłam na najlepszej drodzę, by tego dokonać.

Rano wstałam kompletnie zaspana; zmęczone oczy i obolałe ciało nie chciały słuchać rozkazów jakieś rudej dziewuchy. Po kwadransie zwlokłam się z łóżka, ubrałam i poszłam na śniadanie.

Chloe już kończyła swój posiłek i cały czas zerkała w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Na przemian uśmiechała się lub rumieniła.

W końcu nie wytrzymałam.

-Tak w ogóle to w rodzinie wszyscy zdrowi? Obawiam się o twoją psychikę; coś musi być z tobą nie tak.

Nawet mnie nie usłyszała. Kiedy w końcu zorientowałam się, do kogo słała te spojrzenia, prawie zakrztusiłam się sokiem dyniowym (uwierzcie mi na słowo, nie był to najsmaczniejszy napój, jaki piłam, a w połączeniu z takimi informacjami...to była katastrofa. Wszystko to musiało prowadzić do nieodwracalnej klęski).

Mój kuzyn był najwyraźniej w świetnym humorze i postanowił poflirtować z Winters. Siedział z dala od Malfoya i Zabiniego, więc wnioskowałam, że się do siebie nie odzywają. Trzeba było przyznać, że chłopak się szybko pocieszył po kłótni z najlepszym przyjacielem. Oczywiście Al nie odzywał się także do mnie, więc jeżeli Chloe miała zamiar spędzać z nim czas, nie będzie miała go dla mnie.

Ugh,ale od czego są przyjaciele?

-Spotykacie się?- spytałam prosto z mostu, chociaż wiedziałam, że znów mogę nie spotkac się z odpowiedzią.

-Co?- odpowiedziała rozkojarzona dziewczyna- Nie, nie.

-Może nie, ale jesteście bezwstydni i ze sobą flirtujecie. Rozumiem, że chcesz z nim siedzieć na eliksirach, a nie ze mną, skarbie?

Chloe spojrzała się na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem.

-Proszę. Wiem, że ty się z nim pokłóciłaś...

Skinęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam i wstałam od stołu, zostawiając zakochaną blondynkę samą.

Choć może nie do końca...Al wstał od stołu ze spojrzeniem mówiącym, że ma ochotę zapolować na zwolnione przeze mnie miejsce.

 **Scorpius**

Stałem pod salą do eliksirów razem z Nathanem i starałem się nie myśleć ani o Puckeyu i Lily, ani o pocałunku z Rose. Nie wierzyłem, że na serio pocałowałem tę nieznośną kuzynkę Pottera, którą znałem od tylu lat. Nigdy za nią nie przepadałem. Podobało mi się to, że , że nie była taka miła jak inne dziewczyny, ktore ze mną rozmawiały.

A mimo to, usiadła obok mnie po sprzeczce w bibliotece i po bójce się mną zajęła. Chciałem jej jakoś podziękować...Może nie wybrałem najlepszego sposobu, ale chciałem dobrze.

Nikt nie troszczył się o mnie w taki sposób odkąd Inez... Utopiłem wzrok w tłumie, marząc o tym żeby się z nim zlać i już nigdy się z niego nie wyróżniać. Chciałem zamienić głośne życie, które kiedyś wybrałem na wieczny spokój. On nie zmuszałby mnie do podejmowania żadnych decyzji; nie tych, które mogły zranić innych ludzi.

Skrzywiłem się, gdy moje myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół Inez Arnaud. Albus był w niej zakochany. Mimo to, byłem na niego zły. Jak mógł sądzić, że nic dla mnie nie znaczyła?

Znaczyła, aż za wiele. Każdy popełnia błędy, a ja swojego nie mogłem naprawić.

Myśląc o tym zdałem sobie także sprawę, że nie dowiem się nic od jego ojca na temat Śmierciożerców.

- _Świetnie-_ pomyślałem.- _Może jednak będzie na tyle inteligentny, by przekazać mi niepokojące wieści?_

Skończyłem swoje rozmyślania, gdy zauważyłem Macmillan ze swoją świtą.

Instynktownie spojrzałem na Nathana, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. To było d niego podobne.

Laura podeszła do nas, stukając obcasami po podłodze. Dotknęła brody Nathana,a jej opanowane spojrzenie spoczęło na jego twarzy.

-Jak tam Zabini? Udało ci się już pozbierać?- spytała, zanim puściła go i wybuchła perlistym śmiechem.

Nathan odpowiedział jej niemiłym uśmieszkiem.

-Wybacz, byłaś tylko kolejnym epizodem w moim dzikim życiu miłosnym.

Ciekawe, czy zdołał ją chociaż trochę zranić swoimi słowami. Laura nie wyglądała na obrażoną, ale nie miałem okazji się o tym przekonać. Po tych słowach pojawił się Profesor Slughorn i wpuścił wszystkich do środka.

Nathan i ja zajęliśmy nasze ulubione miejsca. Nasz wzrok przyciągnął Al; zajęty rozmową z Winters, usiadł z nią w rzędzie obok.

Myślałem, że to będzie koniec dziwactw przynajmniej na tę lekcję, ale potem do klasy weszła Rose, a jedynym wolnym miejscem pozostało to obok Puckeya.

Zauważyłem jak wątpliwości malują jesienny pejzaż na jej twarzy. Profesor Slughorn ponaglił ją, zmuszając wszystkie liście, by opadły. Nie było miejsca na zawiść; nie w tej klasie, nie tego dnia. Zajęła miejsce obok chłopaka.

 **Rose**

Usiadłam obok bruneta i zaczęłam rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy. Nie mogłam powstrzymać lekkiego drżenia rąk. Czułam, że wlepia we mnie swoje czarne ślepia jak w ofiarę jakiej chorej gry. Gdy podniosłam wzrok, zauważyłam, że na twarzy nie miał żadnych śladów pobicia ani zmęczenia.

\- Przekaż swojemu przyjacielowi, że zafundował mi wczoraj niezłą rozrywkę- powiedział, przybierając na twarz łobuzerski uśmieszek.

Pochylił się nade mną; mogłam wyczuć jego ciepły oddech, który ogrzewał moją zimną skórę.

-Swoją drogą ciekawe gdzie nauczył się tak bić, co?

Chłopak roześmiał się tuż przy mojej twarzy; odruchowo odwróciłam wzrok.

Dziwiło mnie to, że cała moja otwartość i poczucie pewności siebie w jego obecności znikało jak kałuża po deszczu.

Może to właśnie o to chodziło? Wszystkie te panny, które na niego leciały mogły się czuć przy nim takie bezradne, takie delikatne... że nie miały wyboru i poddawały się jego zaczepkom.

-Mówisz tak, jakby bójki były dla ciebie przyjemnością.- zauważyłam, ku swojemu zdziwieniu zdecydowanym tonem.

Jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

Puckey z tym wyrazem twarzy nie wyglądał wcale przyjemnie. Każdy inny tak, ale nie on.

-Moje życie jest nudne. Musze sobie je jakoś urozmaicać.

Czułam jak moje uczucia plączą się jak kłębki wełny. Nie mogłam zaznać spokoju; Toby był jak kot, którego nie może ominąć najlepsza zabawa.

\- Rozumiem, że Lily też należy do zapychaczy zbędnego czasu?- spytałam coraz bardziej wzburzona.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Slughorn zaczął swój wykład, a ja skierowałam wzrok w jego stronę. Wytężyłam wszystkie zmysły, by móc się skupić na lekcji i zapomnieć o obecności bruneta. Wiedziałem, że nie uda mi się tego dokonać, ale my ludzie, uwielbiamy siebie oszukiwać.

Kiedy przeszliśmy do zadania, głos Puckeya znowu rozbrzmiał niedaleko mnie.

-Wiem, co o mnie mówią.- zaczął, a ja dla odmiany skupiłam uwagę na tym co mówił. Byłam ciekawa, co wymyśli tym razem- Na prawdę nie wiesz jak to jest być w mojej skórze. Popełniłem wiele błędów, które ciągną się za mną do dziś. Nigdy nie chciałem uderzyć Evie. Szarpała mnie, wyzywała, chciałem ją uspokoić..tak wyszło.

-Tak wyszło.-powtórzyłam, czując jak przybywa mi odwagi.- Jakoś tak to można zapomnieć oddać książkę do biblioteki, a nie kogoś uderzyć.

-To się nigdy nie powtórzyło.

-Jeszcze- warknęłam, a on złapał mnie za nadgarstki.

-Kocham ją, rozumiesz?

-W jego oczach było widać desperacje, a uścisk był strasznie mocny. Poczułam,

że jego paznokcie wbijają mi się w skórę.

Byłam taka mały przy tym gigancie; nie potrafiłam przestać tak myśleć.

Zadzwonił dzwonek, ale Puckey wciąż mnie nie puszczał.

-Zostaw mnie i ją w spokoju.- dodał.

Już miałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale mój głos został zamknięty w słoiku przez płynący w moich żyłąch strach. Zza moich pleców dobiegł mnie głos Malfoya.

-Ją też masz zamiar pobić, Puckey?

Brunet puścił mnie i wziął głęboki oddech. Potem wstał i podszedł do blondyna. Mogłam dosłyszeć, jak szepce przechodząc obok niego.

-Ją też masz zamiar wykorzystać?

Udało mi się uniknąć rozmowy ze Scorpiusem. Wiedziałam, że powinnam była mu podziękować za pomoc, ale nie chciałam żebyśmy zaczęli rozmawiać, o tym co stało się w Pokoju Życzeń.Pewne rzeczy powinny zostać, tam gdzie się wydarzyły. Nasz pocałunek to tylko kolejna tajemnica skrywana przez magiczny pokój.

Następne lekcje były jak płytki sen. Cały czas próbowałam się dowiedzieć od Chloe, jak to się stało, że Al zwraca na nią tyle uwagi.

\- Zobaczyłam, że Scorpius i Toby się biją. Chciałam sprowadzić pomoc, a zamiast tego natknęłam się na Albusa- wyjaśniła mi na Zakleciach.- Chciałam go wesprzeć po kłótni z przyjacielem..W końcu zapomnieliśmy o wszystkim o poszliśmy na boisko od Quiditcha.

Więcej nie udało mi się dowiedzieć, ale zakładałam, że nie opowiedziała mi najlepszej części ich spotkania. Poprosiłam ją by przekonała go, by się na mnie nie gniewał. Poczułam jak część napięcia uchodzi ze mnie jak powietrze z balonika, gdy powiedziała, że jest gotowa dla mnie walczyć. Starczyło mi, że zraziłam już do siebie Lily,zaufania Ala nie mogłam stracić.

Kolejny dzień minął wyjątkowo spokojnie. Unikałam Scorpiusa, Tobyego, Lily oraz Ala; zupełnie jakby byli iskrami ognia, a ja kawałkiem drewienka na opał. Czułam się samotna, kiedy Chloe znikała gdzieś z Potterem, ale to dawało mi wiarę, że może niedługo wypełni swoją ,,misję''.

W piętek zamieniłam parę zdań z Evie i dowiedziałam się, że Malfoy i Albus w żaden sposób nie potrafią się dogadać na treningach przed meczem z Puchonami.

W całej szkole zaczęło być głośno z powodu zbliżającego się pojedynku. Nigdy nie rozumiałam fascynacji tym sportem. Cała ta otoczka wokół tego wydarzenia zaczynała mnie męczyć.

Byłam pewna, ze wygra Slytherin. Po co ten szum? Kiedy jednak zaczęłam dłużej o tym myśleć, zaczęłam się bać o wynik meczu, w którym w jednej drużynie grał Malfoy i Al. Może, jednak czekała mnie niespodzianka?

Miałam tylko nadzieję, że ten mecz nie pokomplikuje wszystkiego jeszcze bardziej.


	14. Rozdział 13

**Scorpius**

Nadeszła pierwsza sobota w nowym roku szkolnym, a wraz z nią oczekiwany przez wielu mecz Quiditcha. Hufflepuff miał stanąć do walki z Domem Węża; obie drużyny liczyły, ze uda im się wyjść z tego pojedynku obronną ręką. Hufflepuff

vs. Slytherin, mój dom. Chcialem być jego dumą. A może po prostu pragnąłem, by nikt nie odebrał mi własnego honoru? Czwartkowe i piątkowe popołudnie spędziłem na lataniu w kółko na miotle i pokrzykiwaniu na moją drużynę. Mieliśmy grać z Puchonami, ale po tym, co zobaczyłem na treningach, byłem coraz bardziej przekonany, że przegramy pierwsze, najprostsze starcie. W żaden sposób nie umiałem dotrzeć do Albusa, który nie słuchał moich poleceń i robił wszystko na odwrót niż mówiłem. Rzucał tylko jakieś obelgi w stronę Puckeya, naszego pożal się Merlinie pałkarza. Słowa Pottera musiał chyba porywać zimny wiatr, gdzieś daleko od uszu chłopaka o krzywym uśmieszku aroganta. Z każdą kolejną próbą rozegrania treningu jak należy, mój przyjaciel zdawał się zapadać w sobie, tym bardziej oddalał się od rzeczywistości, tym więcej przeklenstw kładło cień na i tak ponury, jesienny dzień. Najlepiej wywaliłbym ich obu z drużyny i wziął rezerwowych (którzy jednym słowem byli beznadziejni), ale wtedy szanse wygranej spadłyby do zera. To nie jest najlepsza liczba, jak mniemam. Z takim wynikiem sami stalibyśmy się zerami w oczach całej szkoły...być może i we własnych.

Dlatego więc musiałem patrzeć, jak Al prawie spada z miotły, próbując dorwać Puckaya i stoczyć z nim walkę w powietrzu. O niczym nie marzyłem bardziej niż o tak miłym spotkaniu w gronie przyjaciół.

Al, grający na pozycji ścigającego, wyrwał pałkę drugiemu z pałkarzy i odbił tłuczek w stronę Toby'ego, który od niechcenia odbił go z powrotem w stronę Pottera. Omal nie uderzyl chłopaka w głowę. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Miałem już tego dosyć. Kazałem im się zbierać i zagroziłem, że jeżeli nawalą wylecą z zespołu na zbity pysk, a na ich miejsca wezmę, chociażby pierwszoklasistów.. To byłaby dla nich wystarczająca hańba- zostać odstawionym na bok na rzecz jakichś dzieciaków

I ja wcale nie żartowałem, byłbym zdolny to zrobić.

Kończyłem już ubierać szatę do grania w Quiditcha i w duchu modliłem się bym nie był zmuszonyselekcjonować nowego zespołu.

 **Rose**

Sobotnie popołudnie zapowiadało się hucznie. Mecze w Hogwarcie były traktowane jak święta. Wszyscy kibicowali, a potem...cóż, albo świętowali zwycięstwo albo pili, by zapomnieć o porażce.

Nastolatki, nic dodać nic ująć. Cała sprawa dawno przestała mnie ekscytować. Przewidywalna rozgrywka, te same dziwne zasady, tłum rzucający się na wszystkie strony i krzyczący słowa otuchy dla swojej drużyny. Kibice często wymachiwali rękoma, a łokcie entuzjastów sportu omal nie lądowały w moich oczodołach. Świetna zabawa, prawda?

Po obiedzie wszyscy wypadli na błonia i zaczęli zmierzać pośpiesznie w stronę boiska.

Przed moimi oczami migały postacie ludzi, którzy szyje obwiesili szkarłatnymi, szmaragdowymi albo żółtymi szalikami. Hogwart tonął w kolorach. W takie dni widziałam jak różnorodni są ludzie uczęszczający do szkoły. I ilu z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam.

Szłam sama. Chloe znikła z moich oczu przed końcem posiłku. Podejrzewałam, że poszła życzyć szczęścia Albusowi. Westchnęłam, gdy moje myśli popłynęły w stronę obrażonego na mnie kuzyna.

Jak długo miało trwać jego milczenie? Ta ignorancja?

Miałam nadzieję, że rozmowy Winters ze Ślizgonem czasami dotyczyły relacji Rose-Albus, a nie tylko ich dwojga i ich zauroczenia.

Czy Potter mógł rzeczywiście coś czuć do mojej przyjaciółki? Cóż, na pewno gdyby jej chociaż nie lubił,nie spędzałby z nią tyle czasu.

W głębi duszy liczyłam, że Albusowi podoba się Chloe, bo jej zależało.

Doszłam na boisko i zauważyłam, że ktoś siedzący wśród Ślizgonów macha w moją stronę. Gdy przyjrzałam się tej osobie dokładniej, rozpoznałam ciemne włosy i jasną karnację Evie Nott. Od razu skierowałam się w jej kierunku. Czułam się jak turysta w obcym mieście. Jakbym nie znała ani języka, którym się posługują uczniowie Slytherinu ani ich obyczajów. Tymczasem, byli to moi koledzy, a z niektórymi chodziłam na zajęcia...Mimo to, czułam się jak odludek. Gdy nareszcie usiadłam obok dziewczyny, ta przywitała się ze mną krótkim ,,cześć'' i obdarzyła mnie delikatnym uśmiechem.

-Grasz w drużynie międzynarodowej juniorów, tak?- spytałam, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale przede wszystkim po to, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę między nami.- Płacą ci za to? Czujesz, że patrzysz na amatorów, gdy tu siedzisz? Nie nudzi cię to?

-Nie płacą mi, ale kiedy drużyna wygra otrzymuję nagrodę za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca od organizatora meczu. Scorpius jest dobrym kapitanem i graczem, serio. Jego gra nie jest nudna. Co innego, duża cześć zespołu Malfoya. Wiem, że powinnam oglądać ten mecz...skoro mój tata zawsze marzył, by tak wyglądało moje życie. Quiditch przede wszystkim.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale w jej oczach kulił się smutek.

\- A więc kim jest twój ojciec?- spytałam zaciekawiona.

-Mój ojciec pracował na wysokim stanowisku w Ministerstwie

-Jak to pracował?

Poczułam falę nieuchronnego ciepła przechodzącego przez moją skórę, zapalającego wszystkie nerwy, kurczącego mięśnie i pozostawiającego moje policzki w ogniu. Konsekwencja zbyt szybkiego ruchu, chcesz przeskoczyć o dwa pola, by uciec od krępującej sytuacji, ale przewracasz pionek po drodze. A on? Ciągnie cię w dół. Gra skończona.

Kiedy zauważyłam wyraz twarzy Evie, jej oczy, ciemne jak noc,nerwowe pocieranie dłońmi o przetarte, czarne dżinsy, zrozumiałam, że nie powinnam była o to pytać. Jej tacie moglo przytrafić się wszystko, mógł zostać wywalony lub odejść z pracy, ale zanim brunetka zdążyła otworzyć usta, ja już domyśliłam się odpowiedzi.

Szkoda, że tak późno.

-Umarł.- powiedziała krótko i zawiesiła puste spojrzenie swoich oczu na boisku.

Zanim zdążyłam znaleść słowa, które nie istniały, na boisko wyszli zawodnicy z obu drużyn. Z jednej strony dumnie kroczyli Ślizgoni, z głowami uniesionymi wysoko i najnowszymi modelami mioteł. Na czele tych gadów szedł Scorpius, który gdy doszedł do swojego przeciwnika, o głowę niższego od niego i chyba młodszego, uścisnął stanowczo jego rękę. Po chwili rozległ się gwizdek, oznajmiający początek gry.

Wszyscy obecni na boisku wzlecieli w górę z prędkością światła i zajęli swoje miejsca.

Z każdej strony można było dosłyszeć krzyki. Evie nie kibicowała. Jej wzrok był skupiony na grze. Byłam pewna, że próbowała rozgryźć taktykę Puchonów.

Po zaledwie 20 minutach Ślizgoni przegrywali pięćdzisięcioma punktami. Wtedy Evie zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem jakieś przekleństwa, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Zasłona żalu, którą nas spowiłam, zamienila się w pył jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

Dla mnie sytuacja była zabawna, bo nie moim celem była wygrana. Ale na miejscu Ala i Puckeya nie zatrzymywałabym się na środku boiska tylko po to, by się kłócić.

Wszyscy buczeli, Malfoy wrzeszczał, ale oni robili swoje.

Scorpius powinien skupić się na szukaniu znicza. Od razu, gdy o tym pomyślałam zanurkował za złotą piłeczką. Przeciwnik chłopaka zagrodził mu drogę i teraz Puchon był bliżej wygranej. Ślizgon zrównał swoje tempo z tempem drugiego szukającego i mocno uderzył go w bok. Tamten trochę się zachwiał, ale leciał dalej. Puchon poszedł za przykładem Scorpiusa i próbował go zepchnąć, ale blondyn nagle przyśpieszył i chłopak uderzył w powietrze. Stracił panowanie nad miotłą i został wybity z równowagi. Zrobił gwałtowny skręt, starając się nie spaść. Niestety, stracił szanse na wygraną. Scorpius wyciągnął rękę i złapał znicz, kończąc mecz, w którym mieli upaść, spektakularną wygraną. Nawet ja potrafiłam to docenić.

Ślizgoni zaczęli się cieszyć, część nawet zbiegła na dół na boisko pogratulować zwycięzcom.

Wtedy zauważyłam rudowłosą, chudą dziewczynę biegnącą w stronę wysokiego bruneta. Wtuliła się w niego, a ten skradł od niej długi pocałunek. Ciekawa byłam czym sobie na to zasłużył. Byciem dekoracją na boisku i kłóceniem się z Alem, jej kuzynem? Zauważyłam, że na twarzy Nott pojawił się grymas. Rozumiałam to, że nie lubi Puckeya, bo słyszała, że jest draniem, ale czy na pewno nie chodziło o coś więcej? Wyglądało to tak, jakby dziewczyna nie oglądała takiej sceny pierwszy raz. Ba! Jakby była jej częścią, tak dawno, ze wszyscy o tym zapomnieli. Ale nie ona...

Nie wiedziałam czy to jakaś tradycja, że chłopak zostaje obdarowywany pocałunkami od dziewczyn po zwycięstwie, bo prawie nie chodziłam w poprzednich latach na mecze.

Nie byłam pewna, czy te spekulacje były zasługą mojej bujnej wyobraźni czy rzeczywiście było coś na rzeczy. Ślizgonka dotknęła mojego ramienia i powiedziała mi, żebym za nią poszła. Zeszłyśmy pod szatnie dla graczy i po chwili przy nas znalazł się Zabini, który przywitał się jednym, wielkim uściskiem.

Czułam się, jakby ktoś powoli wyciskał ze mnie sok jak z pomarańczy.

-Wygraliśmy!- oznajmił, jakbyśmy tego nie zauważyły.- Malfoy jest strasznie wściekły na Ala i Puckeya, więc lepiej go nie drażnić. Trzeba to oblać!

Przewróciłam oczami, ale zanim zdążyłam skomentować pomysł chłopaka, odezwała się Evie.

-Nathan, nie uważasz, że po incydencie z Macmillan jesteś już wystarczająco sławny? Po co kolejny raz chcesz zrobić coś głupiego? Nie myślałeś o abstynencji?- powiedziała, unosząc do góry jedną brew.

Zabini podszedł do niej bliżej i objął ją jedną ręką w pasie. Zdawał się nie widzieć jej krzywego spojrzenia.

-Vee, wyluzuj chociaż raz. Podzielimy się z tobą naszymi zapasami.

Dziewczyna strząsnęła jego rękę i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

Tamten tylko pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą.

-Mam na imię Evie, geniuszu. 6 lat w jednym domu, jesteś kuzynem Malfoya...

Nie wiedziałam o tym, że Zabini był rodziną dla Scorpiusa. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego tolerował jego wybryki. Bliskich się przecież nie wybiera. Wbrew własnej woli pomyslałam o Lily.

Kiedy Ślizgonka zaczęła swój wykład, Zabini podbiegł do niej i podniósł ją z ziemi tak, że jej głowa znalazła się na jego plecach.

-Wiem, jak masz na imię, ale Vee bardziej mi się podoba.- odpowiedział śmiejąc się z zachowania dziewczyny.

Okręcił ją wokół swojej osi, a ona zaczęła wyzywać go od debili i uderzać go z całej siły piąstkami. W końcu odstawił ją na ziemię ze zmierzwionymi włosami i morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

-Żegnam Zabini. Postaraj się być trzeźwy chociaż do zmroku.- rzuciła na odchodne i pociągnęła mnie za sobą- Muszę znaleźć Malfoya i mu pogratulować.

Niestety nie udało nam się ruszyć o więcej niż jeden krok, bo Nathan złapał nas za rękawy bluz i pociągnął do tyłu.

Objął nas obie i zbliżając nasze twarze do jego, powiedział głośnym szeptem:

-Możemy go poszukać razem.

 **Scorpius**

Cała nasza drużyna i kibice zebrali się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Przyszło też parę osób z innych domów, ale nie było ich nadzwyczaj dużo. Postanowiłem odłożyć sprawę rozmowy z Alem i Puckeyem, którzy prawie przyczynili się do naszej przegranej na później.

Kumple z mojego rocznika od razu popchnęli mnie na szmaragdowy, zabytkowy fotel i wręczyli mi do ręki szklankę Ognistej. Gdy szkło stuknęło się o szkło wypiliśmy alkohol. Mogłem dojrzeć, jak niektórzy nieznacznie się krzywią. Machnąłem różdżką i w całym pomieszczeniu zapanował półmrok.

Kolejny ruch i zaczęła lecieć głośna, elektroniczna muzyka. Wstałem i zacząłem tańczyć przy dziewczynach. Jedna z nich zbliżyła się do mnie i ku mojemu zadowoleniu zaczęła skupiać swoja uwagę na mnie. Patrzyłem, jak się rusza wsłuchana w melodie.

Kochałem imprezy. Nie potrafiłem udawać, że tak nie jest. I nie miałem zamiaru się zmieniać.

Żyłem.

 **Rose**

Nathan zaciągnął nas do lochów. Chłód okolił mnie cienką zasłoną. Kiedy stanął przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów mruknął pod nosem hasło i po chwili naszym oczom ukazał się zatłoczony salon. Od razu w oczy rzucili mi się Chloe i Al- stali pod ścianą z drinkami w rękach. Chłopak chyba opowiadał coś zabawnego, bo gestykulował, a z twarzy blondynki nie schodził uśmiech. Od czasu do czasu wybuchała śmiechem, łapiąc się ręką ściany, by się uspokoić i przywołać do porządku.

Uśmiechnąłem się, mimo iż smutek obrysował moje serce srebrną obwódką. Zanim zdążyłam coś zrobić Nathan złapał za rękę Evie i porwał do tańca, okręcając ja wokół własnej osi. Jej długie włosy mignęły mi przed oczami, a zaraz potem zauważyłam jego. Scorpiusa. Tańczył obok jakiejś seksownej blondynki.

Nie miałam pojęcia czemu coś mnie ukuło w sercu. Nic mnie on nie obchodził.

Liczyło się tylko to, że ja nie miałam, co robić. Stałam sama pośrodku hucznej imprezy.

Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i zaczęłam tańczyć przy jakimś chłopaku, co chwile zerkając w stronę Malfoya. Chciałam mu utrzeć nosa. Próbował bawić się moimi uczuciami, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu mnie pocałował...Starałam się naśladować ruchi blondynki, która tańczyła bardzo dobrze. Uśmiechałam się, chociaż wcale nie czułam wielkiej radości. Równie dobrze bawiłabym się zapewne siedząc nad lekcjami. Wtedy nudziłabym się mniej. Ale Malfoy rzucił w moja stronę rękawiczkę, a ja nie zamierzałam odrzucić wyzwania.

Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy Scorpius zaczął kierować się w moją stronę.

Dotknęłam jego ramion i zaczęłam schodzić do podłogi, kręcąc biodrami.

Jego wzrok był teraz utkwiony we mnie. Wstałam i zaczęłam tańczyć tyłem do niego. Poczułam, jak jego ręce dotykają moich nóg. I wtedy zaczęłam się oddalać. Okręciłam w swoją stronę jakiegoś chłopaka i z satysfakcją zauważyłam, że wzrok Malfoya wciąż wlepiony był w moją osobę.

Tańczyłam do późnej nocy. Rozmawiałam z Evie i zaczynałam ją lubić. Nie była dziewczyńska, ale dbała o wygląd. Przekomarzała się ze znajomymi, ale gdy przychodziła impreza bawiła się z nimi do upadłego. Usiedliśmy na kanapach, gdzie potem dołączył do nas Scorpius.

Spocony zdjął koszulkę, a ja poczułam się, jakby po mojej skórze prześlizgnęła się zapałka. Rumieniec zakwitł na mojej twarzy. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że jego tęczówki są błękitne. Zauważyłam w nich niebo, wolność, wody oceanów. Nie wiedziałam czy to rozmarzenie nie było spowodowane paroma szklankami whiskey.

Odwróciłam wzrok.

-Nie tańczysz jak grzeczna dziewczynka.- usłyszałam jego głos, nie gruby, ale też nie do końca chłopięcy.

Melodyjny.

Cieszyłem się, że nie dało się już wyczuć jego zniewalających perfum.

I tak czułam się zamroczona.

-Dzięki- powiedziałam, zakładając nogę na nogę.

Miałam nadzieję, że nie wyglądałam na zdenerwowaną.

Przeszkadzała mi ta jego bliskość i to że siedzieliśmy na kanapie, bo to tylko przypominało mi o sytuacji z Pokoju Życzeń.

-Jak tam sprawa z Alem?- spytałam, chcąc zmienić temat.

-Nic mi nie mów. Jak się nie ogarnie to naprawdę wywalę go z drużyny.

-Nie odważysz się.

-A założysz się?

-Tak- odpowiedziałam, a on spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.- O, proszę cię. To twój kolega, nie zrobisz mu tego.

Na te słowa blondyn wstał i mimo że próbowałam go złapać za rękę i z powrotem usadzić na kanapie, Malfoy podszedł do Ala. Zaczął mówić coś do niego, a po chwli Potter zbladł, jego twarz sala sie biała jakby wyciosana z marmuru. Zaczął wyzywać Scorpiusa, sądząc po jego minie. Gdy tamten odchodził, brunet splunął na niego.

Niesamowite, jak bardzo wrogo mogli zachowywać się w stosunku do siebie.

Malfoy wrócił na miejsce i upił łyk alkoholu, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

-To było głupie.- podsumowałam.

Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, spoglądając na mnie.

-Robię wiele głupich rzeczy.

Temu nie mogłam zaprzeczyć.

Wróciłam do siebie, gdy zaczęłam być zmęczona. Weszłam do dormitorium. Większość dziewczyn już spała. W łóżkach nie było tylko Laury i Chloe. Z łazienki dochodził odgłos lejącej się wody.

Ktoś się kąpał. Domyślałam się, że była to Winters, bo wątpiłam, że Macmillan trafi do swojego dormitorium tej nocy. Dźwięk wody spływającej strumieniami po ścianach kabiny, strug wybijających harmonijny, systematyczny rytm o szklane drzwi, było w tym coś, co koiła moje nerwy. Położyłam się na swoim łóżku i wzięłam oddech gdzieś z głębi swych płuc. Wyobraziłam sobie, że leże na łące pod dzikim wodospadem. Kiedy obróciłem głowę, ujrzałam na trawie chłopaka o jednych włosach i pokpiwajacym uśmiechu...

Otworzyłam oczy. Zdjęłam z nóg buty i pomasowałam obolałe stopy. Zeszyt wystający z plecaka Chloe. Wstałam i sięgnęłam po niego, by zapomnieć o wszystkim, o czym z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam zapomnieć.Wyjęłam notatnik, nie myśląc że dziewczyna może zaraz wyjść z toalety. To był pamiętnik.

Wiedziałam, że powinnam była go odłożyć, ale byłam ciekawa. Ciekawa czy opisała obrażonego Ala i to co tak naprawdę się działo między nią, a moim kuzynem.

On jest moją rodziną...chyba miałam prawo wiedzieć?

Wyjęłam z kieszeni bluzy różdżkę i mruknęłam: _Lumos_.

Ciepłe światło musnęło dotykiem lekkim jak piórko stronice zapisane drobnym, pochyłym pismem.

 _Al zabrał mnie na boisko przed meczem. Leżeliśmy na trawie patrząc na niebo przez obręcze bramkowe. Kosmyk moich włosów wyładował na jego twarzy. Zaśmiał się i odgarnął go za moje łam złapać go za rękę, by móc zatrzymać ten przelotny moment, w którym byliśmy sobie bliscy. Wiedziałam, że żadne z nas niedługo może go już nie pamietać. Twarz Ala znajdowała się nad moją. Spoglądał na nią, jakby zapomniał co miał zamiar zrobić. Ja odpłynęłam, wpatrując się w jego nietypowe, zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów. Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć, że to głupie, że będę tego żałować, że nie powinnam, o milionach milionów rożnych innych powodów, podniosłam się na łokciach z ziemi i delikatnie zbliżyłam swoje usta do jego. Nie umiałam się całować. Gdy poczułam, że nie odwzajemnia pocałunku, oderwałam się od niego, a szkarłatne rumieńce oblały moje policzki. Chciałam jakoś wstać, ale Potter mi to uniemożliwiał, bo opierał się o ziemię. Zamknęłam oczy i przełknęłam ślinę Jego usta złączyły się z moimi. Odzyskałam swoje życie. Zawsze należało do niego, to Al jest moim życiem._

Drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia weszła Chloe. Różdżka już nie świeciła, ale Winters zdążyła zauważyć, że trzymałam w rękach jej zeszyt, zanim szepnęłam zaklęcie przeciwdziałające,

 _Nox_

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i skrzyżowała ręce.

Chciałam krzyczeć, tłumaczyć się, ale co mogłam powiedzieć Winters?

Nic.

-Rose, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.- powiedziała smutnym tonem,a ja po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczułam, że ogień pod moją skórą zamienia się w sopelki lodu.


	15. Rozdział 14

**Rose**

Po tym co zrobiłam nie oczekiwałam, że moje kontakty z Chloe będą ciepłe.

Spodziewałam się, że na mnie nakrzyczy, a potem będzie mnie unikać.

W jednym się myliłam.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. W jej jasnych tęczówkach widziałam ogromny zawód.

Przeczytałam kawałek prywatnych notatek przyjaciółki- zupełnie jakbym jej nie ufała lub chciała dowiedzieć się jakiś pikantnych szczegółów, o których nie miałam zielonego pojęcia.

Czy musiałam być zawsze taka ciekawa rzeczy, które mnie nie dotyczyły?

Czemu?

Nie powiedziała nic oprócz tego jednego zdania, które tkwiło w mojej pamięci przez całą noc, nie pozwalając mi zasnąć:

 _Rose, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie._

Tak jak przewidywałam Chloe zaczęła mnie ignorować i spędzać cały swój czas z Alem.

Na zajęciach, których nie miałyśmy ze Ślizgonami siadała z Krukonkami. W innej sytuacji nie zamieniłaby z nimi ani jednego słowa. Dziękowałam w duchu Merlinowi, że trzymała się z dala od Macmillan. Przyjaźń z Laurą nie byłaby dobrym pomysłem na zemstę.

Poza tym Winters nie była mściwym typem dziewczyny. Było mi wstyd, że sprawy przybrały taki obrót. Chciałam z nią porozmawiać, ale za każdym razem albo ona udawała, że mnie nie widzi albo mi brakowało odwagi. Czułam gulę w gardle, miałam mętlik w głowie, atysiące wizji tego,co mogłaby mi powiedzieć stało się strażą dla mojego uwięzionego umysłu. Łatwo dałam im się złapa. Chloe,

z którą znałam się od 6 lat i nigdy sie nie kłóciłam...została ofiarą, bo wbiłam jej nóż w plecy, zanim zdążyła się odwrocić.

Chodziłam wszędzie sama, jedynym moim towarzyszem było przyspieszone bicie serca, gdy skręcałam w zatłoczony korytarz. Bałam się, ze wpadnę na Winters i nie będę potrafiła spojrzeć jej w oczy. Tak jak ona. Nadeszla lekcja eliksirów i obok mnie usiadła Evie. Spytala się co się dzieję, jej oczy były wypełnione płynnym ciepłem. Było w nich coś, co dzialalo jak plaster miodu dla duszy. Wygladała na zimną, odległa postać, która grała drugie skrzypce, ale pózniej okazywała się tą ciepłą melodią bez, której piosenka staję się męcząca. Opowiedziałam Nott, co było powodem tego, że nie siedzę z Winters, a ona po prostu skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Nie zadawała zbędnych pytań i to w niej lubiłam. Mogła sobie myśleć co chciała, ale nigdy nie mówiła czegoś, co mogłoby dobić drugą osobę. Dla mnie to była pozytywna cecha, ale wiedziałam że to zależy od perspektywy, z jakiej się patrzy.

Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły Nott mimo moich protestów, zaciągnęła mnie na boisko Quiditcha.

Scorpius i Nathan rozgrywali między sobą mecz. Kiedy blondyn nas zobaczył podleciał do Zabioniego, szepnął mu coś i po chwili stali obok nas na ziemi.

Długie blond włosy Malfoya prawie zasłaniały jego jasne, niebieskie oczy.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że za długo się na niego patrzę, więc przeniosłam wzrok na jego kumpla. Uśmiechał się łobuzersko, zresztą jak zwykle. W jego brązowych oczach błyskało tysiące tajemniczych iskierek i wolałam nie wiedzieć, czym były spowodowane.

Skierowaliśmy się w stronę ławek i już miałam zamiar im uciec, gdy Evie pociągnęła mnie za rękaw kurtki i zmusiła do zajęcia miejsca obok niej.

-Przekonajcie drogą Rose, że jedna kłótnia z Chloe Winters to nie tragedia, Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?- powiedziała brunetka w stronę chłopców.

Nathan wyciągnął swoją umięśnioną rękę i objął mnie, szczerząc zęby. Z drugiej strony usłyszałam szept Scorpiusa. Szeptal mi do ucha. Mogłam poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze...

-Rosie, uśmiechnij się.

Moja twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, ale zanim zdążyłam mu coś odpowiedzieć, dodał:

-Co mogę zrobić żebyś nie była dłużej taka dobita?

-Zamknąć się.- zaproponowałam, co sprawiło, że Zabini wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i wyswobodził ze swojego uścisku.

-Urocza, jak zwykle. Taką ciebie lubię, skarbie.

Puścił mi oczko. Miałam tego dość.

-Bezczelny jak zawsze.- odparowałam, siląc się na obojętny ton.

Na twarzy Evie powoli zaczął pojawiać się uśmiech.

 _-Czy oni wszyscy zmówili się przeciwko mnie?_ \- pomyślałam.

Wtedy Scorpius rzucił się na mnie, zwalając mnie z ławki i tuląc do siebie.

Wszyscy się śmieli. Tylko ja nie miałam na to ochoty,. Leżałam na ziemi, cxułam na sobie ciężar Malfoya, którego perfumy mroczyły moje zmysły. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, co sprawiło tylko, że było jeszcze gorzej.

-Masz łaskotki?- zapytał, unosząc do góry jedną brew i już wyciągał ręce by przystąpić do tej tortury, gdy udało mi się od niego uwolnić.

-Oj, nie bój się mnie. Nie gryzę.- droczył się ze mną, a ja z każdym krokiem oddalałam się od niego.

W końcu puściłam się biegiem. Chciałam wyjść z boiska, ale przez przypadek wbiegłam do szatni.

Za mną wszedł Scorpius z krzywym uśmieszkiem na tej jego trochę krzywej twarzy...

Z każdym krokiem w tył zbliżałam się do łazienki, przeznaczonej dla zawodników.

Otworzyłam szybko drzwi do pomieszczenia i gdy blondyn wszedł za mną, oblałam go wodą z prysznica.

Chłopak prychnął, kręcąc głową w nieudolnej próbie wysuszenia włosów. Niczym pies.

I wtedy się na mnie odegrał. Złapał mnie za rękę i sprawił, że woda prysła na mnie, mocząc całe ubranie.

-Jeśli się przez ciebie przeziębię...- wycedziłam.- Odrabiasz mi wszystkie prace domowe i robisz staranne notatki.

-To ty zaczęłaś, skarbie.

-Przestań mnie tak nazywać!

Ale patrząc na to, jak oboje wyglądaliśmy, cali przemoczeni, kłócący się niczym małe dzieci, z mojego gardła pierwszy raz tego dnia wypłynął perlisty śmiech.

Wydawało mi sie, ze powietrze się przerzedziło i zniknęło z niego, coś ciężkiego zamykającego nas w klatce. Znów mogłam oddychać.

Chłopak objął mnie ramieniem i tym razem nie wymknelam się.

Gdzieś w moich myślach tkwiło wspomnienie, tego co przeczytałam w pamiętniku Chloe.

Dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że i ja i ona spędziłyśmy w tym miejscu chwilę sam na sam ze Ślizgonem.

Tylko, ze ona była zakochana w Alu, a ja do Scorpiusa nic nie czułam, prawda?

W ogóle czemu o tym pomyślałam, do cholery?

Chłopak dotknął kącika moich ust i poczułam jak dreszcze maszerują, wzdłuż moich pleców. Może warta strzegąca moich myśli, opuściła mnie? Wolałam to wytłumaczenie niż fakt, że Mógł to być wpływ Scorpiusa

\- Uśmiech Rosie, uśmiech. Bo nie dam ci spokoju. Mówię Ci, zrób to.

W porządku. Odzyskałam swój spokój.

Kiedy Evie i Nathan nas zobaczyli spojrzeli się po sobie, a potem naraz zaczęli się z nas śmiać.

Z pewnością tego dnia mieli świetny humor. Prawie pospadali z ławek, kiedy Scorpius opowiedział im całą historię.

Wróciliśmy do Hogwartu i już miałam iść do swojego dormitorium, kiedy zatrzymała mnie Evie.

-Daj spokój. Chodź z nami. Osusz się za pomocą zaklęcia.

Uległam. Czy to był początek upadku? Nie chciałam znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ta trójka ma na mnie dobry czy zły wpływ? Zaczynałam ich lubić. I najgorsze było to, że nie potrafiłabym temu zaprzeczyć.

Tym razem wieczór spędziliśmy w dormitorium chłopców, popijając kremowe piwo i opowiadając sobie żarty i śmiejąc się z naszych porażek i wad.

Zastanawiałam się, czy te nasze wieczorki mogłyby kiedyś stać się tradycją, ale po chwili pomyślałam, że nasza znajomość zapewne nie będzie trwała przez długi czas. Wiedziałam o tym, nie byłam naiwna.

Któregoś dnia wiatr rozwieje liście na szkolnym dziedzińcu, a nasza iluzja nowego życia pryśnie wraz z nimi jak przejrzysta bańka mydlana.

W tamtym momencie starałam cieszyć się chwilą.

Kiedy miałam już wychodzić, zmęczona, ale radosna,do dormitorium wszedł mój kuzyn.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony.

-Od kiedy ty przyjaźnisz się z tymi dziwolągami?-zapytał, a ja po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że były to pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedział w moją stronę odkąd dowiedział sie, ze zataiłam przed nim związek jego siostry.

-Od kiedy ty ze mną rozmawiasz?

-Chloe za tobą tęskni, Rose. Tobie tez brakuje dziewczyny swojego kuzyna.

Cisza zawisła nad nami jak po przedstawieniu w teatrze. Kilka sekund. Tyle potrzebowałam, by dowiedzieć się, czy czeka nas aplauz. Może opuścimy scenę i udamy się w rożne strony?

-Nie myślałeś czasem o zaprzestaniu tego gniewania się na nas?- głos Scorpiusa rozbrzmiał w pokoju jak niezapowiedziany punkt programu.

Albus westchnął i usiadł na podłodze niedaleko Evie, opierając głowę o jedno z łóżek.

-Przepraszam. Wiem, że to nie wasza wina, że moja siostra spotyka się z tym pacanem. Na razie jest szczęśliwa...

Potter zamilkł i wyrwał z dłoni blondyna butelkę słabego alkoholu. Wziął dużego łyka.

-Czyli sztama, stary?

-Sztama. Ale o Quiditchu sobie jeszcze pogadamy, gdy nie będzie mi się chciało tak spać.

Gdy wstałam następnego dnia, pierwszą myślą, która pojawiła się w mojej głowie było pogodzenie się z Winters. Otworzyłam oczy niewyspana i zauważyłam, że właśnie weszła do łazienki.

Nie chciałam czekać.

Musiałam jak najszybciej przeprosić tę drobną istotkę.

Podeszłam do drzwi i powiedziałam:

-Chloe, nawet nie wiesz jak mi przykro. Przepraszam.

\- Co ty pieprzysz?- odpowiedział mi głos dochodzący z toalety.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a przede mną stanęła Laura Macmillan, zapinająca białą koszulę.

Przefarbowała włosy na jasny blond.

Powinnam była zacząć nosić jakieś okulary, skoro pomylilam te dwie osoby.

Może zaczynałam już mieć jakieś przewidzenia z braku snu?

Ktoś tu się pokłócił z psiapsiułeczką.- powiedziała, pogwizdując pod nosem.

Zauważyłam, że nie zapięła guzików do końca i pokazała duży dekolt.

-Ja przynajmniej miałam z kim.- podsumowałam.- No bo chyba nie nazwiesz przyjaciółkami tych twoich klonów, co Laura?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, chichocząc.

-Ale ty jesteś nieznośnie zazdrosna, Rosie. A mogłybyśmy być dobrymi koleżankami.

Tym razem to ja zaśmiałam się, ale ona ubiegła moją odpowiedz:

-Nic nie rozumiesz, Weasley. Życie to gra, której nie da się wygrać. Można się tylko dobrze bawić. Czerpać satysfakcję ze zwycięstw i przewagi.

Przybliżyła się do mnie i mimo że była ode mnie niższa, na szpilkach praktycznie mnie przerastała.

Wyszeptała niemal teatralnym szeptem:

-Scorpius Malfoy zdaje się już mieć nad tobą przewagę, hmm?

Trąciła mnie ramieniem i po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie, trzaskając drzwiami.

Mogłam jeszcze usłyszeć stukot jej wysokich butów o stare schody prowadzące do Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu.

 **Scorpius**

Wszystko zaczynało wracać na właściwe tory. Po dziwnych zdarzeniach, które miały miejsce

w pierwszym tygodniu nauki minusy zaczynały zmieniać się w plusy.

Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Alem i ustaliliśmy, że może wrócić do drużyny.

Zauważyłem, że Evie przestała gniewać się na Nathana. Stał sie partnerem do żartów Ślizgonki

Kiedy zmierzaliśmy na lekcję podeszła do nas Rosie i spytała się, czy nie widzieliśmy Winters.

Miałem wrażenie, że unika mojego spojrzenia.

No właśnie WRAŻENIE, czyli wytwór mojej wyobraźni.

Czemu miałaby mnie ignorować?

Postanowiłem to sprawdzić.

Podszedłem do niej i poprawiłem jej kołnierzyk od koszuli.

-Powodzenia.- powiedziałem.

\- Przyda się.- odpowiedziała oschłym tonem i odeszła od nas, by kontynuować poszukiwania blondynki. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć jej, że i tak zaraz zobaczą się na zajęciach, ale tłumaczenie czegoś pewnej swoich racji Krukonce było jednym z tych niewykonalnych zadań. Cóż, na tym etapie musiałem przyznać, że miałem do takich słabość.

Mimo, że niektóre jej cechy potrafiłem odczytać, Rose Weasley była dla mnie jedną, wielką tajemnicą.


	16. Rozdział 15

**Rose**

Nie mogłam nigdzie znaleść Chloe. Było tak, jakby pochłonęła ją jedna z Szafek Zniknięć,

które używano podczas wojny. Postanowilam dać losowi jeszcze jedną szansę i poszukać jej na następnej przerwie. Liczyłam, ze los obdarzy mnie spojrzeniem pełnym buty i pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Chciałam, by w moich rękach znalazły się inne karty, Miałam nadzieję, że Winters usiądzie ze mną na lekcji transmutacji, która odbywała się z Puchonami.

Klasa była otwarta, dlatego mimo że przyszłam na zajęcia wcześniej, weszłam do pomieszczenia

i zajęłam wolne miejsce. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się jak za sprawą nadnaturalnej siły.

Delikatny podmuch wiatru, skrzypnięcie zawiasów i..

W sali pojawiła się zdyszana Macmillan. Wnioskowałam, że przed kimś lub czymś uciekała, bo nigdy nie widziałam jak biega.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, ale nie było mi już tak wesoło, gdy usiadła obok mnie. Wzdychneła.

-Lauro, masz problemy ze wzrokiem? Od kiedy siadasz z kimś takim jak ja?- spytałam,

próbując dotrzeć do jej ,,wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji.''

Dziewczyna wyjęła lusterko z torby oraz kosmetyczkę i zaczęła poprawiać swój makijaż.

-Jeśli któraś z nas powinna iść do okulisty... to ty, kochanie.- mówiąc to, przejechała tuszem po długich rzęsach.

Zastanawiałam się, czy były przedłużane. Skarcilam siebie samą za zwracanie uwagi na jej urodę. To była jej magiczna sztuczka, potrafiła wykorzystać swój urok, by oczarować chłopców, rownocześnie sprawiając, ze dziewczyny zapominały o swojej wartości.

-Jak można mnie pomylić z Winters?- dodała cierpiętniczym tonem, gdy nic jej nie odpowiedziałam.

Zorientowałam się, kogo unikała Laura, gdy do sali wszedł niepozorny chłopak, o brązowych włosach średniej długości i oczach koloru czekolady. Był ubrany w szatę z herbem Hufflepuffu.

-Christopher Craven.- pomyślałam.

Paradoks dotyczący jego nazwiska zawsze przepełniał mnie rozbawieniem wypełnionym po brzegi goryczą. Wjego nazwisku słowo ,,raven'' bawiło się w chowanego, a sam nie należał do Krukonów. Słyszałam plotki, że rodzina Chrisa od wieków trafiała do Ravenclawu. Tak, jak rodzina Laury do Hufflepuffu.

Nie potrafiłam stłumić krzywego uśmiechu, który pragnął ujrzeć światło dzienne.

Czyżby Laura Macmillan naprawdę skradła serce tego chłopaka?

Spojrzałam się ukradkiem na Puchona. Był przystojny, mimo że nie mógł być tego świadomy, Coś w sposobie, w jaki chodził i patrzył na świat podpowiadało mi, że nie myśli o sobie wiele dobrego.

-O nie idzie tu, nie, nie, nie...-mamrotała brunetka, próbując schować się pod ławką.

Chłopak podszedł do nas, zajrzał pod mebel i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, mieszaninie nieśmiałości i chłopięcej ciekawości. Być może brawury.

-Nigdy nie przepadałem za grą w chowanego.- rzekł, spoglądając najpierw na dziewczynę,a następnie na mnie.

Laura wstała z podłogi, poprawiając pogniecioną spódniczkę. Znalazła się twarzą w twarz z Chrisem.

Czekałam, aż usłyszę dźwięk budzika, bo to co dane było zobaczyć moim oczom, wydawało się zbyt piękne, by mogło okazać sie prawdziwe.

-Czemu po prostu nie zajmiesz sobie jakiegoś miejsca, zamiast mnie szukać, mądralo?

\- Z chęcią.- odpowiedział i objął ją jedną ręką.

Poprowadził oniemiałą Laurę ku jednej z ławek. Mogłam, jednak wciąż usłyszeć fragmenty ich rozmowy.

-Odczep się ode mnie. Tak, wiem, że się z tobą umówiłam. Nie, nie masz żadnych szans.

Moi rodzice nigdy nie zaakceptowaliby kogoś,takiego jak ty. Nie znoszą całego rodu Cravenów.

Spodziewałam się ostrej reakcji ze strony Chrisa, ale ten w milczeniu wyjął ze swojej torby książki potrzebne do przedmiotu.

W końcu do klasy wparowała gromada uczniów, a za nimi Dyrektor McGonagall.

Spojrzałam się w stronę Chloe i poruszyłam ustami w niemym ,,przepraszam''.

Widziałam jak mgła powoli osłania ostatnie wydarzenia miedzy nami.

Odetchnęłam, gdy blondynka usiadła obok.

Musiałam otrzymać dwa jokery w tej kolejce. Wiele popołudni spędzałam razem z Chloe i Ślizgonami. Wprowadzali do mojego życia szczęście i energię. Dzieląc sie śmiechem z tymi gadami, nie potrafiłam stresować się ocenami. Mimo, że nie przejmowałam się nauką, wszystko szło mi jak z płatka. Kiedy Laura Macmillan siedziała w bibliotece, ja zaśmiewałam się z docinek Chloe skierowanych w stronę dziwnego, że ci dwoje działali na siebie jak pies na kota. Byli jak odbicia w krzywym zwierciadle.

Czułam się, jakbym należała do jakiejś grupy, wreszcie pasowała do miejsca, którego nie wytworzyłam w swoich fantazjach i różnic, byłam jednym z puzzli układanki. Czułam sie wyjątkowa, choć nie sądziłam, by nasze rutynowe spotkania przerodziły sie w coś długoterminowego.

Przez tę chwilę, która postanowiłam łapać, byłam znów dzieckiem bawiący, się na podwórku z nieznajomymi, tak jakby wiedziało o nich wszystko.

Posmak burzliwego września zniknął i nastał piękny, spokojny październik.

Liście zaczęły powoli znikać z gałęzi drzew, pokrywając niegdyś bujną trawę porastającą błonia Hogwartu. Wiedzione przez wiatr robiły piruety w takt pokrzykiwania odlatujących ptaków.

Winters i Al zaczęli okazywać swoje uczucia nieco odważniej.

Mimo, że na policzkach Chloe pojawiły się ognistoczerwone wypieki, gdy Potter mówił nam o ich uczuciu, było widać, że właśnie tego pragnęła.

Między mną a Scorpiusem wszystko pozostało tak jak dawniej. Prawie tak jak dawniej.

Udawaliśmy, że to co zdarzyło się w Pokoju Życzeń nigdy nie miało miejsca. Tak jakbyśmy potrafili oszukać samych siebie, zakryć tę kartę historii, której nie możemy zniszczyć.

Czasami nasze ukradkowe spojrzenia spotykały się i instynktownie odwracaliśmy głowy w inną stronę.

Laura cały czas uciekała przed Christopherem.

Wciąż bez skutku.

Lily nadal była szczęśliwie zakochana w Panie Toby'm -Podrywaczu- Uderzyłem-Kobietę-Tylko-Raz Puckeyu.

Normalka.

Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się Bal Hallowenowy i większość dziewczyn piszczała, jak ktoś tylko wspomniał na ten temat. Powoli ich rozmowy stawały się żenujące.

Chcąc uciec od słuchania tych pogaduszek, wyszłam w połowie kolacji z Wielkiej Sali i zaczęłam powoli kierować się ku swojemu dormitorium.

I wtedy to usłyszałam. Płacz.

Skręciłam za róg korytarza i zauważyłam Lily i Toby'ego.

Już miałam zamiar podejść do chłopaka i najprościej w świecie dać mu z liścia, gdy zauważyłam, że moja kuzynka wcale nie płacze. To z oczu bruneta leciały łzy, które starał się zasłonić, chowając głowę w dłoniach opartych o jego skrzyżowane kolana.

Gryfonka bez słowa złapała Puckeya za nadgarstki i przyciągnęła do siebie. Chłopak natychmiast położył swoją głowę na jej ramieniu, z pewnością wdychając zapach włosów dziewczyny.

Po chwili do moich uszu dobiegł schrypnięty głos bruneta.

\- Mój ojciec...On bił..bił matkę.- wyjąkał.- Kiedy nie chciałem chodzić z Evie myślałem, że mogę zachować się jak on, skoro tak zostałem wychowany.

Usłyszałam za sobą kroki i po moim ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Gdy odwróciłam głowę ujrzałam Scorpiusa. Wiedziałam, że miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale podniosłam palec do ust, przekazując mu by milczał. Kiedy usłyszał dochodzące z niedaleka głosy, wszystko zrozumiał.

Spojrzał się na mnie z miną pytającą .. Znowu bawisz się w szpiega?''.

\- Szszsz.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i oparł się o ścianę obok mnie. Jego uśmiech był przyćmiony, jakbym patrzyła na jego postać przez zapakowaną witrynę sklepową.

-Nikt nie chcę, żebym się z tobą spotykał, Lily. Boją się o ciebie. Może jestem niebezpieczny...zły?-usłyszeliśmy Toby'ego.

Tym razem do naszych uszu dobiegł cichy szloch siostry Ala.

-Nie obchodzi mnie co inni myślą. Miałeś ciężkie dzieciństwo, rozumiem. Ufam ci, Toby, słyszysz?

Czekałam na odpowiedz Puckeya, ale Malfoy pociągnął mnie za rękaw w stronę, z której przyszliśmy.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się daleko od zakochanej pary, Scorpius odwrócił mnie do siebie i zaczął prawić mi wykłady. Znajdowaliśmy sie tak blisko, że mogłabym go objąć.

-Słuchaj, nie możesz bawić się w jakiegoś detektywa. Rozumiem, że się o nią martwisz, ale mogłabyś zachować trochę honoru... Za kogo ty się uważasz?

-Przestań, nie będziesz mnie pouczać. Nie możesz chyba powiedzieć, że nie chciałeś się tego dowiedzieć? To co wyznał jej Toby wiele wyjaśnia...

Scorpius puścił moje ramiona, a jedna z jego rak powędrowała do blond loków.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nie w porządku.

Oparłam się o parapet, spoglądając na ugwieżdżone sklepienie nieba.

-Próbujesz mi wmówić, że wszystko, co robisz jest w porządku?

W szybie odbijało się zbyt idealne odbicie arystokraty, jeszcze chłopięce rysy twarzy i zdziwienie, które zdradzała jego mina.

-Co masz na myśli?- spytał powoli, jakby bał się odpowiedzi.

Pokręciłam głową, śmiejąc się z tego, jak mogłam upaść akurat przed jego stopami, jak mogłam zakochać się w przyjacielu własnego kuzyna.

Kiedy usłyszałam te urywki rozmowy Lily i Toby'ego zrozumiałam, że Scorpiusa stał się dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko tym.

Ona uratowała po bójce Puckeya, ja Scorpiusa.

Obie byłyśmy wcześniej bezkonfliktowymi dziewczynkami, a oni buntownikami. Mimo że nie darzyli się przyjacielskim uczuciem.

Przypomniałam sobie to, co czułam w powietrzu, gdy byliśmy sami w Pokoju Życzeń.

Po moim ciele rozlewało się ciepło, jakby pocałunkiem mógł podzielić sie ze mną temperatura swojego ciała.

Gdybym komukolwiek z rodziny przyznała się, że podoba mi się Malfoy, najprawdopodobniej by mnie wydziedziczyli.

A co najważniejsze:jak bardzo nasza relacja różniła się od związku Lily? Czy w ogóle istniała?

Jak dużo ten chłopak miał wspólnego z Toby'm?

Czy po tych wszystkich reprymendach, które dałam Lily, sama nie robiłam tego samego?

Nie potrafiłam spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wlepiam wzrok w ścianę ponad jego ramieniem.

-Dobrze wiesz, o co. Pierwszy raz jestem w stanie uwierzyć Laurze Macmillan, Malfoy. Po co mnie pocałowałeś? Bo chyba nie z niedozgonnej miłości do denerwującej, rudowłosej Krukonki? Kto jak kto, ale chyba Pani Prefekt Naczelna w takich sprawach się nie myli, co?

Wyrzuciłam te wszystkie słowa z siebie, tak jakby te zdania nie zawierały ani kropek ani przecinków.

Już miałam zamiar odejść, gdy blondyn złapał mnie za ramię.

-Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem, ale wiem, że nie po to by cię zranić.- powiedział zbyt głośno, jakby chciał mnie za wszelką cenę zatrzymać i chwilę ze mną porozmawiać.

Ale czy ja pragnęłam tego samego?

To było najważniejsze pytanie, prawda?

To, czy ja tego wyczekiwałam tak mocno jak Malfoy?

Niestety odpowiedz była twierdząca.

I tak samo, jak ta Scorpiusa nie miała wytłumaczenia.

Stanęłam w miejscu, a to dla niego wystarczyło. Zbliżył się do mnie jednym, plynnym ruchem

i przyciągnął do siebie. Nasze usta złączyły się w niedelikatnym pocałunku.

Znowu poczułam to piękne, słodko-gorzkie uczucie.

Czemu wszystko w nim musiało być takie idealne?

Wygląd, zapach...

Po chwili pomyślałam, że mimo wszelkich pozorów nie jest on chodzącą perfekcją.

Gdyby był nie zauroczyłby się we mnie, uczennicy Ravenclawu, prymusce, irytującej kuzynce Pottera, córce Rona Weasleya i Hermiony Granger.

Popchnął mnie z tym specjalnym rodzajem troski. Mimo to, źle stanęłam. Upadlabym na zimną, twardą podłogę, gdyby Scorpius nie podtrzymał mnie milimetry od ziemi.

Zachichotałam.

Trzymając mnie w objęciach, miał zamiar mnie pocałować, ale ja wpadłam na ten sam pomysł.

W rezultacie nasze głowy się zderzyły się.

Stuk.

Wtedy oboje skonczyliśmy na podłodze w swoich ramionach. Nasz śmiech odbijał się echem po korytarzu.

Przygładziłam jego niesforne loki, które znajdowały się w zabawnym nieładzie. Chciałam by ta chwila mogła być ruchomym, magicznym zdjęciem, do którego mogłabym wracać jedynie po to, by znów zobaczyć tyle szczęścia na jego twarzy.

-Wstawaj. Zaraz wszyscy wyjdą z Wielkiej Sali i bedą nas tu podziwiać jak jakieś eksponaty w zoo.


	17. Chapter 16

**Scorpius**

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że po raz kolejny pocałowałem Rose Weasley. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać tego uczucia, które powoli opanowywało każdą komórkę mojego ciała.

Nie chciałem wypowiadać tego jednego, prostego słowa, które czaiło się w moim umyśle.

I postanowiłem tego nie robić.

Wyznałem jej, że nie mam pojęcia czemu to robię, ale nie mam złych zamiarów.

Wiedziałem, że rudowłosa kuzynka Ala jest osobą temperamentną i może zdenerwować ją moja niekonkretność.

Dziewczyna, jednak o nic nie pytała. Wracaliśmy w ciszy; ona do Wieży Ravenclawu, ja do lochów, w których mieścił się Dom Węża. Żadne z nas nie odezwało się, ale było tysiące rzeczy, które miałem ochotę jej wytłumaczyć.

Wyjaśnić jej, jaki wielki ciężar od zawsze czułem na swoich barkach. Jak przygniatał moje ramiona jakbym był Heraklesem przechytrzonym przez Atlasa. Nie znałem sposobu, by go zrzucić.

Rosę wniosła w moje życie powiew świeżości. Poczułem na swojej skórze pierwszy powiew wiosennego wiatru, wziąłem do płuc nową szansę jakbym sączył Ognistą. Po moim ciele rozeszła się fala płomieni, w moim sercu rozżarzyło się jakieś uczucie, którego nie czułem przez lata.

Myśle, że Weasley nie była jedna z tych dziewczyn, które ucieszyłoby bycie "powiewem świeżości", dlatego podjąłem słuszną decyzję, zostawiając tą myśl dla siebie.

Kiedy znalazłem się w podziemnej części Hogwartu, w mojej głowie wszystkimi królestwami rządziła chęć wzięcia pośpiesznego prysznica.

Niestety, kiedy wszedłem do Pokoju Wspólnego zauważyłem Ala, Nathana i Evie.

Wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci, a oprócz tego na ich twarzach malował się spokój.

Może złudny, zważając na plotki o Śmiorciożercach i na sytuację Nott...Mimo to, nie chciałem im psuć zabawy.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że będę musiał porozmawiać z Potterem o sprawie związanej

z wyciągnięciem informacji od jego ojca i że należy to zrobić szybko, ale jakoś nie miałem siły ani ochoty w tamtym momencie bawić się w bohatera.

-Nie uwierzysz jak wspaniale spędziłem wieczór- powiedział Al, przybierając na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

Nie byłem pewny czy był on spowodowany radością czy raczej się zgrywał.

Sztukę sarkazmu opanował prawie tak dobrze jak ja, co powoli zaczynało mnie przerażać. Czułem sie jak dziecko kręcące sie na krześle, bo jego myśli nie potrafią przestać krążyć po jednym torze jak przestarzała lokomotywa. Al był tym przyjaźniej nastawionym do innych; miałem nadzieję tego nie zepsuć, próbując go uratować przed samym sobą.

-Niech zgadnę obściskiwałeś się po kątach z Winters i oboje gadaliście o miłości, jakbyście byli w jednej z tych kretyńskich, amerykańskich komedii?- spytałem, starając się ukryć brak zainteresowania.

Kiedy tak nad tym myślałem właściwie miałem przed oczami siebie i Rose, co sprawiło, że miałem ochotę przejechać otwartą dłonią po twarzy.

-Nie. Za to byłem zmuszony do patrolowania korytarzy w towarzystwie Laury

\- odpowiedział.

Moja uwaga została podbita; 5 punktów dla Albusa Severusa Pottera.

-Panna Macmillan zauważyła jakiegoś Puchona, chyba tego Cravena i wskoczyła do damskiej toalety. A jak myślisz, kogo wciągnęła za sobą? Ala!- wtrąciła zniecierpliwiona Evie, ruszając brwią i uśmiechając się żeby sprzedać mi tę sugestię.

-Chrzanisz!

-A najlepsze było to, że zamknęli się w jednej kabinie!- dorzucił tym razem Zabini, pokładając się ze śmiechu.

Gdyby jego karnacja była jaśniejsza byłby cały czerwony.

Bardzo nie chciałem zachowywać się tak jak on, ale uśmiech sam cisnął mi się na twarz.

Mina Ala, natomiast z każdą sekundą stawała się zabawniejsza. Wyglądał, jak mały, rozpieszczony dzieciak, który został wyśmiany przez starsze rodzeństwo.

Opadłem na kanapę, na której siedział tylko Nathan.

Bezwiednie położyłem głowę na oparciu i przymknąłem oczy, starając się uspokoić myśli związane z dziewczyną, na którą wcześniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Cały czas czułem dotyk jej ust i bliskość jej ciała...

Niestety, kiedy otworzyłem powieki przede mną szczerzył się Zabini, którego jak zwykle nie opuszczał jego nietypowy humor.

-Brałeś coś czy po prostu postanowiłeś zachowywać się jak baba?

-Chyba to drugie- odpowiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

-Nieźle ci to wychodzi w takim razie.

-A tak serio, jaki problem?- spytał Al.

-Wysłałeś list ojcu? Albo gadałeś przez kominek?- szybko zmieniłem temat, by nie zdradzić prawdziwych przyczyn mojego rozkojarzenia.

Wolałem zepsuć atmosferę niż musieć się przed nimi tłumaczyć.

-Jeszcze nie. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy moje śledztwo coś da.

Wiedziałem, że to co miałem zamiar powiedzieć, nie będzie ani trochę oryginalne, ale inna zachęta jakoś nie mogła mi wpaść do głowy.

-Nigdy się nie dowiesz, póki nie spróbujesz.

Kiedy całą czwórką wybraliśmy się w sobotni poranek na śniadanie, zastaliśmy ogromny harmider

w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy uczniowie krzątali się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, przechodząc od jednego stołu do drugiego, od jednej grupki młodzieży do następnej.

Mimo, że mógłbym uznać to za normalne, coś mi nie pasowało.

Wszyscy powinni być zajęci posiłkiem i narzekaniem na swoje niewyspanie. Tymczasem pokój był przepełniony aurą podniecenia, zainteresowania i może...lekką paniką?

Wtedy Evie złapała mnie za ramię i wskazała na jedną z młodszych dziewczyn trzymającą w dłoniach gazetę. Po rozejrzeniu się po sali zdałem sobie sprawę, że więcej osób ma te same egzemplarze Proroka Codziennego i że to na pewno jakaś informacja podana w którymś z artykułów wywołała takie poruszenie. Starałem się uspokoić swoje obawy.

Przecież to pewnie znowu "przełamujący tabu" zakłamany reportaż jakiejś dziennikarzyny. Niestety

w mojej głowie pojawiały się bardziej prawdopodobne wersje wydarzeń.

Zabini podszedł do jakiegoś dzieciaka i wyrwał mu gazetę z rąk, przerywając młodemu czytanie.

-Wystarczy, mały- mruknął, nie spoglądając nawet na chłopca.

Mój wzrok powędrował w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Tam sytuacja była tak samo podejrzana. Zajmowane przez profesorów miejsca spowijała chmura szeptów i skrywanych emocji.

Flitcwick i Slughorn prowadzili zażartą dyskusję. Czoło mistrza eliksirów przecinała pojedyncza zmarszczka oznaczająca natrętne myśli.

Spojrzałem się znów na Zabiniego pochłoniętego tekstem. Po jakimś czasie podniósł głowę, a ja zauważyłem jego zatroskanie.

-Chyba musicie to zobaczyć- powiedział bezbarwnym tonem.

Stanęliśmy za nim i poczęliśmy czytać mu przez ramię.

Starałem się skupić na szczegółach.

-Oddajcie mi ją!- krzyczał dzieciak sięgający zaledwie do pasa Nathanowi.

-Zamknij się- warknął mój kuzyn, ale cała nasza trójka była zbyt zajęta Prorokiem, by zwracać uwagę na skandaliczne zachowanie bruneta.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem, moje oczy coraz bardziej wylatywały z orbit, a serce mimowolnie zaczynało pośpiesznie bić.

Schowałem ręce do kieszeni, obawiając się, że mogę zdradzić swoje zdenerwowanie.

- _Nie jestem tchórzem-_ powtarzałem sobie w kółko, ale czułem się, jakbym cały czas mówił jedno

z tych słów, które po wielu powtórzeniach zmieniają znaczenie.

Z szoku wyrwał mnie Zabini, który rozprostował gazetę i naszym oczom ukazał się wielki tytuł napisany czarnymi drukowanymi literami.

 **RON WEASLEY PORWANY? SĄ ŚWIADKOWIE!**

Najbardziej z tego zdania nie utkwiło mi w głowie słowo "porwany", ale to jedno przypominające

mi o kimś innym.

Wiedziałem, że Śmierciożercy coś knują, ale była osoba, która mogła się tego nie spodziewać. Musiała przeżyć największy wstrząs ze wszystkich zgromadzonych w tej sali.

Zjej młodszym bratem.

 _Weasley. Weasley. Weasley._

Mój wzrok powędrował ku stołowi Krukonów i przesuwał się po kolei po twarzach uczniów.

Rose przy nim nie siedziała.

\- Spokój!- usłyszałem głos McGonagall, jednak nie miałem zamiaru iść za jej radą- Wszyscy skierują się teraz na swoje miejsca!

Zacząłem iść w stronę wyjścia, gdy ci egoiści siedzieli na tyłkach, nie racząc pomyśleć o kimkolwiek poza własną osobą.

Po drodze usłyszałem paniczny głos młodego chłopaka. Miałem go zamiar minąć, ale przypomniałem sobie, jak Zabini potraktował tamtego malca i postanowiłem odkupić swoje winy; odkupić to,

że nie nakrzyczałem na kuzyna.

Kiedy odwróciłem się w stronę hałasu, zauważyłem Hugona, a nie tak jak się spodziewałem kogoś młodszego. Chłopak miał wtedy piętnaście lat, był raczej szczupły, średniego wzrostu i miał burzę rudych włosów.

-Co jest?- spytałem krótko brata Rose i paru jego mniej przejętych przyjaciół.

Podszedł trochę bliżej.

-Rose..ona strasznie się przejęła. Wie więcej niż wiele osób na temat Śmierciożerców, zawsze była zbyt ciekawa. I teraz chyba..okropnie się boi.

Nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Rozumiałem, że chłopak nie wie co w takiej sytuacji uczynić. Krukonka mogła nie chcieć z nim rozmawiać. Poza tym nie znał hasła do wieży.

Problem niestety polegał na tym, że ja też go nie znałem.

Winters zapadła się pod ziemię...

 _Myśl,Malfoy._

Wyszedłem na korytarz, ignorując wszystko co mnie otaczało aż w końcu zauważyłem dziewczynę w Krukońskich szatach rozmawiającą ściszonym szeptem z jakimś chłopakiem.

Gdy przybliżyłem się do nich rozpoznałem Cravena. Moja dłoń powędrowała ku ramieniu dziewczyny.

Czekało mnie trudne zadanie przebłagania Laury Macmillan.

Farbowana blondynka zagwizdała na mój widok, lustrując mnie nieprzyzwoicie i przygryzając wargę.

-Kogo my tu mamy? Scorpius Malfoy? Wiem, czego pragniesz, ale ty chyba też wiesz jaka jestem. Prawda, kochanie? Jestem wredną zołzą.

\- Taaak, twój urok osobisty jest powalający. Może Craven zna hasło, co?

Z gardła Krukonki wydostał się perlisty śmiech przywołujący na myśl macochę Kopciuszka. Byłem zdziwiony, że w takiej sytuacji myślę o mugolskich bajkach, z których zawsze się śmiałem. Wolałem opowiadania ojca... albo te czarodziejskie.

\- Nie bądź głupiutki, i ciebie i mnie stać na o wiele więcej!

-To czemu z nim rozmawiasz?- spytałem już mocno rozdrażniony, wskazując na jej towarzysza.

Zastanawiałem się czy może nie iść poszukać kogoś innego, kto będzie wstanie mi pomóc.

Pamiętałem jednak, że stanowcza większość uczniów znajdowała się w Wielkiej Sali.

Dziewczyna chyba się chwilę zawahała, ale potem wygięła śmiesznie wargę i odrzekła:

-Mam różna zachcianki, co nie znaczy, że nie mam swoich skrupułów. A poza tym, to natręt.

Spojrzałem się na dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka, którego nigdy nie podejrzewałbym o startowanie do Laury. Nie rozumiałem, co takiego on w niej widział? Leciał tylko na wygląd i pieniądze?

(jak _cała reszta)_

Czy nie wiedział jak wiele ryzykował, zadając się z kimś z rodu Macmillanów? Wiedziałem,

że Cravenowie mimo że czystokrwiści, byli biedni w porównaniu do rodziców Laury.

-Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?

Chłopak pokręcił głową i odszedł.

Tak po prostu.

Przyłapałem Laurę na odprowadzaniu go wzrokiem.

( _smutnym_?)

Czy to możliwe, że żałowała, tego co powiedziała?

-Do naszego domu nie ma hasła. Nie wiem, co sprawiło, że o tym zapomniałeś. Musisz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlatego pójdę z tobą. Zanim się zdecydujesz na przyjęcie mojej pomocy zadaj sobie pytanie, co takiego robisz- powiedziała dziewczyna trochę innym tonem niż zawsze; stała blisko mnie, ale nie czułem odrazy- Przyzwyczai się do twojej obecności w ważnych dla niej momentach. Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że o tym nie wiesz. Może ja i Rose nie jesteśmy w dobrych relacjach, ale zapamiętaj sobie, że żadna dziewczyna nie chce złamanego serca.

Zadziwiła mnie ta refleksja usłyszana z ust blondynki. Nie spodziewałbym się, że będzie chciała mi coś więcej powiedzieć oprócz tego jak dostać się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Oczekiwałem też, że będzie chciała coś w zamian. Nie powiedziała, że nie pragnie niczego...

-A gdzie haczyk?

-Na swoim miejscu- odpowiedziała z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

-Konkrety, Macmillan.

-Nie uważasz, ze powinieneś być dla mnie milszy? Wyświadczam ci przysługę.

Jej jasne paznokcie, przedłużone tipsami powędrowały dojasnych włosów, by po raz setny poprawić perfekcyjną fryzurę.

-No już dobrze. Chcę żebyś dowiedział się czegoś na temat buntujących się byłych Śmierciożerców.

-Nie ma mowy.

-Czemu?

-Nie ufam ci, proste.

Laura wzruszyła ramionami i udała, że ma zamiar zawrócić. Ja jednak wiedziałem, że to tylko kolejna manipulacja.

-Nie musisz udawać, że ci nie zależy, ale zgoda- odpowiedziałem, chcąc mieć już to za sobą- Panie przodem.

Wejście po schodach na sam szczyt wieży zajęło nam sporo czasu. W tamtym momencie cieszyłem się, że gram w Quiditcha i mam więcej siły niż przeciętny Ślizgon. Przyzwyczaiłem się do prostej drogi do lochów i w duchu dziękowałem Merlinowi za to, że Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu. Mimo to, wspinaczka nie była dla mnie wielkim wyzwaniem.

Doszliśmy do drzwi, w których nie było klamki, a jedynie kołatka. Gdy Laura zastukała nią w drzwi do moich uszu dobiegło pytanie, z którego nie zrozumiałem ani jednego słowa.

Prefekt naczelnej odpowiedź zajęła zaledwie parę sekund.

Kiedy drzwi przestały stawiać opór i otworzyły się, przed moimi oczyma ukazał się piękny Pokój Wspólny, który ani trochę nie kojarzył mi się z tym, który oglądałem na co dzień.

Białe ściany i marmurowy posąg Roweny Ravenclaw dodawały pomieszczeniu wyniosłości i elegancji, której u nas także nie brakowało...tylko, że to nie było to samo.

Wnętrze było urządzone wspaniale, a ten kto był odpowiedzialny za jego wystrój nie starał się na siłę podkreślić swojego bogactwa drogo zdobionymi siedzeniami, ale postawił na minimalizm,

który przywoływał mi na myśl willę bogatych ludzi żyjących w czasach starożytnych, Wiedziałem, że Hogwart został wyremontowany, ale część rzeczy pewnie została idealnie odwzorowana.

Uniosłem głowę oczarowany otaczającym mnie widokiem i ujrzałem, że na sklepieniu iskrzą gwiazdy, mimo że na dworze było jasno.

Przed moimi oczami pojawiło się dziwne wyobrażenie grupki uczniów leżących na dywanie

i wpatrujących się w sufit, myślących o własnych sprawach, miłych wspomnieniach czy problemach.

Pokój Wspólny Ravenclawu właśnie w taki sposób działał na ludzi.

-Stoisz i gapisz się, jakbyś tam kogoś nago zobaczył- podsumowała Laura, popychając mnie w stronę dormitorii- To tylko parę schodków. Postaraj się nie wywalić, bo Weasley raczej nie będzie chciała oglądać twojej pokiereszowanej buźki .

\- Możesz mieć pewność, że nie fantazjowałem o tobie- odgryzłem się i powoli zacząłem iść przed siebie.

Trochę obawiałem się tego, co mogę za chwilę zobaczyć. Dziewczyna musiała być załamana. Pewnie martwiła się, że jej ojciec nigdy nie wróci do domu.

Bałem się, że zobaczę w niej Evie...

Mimo to, wszedłem do pokoju.

-Nic nie rozumiesz!- usłyszałem krzyk rudowłosej, która zaczęła rzucać w ścianę wszystkimi rzeczami, jakie się napatoczyły.

Po jej twarzy spływały łzy, które przypominały strumienie wody. Łatwo było zauważyć jej wymęczone spojrzenie. Nie potrafiła się uspokoić.

Chloe starała się unikać pocisków ze strony rudej i przekonać ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Niestety nie wiedziała o tym, że te słowa były najgorszymi, jakie mogła wypowiedzieć.

 _Nie rozumiała_.

Nie rozumiała, bo sama nigdy nie doświadczyła bólu straty.

Najpierw zauważyła mnie Winters, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć Rose zwróciła głowę w moją stronę i już miała zamiar rzucić we mnie kufrem, ale podbiegłem do niej i go odebrałem.

Wziąłem ją w ramiona zanim zdążyła mi uciec. Poczułem, że jej ręce zaciśnięte w pięści biją mnie po klatce piersiowej. Nie czułem żadnego bólu oprócz tego psychicznego, który nie dawał mi spokoju, gdy patrzyłem, w jakim stanie znalazła się Krukonka.

Chloe skinęła głową w moją stronę i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając nas samych.

Zaległa cisza, która aż piszczała w uszach. Dziewczyna przestała spazmatycznie szlochać i poczułem, że jej oddech się stabilizuje.

\- Oni nic nie rozumieją.- wymamrotała zachrypniętym głosem- Dla nich to tylko sensacja. Nie znali go.

-Cii.- wyszeptałem, głaszcząc ja po włosach.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi się w oczy.

-Co teraz? Czy to wszystko...zdarzy się od nowa?

Pokręciłem bezsilnie głową. Co miałem jej powiedzieć? Że wszystko będzie dobre czy może potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia?

Zamiast tego podniosłem z ziemi jedno z jej ubrań, jasny sweter, i nałożyłem go na nią jak na młodszą siostrę. W rzeczywistości czułem coś coraz głębszego z każdym wejściem słońca o poranku.

-Byłaś przy mnie wtedy, gdy potrzebowałem pomocy. Po kłótni z Puckeyem. Nawet dwa razy. Ja też

z tobą zostaję i to nie jest propozycja Rose, to stwierdzenie.

Zacząłem sprzątać bałagan, który narobiła, a Weasley usiadła na brzegu łóżka, obserwując moje ruchy.

W końcu opadłem na ziemię w geście porażki w swoich nieudolnych próbach.

Rozpieszczenie przez rodziców za młodu i wysługiwanie się skrzatami dawało się we znaki. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć.

Dziewczyna zsunęła się na podłogę obok mnie, a nasze ramiona delikatnie się stykały.

-Jak ty tu.. właściwie się dostałeś?- przemogła się Weasley, spoglądając jednym okiem na mnie.

-Interesy z Macmillan.

-Ach, chyba wolę więcej nie wiedzieć.

Czułem blokadę. Znałem ją za słabo by móc wiedzieć czego pragnie i czego potrzebuje.

-To nic ciekawego- odpowiedziałem, zawieszając na niej swój wzrok.

Chyba liczyłem, że nagle mnie olśni i zorientuję się, co powinienem zrobić, aby jej bardziej nie zranić.

-Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że to ty będziesz w stanie mnie uspokoić. Zawsze mnie wkurzałeś.

-Zawsze jest pojęciem względnym, Rose. Zmienia się z czasem.

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy nasze twarze znalazły się tylko milimetry od siebie.

Mogłem przyjrzeć się z bliska jej pięknej twarzy, jedynej w swoim rodzaju.

Cały świat mógłby się walić, gdy patrzyłem w jej ładne oczy, a ja bym nie zareagował.

Kiedy zaczęła szeptać czułem jej oddech na własnej skórze. Był przyjemnie ciepły.

Ta bliskość i żaden krok ze strony dziewczyny bolał, ale to było jedno z tych fanatycznych, pożądanych zranień.

-Wiem, że nie będzie cię przy mnie zawsze, kiedy będę w potrzebie, ale czy nie mógłbyś być obok chociaż teraz i sprawić, że jakoś to przetrwam?

-Mógłbym- powiedziałem, powoli wpijając się w jej usta.

Jej nogi oplotły się wokół mnie i pozwoliłem sobie zatracić się w tym poczuciu dziwacznej lekkości; w tym słodkim jak miód eliksirze, magicznym zaklęciu na smutki.

Kiedy po bardzo długim czasie w końcu rozstałem się z Rose wróciłem prosto do lochów

i gdy przekroczyłem próg Pokoju Wspólnego od razu doskoczył do mnie Al.

Na jego twarzy wymalowany był niepokój.

-Wysłałem list...Cholera, jestem taki głupi! Wysłałem ten pieprzony list!

Pokręciłem głową, nic nie rozumiejąc z paplaniny kolegi.

-Do ojca. Przed śniadaniem, wcześnie rano poszedłem do sowiarni...

W końcu zrozumiałem, co miał na myśli i przerażenie sprawiło, że moje nogi same zaniosły mnie na pobliski fotel.

Skoro Śmierciożercom udało się zaatakować ojca Rose, mogli też mieć możliwość przechwycenia listu...

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach, próbując zrobić to samo zresztą emocji ogarniającą moje ciało.

Bezskutecznie.

-Czy ty w ogóle nie myślisz?- warknąłem, nie potrafiąc trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy.

-I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?

Obserwowałem, jak Potter robi się coraz bardziej zły na mnie za to, w jaki sposób się zachowuję.

Ale nie myślałem o tym, że mogę być niesprawiedliwy. Moją głowę zajmowały konsekwencje naszej nadmiernej ciekawości...

Jednak najgorsza nie było to, że wiedziałem, że mogę zostać zmuszony do walki ze złem, ale to, że byli Śmerciożercy będą znów chcieli, by moja rodzina stanęła po ich stronie.

Obawiałem się powtórki z tragedii, którą przeżyłem wraz z Evie, kiedy byliśmy tylko dzieciakami.

 _Nie jesteś tchórzem._

\- Nie musisz zwalać całej winy na mnie! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, jak bardzo to będzie niebezpieczne?

-Właśnie dlatego, że nie miałeś o tym pojęcia powinieneś był bardziej uważać!

Chłopak odwrócił się do mnie plecami i zanim zniknął z mojego punktu widzenia, powiedział kpiarskim tonem:

-Przecież i to zrobił byś ode mnie lepiej.

Zdążył wejść do dormitorium, przed tym jak krzyknąłem:

\- Super! Zazdrość mi wszystkiego! W końcu jest czego, Potter!


	18. Rozdzial 17

**Rose**

Mimo towarzystwa Scorpiusa przez cały wieczór, w nocy nie mogłam spać. W głowie wciąż miałam obraz mojego ojca siedzącego przy stole w domu. We wspomnieniach czytał nowy numer Proroka i popijał mocną kawę. Tym co nie chciało opuścić moich myśli był fakt, jak bardzo lubił gazety. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że kiedyś ja i Hugo przeczytamy w nich o jego porwaniu.

Od najmniejszych obaw powoli zagłębiałam się w te ciemniejsze, straszniejsze, bardziej bolesne.

Miałam ochotę walić głową o ścianę, dopóki wszystko, co nieproszone nie wyparuje.

Co jeśli zrobią mu krzywdę?Albo stanie się marionetką w ich rękach?

Próbowałam zagłuszyć te myśli, chowający głowę w poduszcze. Czułam się, jakbym próbowała uspokoić je przyłożeniem palca do ust, podczas gdy plamowały rebelię za moimi palcami. Kiedy próbowałam trzymać je na uwięzi, wyrywały mi się. I nie byłam tym zawiedziona.

Do moich drzwi pukało poczucie winy jak przypomnienie o niezapłaconej grzywnie; szeptało słodkim głosem słowa terroru.

 _Jaka z ciebie córka, że w ogóle się nie przejmujesz?_

Wiedziałam, że jeśli reszta aurorów odkryłaby kryjówkę Zbuntowanych Byłych Śmierciożerców, mojemu ojcu mogłoby się coś stać podczas walki .

Nie byłam pewna czy chciałam znać odpowiedzi na pytania, których z każdą minutą miałam coraz więcej. Wolałam, by utonęły we łzach pod moimi powiekami, pofrunęły za sowami po gwiaździstym niebie.

Spojrzałam się na śpiącą Macmillan. Jej twarz była niemal niewidoczna, schowana w fałdach poduszki. Zastanawiałam się czemu pomogła Malfoyowi i co chciała w zamian. Nie potrafiłam uwierzyć,

że mogła okazać się miłosiernym Samarytaninem.

Nie po tylu latach znajomości.

Laura była jednak moim najmniejszym problemem. Tak błahym, że aż zrobiło mi się przyjemnie,

gdy o niej pomyślałam.

Po wyjątkowo mrocznej nocy przyszedł dzień i nie mogłam zrobić nic oprócz wstania z łóżka

i zamaskowania swojego zmęczenia przez kosmetyki.

W lustrze w łazience zobaczyłam swoją twarz. Byłam blada, miałam sińce pod oczami, rude włosy pozostawały w nieładzie. Kiedy na siebie patrzyłam miałam ochotę zniknąć. Wyparować razem z wodą z błyszczącej, nieskazitelnie białej umywalki.

Wydawałam się samej sobie zwykłym przywidzeniem. Nie miałam żadnego wpływu na to,

co działo się w mojej głowie ani na to, co działo się z moim ojcem. Byłam bezsilna.

Z pośród wszystkich paskudnych uczuć, jakie zdarzało mi się czuć to zdawało się najbardziej bezlitosne.

Wiedzieć jak wiele rzeczy podąża w złym kierunku podczas, gdy możesz jedynie patrzeć jak oddalają sie od wytyczonego kursu. Robić to samo, co każdego dnia.

W pewnym momencie zaczyna ci się wydawać, że to nie ma sensu. A skoro powtarzasz te czynności codziennie...co z twoim _życiem_?

To błędne koło zaczynało mnie przerażać. Nigdy, ale to nigdy w ten sposób nie myślałam.

Miałam wszystko starannie zaplanowane, nic nie wymykało mi się spod kontroli!

Żyłam w kłamstwie, myśląc, że tak będzie cały czas.

Kiedy wiązałam krawat, ręce mi się trzęsły; miałam ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i wypłakać rzeki.

Ale nie mogłam- powtarzałam te słowa jak mantrę.

Kiedy byłam gotowa do wyjścia usiadłam na łóżku, czekając aż Chloe, która się przed chwilą obudziła ubierze się i spakuje książki.

Nie byłam pewna czy byłam zadowolona z tego, że nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem,

pomijając krótkie przywitanie.

Wciąż zastanawiałam się jak będzie wyglądał ten dzień, ten rok.

Moje myśli wygrzebały z głębi umysłu słowa chłopaka, który na jeden wieczór uspokoił moje demony. Teraz wszystkie zdania wypowiedziane przez blondyna obracały się przeciwko mnie.

 _Zawsze jest pojęciem względnym. Zmienia się z czasem._

Myślałam, że tata każdego dnia będzie w stanie zrobić mamie kawę.

 _Zawsze_.

Słowa nietrwałe jak liść zabrany przez wiatr.

Szłam z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką po długich schodach na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali; wczorajsze widmo okryło nas płachtą milczenia.

Kiedy byłyśmy już na jednym z pięter zza rogu wyszli czterej Ślizgoni na czele ze Scorpiusem. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Nie chciałam z ich strony żadnych pytań albo pustych słów.

Zanim zdążyłyśmy dojść do ich czwórki, Nott zaczęła biec w naszą stronę tak delikatnie,

że jej kroki były prawie niesłyszalne.

Wzięła mnie w objęcia, przytulając bardzo mocno.

Zdziwił mnie ten gest. Znałyśmy się od kilku tygodni. Dziewczyna musiała wiele rozumieć.

Miałam nadzieję tylko, że nie myślała, że jestem w skrajnie beznadziejnej sytuacji i stąd ta litość.

Dziewczyna była chuda, mimo to ciepło rozlało się po całym moim ciele jak po gorącym napoju.

Kiedy się ode mnie odsunęła spojrzała się na mnie ciemnymi oczami.

-Chciałybyście może zjeść dziś przy naszym stoliku?- spytała, a Chloe nie odpowiedziała, czekając jak ja zareaguję na tę propozycję.

Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam i weszłyśmy do sali, w której poprzedniego dnia było pełno uczniów czytających artykuł o moim ojcu.

Kiedy usiadłam obok Evie i Scorpiusa poczułam chęć ucieczki.

Blondyn sięgnął po talerz z kanapkami i wsadził jedną na mój talerz.

Zmierzyłam go lekko wrogim wzrokiem, jakbym chciała bezgłośnie zakomunikować, że ma natychmiast zabrać jedzenie sprzede mnie, ale on tylko zaoferował mi krzywy uśmiech.

-Mam cię nakarmić, kochanie? Musisz coś zjeść.-przekomarzał się, a ja wciąż protestowałam nie wyobrażając sobie, że potrafię coś przełknąć.

-Sama tego chciałaś- stwierdził, podnosząc kanapkę i skierował ją w stronę moich ust- Powiedz AAA!

\- Scorpiusie, jesteś _trooszkę_ upierdliwy- przeszkodziła mu Evie- Rosie, zjedz to, zyskasz spokój.

Westchnęłam i wzięłam gryza. Nie czułam smaku. Wciąż wydawało mi się, że w moje gardło wypełnia ocen o wysokiej zawartości soli.

Udało mi się przerzuć kromkę ni to chleba ni to bułki i stwierdziłam, że jest mi jeszcze gorzej.

-Może stąd pójdziemy już, hmm?- zaproponowałam cicho.

Ku mojej uldze wszyscy się zgodzili. Malfoy położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. Nie potrafiłam przejmować się, w jaki sposób mogą patrzeć na tą dziwną scenę ludzie wokół nas. Potrzebowałam obecności kogoś, kto zdawał się obchodzić moim losem.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu, usadził mnie na jednych schodach. Czułam się, jakby znał moje myśli na wylot.

Zajął miejsce obok i ku mojemu zdziwieniu położył moją głowę na swoich kolanach.

-Co ty robisz?- wymamrotałam.

-Miałem pomóc ci to przetrwać. Nie czujesz się lepiej?- poczułam jego ciepły oddech przy uchu.

Pozostała trójka Ślizgonów i Chloe klapnęli na schodkach niżej.

Nie miałam pojęcia jak bardzo byli zaskoczeni tym, że Scorpiusowi na mnie zależy; przymknęłam oczy, starając się zrelaksować.

\- Musimy chyba zdecydować co robimy, nie? Nie możemy przecież być bezczynni.-po raz pierwszy zabrał głos Zabini.

-To co proponujesz?- wtrącił się Al, bardzo napiętym głosem- Możliwe, że wiedzą o naszym węszeniu. Mój wujek został porwany. Twoja rodzina, rodzice Malfoya i Nott mogą być zagrożeni.

Kiedy słuchałam ich dyskusji zdawałam sobie sprawę jak daleko od bezpieczeństwa znajdowała sie nasza sytuacja.

-Plus wszystko co się dowiemy musimy powiedzieć Macmillan.- podsumował Scorpius, co sprawiło, że podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i otworzyłam powieki.

-Nigdy nie rób więcej interesów z Laurą, ok?- powiedziałam, mierząc go wzrokiem.

-Nie miałem wyboru.

Poczułam, że się lekko rumienie, co nie uszło uwadze Nathana, który puścił do mnie oczko.

Bosko.

\- Hogwart chyba jest najbezpieczniejszym miejsce w jakim moglibyśmy być, tak?- odezwała się Evie, poprawiając opadające jej na twarz ciemne włosy.

-To samo myśleli podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart- wymsknęło się Chloe.

Niestety nikt nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Miała rację.

-Myślisz, że niby co zrobią? Jak uważasz, że dostaną się do zamku i zwerbują nas? Już bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że zrobią atak na Ministerstwo.- zastanawiał się Malfoy.

Chloe zasmucona udzieliła mu logicznej odpowiedzi:

-Najpierw mogą obalić Ministerstwo, a potem zwerbować nas. Ale czy mają wystarczająco ludzi by stawić czoło aurorom?

-Część z nich poszukuję mojego ojca, prawda? A urzędnicy nie walczą najlepiej. Istnieje ochrona,

ale niewielka po tym jak nastały bezpieczne czasy.- dokończyłam ich dyskusję.

Scorpius schował twarz w dłonie.

Nathan utkwił wzrok w posadzce.

Chloe zamilkła.

Ja pozostałam przerażona.

Tylko duży dzwon bił głośno, nakazując nam powrócić do szkolnej rzeczywistości, a tłum uczniów robił harmider zagłuszający nasze czarne myśli.

 **Evie**

Wiadomość o zniknięciu ojca Rose była dla mnie sygnałem do przebudzenia, znakiem, że rzeczywiście zaczyna się dziać coś złego. Moje obawy zaczęły się pojawiać, gdy ktoś latem włamał się do mojego mieszkania.

Jeśli byli to Zbuntowani Byli Śmierciożercy, co pragnęli osiągnąć przez takie działanie?

Moja mama zgłosiła to zdarzenie i do mugolskiej policji i do Ministerstwa. Gdyby zdecydowali się zrobić coś takiego drugi raz, bardzo możliwe, że zostaliby złapani.

Oprócz przeświadczenia, że światu magii grozi niebezpieczeństwo w mojej głowie zapaliła się lampka, mówiąca mi jak przez zniknięcie Ronalda Weasleya musi czuć się jego córka.

Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu w mojej głowie pojawiła się dokładna wizja wszystkiego,co wydarzyło się tak wiele lat temu, kiedy straciłam ojca. Po raz kolejny przypomniałam sobie ból, który był moim wiernym towarzyszem. W ciemności moich myśli płonął ogień, który przecinał mrok jak światło świecy; _Scorpius._

To, że miałam go przy sobie, kiedy potrzebowałam otuchy było jak gałąź, której złapałam się w obawie przez utonięciem w zimnej toni cierpienia. Jemu też nie było łatwo, a jednak troszczył się o mnie jak o własną siostrę.

Nie byłam pewna czy Chloe mogła powiedzieć Weasley coś pomocnego, jakkolwiek blondynka byłaby inteligentna czy wrażliwa.

Nie mogła tego rozumieć. W tym przypadku nie istniały poboczne perspektywy- wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze.

Zrobiło mi się żal Rosie. Nie potrafiłam zrozumieć czemu na tym świecie dzieję się tak wiele zła.

Czemu wszystko, co się robi pozostawia po sobie konsekwencje; czasami tak straszne i raniące, że ciężko sobie z nimi poradzić? To przez nie miliony osób jest zanurzonych w bólu aż po czubek głowy.

Ludzi takich jak ja. Takich jak rodzina Weasley. Wiedziałam o tym, że żyli w biedzie przez lata, aż w końcu Ron zdobył majątek i został szanowanym aurorem. Ale co po tym, gdy niesamowicie się narażał i wszystko co robił miało oddziaływanie zarówno na niego, jego rodzinę jak i na społeczność czarodziei?

Kiedy zobaczyłam rudowłosą na korytarzu podbiegłam do niej i przytuliłam. Liczyłam, że moje sumienie trochę się uspokoi. Nawet jeśli źle odebrała mój gest, przynajmniej wiem, że próbowałam coś zrobić.

Na wielu lekcjach siedziałam ze Scorpiusem lub Nathanem. Nie miałam koleżanek. Zawsze powtarzałam sobie, że z wyboru. Z dziewczynami z mojego domu nie potrafiłam znaleźć wspólnych tematów. Nie znosiłam ich gadania o bzdurach i narzekania na wszystko, co nieistotne.

Codziennie zdawałam się wypełniać test wyboru, w którym brakowało jednej odpowiedzi.

Sprowadzał sie do dwóch propozycji: śmiać się z ich problemów lub śmiać z naiwności i próżności.

Nie znosiły Quiditcha, dlatego w naszej drużynie byli sami chłopcy. Myślę, że nawet jeśli któraś z nich uważałaby inaczej nigdy by się nie przyznała, by przypadkiem nie naruszyć swojej ,,idealnej'' reputacji,

Z Zabinim natomiast zdarzało mi się dogadywać znacznie rzadziej niż spierać.

Otwarcie wyrażałam się na temat jego postępowania względem kobiet. Nie liczył się z tym, że mógł je zranić. Doznałam podobnych ran przez Toby'ego; nie życzyłam tego nikomu.

Nie chciałam mieć żadnych bliskich kontaktów z kimś jego pokroju.

Jednak nie potrafiłam się na niego złościć na dłuższą metę, bo zbyt często rozładowywał emocje, które przygniatały nas swoim ciężarem.

Moją największą wadą była nadmierna pobłażliwość i musiałam nastawić się, że ciągle będę płacić za nią cenę.

Nadeszła ostatnia lekcja- OPCM z Puchonami.

Mimo że zajęcia były ciekawe, nie przepadałam za przebywaniem na nich.

Uczniowie Domu Węża często wykorzystywali sytuację do pojedynkowania się z przesadnie miłymi członkami Hufflpuffu. Patrząc na ich zachowanie i pośmiewiska, przestawałam mieć wiarę w społeczeństwo i głoszoną przez dom naszych przeciwników ,,sprawiedliwość''.

Jesteś niemiły? Wspaniałe, nikt nie będzie cię lubił!

(oprocz innych twego pokroju)

Jesteś miły? Możesz spróbować hibernacji w nadziei, że obudzisz się w odmienionej rzeczywistości.

Usiadłam przy jednej z ławek i powoli rozpakowałam książkę, różdżkę i pióro z kałamarzem.

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Zabini bez słowa opada na miejsce obok mnie.

Wydawało się, że jego pozytywny humor skutecznie ulotnił się po naszej porannej rozmowie z Scorpiusem, Rose, Alem i Chloe.

Był wyjątkowo przybity! Ale w końcu nie bez powodu..

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie błahe pytanie bruneta:

-Wiedziałaś, że między Malfoyem a Weasley...-poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, bo moje myśli zmieniły kierunek, jakby natrafiły na ślepą uliczkę. Czasem, był jak znak pokazujący ci, że warto na chwilę zboczyć ze ścieżki rozsądku.

To w jego obecności śniłam najwiecej teorii.

-Wiesz, że dobrze go znam. Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowywał. W sumie nie spodziewałam się, że ona o tym wie, ale...

-Powiedz mi, czemu ja nie widzę takich rzeczy?

Wzruszyłam ramionami, zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić.

-Ucz się od najlepszych, Zabini.

Naszą rozmowę przerwał dźwięk różdżki uderzającej o stół. Skierowałam wzrok ku naszemu nauczycielowi, który obalił klątwę ciążąca na tym stanowisku.

Pan Miller był mężczyzną w średnim wieku z powoli łysiejących ciemnymi włosami, ale z bujną brodą. Kiedyś musiał być przystojny.

-Proszę o uwagę! Zrobimy sobie dzisiaj mały konkurs dla odmiany! Każdy dostanie odpowiednią ocenę do swoich umiejętności, a ci co wygrają dostaną ich aż dwie- za styl i za zwycięstwo. Zaczynamy!

Westchnęłam. Nie mogłam przegrać z Zabinim, bo moja duma zostałaby zmiażdżona. Przykładałam większą wagę do nauki niż on. Poza tym wiedziałam, że będzie mi to wypominał do końca życia, bo właśnie taki był Nathan.

Zwlekłam się z krzesła i stanęłam w gotowości do pojedynku. Przez twarz mojego przeciwnika przebiegł łobuzerski uśmieszek. Zważywszy na to, że najlepszy kontakt miałam z Malfoyem i często spędzałam czas z jego kolegami, zazwyczaj nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, krzyknęłam:

-Drętwota!

W ostatniej chwili uskoczył przez zaklęciem lecącym w jego stronę i odpowiedział na mój atak, zaczynając czuć gniew:

-Rictusempra!

-Expelliarmus!- odparowałam.

Walka trwała jeszcze długo. Uskakiwaliśmy, rzucaliśmy wszelkie czary obronne i atakujące, a wokół nas inni uczniowie robili to samo z mniejszym lub większym zacięciem. Mogłam zauważyć, że profesor kręci się po sali i zapisuje coś w swoim dzienniku. Część pojedynków została rozegrana zanim naprawdę się zaczeła. Przyniosły fatalne skutki jakby były prezentami, o które warto sie bić.

Niektórzy ludzie poświęciliby wszystko dla własnych powódek, takich jak sukces.

Kiedy już brakowało mi sił do dalszych starań, a w głowie jakiś głosik zaczynał mi szeptać, bym się poddała, wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

-Immobilus!- wymierzyłam różdżkę w postać bruneta, spowalniając zaklęciem jego ruchy.

Krzyknął, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmieszek satysfakcji.

 _Hej, prawie pokonałam Nathana Zabiniego!_

Skończyłam pojedynek identycznym zaklęciem, jakim zaczęłam i chłopak poleciał w tył omal nie stykając się ze ścianą.

Patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem, wymalowanym na twarzy, jakby wszystko sprawiało mu jakąś nieopisaną przyjemność.

 _Masochista_ -pomyślałam.

\- Bardzo dobrze, panno Nott.- usłyszałam głos profesora- Powyżej Oczekiwań i Wybitny. A pan, Panie Zabini...no zadowalający.

Teraz wzrok Ślizgona się zmienił- ciskał pioruny.

-Nie znoszę cię- podsumował.

-Po prostu nie możesz się pogodzić z tym, że przegrałeś z dziewczyną.

Powoli podniósł się na nogi i skierował w moją stronę.

-Ok, przyznaję się. Dziewczyna ze mną wygrała. Ale przynajmniej nie jestem jak nasz drogi Scorpius Malfoy, podatny na zauroczenia jakiejś Krukonki. Pod tym względem, wszystkie wy dziwne stworzenia zwane kobietami, nie macie u mnie szans.

-No, oczywiście. Któż by raczył złamać serce panu Zabiniemu. Ale powiedz co ty się tak czepiasz swojego kuzyna, co? Czegoś mu zazdrościsz?- spytałam na poły znudzona na poły rozbawiona jego wywodami.

Prychnął, a potem rzucił bez przekonania:

-Laski, która nie będzie chciała się od niego odczepić, serio?

-Przestań, on jej potrzebuje podobnie jak ona. Nie masz w ogóle uczuć?

-Nie wiem. Umów się ze mną. Może mnie przekonasz do zmiany postępowania. W końcu cały czas biadolisz o tym jak to, źle robię często randkując. Kiedy ty spotkałaś się z kimś płci przeciwnej, pomijając przyjacielskie wypady ze mną, Potterem i Malfoyem?

Udałam, że się zastanawiam, ale znałam prawdę. Moje serce zostało tak doszczętnie złamane przez Toby'ego, że nawet nie myślałam, by zaczynać nowy związek czy w ogóle strać się zawrzeć jakieś znajomości.

\- To, że ja się z nikim nie spotykam, nie znaczy, że muszę ci coś udowadniać i zgadzać się na twoje propozycje jak połowa szkoły.

Miałam zamiar zakończyć z nim tą głupią rozmowę, bo wiedziałam, że za chwilę wybije dzwon kończący lekcje i będę mogła odetchnąć od całego zamieszania, które mnie otaczało.

-No dawaj! Nie bądź sztywniaczką!- krzyknął za mną, a parę głów jak na zawołanie odwróciło się w naszą stronę. Poczułam, że lekko się czerwienie, ale nie zamierzałam odejść bez powiedzenia ani jednego słowa. Szybko do niego doszłam i jak najspokojniej powiedziałam:

-Nie mam zamiaru być jak te laski, które tolerują twoje tanie gadki. Nie jestem sztywniaczką tylko dlatego, że ty tak uważasz. I jak na przyjaciela- tu zagestykulowałam cudzysłów- jesteś troszkę dwulicowy.

Zdziwiona swoim własnym zachowaniem wzięłam głęboki wdech.

Czy to możliwe, że wywołanie przez niego sprawy Puckeya, wyprowadziło mnie z równowagi?

Czy rzeczywiście bałam się kolejnego zranienia?

Zaraz! Co mnie to w ogóle obchodziło. Było o wiele ważniejszych spraw niż chłopcy. Ojciec Weasley zniknął, a Zabini najwidoczniej i tak potrafi sobie znaleźć powód do rechotania.

-Będę próbował, Nott!- wołał wciąż rozbawiony- Nie zostaniesz siostrą zakonną! Wujek Zabini się

o ciebie troszczy.

Usłyszałam falę chichotów. Szkoda, że mnie to nie bawiło.

Podeszłam do Ala i Scorpiusa, na których twarzy malowała się dziwna mieszanka uczuć.

-Czego chciał, Evie?- spytał mnie Malfoy, przypatrując się Nathanowi, którego humor zmienił się prawie tak szybko i diametralnie jak kobiety podczas miesiączki.

-Chyba wyczerpała mu się lista kandydatek do romansowania. Znalazłby sobie pożyteczniejsze hobby.- podsumowałam, pakując rzeczy do torby.

Gdy wypowiedziałam to zdanie, lekcja dobiegła końca co było dla mnie więcej niż bardzo pozytywną informacją.

Z ust blondyna wypłynął dźwięczny śmiech. Położył dłoń na moich plecach, pokazując Potterowi, by poszedł za nami.

-Wspieraj go. To zainteresowanie przetrwało najdłużej ze wszystkich przelotnych pasji Nathana.

Po dniu, pełnym sprzecznych emocji; światła i ciemności próbujących znaleźć siłę przebicia,

nie spodziewałam się, że wydarzy się jeszcze coś, co mnie zdziwi. I szczerze na to nie liczyłam.

Kiedy weszłam na kolację do Wielkiej Sali chłopcy już siedzieli przy stole Slytherinu, a obok nich Rose

i Chloe. Uśmiechnęłam się na ich widok i mrugnęłam w ich stronę. Cieszyłam się, że spędzaliśmy ze sobą więcej czasu, bo zdążyłam je polubić. Zupełnie różniły się od dziewczyn, od których roiło się w Domu Węża.

Usiadłem obok blond Krukonki i nałożyłam sobie na talerz jeden z ciepłych posiłków. Spojrzałam się kontrolnie na talerz Weasley i zauważyłam, że zdążyła już zjeść. Złapałam wzrok Scorpiusa, który chyba zrozumiał na co patrzę i uśmiechnął się bez cienia radości.

Nie dane mi było jednak spróbować zapiekanki z warzyw i sera, bo rozległ się doniosły, dźwięczny głos Mcgonagall.

W sali jak na zawołanie ucichło i większość twarzy skierowało się w stronę Stołu Nauczycielskiego.

Ostatnie osoby, które jeszcze szeptały do siebie zamilkły skrępowane, gdy dyrektorka zaczęła mówić:

-Mam ogromny zaszczyt was poinformować, że do naszej szkoły wróciła stara uczennica, która była Gryfonką i do Gryffindoru też będzie należeć w tym roku- dziwny uśmiech zabłąkał się na ustach kobiety.

Jej słowa zagłuszył gwar ciekawskich uczniów, którzy wymieniali się swoimi przypuszczeniami dotyczącymi powracającej do Hogwartu uczennicy.

Zastanawiałam się jak wiele osób w ostatnich latach opuściło to miejsce przed zakończeniem nauki...

-Powitajcie z powrotem- rzekła, robiąc pełną napięcia pauzę- Inez Arnaud.

Mój wzrok nieświadomie powędrował najpierw ku Scorpiusowi, na którego twarzy wyraźnie malowało się zdumienie, a potem w stronę ogromnych wrót. Wchodziła przez nie znajoma dziewczyna.

Te same ciemne włosy i śródziemnomorska karnacja.

Coś jednak nie pozwalało mi utożsamić jej z osobą, którą zapamiętałam.

Przeniosłam wzrok na jej drogie, eleganckie ubrania, starannie zrobiony makijaż...

Kim była ta dziewczyna? Nie potrafiłam przywołać jej z odłamów pamięci.


	19. Rozdział 18

**Laura**

,, _You're a doll, you're flawless._

 _But I just can't wait for love to destroy us._

 _I just can't wait for love._

 _The only flaw, you are flawless.''_

 _The Neighbourhood ,, Flawless''_

Chodził za mną jakby był moim cieniem. Nie spuszczał mnie na krok. W normalnej sytuacji

podobałby mi się ten stan rzeczy; uwielbiałam być adorowana i podziwiana.

Chris Craven.

Członek czystokrwistego rodu, ale nieposiadający większego majątku.

Puchon; sprawiedliwy, grzeczny, poukładany. Cechy, które kontrastowały z moimi.

Na ostatniej imprezie oboje byliśmy podchmieleni. Nie wiedzieliśmy, w jakim towarzystwie się bawiliśmy. Przynajmniej ja nie wiedziałam, bo gdybym była tego świadoma nigdy nie zamieniłabym

z nim ani jednego słowa.

Musiałam przyznać, że mimo iż nie zniewalał wyglądem, był dobrze zbudowany, koszula zawsze widocznie opinała mu się na mięśniach. Jego nieporadność działała jak ciche ostrzeżenie przed bliskim kontaktem z tym chłopakiem. Kiedy widział mnie, zdawało mi się, że dostrzega zielone światło.

Powoli zbliżał się Bal Halloweenowy, a ja wciąż nie mogłam się go pozbyć jak pies rzepy przy ogonie. Melanie i Patty zaczęły nazywać go rzepą za każdym razem, gdy jego cień spowijał zamkowe ściany.

W moim rodzie kobiety zazwyczaj były kurami domowymi, a mój los od dzieciństwa zdawał się zmierzać w podobną stronę. Jakby był prowadzony przez zaciętego konduktora, którego celem jest doprowadzenie do nieszczęścia.

Cóż, miałam odmienne plany już jako dziewczynka. Chłopcy, których spotykałam podczas pierwszych lat nauki lekceważyli mnie z powodu drobnej sylwetki i niskiego wzrostu. To ja jednak śmiałam się ostatnia.

Stałam się perfekcją samej siebie; rzucałam kośćmi przeznaczenia i ogłaszałam werdykty. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

Zapracowałam sobie na stanowisko prefekt naczelnej. Żaden mężczyzna nigdy mną nie dyrygował. Nie była, niczyją marionetką zawieszoną na sznurkach z żelaznych łańcuchó pozwoliłam im na to. Jedyną osobą, która mogła mnie zniewolić byłam ja sama. Pisałam własny scenariusz, dyrygowałem muzyką każdego nadchodzącego poranka.

Jednak po jakimś czasie powoli, choć nigdy bym się do tego przed nikim nie przyznała, zaczęłam się przywiązywać do obecności Chrisa.

Dało się z nim porozmawiać i jak się okazało nie był typem ,,potakiwacza'', nie bał się wyrażać swojego zdania, nie podważając mojego i starając się go zrozumieć. Nikt mnie tak nie traktował.

Ale wiedziałam, że moja sympatia do niego nie może wróżyć nic dobrego. Nie potrzebowałam do tego kryształowej kuli. Nie kłamałam, gdy rozmawiałam z Malfoyem- żadna dziewczyna nie chciała złamanego serca. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, że mogłabym żyć w związku z kimś takim jak Craven. W każdym calu wydawało mi się to absurdem; jak odwrócona rzeczywistość w czarodziejskim lustrze.

-Czekaj, Lauro- zawołał mnie, wybiegając zza rogu korytarza.

Złapał mnie delikatnie swoimi silnymi rękami

\- Zastanawiałem się czy może...

-Czy może co, Chris? Czy z tobą nie pójdę na bal? Wybacz, ale chyba nie masz czegoś takiego jak wyobraźnia. Jak myślisz, że by to wyglądało?

Wyrwałam ramię z uścisku jakbym miała przelotny kontakt z ognie .

\- Och, jesteś dla mnie troszkę za surowa- powiedział, szczerząc się jak głupi- Mam wyobraźnię..tylko może trochę zbyt wybujałą.

-Jeśli obejmuję ona mnie w skąpych majtkach, to faktycznie zapisz się do psychologa, Craven.

Próbowałam odejść, ale on mi na to nie pozwalał.

-Czemu zawsze udajesz taką zdzirę?- zapytał prosto z mostu, a ja zaczęłam mieć ochotę uderzyć go z całej siły w twarz i rozorać ją tipsami.

-To ciekawa rozrywka. Spróbuj. Wybacz. Nie jesteś dziewczynką. Musisz przyznać, że to mylące przez długość twoich włosów...

Znów sięgnął ku mojemu przedramieniu, a ja tym razem zaczęłam się wyrywać i wykrzykiwać słowa, które z pewnością nie przystają ,,damie''. Parę głów odwróciło się w naszą stronę, byli hienami żerującymi na nieszczęściu innych. Ich oczy błyszczały jak żółte ślepia.

-Może chodźmy do pustego korytarza, chociaż- warknęłam, ale na szczęście się zgodził.

-Nie lubisz mnie?

Wywróciłam oczami, opierając się o ścianę.

-Co to za pytanie, Craven? Twoja obsesja...- zaczęłam gestykulować, ale nie dane mi było skończyć zdania.

-Myślałem, że dobrze nam się rozmawia, Wiesz, widuję cię codziennie. Jak wchodzisz przez drzwi do pomieszczenia widzę mądrą, ładną dziewczynę, która pogubiła się w tym świecie. Samotna przeciw zgrai idiotów. Nagle na twojej twarzy pojawia się maska, odtrącasz każdego. Chciałbym móc cię ocalić, ale ty nie chcesz przyjąć pomocy, Lauro...

Jego ciemne oczy wyrażały dziwny smutek. Mogłabym się w nim zanurzyć, poczuć jak obmywa moją skórę, zdjąć ciężar z jego ramion. Wymienić się bliznami. Odkryć oceany łez.

Każda drobna komórka, która mnie tworzyła, krzyczała o pomoc jednocześnie ją odtrącając.

-Ja nie potrzebuję ratunku. To gra. Moja gra- ja się bawię, ja wygrywam. Nie mam sojuszników, którzy pocieszą mnie, kiedy potrzeba. Istnieją zasady, które muszą być przestrzegane. Kiedy ludzie cierpią przez to, co wytworzyli jako swój obraz, nikt nie powie im, że nie są beznadziejni. Nagle ty oszukujesz; płyniesz pod prąd. Utoniesz. To wbrew wszelkim zasadom jakie znam, Craven...

Zamilkłam; cisza zatańczyła między nami. Czy doszło już do tego, że moje drugie ja zaczynało toczyć walkę z powierzchowną Macmillan?

Chciałam krzyczeć, żeby obie się zamknęły, uspokoiły, dały mi spokój. Ale one nigdy nie odpuszczały.

Przecież były mną.

Chris oparł ręce nad moją głową i rozejrzał się wokół siebie.

-Chciałbym umieć złamać twoje zasady. Po prostu, zaufaj mi. Udajesz szczęśliwą, ale widzę to w twoich oczach- nie jesteś. Czemu nie dasz mi szansy?

Pokręciłam głową, czując dziwny ból przejmujący kontrolę nad moją klatką piersiową.

-Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej. Jesteśmy z innych bajek. Nasze przeznaczenie patrzy na nas i się śmieje. Bo przecina nasze drogi, a karze zbudować między nimi mur.

-Mógłbym go zniszczyć- zapewniał, łamliwym głosem.

Czułam się, jakbym przepędzała jeden z nieproszonych snów, które mąciły mój umysł. Ładne usta Chrisa szeptały do mnie słowa, zapewniając mnie jak wiele może zmienić. Kuszące słowa, które odbijały się echem w mojej głowie, zrównując swój rytm z galopem serca.

-Ale ja będę go naprawiać.

-Wiem. I dlatego czekam na twój wybór. Chcę cię ocalić, ale nie mogę czekać aż miłość zniszczy nas oboje.

Wybuchłam perlistym śmiechem, nie zważając na uczucia chłopaka. Nie wiem czemu urósł we mnie jak pierwszy wiosenny kwiat. Brzmiał jak chichot divy, a w rzeczywistości był pełen goryczy.

-Miłość?- spytałam, czując jak łzy kształtują rzeki w moich oczach.

Co on sugerował? Że mogłam się w nim zakochać?

Czy jego uczucia były tak głębokie?

Moje uczucia zdardzały mnie szkarłatem na bladych policzkach, szkłem ciemnych oczu. Znajdował się tak blisko, że byłam dla niego otwartą księgą. Nie potrafiłam dalej udawać.

Rozwiązał wszystkie równania; nie mogłam wrzucić jego serca do worka wraz z innymi, które złamałam. Nikt nie wiedział w jakich szczątkach znajdowało się moje.

-Jesteś idealna. To twoja jedyna wada, ale uwielbiam cię za nią. Pozwól mi być jej częścią- powiedział, szpecąc do mojego ucha.

Słowa brzmiące jak kołysanka, pocieszenie po przepłakanej nocy, bezpieczeństwo po długiej, trudnej podróży.

Nieświadomie obróciłam głowę tak, że nasze usta stały się jednością.

Szloch próbował uciec z mojego ciała, gdy odkryłam uczucie, którego nie znałam. Oplotłam jego szyję rękoma, wpijając się mocniej w usta. Wziął mnie na ręce, moje nogi oplotły sylwetkę Chrisa.

Nasze języki tańczyły szybki, niekończący się taniec. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że zamknęłam oczy, kiedy przestał. Zawsze miałam otwarte oczy, gdy całowałam chłopców..

Odgarnęłam kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy, delikatnie skroplonej potem.

Po moim policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, której pozwoliłam nie zginąć.

\- Ubierz jakąś ciemną koszulę, dobrze?- spytałam, wybuchając krótkim śmiechem.

Zrobił to samo.

-Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa...

-Podreperujemy trochę twój styl...- przekomarzałam się z nim, rysując kółka na jego ramieniu.

Postawił mnie na podłodze i spojrzał się na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem.

-Źle się ubieram?- zapytał, unosząc do góry grube brwi.

Pokazałam gestem, że nie za dobrze, a szatyn porwał mnie w ramiona i zakręcił tak, że wylądowałam w jego objęciach.

Mogłam wyczuć zapach szamponu i męskich perfum.

Kosmyki kasztanowych włosów Cravena łaskotały moją twarz.

-Troszeczkę. Ale nie martw się, przynajmniej nikt cię nie pomyli z gejem.

 **Rose**

, _,Często jest tak, że co cenne i stracone, po odnalezieniu jest inne niż, gdy je zostawiłaś.''_

 _Cassandra Clare_

Straciłem oddech, gdy usłyszałem imię mojej dawnej miłości z ust dyrektorki. Byłem święcie przekonany, że skrzywdziłem ją tak, że nigdy nie wróci do Hogwartu. Jej przyjazd był dla mnie wielką zagadką, a zarazem komplikacją. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Unikać jej, pójść się przywitać... To było jak przemierzanie dawno nie odwiedzanego miejsca z przepaską na oczach. Nie mogłem nigdzie trafić.

W końcu w mojej głowie pojawiało się pytanie dotyczące Rose. Czy mogę nic jej nie mówić o Inez i wciąż spotykać się z krukonką? Przeszłość pukała do drzwi, zaglądała przez wizjer i nie opuszczała mojego progu.

Nad moją głową zbierały się szepty, które nasilały się w krzyk. Rose na pewno dowie się o wszystkim od Nathana albo Puckeya.

Zobaczyłem Inez następnego dnia przed lekcjami. Rozmawiała z Albusem, ale nie był to obrazek, który oprawiłbym w ramkę. Dopiero wtedy sobie zdałem sprawę, jaki bylem głupi. Przecież Pottera tez powinienem unikać! On ją kochał!

Podniosła głowę i moje szare oczy spotkały się z intensywną zielenią.

Coś mi w niej nie pasowało. I przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co.

Stara Arnaud gardziła kosmetykami i spódnicami, wiązała włosy w kucyka i zawsze była roztrzepana. Ta...była umalowana, jej włosy opadały kaskadami po plecach, na głowie miała opaskę z kokardą, ubrana była w marynarkę i spódnicę mini.

Przetarłem oczy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

 _Kto to jest?_ \- to pytanie odbijało się echem w mojej głowie.

Spojrzałem na Ala.

To było wbrew jej naturze. Przypominała mi węża, który zrzucił skórę.

Dziewczyna wstała i stanęła przed nami, milcząc.

Po chwili kącik jej ust uniósł się do góry jak podniesiony przez niewidzialną siłę.

-Kopę lat, co?

Słowa uleciały z mojego słownika; jedno po drugim. .

-Nie przywitasz się, Scorpiusie?

\- Dlaczego wróciłaś?- słowa odnalazły swoją drogę powrotną w niewłaściwej kolejności.

Na twarzy pół francuski-pół hiszpanki wykwitł grymas, tak dla niej nietypowy.

-W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś, kotku- pokręciła głową i zachichotała.

Miałem ochotę uciec. Natychmiast.

-Słuchajcie, nie pamiętam tu wiele osób. Mogłabym z wami usiąść?- spytała kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się schodzić pod klasę.

Nie czekała na odpowiedź.

Weszliśmy do sali popędzani przez tłum uczniów, część z nich zerkała w stronę Inez ciekawskim wzrokiem. Ile osób tak naprawdę ją pamiętało?

Zauważyłem Rose na swoim stałym miejscu z tyłu. Pomachała do mnie.

Lód zmartwychwstał w moim ciele. Al pociągnął mnie za rękaw koszuli i usadził obok siebie na krześle. Zanim zjawił się Nathan Inez opadła na miejsce obok mnie.

Chciałem schować się pod ławkę, zapaść pod ziemie, wszystko byleby Rose nie wlepiała swojego wzroku w moje plecy i nie musiała skrywać bólu.

Slughorn zaczął coś mówić, ale myśli poruszały się w mojej głowie z tak zawrotną szybkością, że nauczyciel poszedł w odstawkę. Studiowałem niedoskonałości ściany, uciekając od dynamiki życia.

Chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że Inez mnie o coś pyta, przykrywając moją dłoń własną.

-Co?- spytałem, wzdrygając się.

-Pytałam się czy mogłabym pożyczyć twoje pióro skoro nie notujesz?

-Ah, tak.- powiedziałem i odwróciłem się do tyłu, by spojrzeć na Evie.

Kiedy pochwyciła mój wzrok pokręciła głową. Moje oczy spoczęły na Rose.

Smutek i złość malowały obrazy na jej twarzy. Co musiała sobie o mnie myśleć?

Że już się mi znudziła? Że zapomniałem o niej na rzecz nowej?

-Rosie- powiedziałem zanim zdołałem się powstrzymać.

Podniosła wzrok, a Inez odwróciła się w naszą stronę.

-Ja...- zacząłem, ignorując Arnaud.

-Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć, Scorpiusie. Przecież wszystko jasne. Zawsze jest pojęciem względnym, czy nie?- powiedziała z przekąsem, a ja poczułem, że bezsilność przejmuje stery i ostatnia deska ratunku już dawno odpłynęła.

Opuściła głowę, skrobała piórem w zeszycie. Mój widok zasłoniły jej piękne rude włosy. Marzyłem by tu i teraz przeczesać je palcami, zakręcić na palcu, aż w końcu wpić się w jej usta.

\- Jestem Inez Arnaud. Uczyłam się tu kiedyś.

Rose wyglądała jakby była na skraju wybuchu.

-Pamiętam cię. Grałaś kiedyś przeciwko Chloe w Quiditcha.- powiedziała, wskazując na Winters.

-Tak? Mam marną pamięć. A ty jesteś?

-Rose Weasley, kuzynka Ala. Może ci coś to mówi.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdziwioną. Potter nie wykazywał dawniej takich instynktów opiekuńczych jak teraz. Dorósł.

\- Al, masz kuzynkę? Nie wiedziałam. Co jeszcze przede mną skrywaliście?

Dzwonek uratował mnie przed odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Wziąłem swoją torbę i bez słowa pożegnania wyszedłem z klasy.

Popychałem ludzi po drodze. Nie zważałem na nich. Chciałem być po prostu sam. Nie rozumiałem tego, co działo się wokół mnie.

Kiedy byłem już w lochach w połowie drogi do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu ONA zastąpiła mi drogę.

Inez patrzyła na mnie ze spokojem, co przyprawiało mnie o jeszcze większe zawroty głowy.

-Dlaczego mnie unikasz?

\- Dlaczego mi wybaczyłaś?- odparowałem za ostrym tonem.

Taki był zazwyczaj wynik mojego zdenerwowania, nie wiele mogłem na to poradzić.

Jedni nie jedli, drudzy się obżerali, innym pociły się ręce lub robiło się gorąco; mnie rozpierał gniew.

Przewróciła oczami, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk pofalowanych brązowych włosów.

-Myślałam, że możemy o tym zapomnieć. To było kiedyś...

\- I nie boli cię to? Przeszła ci złość na mnie?- spytałem, nie dowierzając.

Wzruszyła ramionami- pewnie tak nie wiele już dla niej znaczyłem, że było jej wszystko jedno.

Chciała tylko znaleźć sobie kogoś do chwilowej pogawędki...

-To zdarzyło się tak dawno. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Powinnam zauważyć, że nic do mnie nie czułeś.

-Inez, to nie tak...

Spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Była prawie mojego wzrostu- dużo wyższa od nieniskiej Rose, co sprawiało, że czułem się nieswojo i nie na miejscu.

-Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Wiesz chyba, że zakochałam się w tobie raz i mogłabym zakochać się w tobie jeszcze po tysiąckroć.

Wolałem milczeć, słysząc jej wyznanie. Nie chciałem jej nic obiecywać. Była jak stare pamiętniki lub przeczytane już książki- znajoma, a równocześnie tak obca i daleka jakbyśmy nigdy się nie spotkali. Może tak było?

-Jeśli byś tylko chciał możemy zacząć od nowa. Ale ty chyba nigdy mnie nie pokochasz...

Miałem wrażenie, jakby mną manipulowała. Inez, którą znałem nigdy nie mówiłaby takich rzeczy. Nie wybaczyłaby bez moich uprzednich starań.

-Dlaczego właściwie wróciłaś?

-Pokłóciłam się z dziewczyną z mojego rocznika. Nie na żarty. Wywalili mnie ze szkoły.

Wziąłem jej podbródek w ręce, starając się przywołać obraz nastolatki, którą pamiętałem: o ciemnej karnacji nieskalanej pudrem, o oczach zawsze ciekawych sytuacji w jakiej się znajdowała. Nie mogłem. Nie potrafiłem.

Czułem pustkę trudną do zidentyfikowania.

\- Kochałem cię, Inez, całym sercem. Ale nie kocham osoby, którą jesteś teraz. Nie znam cię.

I jeśli to wszystko moja wina...Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię zniszczyć. Mój Boże, nie chciałem.

Czułem, że łzy napływają mi do oczu, dlatego delikatnie przesunąłem palcem po jej policzku

i odszedłem. Słyszałem jak za mną wołała, bym się zatrzymał, że nie rozumie o czym mówię, nic nie zrobiłem.

Ale ja nie zatrzymywałem się.

Nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Nie wiążę się dwa razy z tą samą osobą, bo to tak jak czytać książkę, której się zakończenie jest znajome. Film, który oglądasz po raz kolejny nie bawi tak jak za pierwszym razem. Traci magię tajemnicy i nadziei.

Inez nie mogła należeć do garstki tych powieści i historii, do których wraca się z przyjemnością, bo wiązało się z nią za wiele bólu. Zbyt wiele negatywnych wspomnień.

Wyszedłem do holu, zderzając się z kimś niższym ode mnie. Poczułem ból, który zignorowałem. Kiedy chciałem pomóc tej osobie wstać, zobaczyłem jej twarz. I się powstrzymałem. Ujrzałem kochaną przeze mnie dziewczynę piorunującą mnie wzrokiem. Jej tusz lekko rozmazał się wokół oczu. To wystarczyło bym zobaczył, że uroniła przeze mnie łzę.

-To nie tak jak myślisz, Rose...

-Naprawdę?- powiedziała ochryple, wstała z zimnej posadzki i otrzepała wytarte dżinsy. - To wszystko wygląda ciut inaczej. Wybacz, że ci nie uwierzę...Malfoy.

-Nie, Rosie. Nie wracajmy do tego punktu. Scorpius, mam na imię Scorpius.

Poprawiła swoje rude włosy, które jeszcze tego dnia pragnąłem poczochrać. Teraz czułem miażdżący nas dystans.

-Byłem z nią kiedyś, to prawda. Ale to wszystko jest skończone... Nie słyszałaś jak krzyczy?

\- Słyszałam. I wiesz co...Nie chcę być nią za parę lat.

Pokręciłem głową, a potem schowałem twarz w dłoniach.

-Nie będziesz. Nie popełniam dwa razy tych samych błędów..

\- Może twoim błędem jest to, że spotykasz się z niewłaściwymi osobami- powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

Uciekała ode mnie wzrokiem. Chciałem złapać ją za podbródek, ale kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że wykonałem podobny gest względem Arnaud rozmyśliłem się.

-Nazywam się Weasley- powiedziała, odpychając się ode mnie i kierując w stronę, z której przyszła


	20. Rozdział 19

**Rose**

Suma tragicznych wydarzeń tego tygodnia osiągnęła apogeum. Kiedy mój tata został porwany, poczułam się jakby ktoś wyrwał cząstkę mojego serca.

Myślałam, że znajdę wsparcie w Scorpiusie, ale jak mogłam myśleć, że nasza znajomość będzie wstanie się utrzymać? Wprawiało mnie w smutek choćby najmniejsze podejrzenie, że jednak nic dla niego nie znaczyłam. Czemu miałabym być dla niego ważna? Ja

i ten denerwujący kumpel mojego kuzyna? Ja i Wielka Gwiazda Pan Scorpius Jestem Kapitanem Quiditcha i Ja Tu Rządzę?

Gdyby ktoś bardziej rozsądny spojrzał się na nas z boku, a właściwie z każdej możliwej strony, uznałby, że przynoszę swoją głupotą hańbę domowi Roweny Ravenclaw.

Z drugiej strony wciąż wydawało mi się, że to co widzą obcy jest tylko jedną stroną zwierciadła. Jakby patrzyli się w lśniąca powierzchnię oceanu, ale nie dostrzegali dna spowitego ciemnością. Może powinnam uwierzyć przeznaczeniu, które popchnęło nas na tę samą drogę? Nie chciałam, by coś decydowało o moim losie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli było to coś mistycznego i nienamacalnego. Chciałam trzymać swoje życie w garści i być wszystkiego pewna.

Brak przekonania budzi obawy. Obawy wyprowadzają z kontroli.

Taka jest logiczna kolej rzeczy. Dobrze o tym wiedziałam i nie potrzebowałam dowodów. Wystarczyło mi tyle, ile miałam.

Jakbym nie próbowała, nie mogłam powstrzymać serii petard, które odpalały się w najskrytszych zakamarkach mojego serca,

gdy patrzyłam na Inez i Scorpiusa.

Nie straciłam jeszcze na tyle rozumu, by nie wiedzieć jak wiele kiedyś dla niego znaczyła.

Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że on uważa ją za część przeszłości. Może była tylko wspomnieniem, które zapala się jak iskierka w deszczowe dni spędzone w cieple nowego domu. Mimo to, pomogła mi uzmysłowić sobie to, co ważne.

Czy mam pewność, że mnie nie skrzywdzi? Czy nie skończę, uciekając przed przeszłością?

Wiedziałam, że takie rozwiązania nigdy nie mają sensu, że nie czynią nikogo silniejszym. Ludzie chwytają się ich, gdy czują, że powoli upadają, czasem po raz kolejny; rozumieją, że nie zniosą bólu, który powoduje zderzenie z twardą powierzchnię. Nie zniosą skutków.

Nie chciałam nie chciałam nie chciałam być jedną z takich osób. Ta myśl nieustannie pojawiała się w mojej głowie, wywoływała dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Ciarki znaczyły moją skórę zbyt często, bym nie przyzwyczaiła się do ich obecności.

Cały tydzień wszyscy rozprawiali o balu; część dziewczyn chwaliła się z kim idzie lub co założy, chłopcy opowiadali o swoich ,,grubych'' planach, a reszta była nastawiona podobnie jak ja ( czytaj: obchodziło ich to tak jak zeszloroczny śnieg). Byli tez tacy, którzy .użalali się nad sobą, szukając w sobie wad, jakby wygląd, pożądanie i sława były priorytetami w życiu.

Chloe starała się nie zamęczać mnie sprawami związanymi z balem, ale kiedy przyszedł piątek,dzień uroczystości, po prostu nie wytrzymała. Lekcje się skończyły i wszyscy, łącznie z naszą dwójką, zmierzali do swoich dormitorium, biblioteki lub innych miejsc

na terenie zamku.

-Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, co założyć. Wiesz, że nie mam zbyt dobrego gustu.

-Masz normalny gust- westchnęłam- I to nie ma znaczenia. I tak podobasz się Albusowi.

W tamtym momencie niczym obraz w przyśpieszeniu, za plecami mojej przyjaciółki pojawił się Potter i zasłonił jej oczy.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Rosie zawsze ma racje.- powiedział, zabierając dłonie i nachylając się zwinnie, by pocałować ją lw policzek.

Zaledwie muśnięcie.

Cieszyłam się widząc jak Chloe się rozpromienia, a mój bliski krewny tryska energią.

Chciałabym umieć zachowywać się tak jak oni. Ale czy rzeczywiście miałam sobie coś do zarzucenia? Miałam się czym przejmować. Przynajmniej nie histeryzowałam i nie płakałam po kątach, zamiast iść na lekcje. Starałam się być silna. Wiedziałam, że mój ojciec nie moze okazywać słabości w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Gdzieś na tym pokręconym świecie walczył ze swoimi demonami o kontrolę nad emocjami. Nie wierzyłam, że mogło być inaczej. To wykraczało poza mój aktualny próg bólu.

Albus wcisnął się między mnie i Winters, otaczając swoimi rękami każdą z nas. Szczerzył się.

Po chwili na moją twarz wypłynął mizerny uśmiech, nad którym nie potrafiłam zapanować.

-Gdybyś nie był moją rodziną, umówiłabym się z tobą. Błąd. Oświadczyłabym się tobie i nie zwracałabym wcale uwagi na to, że to rola mężczyzny.- wyznałam śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

Jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe kąciki ust Ślizgona powędrowały jeszcze bardziej w górę.

-Schlebiasz mi, kochana. Ale Scorpi chyba byłby ciut zazdrosny- powiedział rozradowany, ale gdy zobaczył moją minę, przystanął.

-No nie mów, że się wycofasz. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz.

-I jakie ma to znaczenie?- załamałam ręce- Nie mam na to siły.

Winters zamierzała najpierw coś powiedzieć, wykonać jakiś gest, ale nie chciała najwidoczniej pogarszać sytuacji, bo milczała i spoglądała z nadzieją na swojego chłopaka.

-Potrzebujesz go teraz bardziej niż wcześniej. Ja też. Nie chcę by między naszą paczką się popsuło.

Poczułam miłe uczucie rozchodzące się po moim ciele, gdy usłyszałam to niewinne słowo zaczynające się literą ,,p'', ale szybko wybudowałam mur między kolejnym zalążkiem radości a oceanem smutku.

\- Oj, daj spokój. Dam sobie radę. Czemu akurat on miałby mi pomagać?- zaczęłam, ale przed moimi oczami pojawiła się Evie. Z jej twarzy mogłam wyczytać lekkie poirytowanie i po chwili dostrzegłam potencjalny powód jej braku cierpliwości.

-Vee, aleś ty niedostępna! Mi chodzi tylko o to, że...- Nathan zamilkł na nasz widok, wkładając ręce do tylnych kieszeni- Kogo my tu mamy...Szukałem was, kochani.

Al zmierzył go rozbawionym wzrokiem. Spojrzałam się na obu chłopców i dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że Zabini przewyższał Ala o pół głowy albo więcej. Był lepiej zbudowany od Pottera, co dodatkowo zaznaczało różnice między nimi. Pomyślałam jak mój kuzyn musiał się czuć w gronie swoich kolegów i z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu poczułam do niego jeszcze więcej respektu. Podziwiałam go za to, że nie podporządkował się silniejszym od niego. Był częścią grupy przyjaciół, a nie kimś potrzebnym do spełniania zachcianek. Ciekawa byłam jak wiele czasu i wysiłku musiało go kosztować zdobycie takiej reputacji.

-Chyba nie próbujesz swoich sztuczek na biednej Evie, co?- spytał Al, unosząc do góry brwi.

-Nie chce mnie- powiedział z teatralnym smutkiem, próbując się na siłę rozpłakać.

-Czy twoje ego już ucierpiało wystarczająco mocno? Bo jak chcesz to mogę poprawić...- powiedziała Evie, posyłając mu zwodniczy uśmiech.

Uderzyła go książką w głowę. Po jego głośnym okrzyku dziewczyna schowała przedmiot świadczący o jej przewinieniu do skórzanej torby zawieszonej na chudym ramieniu.

Wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem, tylko jednemu Zabiniemu ta sytuacja niezbyt się podobała. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich padł na kolana i uczepił się nóg Nott. Leżał tak przez chwilę, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Evie posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a on udawał, że jest bardzo zainteresowany jej butami.

-Eee, mógłbyś wstać?- zapytała dziwnym tonem.

-Kobieto! Nie, nie mogę. Póki nie przeprosisz mnie za bycie taką oschłą!

Kiedy pojedyncza zmarszczka przecięła czoło dziewczyny, już wiedzieliśmy, że ich konfrontacja nie skończy się tak szybko jakby mogło się wydawać.

-Ja mam cię przeprosić? To ty nazywasz mnie sztywniaczką...

Na twarzy Nathana ewidentnie pojawiła się irytacja.

-Tylko żartowałem!- powiedział z pretensją w głosie i tym razem ułożył głowę na jej stopie, zamykając oczy.

Spojrzałam się na Ala, który pochwycił mój wzrok i podszedł do bruneta. Pociągnął go za koszulę.

-No dawaj, stary. Wstawaj.

Na początku Zabini opierał się koledze, ale po chwili w jego oczach pojawił się ten szczególny dla niego błysk i powoli zaczął podnosić się na nogi. Położył dłonie na podłodze, ale wraz ze zmianą wysokości uczepił się nóg Nott na wysokości kolan. Zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, stanął prosto, znajdując się milimetry od jej ciała.

-Masz takie piękne oczyska- powiedział, pogwizdując.

-O mój Boże, jesteś nienormalny.

Ślizgon wodził wzrokiem po jej twarzy, wlosach wijących się po jej ramionach. Nie chciałabym się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Jak dla mnie to podchodziło pod nękanie. Miała go dość, a on bawił się znakomicie,

-Mogę tak sterczeć nad tobą cały dzień. Jeśli się poruszysz, pójdę za tobą. Chyba, że wybierzesz się ze mną na ten pieprzony bal i wytłumaczysz mi jakoś kwestię mojej odmienności uczuciowej...- powiedział i już zaczął zbliżać rękę ku jej twarzy, ale głos Pottera przeszkodził mu w tej czynności, do czegokolwiek ona prowadziła.

-Jesteś bi? A może lubisz przebrać się czasem za dziewczynę..- zaczął, ale patrząc na skonfundowanego Zabiniego nie dokończył.

-O czym ty w ogóle gadasz?- zapytał brunet zniecierpliwionym tonem- Nie chodziło mi o to... Raczej, że...Poparz na siebie! Całe to halo moje-serduszko-bije-dla-ciebie-nie-złam-go jest dla mnie czymś obcym, dziwacznym., głupim. Gdzie wy macie głowy?

-To, że nie trafiłeś na nikogo ważnego dla ciebie, nie znaczy, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz- odezwała się Chloe.

-Nie mówię, że nie ma dla mnie ważnych osób. Po prostu.. nie czułem tych przysłowiowych motylków. Wiecie, zdradzę wam coś- zakpił, a następnie dodał teatralnym szeptem, ubawiony- One nie istnieją.

\- Użalanie się nad szarością świata tak cię bawi?- spytał Al, intensywnie myśląc nad słowami przyjaciela.

Nathan znowu pokrótce się zaśmiał.

-Nadzwyczajnie. A wy nawet nie jesteście jacyś chętni by mnie przekonać, że nie mam racji. Może sami w to już nie wierzycie?

-Wpływ człowieka na drugą osobą nie jest zawsze tak wielki jakbyśmy tego chcieli- dodał Al.

Zabini z każdą minutą wydawał się coraz bardziej rozradowany i cyniczny. Naprawdę przydałoby mu się jakieś ciekawe zajęcie, pozwalające poukładać myśli kłębiące się na niebie jak chmury przed deszczem. Tak, słowa opisujące charakter i poczynania chłopaka nie mogły być takie proste jak jego powierzchowny sposób myślenia.

Mimo, że miałam z nim w tamtym czasie bliższą styczność, jego osobę wciąż nie potrafiłam zdefiniować.

W jakiś niesamowity sposób nie obchodziło go zupełnie nic, a wciąż otrzymywał bardzo wiele. Nie potrafiłam wykrzyczeć mu tego prosto w twarz. Zaczynałam zastanawiać się czy nie jest on na tyle zepsuty, że powinnam go kojarzyć z wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy mi kiedykolwiek dokuczyli. Czy nie zaczynałam przyjaźni z typem osoby, którym bym gardziła, gdyby nie to, że zdawał się mnie lubić?

Wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wsadził jednego do ust. Zanim zdążył wyjąć różdżkę, by go zapalić, Evie wyrwała go i wsadziła do swoich. Przez chwilę myślałam, że dziewczyna naprawdę zrobi to co, miał zamiar zrobić Zabini. Do tego na środku korytarza, podczas gdy wszyscy patrzyli...

Warunkiem chodzenia do szkoły była wolność od nałogów. Przynajmniej w teorii.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu weszła na parapet, stanęła w luzackiej pozie i oparła się o ścianę we wgłębieniu, w którym znajdowało się duże okno.

Stała tak, mierząc go wzrokiem. Jej parodia była idealnym odbiciem postawy Zabiniego.

-Naprawdę was nie rozumiem. Miłość..bajki dla małych dzieci, z lekkim upośledzeniem. Zaraz co ja to mówiłem? Aa, że jestem taki rozchwytywany, że mogę coś o tym powiedzieć. Czemumiałbym nie mieć racji? Zawsze ją mam.

Natychmiast roześmialiśmy się na jej słowa, a mina Nott wciąż pozostawała niewzruszona. .

-Hej, niegrzeczna dziewczynko. Oddawaj to świństwo! Mamusia nie nauczyła cię nic o mugolach i ich upodobaniu do prawdopodobieństwa niszczenia sobie życia kawałek po kawałku?- powiedział Zabini, doskakując do dziewczyny.

Evie cały czas zmieniała położenie swojej ręki, przez co Nathan nie mógł dosięgnąć swojej zguby.

W świetle padającym przez szybę ich droczenie się było dziełem sztuki, przypominającym o upadkach i głupotach młodości.

Oboje nie dawali za wygraną. Zabini w końcu objął brunetkę i zagroził:

-Jak będę musiał to cię przeszukam. To mój ostatni, zlituj się.

-Jak pójdę z tobą na ten bal to się odczepisz ode mnie?

-Może- odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

Oboje zdawali się być dobrymi aktorami, ekspresje wyrażane przez ich twarze podobne. Zastanawiałam się czy to prawda, że gdy spędza się z kimś wiele czasu to mimowolnie przejmuje się od tej osoby pewne cechy- może zalety, może wady. Kto wie czy w jakimś stopniu sama nie stawałam się jak oni?

Gdzieś z tłumu wyłoniła się Laura Macmillan, psując tę sielską atmosferę.

-Nott, widzę, co masz za krawatem. Papieroski, nieładnie.- powiedziała rozbawiona, ale jej śmiech był o wiele żywszy niż ten, który zapamiętałam z poprzednich lat.

 _No nie, nawet ją ekscytuje zbliżający się wieczór?_

 _-_ I znowu nasz prefekt. Co powinnam zrobić, hmm? Wiecie gdzie jest Malfoy?

Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że odłączył się od grupki, co właściwie mnie tak bardzo nie przejęło. Nie miałam ochoty oglądać jego twarzy, podczas gdy tyle sprzecznych uczuć prowadziło ze sobą walkę w mojej chorej podświadomości.

Nawet nie chodziło o to, że coś zrobił. Chodziło o to, że ja pozwoliłam sobie na uczucie do kogoś takiego jak Malfoy.

-Nie? To może wy mi powiecie. Słyszeliście jakieś nowe niusy o Śmierciożercach?

-Nie, od czasu..- zaczęła zdziwiona Chloe, której trybiki w mózgu już zaczynały zapewne działać na szybkich obrotach.

-I nie wydaje wam się dziwne to, że nagle dochodzi do szkoły nowa uczennica?- spytała, a na jej twarzy malowała się wyraźna sugestia.

Jak mogłam się spodziewać, Nathan postanowił wygłosić swoje zdanie na ten temat. Mądrala.

-Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś trzepnięta, ale że aż tak? Szerzenie takich insynuacji, to było tylko możliwe przed Drugą Bitwą o Hogwart. I tylko wtedy, gdybyś była z Ministerstwa, a ja jakimś mugolakiem. Widzisz, że to skrajnie niemożliwe.

-Łaa, to masz troszkę marną pamięć, bo ostatnio ci to nie przeszkadzało- powiedziała, puszczając mu oczko.

\- Jeśli liczysz, że cię zaproszę na Halloween to się mylisz. Już mam z kim iść.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu Evie, co sprawiło, że Laura obdarzyła ją rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Ślizgonce udało się je wytrzymać.

-Ach, tak? Czuję, że to blef.

Na te słowa Nathan niespodziewanie przekręcił podbródek Evie i pocałował ją z gwałtownością stęsknionego kochanka.

Gdy chwila zaskoczenia minęła dziewczyna zaczęła odwzajemniać jego gest, na co wszyscy patrzyliśmy z niedowierzaniem. Oboje robili to pewnie, ale czy nie grali tylko przed Macmillan?

Czy Nott pozwoliłaby na coś takiego?

Jej ręce oplotły jego szyję, a słońce tworzyło na ich skórze okręgi światła. Po chwili brunetka otworzyła oczy i wyplątała się z ciasnych objęć chłopaka.

Laura wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, w jej oczach skakały iskry.

-Nie spodziewałam się, że na serio to zrobicie.- powiedziała na odchodne.

Kręcąc głową, zniknęła nam z oczu, zatapiając się w tłumie czarnych szat.

Spojrzałam się na Evie. Jej twarz wyrażała zakłopotanie i dumę, której nie potrafiła schować przed światłem umierającego dnia.

-Nie jesteś sztywniaczką!- wykrzyknął Nathan.

\- Niesamowite, nie? Sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć!- odparowała, wycierając ostentacyjnie usta, jakby nie podobało jej się całowanie Zabiniego.

Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam się obawiać, ale wydawało mi się, że było zupełnie inaczej.

Słońce chowało się powoli za horyzontem podczas gdy przygotowywałyśmy się wraz z Chloe i Evie do wieczornego balu. Nott przyszła do nas z paroma sukienkami i różnego rodzaju kosmetykami schowanymi w torbie, którą nosiła niemal codziennie. Patrzyłam jak z Winters przebierają się, wymieniają się uwagami, a także prywatnymi rzeczami. W pewnym momencie tak się zanudziłam,

że opadłam na łóżko i zaczęłam podziwać fakturę sklepienia. Starałam się skupić na czymś co mogłoby czynić go wyjątkowym i interesującym, by odciągnąć moje myśli od tego, że jestem chyba jedyną osobą w zamku, która pod żadnym względem nie chcę znaleźć się dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali. Doszłam do wniosku, ze nie jestem pasjonatką sufitów.

Jak mogłam balować, gdy gazety wciąż milczały i nie podawały żadnych nowych informacji o moim ojcu? Czułam się tak jakby zniknąl spośród żywych. Miałam też inny oczywisty powód, a był nim strach przed ponownym zbliżeniem się do Malfoya.

No, proszę! Nie mogłam sama chcieć sobie tego zrobić!

Kiedy już były gotowe te żałosne stworzenia skierowały uwagę na mnie- jeszcze bardziej żałosne stworzenie.

-Rosie, na co czekasz?- spytała Chloe.

Wyglądała olśniewająco w połyskującej sukience i butach na obcasie o oryginalnym kroju- Nie ubrałaś się, a ktoś musi nam pomóc

z fryzurami.

Spojrzałam na nią z politowaniem.

-I co? Liczysz, że będę to ja?

-Umiesz to, Rosie. Nie korzystasz z tego daru, bo masz zawsze rozpuszczone włosy...

-No widzisz! Jakiż on bezużyteczny!- westchnęłam, wstając i podchodząc do swojego kufra.

-Nie mam czegoś takiego jak sukienka. Takie słowo nawet nie ma miejsca w moim słowniku, co dopiero w kufrze.

Evie się roześmiała, odstawiając lekko głowę do tyłu. Ona też już była gotowa. Jej suknia była ciemno-zielona niczym herb Slytherinu. Sięgała do ziemi, przeć co Evie wygladała jakby nie stąpała po ziemi.Z uszu zwisały jej srebrne kolczyki.

-A mówią, że jesteś jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób w Hogwarcie- podsumowała.

-Jestem najinteligentniejszą. Laura Macmillan to nie osoba. To jakaś hybryda. Co ona w ogóle insynuowała, dzisiaj? Że ta niby Arnaud...

Brunetka zdawała się mnie nie słuchać. Kiedy pochwyciła mój jej uśmiech kamuflował tajemnicę. Przyjrzała się stosowi ubrań na podłodze i rzuciła coś w moją stronę.

-Lepiej się w końcu przebierz i nic nie mów, bo zaczynasz zachowywać się jak Sceptyczny Nathan. A coś czuję, że jego będę miała jeszcze po dziurki w nosie tego wieczoru.

Stukot obcasów o posadzkę odbijał się echem po korytarzach, tworzących labirynty. Szumy rozmów wydawały się odległe, a równocześnie tak bliskie, że pragnęłam przed nimi uciec. Mogłam wyczuć tajemniczą podświadomość, siedzącą gdzieś na tronie

w mojej głowie, miała parę ust. Jedne mówiły mi bym zaryzykowała i zapomniała o wszystkim, co mi doskwiera, drugie wydawały odgłosy przypominające nagranie ostrzegawczych szeptów, podkręcone do nieodpowiedniej głośności. W końcu w każdej chwili mogłam przekroczyć ponownie wrota Wielkiej Sali i wrócić do dormitorium.

Spojrzałam się mimowolnie na swoją sukienkę. Miałam ochotę tnawrzeszczeć na moje kochane koleżanki, że zatrzęsłyby się mury tego zamku. Zmusiły mnie do założenia sukienki Nott- czarnej na jedno ramię, z odsłoniętymi plecami i wycięciem, ukazującym nogę. Kiedy spytałam się, gdzie nosi takie sukienki powiedziała mi, że tą kupiła dwa lata wcześniej na rozdanie nagród Quiditcha po letnim konkursie. Jeżeli ona miała taką figurę już wtedy, to pozazdrościć. Czułam się w tej kreacji jakbym była w niedopasowanym kostiumie. W cudzej skórze. W pułapce, przed którą ni było ucieczki.

Tłumacz coś komuś, gdy się uprze.

Bardzo chciałam zniszczyć sposób w jaki ludzie dostrzegali mnie przez całe życie.

Sukienka zdawała się krzyczeć bym ją zdjęła. Jakby była tak samo uczulona na mnie jak ja na nią.

Chciałam to powiedzieć na głos jako argument, by jednak pozwoliły mi ubrać co innego, ale stwierdziłam, że mogłyby zacząć snuć głupawe insynuacje.

Kiedy doszłyśmy na miejsce, drzwi były otwarte, a w nich stała grupka młodzieży. Minęłyśmy ich i przed naszymi oczyma ukazało się znajome pomieszczenie odmienione nie do poznania. Widok Wielkiej Sali w Halloween zawsze wydawał się czymś mało realnym; wyrazistym, ale szybko przepadającym w skrawkach fotografii latających w niewielkiej przestrzeni doświadczenia uczniów.

Dwa stoły znikły, a pozostałe zostały przesunięte pod ścianę i ozdobione sztucznymi, ale naturalistycznymi pajęczynami. Nad głowami wirujących w tańcu par latały tacę z napojami i przekąskami. Przy stole nauczycieli stała stara, omszała fontanna, zagłuszona przez powolną, tajemniczą muzykę płynącą znikąd. Gwiazdy na sklepieniu dachu lśniły nieprzyćmionym blaskiem, stając się jedynym źródłem światła poza świeczkami przy stołach.

Moją uwagę od razu przykuł Nathan, zabawiający tłum młodszych dziewczyn. Kiedy nas zobaczył uniósł kieliszek do góry, jakby sygnalizując, że zdaję sobie sprawę z naszej obecności. Powiedział coś do swoich adoratorek z czarującym uśmiechem i tanecznym krokiem podszedł do nas, zgarniając po drodze szkło z bezalkoholowym szampanem. Wręczył nam po kieliszku.

-Nareszcie jesteście.

-Tak, my też się cieszymy na twój widok, Zabini- powiedziała Evie, po czym upiła mały łyczek napoju, przyglądając mu się

z żartobliwym błyskiem w oku.

 _Gratuluję cierpliwości_ \- pomyślałam.

-Zanim porwę Nott w moje ramiona i pozwolę jej wreszcie zrozumieć urok urody Nathana Zabiniego, a ona mi może wytłumaczy swój skomplikowany punt widzenia, muszę ci powiedzieć, że Scorpius cię szuka. Chyba dostał kosza w najgorszy sposób. Poprzez rozminięcie się z twoją osobą, droga, Rose.- rzekł Nathan, otaczając ramieniem biedną Evie, która przez jego ramię rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w naszą stronę.

Wtedy właśnie rozniósł się po sali wesoły głos Mcgonagall:

-Panie i Panowie! Tak ty też Zabini Pierwszy taniec chciałabym byśmy zatańczyli wszyscy.

Po sali rozbrzmiał chórem dźwięk dezaprobaty.

-Każdy, kto będzie siedział przez następne dwie minuty, będzie musiał zatańczyć ze mną lub z którymś z nauczycieli.

Ta groźba przekonała część uczniów, chociaż do zachowania pozorów, że szukają pary. Wiele osób nie przyszło samych, tak jak Evie

i Chloe, które już stały na parkiecie; jasnowłosa uśmiechnięta, a brunetka dyskututowała ze swoim partnerem. Cóż, przynajmniej mieli o czym ze sobą rozmawiać, nawet jeśli w wielu kwestiach się nie zgadzali.

Odwróciłam się w stronę stołu, udając, że przyglądam się wymyślnie przygotowanemu jedzeniu. Rok w rok to samo. Byłam zażenowana tą sytuacją. Nawet nie miał, kto mnie poprosić, bym mu towarzyszyła przez chwilę w tańcu. Nagle poczułam jak czyjeś duże dłonie układają się na moich odkrytych plecach, przyprawiają mnie o ciarki. Odwróciłam głowę i prawie zderzyłam się głową ze Scorpiuse. Przesunął się w bok.

-Wiesz, uratuję cię przed tańcem z Flitcwickiem lub Slughornem pod warunkiem, że ty uratujesz mnie od tańca ze Sprout. - powiedział zdawkowym tonem, bawiąc się tym ekscentrycznym obrusem- Wiesz nie mam pojęcia jakie rośliny patroszyła.

Uśmiech zakwitł na mojej twarzy wbrew woli. Właśnie o to chodziło; nie potrafiłam zapanować nad kolejnymi krokami w jego stronę, nad następnymi upadkami.

Przypomniałam sobie,co usłyszałam z ust Inez; zupełnie przez przypadek, jeśli te w ogóle istnieją.

,,Zakochałam się w tobie raz. Mogłabym to zrobić jeszcze po tysiąckroć.''

-Och, nie przesadzaj. Czemu ten zaszczyt miałby przypaść akurat mnie?

W świetle rzucanym przez świeczniki mogłam ujrzeć jak unosi do góry jasną brew.

\- A czemu nie? Jesteś świetna, mówię tak jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedziała- sięgnął po moją rękę, a muzyka zaczęła grać, nie pozostawiając już wyboru.

Poczęłam niechętnie powłóczyć nogami w takt. Jego ręka leżała na moim ramieniu. Miałam ochotę ją strząsnąć, nie chcąc się w nic pakować, a z drugiej strony pragnęłam przyciągnąć go bliżej.

-Powiedz coś. Rosie, dużo myślałem...

-To przestań.

Okręcił mnie dookoła tak, że wylądowałam tyłem do niego, a jego ramiona oplotły moje ciało.

-Nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło to, co zaszło między nami?

Melodia plynąca z pustki nie mogła zagłuszyć jego czułych słów.

-To nie o to chodzi.

Wyswobodziłam się z jego objęć, by ponownie w nie wpaść.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że moje ruchy stają się gwałtowniejsze wraz z przekonaniami do powiedzenia prawdy.

-To o co?

Ktoś nadepnął mi na piętę, stanęłam jeszcze bliżej blondyna.

Zauważyłam, że na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki zarost, nigdy wcześniej na niej nieobecny.

-Wiesz, że Inez to przeszłość. I ona to wie.

Kolejny obrót. Trochę czasu.

-Nie skrzywdzę cię.

-Ach, tak? Zupełnie jak mą? Tak nie wygląda moja wymarzona przyszłość.

Zatrzymał się i złapał mnie za ramiona, zmuszając do tego samego.

Oczy Malfoya przewiercały mnie na wylot, próbując znaleźć nieistniejące odpowiedzi.

Tak żyjemy, w strachu przez cały czas, przed czymś pięknym, ale obcym. Boimy się być szczęśliwi, świadomi, że potem możemy już tacy nie być. Nie byłam wyjątkiem. Nie różniłam się od większości.

W ciemności, w otaczającym mnie tłumie czułam się jak tusz na kartce, przesądzający o długości czytanego dzieła. Chciałam zapaść w cudzej pamięci. Pragnęłam być potrzebna,kochana...Ale czułam też ograniczenia, które stawiał mi mój własny umysł.

-Nie widzisz tego, ale..jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Gdy jesteśmy smutni, przestraszeni reagujemy gniewem. Pamiętam jak rzucałaś rzeczami po całym dormitorium to mnie nie odstraszyło, potwierdziło, że chcę cię lepiej poznać. Robimy rzeczy, których nie powinniśmy. Pragniemy wszystkiego.I jeśli ja skrzywdzę kiedykolwiek ciebie..Zrobię to samo sobie.

Kiedy to mówił nasze twarz znajdowały się tak blisko jak do pocałunku.

Poczułam jak jego usta powoli dotykają moje. Poczułam jakby wlewał do mojej duszy silnie uzależniające lekarstwo.

Ostatkiem siły woli, przypominając sobie, gdzie się znajduję oderwałam się od niego i odwróciłam za siebie, spoglądając na resztę parkietu. Ludzie tańczyli, część osób znikła, ale nikt nie zauważył, że cokolwiek między nami zaszło. Byliśmy jakby otuleni kołdrą mroku.

-Zobacz, nasz świat się trzęsie, a ich przeżywa własne wzloty i upadki. Nie zwracają uwagi na nasze.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, a on wyjął z kieszeni srebrny łańcuszek. Była na nim zawieszka w kształcie litery ,,M'' z małymi szmaragdami. Zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować jego palce musnęły moją szyję i zapięcie zatrzasnęło się.

-Będziesz miała czym we mnie rzucić, gdy zrobię jakąś głupotę.

W tamtym momencie muzyka przyśpieszyła, a dyrektorka powiedziała coś o zmianie partnera.

Znikąd wyrosła za Malfoyem rozpromieniona Inez i porwała go do tańca, nie słuchając sprzeciwów.

Nawet nie mogła być świadoma w jak bardzo nieodpowiednim momencie się wtrąciła.

Jej suknia była czarna, krótka z rękawkiem do przedramienia. Włosy plątały się niczym fale, ale mnie przypominały raczej wodorosty. Tylko te można ewentualnie zjeść albo wyrzucić, a to...

Zaczęłam kierować się do wyjścia zmęczona obietnicami bez pokrycia.

Czy nie może powiedzieć jej prosto w twarz, tego co powinien? A może już to zrobił i nie zadziałało? Czy ja kiedyś też taka będę?

Nie mogłam nic poradzić na to, że w moim oczach zbierały się łzy, gdy wtrąciła się w scenę jak z bajki, za którą tęskniłam całą sobą. Skierowała się do wyjścia.

Zdjęłam wysokie buty i zaczęłam iść powoli ku wieży Ravenclawu. Z każdym krokiem muzyka cichła, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnej melodii w moim umyśle. Stopy niebolały ani trochę bardziej niż po dniu spędzonym na lekcjach. Zawieszka lśniąca w blasku pochodni była ciężarem na sercu.

Poczułam jak ktoś dosłownie przygważdża mnie do ściany. Ciepły oddech chłopaka stojącego przede mną, ocieplał moje zmarznięte ciało.

-Gdzie się wybierasz? Ufaj mi trochę.- powiedział z uśmiechem i przeciągnął placem po moim policzku- Nawet ja jej teraz nie lubię.

Znajdując się w takiej odległości, z myślami bijącymi się o władzę nad moim ciałem, wpiłam się w jego usta, chcąc zapomnieć o wszystkim tak jak wtedy, gdy przyszedł do mojego dormitorium.

Mama kontaktowała się ze mną przez kominek. Wiedziałam,jaka jest zrozpaczona. Nie chciałam być egoistką, cieszącą się, że ma przy sobie kogoś, gdy ona była sama jak palec. Żeby jakoś to przetrwać, musiałam czuć jego obecność...Dodawał mi siły, której

mi brakowało. Pokazywał, że z wszystkiego da się wybrnąć. Że jest nadzieja, a on widzi ją we mnie.

Czułam, że dłoń blondyna dotyka mojej nagiej nogi. Nie wznosiłem protestów. Jego zarost kuł mnie w twarz do czego nie byłam przyzwyczajona, ale też nie miałam nic przeciwko temu nieszkodliwemu bólowi.

Byliśmy blisko siebie zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Z rodziny Śmierciożerców.

Arystokrata.

Kapitan.

Gracz.

Perfekcjonista.

 _Nie potrafię przestać go kochać, za to jaki jest_ \- ta myśl pojawiła się w mojej głowie niczym zwiewna mgiełka, gdy moje serce i umysł znajdowały się w pełni słońca.

Edytowany-28.02.16


	21. Rozdział 20

**Scorpius**

Noc duchów i upiorów skończyła się, przerywając niedokończone scenariusze. Rano po zabawie czułem się uziemiony przez swoje wygodne łózko i wspomnienia, próbujące doprowadzić mnie do słodkich refleksji. Uśmiechałem się, przypominając sobie twarz Rose

i nasze pocałunki, ręce splecione ze sobą, ciało przylegające do ciała, jakbyśmy znajdowali się w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. W tamtym momencie czułem się szczęśliwy jak nigdy, znowu czułem, że ktoś może być dla mnie kołem w niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na przyjaciół, ale te relacje nie równały siębz uczuciem między mną a Rosie.

Kiedy hałas wokół mnie rósł, a euforia powoli słabła myśli zaczęły krążyć po nieco innych orbitach. Poderwałem się na nogi

i przeciągnąłem się. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Ustaliłem źródło niepokojących dźwięków. Nathan biegał w kółko po pokoju, krzycząc co chwilę: ,,Stary! Bale szkolne rządzą!'' czy ,, Nie uwierzysz! Nie uwierzysz!''.

Al siedział na ramię swojego łóżka i uśmiechał się, jakby tonąc we własnych myślach. Całkowicie go rozumiałem. Kto, by się przejmował tym, co ma do powiedzenia Zabini?

-Uważaj, bo zakręci ci się w głowie.- rzuciłem, wyjmując z kufra klasyczną bluzkę z długim rękawem oraz jasne dżinsy, które za chwilę miałem zamiar założyć.

Uspokoił się. Usiadł na podłodze, oparł się o jedno z łóżek i westchnął.

-Zgadnij, komu udało się uwieść naszą Evie? Możecie mi bić brawa- powiedział, rozkładając ręce.

Czekał aż jego pauzę w mówieniu wypełni nigdy niemający nadejść aplauz.

-Biedna dziewczyna. Ale na serio wierzysz w to, że jest aż tak głupia?

-Ja nie wierzę Scorpiusie, ja wiem. Znaczy nie, że jest głupia tylko...Oh, _e_.

Spojrzałem się na biernego Pottera.

Pochwyciwszy moje spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami.

-Dziwne, że wczoraj się tak nie zachowywał.

Brunet słysząc zastanowienie przyjaciela sprostował:

-Wróciliście, jak już spałem. Byłem zmęczony.

-Ciekawe czym byłeś tak zmęczony- wyszczerzyłem się, poruszając brwiami.

Oboje z Alem wybuchliśmy śmiechem, a po chwili dołączył do nas kuzyn.

Wstałem niechętnie i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki, zgarniając różdżkę ze swojej komody.

Po drodze potknąłem się o jakąś koszulkę, którą rozpoznałem jako własność Zabiniego. Rzuciłem ją w jego stronę i trafiłem

w twarz. Kiedy przestałem obserwować, jak Zabini próbuje wyplątać się z materiału, zamknęłam drzwi od toalety. Spojrzałem się

w lustro wiszące na ścianie. Miało pojedyncze pęknięcie wzdłuż. Podniosłem kącik ust. W mojej głowie odtworzyła się sytuacja

z przeszłości, kiedy pijany Nathan poślizgnął się w łazience i zwalił je ze ściany. Nie rozbiło się na drobny mak, ale patrząc na nie można było zauważyć uszczerbek na pięknie przedmiotu. Mogliśmy naprawić je magią, może tak należało zrobić, ale właśnie przez tę niedoskonałość przypominał nam, że to my byliśmy mieszkańcami tego dormitorium i to my wypisywaliśmy w tym miejscu naszą historię; pęknięcie czyniło lustro naszym.

Zauważyłem, że moje włosy sporo urosły od wakacji, więc bez dłuższego zastanowienia zacząłem machać różdżką, skracając kosmyki. W pewnym momencie w mojej głowie pojawiło się to, co powiedziała mi poprzedniego wieczoru Inez. Starałem się odciąć

od naszej wspólnej przeszłości, ale nie potrafiłem. Byliśmy do siebie przywiązani. Kiedy tańczyła ze mną starała się być jak najbliżej mnie. Mówiła o tym, jak kiedyś się dogadywaliśmy. Niby bez wyrzutów, niby nie starała się wymusić u mnie poczucia winy, ale w rzeczywistości wiedziałem, że właśnie tego pragnęła. Padnięcia przed nią na kolana i powiedzenia, że wciąż jest mile widziana.

Nie rozumiała, ile czasu minęło. Żałowałem tego, co zrobiłem, tęskiniłem... A ona i tak wydawała mi się zaledwie cieniem gdzieś z tyłu umysłu. Nie potrafiłbym zmienić go na centrum mojego wszechświata- teraz, kiedy oboje się zmieniliśmy.

Myślałem, że po tym wszystkim, co kiedyś się wydarzyło między nami suma jej złych wspomnień będzie większa niż dobrych. Myliłem się.

Kołysząc się w rytm tańca w moich ramionach pytała o Rose; słuchała, uśmiechała się, gratulowała, ale nie była szczera.

Mówiła, że wciąż chciałaby mojej przyjaźni, że wciąż wiele dla niej znaczę. Miałem wrażenie, jakby wokół nas robiło się coraz bardziej duszno, czułem jakbyśmy oboje psuli siebie nawzajem przez jedną, krótką rozmowę. Osoba, która była dla mnie skarbem, teraz szła w odstawkę dla innej...To było przerażające, ale zdążyłem przywyknąć, że życie takie już jest. Daje i zabiera.

Szkoda, że ona nie mogła tego zrozumieć i po prostu pójść dalej.

Zanim się spostrzegłem ściąłem więcej włosów niż miałem to zrobić uprzednio. Przekląłem odruchowo pod nosem, odłożyłem różdżkę na umywalkę i przeczesałem włosy palcami. Efekt nie był taki zły jak z początku się wydawał. Spoglądając na własne odbicie, postanowiłem zostawić także zarost.

Skoro byłem innym człowiekiem, czemu miałbym wyglądać jak kiedyś?

Nie rozumiałem, że był to kolejny ślad wpływu Inez Arnaud.

 **Nathan**

Rano obudziłem się z powolną melodią wybrzmiewającą w głowie, jakby w moich ramionach wciąż znajdowała się Evie Nott. Pamiętałem wieczór z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, co w zasadzie nie zdarzało mi się zbyt często. Zazwyczaj imprezowałem z całych sił, a potem płaciłem za to cenę. Było coś w tym stylu życia, co nie pozwalało mi się od niego oderwać. Świadomość, że mogę robić wszystko z wszystkimi i wszędzie, dawała mi jakieś wewnętrzne odczucie wolności. Kto mógł mnie powstrzymać od tańczenia, picia, palenia i zmieniania dziewczyn wraz ze swoją garderobą? Obawiam się, że nikt. Nauczyciele nigdy mnie nie złapali, ba część mnie uwielbiała! Nie mieli prawa wiedzieć, że nawet nie interesowały mnie ich lekcje, a prace domowe robiły mi idiotki, które myślały, że w ten sposób wkupią się w moje łaski.

Marnowałem czas, za wszelką cenę starając się sprawić, by moje życie osiągnęło minimum ciekawości..

Nie umiałem wyplątać się z rutyny, stała się moim nałogiem, jedynym źródłem przelotnego szczęścia..

Evie, dobra przyjaciółka Malfoya. Irytowało mnie to, że traktuje mnie jak brata. Zastanawiałem się, co z nią nie tak, nawet nie co ze mną było nie w porządku. Próbowałem rozgryźć jej sposób myślenia. Wiedziałem o niej niewiele.

Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że kręciła kiedyś z Puckeyem i się pożarli. Ale, Merlinie, to chyba jedyny chłopak, z którym miała styczność przez całe siedem lat nauki. Postanowiłem zrobić jej cichą przysługę i sprawić, by spędziła bal z jakimś chłopakiem. Tak, chodziło o mnie. Chciałem przekonać ją, że nie jestem taki zły jak mogłoby się wydawać. Poza tym, podobała mi się. Była chuda, ale bez przesady, miała długie czarne włosy- tak rzadkie w tej szkole. Miała własne zdanie i była inteligentna.

 _Kiedy w końcu udało mi się namówić ją na bal, przeszukałem kufer w celu znalezienia eleganckiego garnituru, szytego na miarę_

 _z drogiego materiału, którego nie nazwę z racji, że nie jestem kobietą, a już z całą pewnością nie jestem gejem. Wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali zaraz po rozpoczęciu się zabawy i czekałem na jej przybycie. Podszedłem do grupy dziewczyn i wymieniłem się z nimi paroma uwagami. Wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Stała obok Weasley. Szmaragdowa suknia jako pierwsza rzuciła mi się w oczy. Uwydatniała idealnie jej figurę, a kolor wyjątkowo mi się podobał. Przypominał mi o jej przynależności do Slytherinu, co musiało oznaczać skrywaną dumę_

 _i determinację. Jej włosy były lekko pofalowane i opadały na odkryte ramiona, muskały obojczyki. W delikatnym świetle pochodni nie wydawała się mniej wyraźna, dopiero zaczynała błyszczeć._

 _W końcu udało mi się wyciągnąć ją do tańca. Oczywiście robiła to prawie tak samo dobrze jak ja. Wiele razy bywała na bankietach po częstych wygranych w Quiditcha. Wydawało mi się, że była spięta._

 _-Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię zjeść- powiedziałem, by dodać jej odwagi._

 _Objęła moją szyję trochę pewniej._

 _-Doprawdy? To kamień z serca. Ale wiesz, zawsze zostają inne sposoby unicestwienia mnie- przybrała krzywy uśmieszek, jakby zdjęty z mojej twarzy.- Możesz mnie wykorzystać, molestować, poćwiartować, porwać, torturować albo chociażby znęcać się nade mną psychicznie. Co do ostatniego...chyba mamy to za sobą._

 _Okręciłem ją wokół siebie. Wpadła z impetem w moje ramiona._

 _-Z chęcią zrealizowałbym, co drugi pomysł z twojej mrocznej listy, ale nie chcę żebyś cierpiała z powodu tego jak zajebiście dobrze potrafię to wszystko wykonać. - szepnąłem, niedaleko jej ucha._

 _\- Może się czegoś napijemy?- zaproponowała, kierując się w stronę stolika._

 _Uciekała przede mną jak spłoszone zwierzę.._

 _Wzięliśmy po kieliszku czegoś, co nauczyciele nazywali ,,bezalkoholowym szampanem''_ _i wypiliśmy do dna._

 _-Może wyrwiemy się stąd?- spytałem._

 _-Pan Nathan Zabini nie chce przebywać na imprezie? Co się dzieje, kochanie?_

 _-To?- wskazałem na tańczących ludzi- To nazywasz imprezą? Lepsze są pogaduszki u mojej ciotki,a jest najbardziej przesądną osobą, jaką znam. Na każdym kroku widzi niebezpieczeństwo. Przestawia, co chwilę meble i czyta horoskopy parę razy na dzień. Do tego patrzy się na mnie jakby wiedziała coś mrocznego..._

 _-Może masz rację, że psychiczna ciotka jest lepsza od sztywniaczki Evie.- zaczęła się przekomarzać._

 _Popchnąłem ją delikatnie ku wyjściu. Noc była ciemna, na niebie pojedyncze gwiazdy lśniły jasnym blaskiem. Nie żebym zwracał na nie jakąś specjalną uwagę._

 _-Może zagramy w coś?- powiedziałem, zakładając na ramiona Evie swoją marynarkę._

 _Otuliła się mocniej i powiedziała:_

 _-Może będziemy mówić o sobie fakty, o których nikt nie wie i kiedy komuś z nas zabraknie pomysłów przegrywa. Robi jedną rzecz, o którą wygrany poprosi? Zgoda?_

 _Zagwizdałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że sama to zaproponuje. Dziwiłem się, że miała ochotę postawić się w takiej sytuacji, ale nie mogłem powiedzieć, że nie byłem za._

 _Usiedliśmy na kamiennej ławce parę kroków od zamku. Evie zdjęła buty i przyciągnęła nogi do siebie. Położyłem rękę na oparciu._

 _-Ty pierwsza, skarbie._

 _-Ok. Wymykam się w nocy, by polatać na miotle._

 _-Niegrzeczna- zacmokałem- Byłem na randce z Laurą Macmillan._

 _-Wiem._

 _-Eee, no dobra. Twoja kolej._

 _-Nigdy nie byłam całkowicie pijana._

 _-Ooo, a ja nie byłem nigdy lekko podchmielony. Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, skarbie._

 _Bez zastanowienia wyciągnąłem paczkę papierosów i zapaliłem przy użyciu różdżki jednego z nich._

 _Gdy poczułem unoszący się wokół mnie dym, rozluźniłem się, jakby nagle moje mętne myśli uciekły razem z nim. Zatraciły_

 _się w powietrzu i nie dało się już przypomnieć sobie o ich istnieniu. Pozostawiły w moim umyśle jedynie klarowność._

 _-Tak przy szkole?- spytała obojętnym tonem._

 _-Prawdopodobieństwo, że któryś z psorów tu wyjdzie jest tak minimalne jak to, że ja stanę się baletnicą._

 _-Nie przekreślaj swoich marzeń!_

 _\- Nie mam na imię Nathan- powiedziałem, wydychając dym z płuc- Tak naprawdę nazywam się Jonathan. Nie znoszę tego imienia. Jest takie.. formalne, ciążące, poważne. Poza tym moja matka zawsze jak dowie się, że zrobiłem coś złego używa go takim tonem, że nie pragnęłabyś być świadoma, że masz tak na imię. Nathan się trochę inaczej czyta, ale pisownia jest taka sama. W dokumentach wpisuję Jonathan._

 _-Często wpadasz przed rodzicami?_

 _-Zdarzało się częściej, gdy byłem młodszy._

 _\- Piszę pamiętnik. To głupie, ale pomaga wyperswadować niepotrzebne myśli z głowy. Nigdy go nie czytam.- powiedziała nieobecnym głosem, z jej tonu dało się wyczytać rodzaj smutku, którego dłużej nie potrafiła ukryć._

 _Chciałem rozluźnić atmosferę._

 _-Mam całe ręce w tatuażach od końca wakacji, do wglądu tylko pięknym wybrankom._

 _-Jesteś idiotą._

 _-Wiem.- wyszczerzyłem się, patrząc na jej wyraz twarzy, wyrażający rozbawienie wymieszane z niesmakiem._

 _W tamtym momencie na horyzoncie zauważyłem jakąś postać. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to nauczyciel i że jednak się myliłem,_

 _co do ich częstotliwości opuszczania zamku.. W miarę jak moje oczy nauczyły się zauważać szczegóły w panującej ciemności zrozumiałem, że to uczeń. Szedł w naszym kierunku._

 _Stanął przed nami i bez słowa począł się w nas wpatrywać._

 _Dmuchnąłem mu dymem w twarz._

 _-Czego?_

 _\- Mam dla was specjalną ofertę. W zamian za pokaźną sumkę galeonów, dam wam niesamowite uczucie spowodowane dobrym alkoholem._

 _-A masz go gdzie, bo chyba mam problem ze wzrokiem?- spytałem, spoglądając na ręce młodszego ode mnie ucznia, schowane w kieszeniach bluzy. Najwidoczniej nie świętował._

 _-Pokażę ci, gdy zapewnisz, że weźmiesz chociaż jedną butelkę._

 _-Czy ty właśnie stawiasz mi warunki, maluchu?_

 _-Nathan, trochę kultury.- wtrąciła się Evie, mierząc mnie pogardliwym wzrokiem na co tylko przewróciłem oczami._

 _-Gadasz jak moi starzy.- powiedziałem do niej, po czym zwróciłem się do chłopaka- Biorę jedną. Jeśli okażę się, że to woda, pożałujesz._

 _-Okej. Okej- powiedział, podnosząc do góry ręce w geście, który miał na celu uspokoić moje podejrzenia._

 _Podszedł do krzaków rosnących za ławką i po chwili poszukiwań wyciągnął z nich butelkę._

 _Żałowałem, że przez przypadek nie odnalazłem wcześniej jego skrytki. Cóż, chyba będzie musiał zmienić miejsce swojego magazynku, bo nie należałem do uczciwych._

 _Dałem mu szybko pieniądze i po chwili obcy zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił._

 _Rzuciłem niedopałek na ziemię i podeptałem go, po czym pociągnąłem Evie za sobą. Wpośpiechu zgarnęła z ziemi swoje obcasy._

 _Weszliśmy znowu do zamku, w takim tempie, że nikt nie mógł rozpoznać naszych twarzy i prześlizgnęliśmy się do opustoszałych lochów. Zaprowadziłem ją do swojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi._

 _-Gdyby zobaczyli jak ja palę, miałbym kłopoty. Ale jakby zobaczyli nas oboje pijących, to urwałabyś mi łeb- odpowiedziałem,_

 _na spojrzenie pytające, co też wyrabiam._

 _-Znajduję się w pokoju sam na sam z Jonathanem Zabinim. Czuję się osaczona.-powiedziała, siadając na łóżku Malfoya._

 _Obejrzała pozostawiony przez niego podręcznik._

 _Wziąłem łyka dobrego wina i podałem butelkę Nott._

 _-Ooo, już próbujesz mnie otumanić. Wiedziałam, że jakikolwiek kontakt z tobą to czyste niebezpieczeństwo.- powiedziała i wzięła małego łyka._

 _-Jesteś taka grzeczna- podsumowałem, opadając obok niej na łóżko._

 _Zmierzyła mnie niepewnym wzrokiem, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się od śmiechu. Czasami była zabawnie nieporadna i wystraszona._

 _-Uspokój się. Tylko siedzę i z tobą rozmawiam._

 _-W SYPIALNI- podkreśliła._

 _Wtedy już nie potrafiłem powstrzymać śmiechu._

 _-Masz jakieś zdrożne myśli, Vee. Tak nie wypada damie._

 _Milczała. Zamiast tego wzięła dłuższego łyka alkoholu i wróciła do przekartkowywania książki, leżącej na jej kolanach._

 _-A propos tej gry. Uwielbiam zrywać kwiaty i wkładać je do książek. Może to dziwne, ale czuję się jakbym miała przy sobie kawałek taty._

 _Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nie miałem pojęcia czemu mi to mówiła. W końcu przyszło mi do głowy, że tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem jak długo skrywała tą ekscentryczną, smutną myśl przed światem._

 _Założyła opadający na jej twarz kosmyk ciemnych włosów za ucho. Kolczyki błyszczały smętnie, a oczy wydawały się zamglone. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że przestała się uśmiechać i śmiać tak jak to robiła na początku rozmowy._

 _Spojrzałem się na nią, a ona nie odwróciła wzroku._

 _-Jestem non stop cholernie wystraszona. Boję się o rodzinę, o was, o siebie. Możliwe, że zbliża się wojna._

 _A ja obawiam się, że będę żyła jakbym była zamknięta w rozdziale, który już znam i wcale mi się nie podoba._

 _Kończę naukę i nie wiem jak poradzę sobie, gdy wszyscy rozejdziemy się w różne strony. Co jeśli znajdziemy się w niebezpieczeństwie_

 _i nie będziemy już w stanie sobie pomóc? Nie zdążymy.._

 _Instynkt kazał mi się do niej przybliżyć. Oparłem ręce o jej ramiona, obserwowałem jak spuszczała ze mnie wzrok, trwając w obawie przed tym jak zareaguję._

 _-Czy już wygrałam tę grę? Bo wiesz wstyd przegrać z kimś takim jak ty.._

 _-Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, pomogę ci, a Scorpius zrobi to samo, nie ważne co się wydarzy w naszym życiu. Evie.. tyle lat znajomości, myślisz, że taki Malfoy już nigdy się do siebie nie odezwie? Nie pomoże ci, gdy będziesz potrzebowała ratunku? On uważa cię za siostrę._

 _-Chyba przeceniacie oboje swoje umiejętności. Jeśli ja będę grać w Quiditcha, a on będzie pracował w ministerstwie, pewnie razem z tobą, telepatycznie się przy mnie nie znajdzie- powiedziała, jakby irytowała ją moja uprzejmość. Może uznawała ją za zwykłą litość, której dawno miała po dziurki w nosie. Jednak wyznała mi to co wyznała, a nie zrobiła tego przecież bez celu._

 _-Też się obawiam czasami. Że starając się znaleźć sobie rozrywkę, wyczerpie wszystkie możliwości, obudzę się, któregoś dnia i nie zostanie mi nic- słowa wypływały jak potok z moich ust. Nie mogłem ich zatrzymać. Wcześniej nawet nie byłem świadom,_

 _że dopadał mnie strach przed tym, co będzie, uczucie tak ludzkie, że niektórzy myśląc o mnie od razu, by je wykreślili._

 _-Ty? Zawsze wydajesz się być pewny swoich racji, żyjesz każdym dniem._

 _-Teraz to ty przecenisz moje umiejętności. Nie zawsze tak jest, mogę udawać, mogę oszukiwać samego siebie, ale kiedy imprezy nie ma i nie ma przy mnie przyjaciół i gdy już wyczerpią mi się wszystkie pomysły na spędzanie wolnego czasu, nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. Wszystko staję się obce, jakbym widział to po raz pierwszy...bo moja codzienność nie jest normalna. To co dla innych jest rzadkością, dla mnie jest codziennością, a to co dla mnie jest rzadkością, dla nich codziennością._

 _Jej ręce znalazły się w równoległym położeniu do moich. W tamtym momencie chciałem przeniknąć jej myśli, wiedzieć czy powinienem się do niej zbliżyć, czy powinienem coś powiedzieć._

 _Za bardzo się przywiązałem, by chcieć zranić tę silną silną dziewczynę. Poza tym zawsze starałem się spotykać z osobami, które były świadome kim jestem, a i tak nie stroniły odę mnie.. Które wręcz były do złudzenia do mnie podobne. Nie wydawała mi się taka._

 _-Vee..- szepnąłem, widząc zagubienie w jej ciemnych tęczówkach, smutek przysłaniający świat._

 _-To, że oboje udajemy silniejszych niż jesteśmy nie czyni nas podobnymi. Jesteś ode mnie o wiele lepsza. I zasługujesz na prawdziwe szczęście, naprawdę. I któregoś dnia je odnajdziesz, możesz być tego pewna. Nie to co ja._

 _Miałem ochotę przytulić ją i poczuć łzy na swojej koszuli. Czułem się, jakbym był w obcym lesie, pełnym krwiożerczych bestii i nie znał drogi powrotnej do domu._

 _Nie pragnąłem potraktować jej jak każdej innej. Wiedziałem, że to, że pojawiła się na mojej drodze było kompletną pomyłką. Jakbyśmy trafili na siebie, na osoby tak różne, a zarazem tak do siebie podobne, przez głupią zachciankę losu, który pragnął byśmy zadawali sobie coraz więcej pytań. Żeby nasze sumienia i umysły znalazły się w jeszcze większym cierpieniu niż zwykle._

 _Czułem się, jakbym patrzył na jakieś dziwne lustro, które ukazywało wypaczony obraz mojej osoby._

 _\- Powiedz mi. Czemu dzieje się tak, jak się dzieje? Czemu robimy to, co robimy? Większość rzeczy, które inni widzą to nawet nie my. Większość rzeczy, które robimy tak naprawdę nie sprawiają nam przyjemności. Wcale nie lubię grać w Quiditcha. Robię to, bo inaczej nie potrafię._

 _Była bliska płaczu. Zaczęła napierać na moje ciało, tak, że w końcu leżałem, a ona nachylała się nade mną._

 _-Czemu Puckey zachował się tak jak się zachował i sprawił, że w jakimś momencie nie korzystałam w pełni z życia? Czemu sprawił mi tyle cierpienia? Czemu ty, inteligentny, wrażliwy człowiek, idziesz na łatwiznę? Czemu zmieniasz co chwilę dziewczyny? Dlaczego nie możesz ocalić mnie, a może ja mogłabym ocalić ciebie?_

 _Jej łamliwy głos kuł mnie w uszy, jakbym słuchał płaczu anioła. Czasem wizję takiej dziwnej istoty miewałem w snach, czasem rozmyślałem o nich, gdy spojrzałem się w niebo. Czy ktoś tam mnie nie obserwuje i nie zsyła deszczu wtedy, gdy roni łzy?_

 _Gdy patrzy, w jaki sposób oddziałują na nas inni, jak my oddziałujemy na nich, jak wzajemnie się niszczymy?_

 _Wyciągnąłem rękę ku zakręconemu kosmykowi włosów anioła. Cisza była jeszcze gorsza od słuchania pytań, na które nie potrafiłem znaleźć logicznej odpowiedzi. Pytań, które podważały moją słuszność w każdej racji, o której niegdyś byłem przekonany._

 _-Nie mogę tego dla ciebie zrobić. Ja..Ja bym nie potrafił, Vee._

 _Jej ciało nagle znalazło się bardzo blisko mnie, czułem jej przyśpieszone bicie serca nieopodal mojego.._

 _-Vee, nie rób tego. Jestem wrakiem.- powiedziałem niemal dotykając swoimi ustami jej ust._

 _-Ja też._

 _Złączyły się powoli i delikatnie. Zatracaliśmy się w uczuciu zalewającym nasze ciała._

 _Czułem jej dłonie na swoim torsie, wsadziłem dłonie w jej włosy. Nagle to ona leżała na łóżku, a ja opierałem się nad nią, wpatrując się w jej ładnie zarysowaną twarz, na którą powoli powracały kolory._

 _Nagle roześmiała się głośnym, szalonym śmiechem i nie przestawała. Szeptała raz po raz, co ona wyprawia. Podniosła się, ocierając usta i sięgając po książkę, która leżała teraz na podłodze. Jednym machnięciem różdżki zamieniła ją w jakieś małe urządzenie, z którego po chwili zaczęła wypływać powolna, zmysłowa muzyka._

 _-Nie lubisz bali szkolnych, ale wisisz mi parę tańców, Zabini._

 _Nie ociągając się podszedłem do niej, obejmując całym sobą jej drobne ciało, pozwalając wtulić się we mnie jedynej w swoim rodzaju Evie Nott.._

 _-Chciałem ci uświadomić, że to chyba ja wygrałem naszą małą konkurencje- wymruczałem, sięgając od tyłu po paczkę papierosów i ponownie zapalając jednego z nich._

 _-I co ja mam w takim razie zrobić?_

 _-Dokonaj jednego cudu. Bądź tak pewna wszystkiego, co robisz, jak jesteś pewna tego, co robisz w tym momencie._

Wspomnienie tego wieczoru wciąż majaczyło w mojej głowie, gdy siedziałem w Wielkiej Sali i podświadomie czekałem aż przyjdzie na śniadanie. Przy przeciwległym końcu stołu siedział Malfoy, rozmawiając z Rose. Co chwilę próbował ją czymś dokarmiać, jakby sama nie mogła jeść. No, ale jak kto lubi.

Ala i Chloe nie zauważyłem przy naszym stole.

Po tym jak na chwilę przestałem obserwować wszystko, co mnie otaczało, Evie obeszła mnie od tyłu i usiadła z mojej lewej strony. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, bez słowa sięgnęła po stojącą na stole jajecznicę i nałożyła jej trochę na talerz.

-To jak, kochanie? Śniłaś dzisiaj o mnie?- spytałem, opierając się na ręce.

-O, żeby tylko. Tam były całe orgie...

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem i przeczekawszy jej powolne spożywanie posiłku, wyciągnąłem ją na korytarz.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, zagradzając widok wścibskim oczom, zasłaniając się jak kurtyna przed światem, pocałowałem ją

i mocno objąłem jej ciało.

Czułem, że oddaje pośpiesznie moją pieszczotę i odpycha się ode mnie. Wciąż w moich objęciach wskazała mi plamę na koszuli, której w rzeczywistości nie było i gdy spojrzałem się w dół w jej poszukiwaniu, pstryknęła mnie po nosie. Wyswobodziła się z moich objęć i delikatnie kołysząc biodrami zniknęła za rogiem. Nie wiele się zastanawiając zacząłem za nią podążać, nie ważne było to obce mi uczucie, że po raz pierwszy ktoś inny steruje moim życiem. To mnie nie zatrzymywało.

\- A ja, Nathanie? Czy ja ci się śniłam?- zapytała, okręciwszy się do mnie przodem, ciągle pozostając w ruchu.

Przybliżałem się do niej, ale ona wciąż była przede mną.

-Tak, ale mój sen ograniczał się do obecności w nim naszej dwójki i pięknego łoża.

-Jakie delikatne fantazje- westchnęła, żartując.

Rozmawiając takim lekkim tonem, nie poruszając żadnej ważnej kwestii i nie czując swojej bliskości, wariowałem.

Dosłownie.

Miałem ochotę wpaść do pierwszej lepszej klasy i zamknąć się tam z Evie, ale wiedziałem, że to nie była pierwsza lepsza dziewczyna.

I próbowałem to szanować. Jednak jej podpuszczanie działało na mnie jak magnez, miałem ochotę poczuć ciepło jej skóry, przyjrzeć się dokładnie jej smętnemu półuśmiechowi.

Nie wytrzymałem.

Przyciągnęłam ją ponownie do siebie, trochę natarczywie, starając się jak najszybciej poczuć to, czego pragnąłem. To, że nie stawiała żadnego oporu dawało mi znać, że też mnie pragnie. Jej dotyk był podobny do mojego, pośpieszny i tęskny. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że poprzedniego wieczoru pierwsza wyszła z inicjatywą całowania się.

Niespodziewanie wpadliśmy do schowka, gdzie trzymane były miotły woźnego.

-No nie, chyba sobie żartujesz-podsumowała Nott, patrząc się na mnie z iskierkami w jej brązowych tęczówkach.

Ciemność wokół nas była prawie taka sama jak jej oczy.

Przyłożyłem dłoń do jej bladego policzka, przyglądając się nawet nie wiem dlaczego, po co.

Może pragnąłem się upewnić, że potrafiła wciąż być szczęśliwa. Tyle lat minęło od straty jej ojca, tyle lat od zerwania z Puckeyem. Blizny powinny dawno się zagoić. A jeśli tego nie zrobiły, czy to nie wina osób, które je zaniedbały? Nie wszystko przecież można wyleczyć samemu.

Sekunda. Sekunda po jej wypowiedzi, gdy znowu dopadliśmy do siebie. Po chwili wpółleżała na stojącym za nią stole. Przypomniałem sobie to, co pomyślałem, gdy zobaczyłem ją w Wielkiej Sali podczas Balu Haloweenowego, że to właśnie w ciemności zaczynała błyszczeć. Może taka była jej natura. Może ciągnął się za nią smutek, ale to dzięki niemu była kim była. A była piękna i wspaniała.

Oboje zachowywaliśmy się cicho, jakby jedno słowo mogło przywrócić naszą codzienną postawę. Jakby to milczenie było granicą dzielącą nas od rzeczywistości.

Jedynymi odgłosami był szmery, jakie wybrzmiewały przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu i odgłosy naszych złączonych ust. Poczułem jej rękę na karku, chłód jej uścisku był niczym oparzenie.

Szybko mijający czas nie dawał nam znać o swoim istnieniu przez tykanie zegara czy przez mijających nas uczniów, byliśmy tylko my

i wszystko to, co działo się między nami.

 **Scorpius**

Liście spadały powoli z drzew, pokrywając trawę niczym barwny dywan. Powietrze wciąż było ciepłe jak na listopad. Słońce wychylało się zza chmur, rzucając wyblakłe promienie na wyblakłą trawę. Szedłem powoli, starając się nie przyśpieszać, by idąca ze mną pod rękę Rose mogła nadążyć.

Jej rude włosy opadały falami na czarny płaszczyk. Oczy miała zamyślone. Pomyślałem, że znałem ją tyle lat zanim zdałem sobie sprawę jaka jest naprawdę i że jakaś cieplejsza relacja między nami jest możliwa. Kiedy patrzyłem na nią w takich naturalnych sytuacjach jak ta na spacerze, zastanawiałem się jak mogłem jej nie zauważać i przejmować się kimkolwiek innym. Chciałem zdjąć

z niej kurtkę, spojrzeć na pierwszą literę mojego nazwiska lśniącą dumnie na wisiorku zawieszonym na jej szyi.

Chciałem poczuć, że nasz związek nie jest tylko chwilowym cudem, że mógłby trwać znacznie dłużej niż parę marnych miesięcy.

\- Wbrew wszystkiemu chyba przyznasz, że wczorajszy bal nie był aż taki zły, co?- zapytałem ją, wpatrując się w szarawe niebo, próbując przywołać z powrotem do siebie piosenkę, przy której tańczyliśmy, jej usta przy moich i ten słodki strach i gniew,

który ją paraliżował, gdy znajdowałem się w pobliżu Inez.

-Tak, ale cały czas uważam, że zmuszanie ludzi do zakładania sukienek i wysokich obcasów jest wbrew wszystkim prawom jakie wywalczyły sobie kobiety.

Słysząc mądraliński, poirytowany ton nie mogłem się nie uśmiechać. Nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo wyjątkowe było wszystko,

co mówiła, wszystko co robiła. Wcale nie była taka typowa jak się jej mogło wydawać.

\- Nie zrobisz tego nawet dla mnie? O, proszę.. Przechodziły mnie takie piękne wizje, gdy patrzyłem na ciebie w tamtym stroju- powiedziałem, obejmując ją i pocierając ręką po jej plecach.

Trzepnęła mnie w ramię, co było do niej tak bardzo podobne.

-Wystarczająco się już naoglądałeś.

-Uwierz, że nie. Mógłbym patrzeć się na ciebie w tamtej sukni dzień w dzień i wciąż nie móc zapamiętać każdego szczegółu.

Chwilę milczała, ale gdy znów się odezwała mówiła tym pewnym głosem, jakby to co przed chwilą narodziło się w jej głowie było znanym faktem.

-Nie chodzi o to, by zapamiętać wszystko ze szczegółami. Pamięć nie jest idealna. Starczy pamiętać to, co się czuło w danym momencie i nie dać temu uczuciu zginąć.

Kiedy mówiła do mnie te słowa, czułem się jakby powierzała mi skrawek siebie.

Jakby ufała mi na tyle, że nie wstydziła się podzielić ze mną swoimi rozmyśleniami i przekonaniami.

To sprawiało, że czułem, że nasze uczucie jest w specjalny sposób silne.

-Powinnaś zacząć to zapisywać- roześmiałem się, a ona naburmuszyła się, ale wiedziałem, że w rzeczywistości jest tak samo zadowolona z tego przedpołudnia jak ja.

-Niespodziewanie Rosie podeszła do jednego z drzew, pod którym trawa była powierzchownie zasłana niewielką liczbą pożółkłych liści.

Wpatrywała się w nie z tęsknotą, jakby przypominały jej o czymś bardzo bliskim i znanym, ale już nie tak łatwo osiągalnym lub praktycznie nie osiągalnym obecnie.

-Kiedy byłam mała, kładłam się pośród liści, zastanawiając się jak to jest rosnąć wysoko na drzewie, być częścią czegoś wielkiego, nawet malutką, a potem spadać na ziemię, tracić kolor, na rzecz innego, smętniejszego i starzeć się na dnie. Jednak zawsze nękała mnie również przeciwna myśl, że liście spadają po to, by zakończyć jeden rozdział drzewa i rozpocząć kolejny, że symbolizują jakiegoś rodzaju przemianę i oczyszczenie. Patrząc z perspektywy, chyba za dużo czasu miałam na przemyślenia w dzieciń ż wtedy rodzice musieli wiedzieć, że zostanę Krukonką.

Myślałem nad jej słowami, starając się wyobrazić sobie małą wersję Rose, rozkładającą się na chłodnej ziemi przy swoim rodzinnym domu, zastanawiającą się nad zagadnieniami ważnymi dla filozofów.

I pomyślałem, że ten sentyment musiał być spowodowany tęsknotą za ojcem, za ciepłem bijącym z rodzinnego kominka

i bezpieczeństwem, odczuwalnym przez wszechobecność matki w domu.

Teraz była pozostawiona sama ze swoim strachem. Nie mogła porozmawiać z Hugonem, bo nigdy nie byli wyjątkowo blisko, nie mogła porozmawiać z Lily, bo ta okazała się trochę inną osobą niż wszyscy myśleli. Ale miała mnie, a ja nie zamierzałem pozwolić jej się martwić.

Objąłem ją od tyłu, chowając głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi i wdychając zapach skóry.

Czułem jak powoli oddycha. Zamknęła oczy, jakby ciesząc się naszą bliskością.

Po chwili usłyszałem obok mojego ucha:

-Cieszę się, że cię mam.

-Ja też, Rosie, ja też.- westchnąłem, odnajdując jej rękę i ciągnąc z powrotem w stronę zamku.

Postanowiliśmy, że oboje pójdziemy do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu i może tam spotkamy naszych przyjaciół.

Instynkt wcale nas nie zwiódł. W opustoszałym salonie siedzieli na kanapie Evie i Nathan. Nachyleni blisko siebie, rozmawiali przyciszonym głosem. Zastanawiałem się na ile to, co mówił rano Zabini było prawdą i na ile Evie wiedziała w co się pakuję.

Nie powinienem się wtrącać w życie dwóch ważnych dla mnie osób, więc póki co postanowiłem milczeć na ten temat.

Pociągnąłem Weasley na kanapę tak, że wylądowała na moich kolanach. Tak bardzo cichym szeptem, że nasi towarzysze nie mogli mnie usłyszeć, powiedziałem do jej ucha, lekko dotykając ustami skóry:

-Lubię kanapy, wiesz?

Widziałem jak nieskutecznie powstrzymywała wypływający uśmiech, gdy w głowie Rose pojawiło się wspomnienie naszego pierwszego pocałunku w Pokoju Życzeń.

Zanim, którekolwiek z nas zdążyło na dobre, rozpocząć rozmowę, z kominka poczęły dobiegać głośne odgłosy. Wszyscy na raz odwróciliśmy głowę w stronę hałasu i ujrzeliśmy formującą się w ogniu twarz mężczyzny.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że ją rozpoznaję.

Ostre rysy, broda, dość długie włosy. Widoczne podobieństwo do mnie.

Po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy ujrzałem twarz ojca i wiedziałem, że nie wróży to nic dobrego.

Gdyby nie chodziło o coś ważnego skontaktowałby się ze mną za pomocą listu.

Spojrzałem po reszcie- każde z nich miało dobre lub chociaż mgliste pojęcie z kim mają do czynienia.

-Dzień dobry, synu. Evie. Jonathan. I Rose Weasley?- spytał mężczyzna z ognia poważnym, stonowanym tonem.

Zmierzył wzrokiem Wealey, która się z nim przywitała. Nie zapytał, jednak co robiła w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, ani czemu siedziała na moich kolanach.

Wiedziałem, że to, że wtedy nie poruszył tego tematu, nie oznaczało, że nie zrobi tego w przyszłości.

-Chciałem was tylko poinformować, że jak to się ich zwykło nazywać Zbuntowani Śmierciożercy wcale nie próżnują. Chodzą plotki, że włamali się do domów niektórych byłych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Przebijają zaklęcia ochronne i dewastują nasze własności, podczas nieobecności. Do naszego domu włamali się i zostawili na dużym stole kartkę z napisem: ,,Gdy wasze ambicje podupadają, nasze rosną''.

\- Po co to robią?- spyta się zdziwiona Evie, pochylając się nad kominkiem.

-Chcą zastraszyć nas, tych którzy poddali się i według nich zniżyli do usługiwania innym, podczas gdy kiedyś pragnęliśmy władzy nad światem. Teraz chyba mają zamiar być drugą armią Czarnego Pana, ale nie mam pojęcia na jakich zasadach to działa.

\- Jakim cudem udaje im się niszczyć czary ochronne?- spytałem, sprawiając, że wzrok mojego ojca powędrował z powrotem ku mnie

i Rose.

-To nie jest problem, gdy zna się odpowiednie czary. Chodzi o to, że potrafią zachowywać się wyjątkowo cicho zanim przyjdzie co do czego. Nikt nie wie kim oni są.

Zapanowała ponura cisza, jedna z tych, które następowały jako symbol naszego strachu i kłócących się ze sobą myśli. Czułem jak moja dziewczyna zaczyna się poruszać, jakby za chwilę miała się rozsypać przez ciągłą obawę o ojca, który zaginął bez wieści.

-W takiej sytuacji ja, twoja matka, Scorpiusie, i dziadkowie na jakiś czas opuścimy okolice, by nie ryzykować. Nie chcemy,

by nas znaleźli i zmuszali do czegoś, czego nie pragniemy. Kiedyś już byłem w takiej sytuacji i nie zamierzam znaleźć się w niej po raz drugi. Twoja matka, Scorpiusie, się bardzo obawia. Także o ciebie. Ale ja mam nadzieję, że najbezpieczniej dla ciebie jest w Hogwarcie.- kontynuował Malfoy Senior, mówiąc coraz szybciej jakby zaczynało mu się śpieszyć- Muszę kończyć.

Zanim zdążyłem wykrzyczeć cokolwiek; jakieś pytanie o Śmierciożerców, o rodzinę, o mnie.. twarz Dracona Malfoya zniknęła. Tam gdzie przed chwilą w ogniu uformował się jego wizerunek, teraz można było zobaczyć jedynie płomienie nie tworzące żadnego konkretnego wzoru.

Przekląłem pod nosem, zanim zdążyłem się powstrzymać.

-Ta sytuacja zaczyna mi się coraz mniej podobać- jęknęła Evie, opierając się o oparcie szmaragdowozielonej kanapy.

-Nie tobie jednej- podsumowałem- Muszę się przejść.

Skierowałem się ku wyjściu, nie zważając na nic i nikogo, ale moi przyjaciele nie zamierzali mnie tak łatwo opuścić. Szli za mną jak cienie, a ja pragnęłam się tylko powłóczyć od znanych korytarzy Hogwartu, po te najmniej uczęszczane. Czułem jakby na karku ich kroki. W końcu dotarliśmy do jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca tak jak tego pragnąłem. Całkowicie opustoszałego. Wyjrzałem przez okno, wypatrując w chmurach jakiejś nadziei na prażące słońce. Bo właśnie takiego rodzaju światła potrzebowaliśmy w naszych życiach. Jak najmocniejszego i najjaśniejszego.

Chciałem się odezwać do moich przyjaciół, powiedzieć jakieś zdanie, nawet najbardziej żałosne, ale nie było to mi dane. Kiedy przestałem się wpatrywać w okno i zwróciłem swój wzrok w przeciwległą stronę ujrzałem przy każdym z moich przyjaciół po jednej osobie w kominiarce na twarzy. Każda z nich wbijała różdżkę w szyje moich bliskich i trzymała swoją zdobycz ciasno w brutalnych objęciach.

Przede mną znikąd pojawiła się postać, która była poszukiwana w całej magicznej społeczności, postać na której widok Rose omal nie zapiszczała. Z tak samo wyciągniętym magicznym patykiem, który sam w sobie nie był narzędziem zła, ale jego właściciel. Ron Weasley.

Cisza wydawała się przedzierać przez każdy zakamarek mojego umysłu, przez każdą dziurę w sercu i każdą szczelinę w tym starym, raz już zniszczonym zamku.

-Nawet nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek- usłyszałem znany głos, który niedługo mógł się stać tym niepożądanym do usłyszenia.


	22. Rozdział 21

**Lily**

Byłam pewna. Pewna tego co robię i kim jestem. Moje dłonie zaciskały się wokół ubrań kuzynki, kiedy zagłębiałam się do opuszczonego budynku, który kiedyś musiał być szkołą z internetem. Choć chłopcy stawiali na zakład psychiatryczny myślę, że tylko nie mogli mówić na serio. Przestałam czuć na swojej skórze powiew jesiennego powietrza; zastąpił go stęchły smród, którego nie mogły pokonać żadne odświeżacze powietrza czy środki czyszczące. Miałam na sobie kominiarkę, a w stroju wyglądałam jak chudy chłopak; inaczej niż zwykle. W ręku trzymałam własną różdżkę, a w jednej z kieszeni spodni czułam cudzą własność, własność Krukonki.

Moi towarzysze szli przede mną, trzymając swoich więźniów w podobny sposób. Toby otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoi. Wiedziałam, że to był on; znałam jego budowę ciała niemal tak, jak znałam własne; jego rozbudowane mięśnie ramion, długie, szczupłe, ale silne nogi. Naszym oczom ukazało się pomieszczenie, w którym stało kilka biurek i krzeseł. Skinął na nas byśmy za nim weszli, a następnie popchnął Evie Nott na jedno z chwiejnych siedzisk. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, że zostawiła go bez pozwolenia na wyjaśnienie, skąd wzięła się u niego niestabilność emocjonalna. Chciała,

by pozostał winny na wieki. Jej twarz była zlękniona, ale zdeterminowana do walki.

 _Dobrze- pomyślałam z przekąsem_

Nie potrafiłam jej współczuć. Była dodatkowym czynnikiem działającym na zniszczoną psychikę Toby'ego, który był dla mnie wyszystkim. Zwiększała jego ból, którego był zmuszony nie okazywać. Zagrażała mi. Za każdym razem, gdy studiowałam piękne rysy Puckeya w mojej głowie pojawiało się ponownie wspomnienie płaczu na korytarzu w Hogwarcie i słonego smaku łez w moich ustach, podczas naszego długiego pocałunku.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem odsłonił twarz, przybierając tę imitację uśmiechu niewyrażającą ani szczypty radości, tak jakby w ogóle nie skrywał jej w zakamarkach swojej czarnej duszy.

Dziewczyna siedząca na krześle zaczęła na niego przeklinać i miotać się, ale on bez większego wysiłku trzymał ją za ramiona tak, że nie mogła wstać. Skinął głową i wszyscy zdjęliśmy kominiarki, naraz obserwując zdziwienie obecnych. Patrzyłam na grymasy zgromadzonych, ekspresje jakie wyrażały ich ciała. Na Nathana trzymanego przez Blake'a, na Toby'ego i Nott...

Wtedy Scorpius Malfoy, genialny przyjaciel mojego genialnego brata zaczął się wyrywać z objęć obejmującego go Rona Weasleya, który trzymał różdżkę przy jego szyi. Może udałoby mu się wyswobodzić, gdyby nie końcówka patyka wbijająca mu się coraz głębiej w skórę i słowa Inez odbijające się echem po pomieszczeniu. Właśnie do niego weszła.

-Spróbuj się ruszyć, a nie zostanie po niej nawet proch. Nie jest aż tak dobrą czarownicą byśmy nie poświęcili jej dla własnych korzyści.

Głos Arnaud był opanowany, a wyraz twarzy blondyna beznadziejny. Wyglądał jakby był rozdarty pomiędzy tym co pragnie zrobić, a tym co może.

Ale tak wcale nie było. Z pewnością nic nie zrobilibyśmy Malfoyowi, bo jego rodzina kiedyś służyła najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi władającemu czarną magią. Niewątpliwie był też utalentowany.

W naszych rękach mógłby stać się dopracowaną zabawką..

Problem polegał na tym, że troszczył się o Nott i nigdy nie zaryzykowałby jej życia tak pochopnie.

\- Nie obawiaj się, Evie. Zamierzam posłużyć się tobą, by przejąć władzę nad wspaniale zdeprawowanym światem- powiedział Toby z ustami prawie dotykającymi jej szyi, a potem podszedł do mnie i popychając Rose w stronę Blake'a chciwie wpił się w moje wargi.

\- Zrobisz to, czy będziesz chciała czy nie. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze smutną historyjką z twojego dzieciństwa. Salazarze, jakby twój ojciec był niezadowolony, gdyby zobaczył swoją jedyną córeczkę stającą się gorszą od jego przodków, robiącą brzydkie rzeczy, bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem...-

mówił z zimną satysfakcją, patrząc wciąż w moje oczy, a wypowiadane słowa kierując do swojej byłej dziewczyny.

-Nie wiem jak sobie wyobrażasz mnie do tego zmusić, Puckey. Możesz zrobić mi wszystko, a ja i tak się nie zgodzę. A już tym bardziej nie możesz mieć wpływu na moje sumienie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałabym, że jesteś zdolny do takich rzeczy...Takich jak to... Jak możecie? A co ze Zbuntowanymi Byłymi Śmierciożercami?- wywarczała, ale mogłam wciąż usłyszeć nutę niepewności w jej głosie.

Twoja zgoda wcale nie będzie potrzebna- brunet roześmiał się dźwięcznym śmiechem, tą melodią, która nawet po próbach wyparcia jej, nigdy nie opuszczała mojego umysłu. - Chyba nie chcesz Evie wyciągnąć od nas całego planu od razu, nieprawdaż? Gdzie tu jakakolwiek dramaturgia? Umniejszasz nam wszystkim całą zabawę.

Zacmokał i popchnął mnie za drzwi, a zanim sam opuścił pomieszczenie, powiedział bandzie,

by znaleźli gościom ,,ekskluzywne'' pokoje, by sprawdzić czy ktoś przełamie się i zechcę robić dobrowolnie to, czego zażądamy w zamian za pożywienie lub inne udogodnienia.

Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, wreszcie odcinając nas od zbędnych gapiów. Chciałam by przyciągnął mnie do siebie, tak jak to zrobił przed chwilą, ale on tylko szedł wpatrzony w dal, jakby analizował labirynt, który układał się w jego głowie z bardzo licznych pomysłów, planów i spostrzeżeń. Miałam nadzieję, że znajdowałam się chociaż w najdalszym zakamarku tej plątaniny, co dla mnie byłoby czymś o wiele cenniejszym od bycia centrum tego wszystkiego.

Robiło mi się tak bardzo gorąco, gdy liczyłam na to, że jestem jego słodką, najjaśniejszą tajemnicą. Iskierką rzucającą blask na ciemne wnętrze.

Nie wszedł po schodach, znajdujących się po naszej lewej stronie, tak jak podejrzewałam

i oczekiwałam, ale skręcił w prawo, stając przed pokojem, w którym nigdy nie byłam. Mogłam dosłyszeć głośne śmiechy, dobiegające ze środka.

Bez słowa otworzył drzwi i wciągnął mnie za sobą do pomieszczenia. Na drewnianych krzesłach,

siedzieli przywiązani Winters, Macmillan, Craven i mój pożal się Merlinie brat, Albus. Ich usta były zaklejone, a oczy błagalne. Wyprostowałam się, spoglądając na Toby'ego i grupkę trochę starszych ode mnie nastolatków, siedzącą w kącie pomieszczenia.

To oni się śmieli, pomyślałam, ale gdy tylko się tu pojawiliśmy zamilkli.

-Dobra robota, chłopcy- powiedział Puckey, lekko wykrzywiając kąciki ust- To pomoże zmusić resztę do współpracy. Coś mi się wydaję, że ci idioci mają silną wolę.

Zaraz po tym jak to powiedział wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, w końcu także on szerzej się uśmiechnął.

Podszedł do Pottera, który patrzył się na mnie wytrzeszczonymi oczami, jakby chciał mnie zganić albo zwyzywać, powiedzieć, że mnie ostrzegał i że się na mnie zawiódł. Cóż niestety nie mógł tego zrobić.

Toby wlepił w niego spojrzenie swoich groźnych oczu.

-Zdziwiony? Tak właśnie znasz swoją rodzinę. Tak właśnie cię kochają.- po czym przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej i dodał na odchodne- Nawet Ronald Weasley..przeciwko swojemu kochanemu siostrzeńcowi..i własnej córce.

Wyszedł tym razem, nie dając mi żadnego znaku bym za nim poszła, ale i tak zrobiłam to bez większego zastanowienia, nawet nie spoglądając na Albusa.

-Gdzie teraz idziemy?- spytałam najbardziej uwodzicielskim tonem na jaki było mnie stać.

Westchnął, idąc w stronę schodów.

-Odetchnijmy.

Weszliśmy do jego pokoju: wąskiego o białych ścianach, z których powoli odłaziła farba, z dwoma łóżkami, które złączył ze sobą i ubraniami porozrzucanymi po podłodze. Automatycznie schyliłam się by je podnieść, ukradkiem wąchając czy został na nich jego zapach.

Po zapaleniu ledwo działającej żarówki, opadł na łóżko nawet nie zdejmując butów, krzyżując wyprostowane nogi, i zakładając ręce za głowę. Coś w jego luźnej postawie, w braku przejmowania się czymkolwiek, sprawiało, że chciałam, by to na mnie skupił swoją uwagę. I czasem się udawało.

Wystarczająco często bym stała się mu bezgranicznie oddana. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, patrzyłam na nią, starając się zapamiętać ten jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdy nie stara się mnie odepchnąć lub nie czeka, aż sama zrobię krok w jego stronę.

Złapałam ją i poczułam przyjemny chłód jego skóry na mojej dłoni. Miałam dreszcze, ale usiadłam przed nim po turecku. Nasze palce wciąż były splecione, cisza wokół nas dawała tej chwili jakiś element fantastyki, jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę. Czułam się jakbym śniła, a czas leciał wolniej. Jakby nie ważne było wszystko na czym mi kiedyś zależało, wszystko, co kiedykolwiek straciłam. Teraz zdawałam się mieć to, czego pragnęłam.

Oddychał głośno, kiedy oparł głowę o moje ramię.

-Jak zwykle wykonałaś plan perfekcyjnie. Wiedziałem, że dasz radę. Wierzyłem w to.- wyznał, a mnie od razu zrobiło się cieplej.

Miałam wrażenie, że się rumienie, ale on i tak zamknął oczy.

-Nie rozmawiajmy o pracy, Toby- powiedziałam powoli, wkładając rękę w jego ciemne włosy.

Podniósł głowę. Wyglądał tak niewinnie, tak złudnie. Uroda z całą pewnością była jego atutem, tym co maskowało bitwy, jakie toczył z innymi, jak również z samym sobą.

-Gdzieś słyszałem, że jeśli się lubi swoją pracę to nie traktuje się jej jak pracy. Może prawdziwy ja i to co robię, to nie są dwie różne rzeczy, tylko jedna, której nie da się rozdzielić. Ani ja ani ty nie bylibyśmy sobą, gdybyśmy non stop nie pragnęli udowodnić, że jednak możemy coś osiągnąć, chociaż nikt nigdy nie pokładał w nas nadziei.

Przejechałam palcem po jego gładkim, bladym policzku. Kochałam te momenty, gdy był ze mną całkowicie szczery, mówił o tym za czym goni i czemu, a nie był ograniczony do zdobywania swoich, dla niektórych przerażających, celów.

Zanim zdążył coś dodać zaczęłam całować go, by wiedział jak wiele dla mnie znaczy, poczuł choć trochę tego co ja czułam za każdym razem, gdy go widziałam.

Moje nogi oplotły się wokół jego ciała. Nacisnął na moje ramiona, tak, że leżałam po chwili na łóżku. Zdjął gumkę z moich włosów, sprawiając, że moje rude loki rozsypały się po pościeli.

Pocałował mnie w szyję i powiedział szeptem:

\- Przyjdę za sekundę.

Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami łazienki zdjęłam bluzkę, pozostając w czarnym koronkowym staniku. Ułożyłam się na pościeli i kiedy wrócił w samych spodniach, lekko zsuwających mu się z bioder, pozwoliliśmy sobie zatracić się w tym uczuciu.

Nie myślałam ani przez chwilę o tym, że byłam strasznie młoda. Za młoda byłam też na porywanie ludzi i igranie z prawem, a i tak mnie to nie powstrzymywało.

Mimo wszystko zapytałam, lekko się podnosząc, zanim to pytanie zupełnie wyleciało z mojej głowy:

-Nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem od ciebie dwa lata młodsza?

Popatrzył się na mnie z lekko rozbawioną miną, przeczesując palcami kruczoczarne włosy.

-Jestem psychopatą, kochanie. Myślisz, że przejmuję się takimi rzeczami?

Roześmiałam się perlistym śmiechem, ponownie kładąc się, tym razem czując pod sobą złączenie łóżek.

Zdziwiłam się, kiedy położył się obok mnie i zaczął rysować kółka na moim brzuchu.

-Wiesz co znaczy twoje imię, Lil? Kwiat, który jest bardzo ozdobny i różnokolorowy, z czego z pewnością zdajesz sobie sprawę- powiedział, po czym oparł się na rękach-

Ale za pewne nie wiesz, że ta roślina oznacza perfekcję i czystość. Z tym pierwszym zgadzam się niesprzecznie, ale to drugie chcesz z siebie wyperswadować. Ja jestem zły, i tak jak wiem na co cię stać, wiem, że nie powinnaś stawać się coraz bardziej podobna do mnie.

-Dlaczego właściwie to mówisz?- zapytałam, marszcząc brwi.

-Wciąż wiele o mnie nie wiesz...Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą naprawdę obchodzi całe moje życie i to czego pragnę, ale nie stawaj się mną. Wiem, że pozwalam ci na to, ale chcę dla nas jak najlepiej.

Pocałował mnie krótko w czoło i podszedł do okna, w którym brakowało klamki. Jego wzrok był skupiony na uschłej trawie, która porastała teren wokół budynku.

-Jestem jak ta ziemia. Zniszczony. Ale nie poddam się teraz, rozumiesz? Pragnąłem władzy i wciąż jej pragnę...

Usiadłam wpatrując się w jego odbicie w szybie i zastanawiając się, co ono mogło znaczyć. Chciałabym wtedy dokładnie wszystko rozumieć, ale nie było mi to dane.

-A co znaczy imię Toby?- powiedziałam, a kiedy skierował na mnie swój przenikliwy wzrok, dodałam niepewnie- Tego nie powiedziałeś.

Na jego twarzy wymalował się jakiś rodzaj zamyślenia i próbującego nad nim wygrać smutku.

-To skrót od biblijnego imienia, Tobias. ,,Jahwe jest moim bogactwem''. Trzeba przyznać, że wybór tatusia jest trochę nietrafny. Szczególnie, że był niewierzący.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Powiedziałeś ,,był''.

-Doprawdy? Musiałem się pomylić.

Bez zastanowienia wstałam i podeszłam do niego od tyłu, oplatając jego szerokie ramiona rękoma.

Powiedz mi prawdę.

Myślałam, że odepchnie mnie,ale on zaczął mówić lekko schrypniętym głosem:

-Był jednym z tych, którzy napadli na dom Malfoyów. Też był kiedyś Śmierciożercą, ale nikt o tym nie wiedział. Gdy byłem mały nie rozumiałem właściwie jaki był. Potem powoli zacząłem się stawać do niego podobny. Ale jeszcze przed szkołą nigdy nie uderzyłbym kobiety. Kiedy do niej poszedłem, dwa lata po tym jak ojca aresztowali, nawet próbowałem się zaprzyjaźnić z Nott, bo czułem się winny. W efekcie chyba stałem się gorszy od niego. Przynajmniej nie jestem nieudolny jak on. Teraz pewnie siedzi w Azkabanie i nawet nie wie kim jest.

Skończył mówić i nastała dziwna pauza, która zdawała się nie mieć końca.

Zaczęłam błądzić po jego karku ustami. Po paru sekundach, dłużących się niczym godziny odwrócił się wreszcie do mnie.

Kochałam go. Jego momenty zwątpienia i jego zepsutą stronę. On rozumiał też mnie. Oboje nie mieliśmy wielkich szans, by naprawdę coś osiągnąć. Ja zawsze byłam przyćmiona całokształtem Ala- jego inteligencją, wszechstronnością, talentami, cierpliwością i uprzejmością do każdego. Ja od dziecka sprawiałam kłopoty, byłam słaba w nauce i nie potrafiłam przestać pakować się w kłopoty. James był bardziej podobny do mnie, ale on zawsze potrafił być szczęśliwy, a mi nieodmiennie brakowało uwagi rodziny, chłopców, sukcesów. Czułam, że nigdzie nie mam szans dojść.

A pragnęłam wiele.

W którymś momencie życia zapomniałam, że muszę umieć coś więcej niż tylko ładnie się ubrać czy kupić sobie kolejną nową rzecz. I może wtedy zgubiłam to, czego mi brakowało.

Przy nim czułam, że nie jestem sama. Mogłam zrobić dla niego wszystko i nie obchodziło mnie, że to szalone. Opadliśmy ponownie na twardy materac, marząc, że kiedyś zmieni się on w luksusowy, wygodny, dopasowujący się do naszych ciał. I nie będzie on zasługą pieniędzy mojego ojca, który jest człowiekiem tak dobrym, że nigdy nie będzie mi dane wyjść z jego blasku i sprostać oczekiwaniom postawionym przez rodzinę.

W świetle jakie rzucało wyblakłe słońce wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle.

Spędzanie z nim czasu było jak szybkie tonięcie; niebezpieczne, ale złudnie słodkie.

W mojej głowie było wiele jego obrazów, ale w tamtym momencie widziałam tylko dwa:

aktualny i taki jaki może się stać, z tym wszystkim czego pragnie.

Czułam wypełniający mnie żar, który póki byłam bardzo blisko niego, był niesamowicie żywy. Nigdy nie chciałam pozbyć się tego uczucia, nawet jeśli wiedziałam, że sama ta myśl wydaje się absurdalna

i chora. Pakowałam się w jego sidła jak mucha w pajęczynę pająka i czułam się z tym dobrze. W bardzo dziwny i poplątany sposób bezpiecznie.

 **Rose**

Ciemność była wszędzie. Otaczała mnie, rosła w moim sercu i umyśle, zdawała się przenikać przez każdy skrawek światła jakiemu udało się zaplątać gdzieś pośród esencji mroku. Znajdowałam się w pod ziemią w piwnicy, w pomieszczeniu pozbawionym elektryczności. Przywlekli mnie tam siłą, chociaż próbowałam się wyrywać, płakałam łzami bezradności, błagającymi o litość i wyjaśnienia. To czego byłam świadkiem, porwanie, zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Po tym jak zginął mój ojciec nie wyobrażałam sobie większego cierpienia od tego, które dopadło mnie wtedy; tamto sprawiało, że czułam pustkę, jakby ktoś wyrwał z mojego serca cząstkę mnie i pozostawił po niej tylko nieidealną pamięć. Ale to uczucie było inne. Patrzyłam na to jak dwie bardzo ważne osoby zdradzają mnie, narażają moje życie i życie drogich mi osób dla własnych korzyści. Na swojego własnego ojca, za którym tak tęskniłam, o którego tak się obawiałam oraz kuzynkę, której dobra pragnęłam, mimo tego jak bardzo się różniłyśmy.

Którą kochałam, choć może nie potrafiłam okazać jej w odpowiedni sposób mojej miłości.

Miałam wrażenie, jakby moje serce rozdarło się na krwawiące kawałki, na dwie części- jedną przeżywającą ogromną stratę i zawód związany z tym, co zrobili członkowie mojej rodziny oraz drugą obawiającą się o dobro moich przyjaciół. Gdzieś w mojej głowie pojawiała się jeszcze myśl, że sama jestem w niebezpieczeństwie i sprawiała ona, że po moim ciele przechodziły nieznośne dreszcze, ale odsuwałam ją od siebie jak najdalej potrafiłam. W miejsce niej wlatywały jednak inne, o wiele tragiczniejsze. Kiedy chłód w pomieszczeniu spowodowany nadchodzącą zimą i marnym ogrzewaniem dobierał się do mnie w coraz szybszym tempie, zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie wolałabym skonać niż musieć robić rzeczy wbrew własnej woli. Chciałam umieć być taką osobą, ale obawiałam się, że nie będę potrafiła, nawet jeśli musiałabym potem żyć z poczuciem winy i ogarniającą mnie pustką. Nie potrafiłabym ze sobą skończyć. .

Na ile w takiej sytuacji mogłaby mi się w ogóle zdać smierć? Ani nie pomogłaby mi w uwolnieniu przyjaciół, bo nie miałam różdżki, a nasi porywacze mieli przewagę liczebną, ani nie widziałam nic w mroku. Co mogłam uczynić oprócz siedzenia i odbierania bólu, który napływał do mnie jak powódź, niszcząc na swojej drodze jedyną nadzieję?

W mojej głowie majaczyły wyraźne zarysy twarzy. Niewyrażające żadnych emocji oprócz zafascynowania Toby'm oblicze Lily, znajome rysy mojego ojca, który zanosił mnie jak byłam mała do łóżka, a gdy dorosłam zmuszał mnie do gotowania śniadań w soboty, w które był w domu i zanoszenia ich na tacy jeszcze śpiącej, zmęczonej pracą mamie. Widziałam nawet Nathana, który już nie kipiał energią jak dawniej. Twarz Evie, dziewczyny, która została porwana przez swojego byłego chłopaka, który w przeszłości już raz ją skrzywdził.

Wreszcie do mojego umysłu wkradł się Scorpius, sprawiając, że zaszlochałam cicho, choć przyszło mi to z trudem po tym jak wypłakałam ich tyle w czasie mojego przeniesienia z góry na sam dół przez własnego ojca. Ja przynajmniej nie musiałam zostać poddana Locomotor Mortis, bo tata był niewątpliwie ode mnie silniejszy. Evie, Nathan i Scorpius musieli, bo mogli sprawiać kłopoty Inez i chudemu chłopakowi o bardzo jasne karnacji i krótko ostrzyżonych włosach.

Chociaż to wszystko było raczej dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem, bo drzwi wyjściowe i tak musiały być zamknięte.

Przypomniałam sobie całe siedem lat, w których miałam styczność z Malfoyem. A każde wspomnienie było jak kawałek szkła rozdzierający skórę stopy po niegdyś beztroskiej wędrówce boso. Jak droczyliśmy się ze sobą, tocząc dla zabawy wojny, w których na przemian wygrywaliśmy.

Jak działaliśmy na siebie niczym woda i ogień. Dużo czasu zajęło nam zrozumienie, że wcale się tak nie różnimy. Widziałam dokładnie w mojej głowie wizualizację Pokoju Życzeń, opatrywania Malfoya, jego widok w samym ręczniku z mokrymi, jasnymi włosami i zawadiackim uśmiechem. Czułam jakbym znów leżała na podłodze obok kanapy, ale tym razem samotnie. Mogłam ujrzeć nas, którzy po wyjściu z Balu Hallowenowego staliśmy przy zimnym murze i całowaliśmy się, zapominając o wszystkim, co nas otaczało, o wszystkim, co mogłoby nas od tego odwieść.

Nie mogliśmy wiedzieć jak szybko ta słodka chwila stanie się czymś dziwacznie odległym i pięknym.

Chciałam poczuć jak mnie przytula, jeszcze raz poczuć jego absurdalną ochronę.

Objęłam się rękoma tak, jakbym przytrzymywała jego ręce, powstrzymując go od oddalenia się ode mnie. Ale nie czułam temperatury jego ciała, nie czułam jego obecności.

W tłumie ludzi znajdującym się w mojej głowie zawirowały dwie znane mi postacie. I o odetchnęłam.

Chloe i Albus.

Ich to wszystko ominęło. Byli bezpieczni. I mimo że byłam przekonana, że w tym momencie musieli się czuć podobnie jak ja, gdy dowiedziałam się o zniknięciu ojca, przynajmniej mogli cieszyć się chwilową niewiedzą. Byłam tak bardzo przekonana, że się nie mylę, że zapadłam w sen z wycieńczenia, nie wiedząc jak bardzo złudną nadzieją się podsycałam.

 **Nathan**

Ściany między nami były cienkie i przepuszczające każdy rumor niczym marny mur, który zbudowałem między mną, a głębokimi uczuciami. Mogłem dosłyszeć szloch Evie, tak donośnie jakby siedziała obok mnie, ale nie mogłem jej pocieszyć. Nawet jakbym krzyknął, nie dałbym rady otrzeć jej łez. Po za tym po raz pierwszy czułem, że nie mogę wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Wyrazy, które próbowały wydostać się z moich ust ginęły w otaczającej mnie przestrzeni zanim zdążyły wybrzmieć. Czułem złość, ale i bezsilność. Zacząłem walić pięścią w podłogę, tak, że zabolały mnie dłonie. To jednak nie mogło sprawić, że moje cierpienie psychicznie się umniejszy.

Spojrzałem się przez okno na powoli zachodzące słońce, obdarzające mój wzrok piękną paletą kolorów spowijających niebo. Roześmiałem się z mojej postawy. Byłem niby sceptykiem, człowiekiem, który lekceważył i obalał każdą cudzą teorię, ale nie potrafiłem uwierzyć w to, że zmagania ludzi na Ziemi są bezcelowe. Zamknąłem oczy słysząc, że w pokoju obok robi się nieco ciszej, wyobraziłem sobie jak łzy Evie wysychają na jej policzkach, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu- tak jakby nigdy się na nich nie pojawiły. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, starając się wykrzesać z siebie siłę i odwagę. Starać się uwierzyć, że dane mi będzie pozostać sobą, bo jaki bym nie był, jak wiele rzeczy bym nie robił źle, ile ludzi bym nie ranił, wiedziałem, że zawsze człowiek, którym jestem naprawdę, człowiek,który nie jest zmuszony do podejmowania niechcianych decyzji; jest lepszy niż ten manipulowany przez kogoś innego.


	23. Rozdział 22

**Czytasz? Skomentuj!**

 **Lily**

,, Love is blindness, I don't want to see  
Won't you wrap the night around me?  
Oh, my heart, love is blindness''

Obudziłam się zaplątana w poszarzałą pościel parę milimetrów od Toby'ego. Oddychał miarowo, był pogrążony pewnie w jakimś wyrazistym śnie, który wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później sprawi, że wstanie; przestraszony lub podekscytowany. Słońce rzucało delikatny blask na jego blade ciało. Jeszcze nie całkiem przytomna założyłam na siebie bieliznę. Opuszkami palców dotknęłam jego torsu, patrząc na jego spokój. Wyglądał inaczej niż o każdej porze dnia. Otworzył powieki, tak jakby nigdy nie spał. Mojemu dotykowi udało się przebić poprzez królestwo jego podświadomości.  
-Dzień dobry, Lil.- wyszeptał, okręcając się w moją stronę, a potem wdychając zapach rudych włosów.  
Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że mógłby tak spędzić resztę dnia; leżąc tak blisko mnie, że byłam w stanie poczuć jego oddech i ciepło bijące z ciała. Wtedy mogłabym przysiąc, że cichutko westchnął i sprężystym ruchem wstał. Wciągnął na siebie czarne, dobrze skrojone spodnie.  
Oparłam się na ramieniu i zaczęłam mu się przyglądać. Kiedy pochwycił mój wzrok, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, pokazując mu zęby.  
-To co planujesz na dzisiaj, kochanie?  
-Tak samo popaprane rzeczy jak na co dzień, akurat nie musisz się obawiać. Nie będę psuł ci zabawy, niszcząc z samego rana otoczkę tajemnicy, którą spowity jest nasz dzisiejszy plan zajęć- mówił niby nonszalanckim tonem- A teraz chodź tu.  
Zachęcił mnie gestem, żebym do niego podeszła.  
Kiedy to zrobiłam wziął moją twarz w swoje ręce i pocałował w czoło- ten gest zdawał mi się dziwny jak na niego, przepełniony jakiegoś rodzaju czułością, którą zawsze chciałam z jego strony poczuć, ale nigdy nie byłam do końca pewna czy mi ją okazuje. Czy po prostu nie byłam zapychaczem czasu, kimś potrzebnym mu tak jak rzecz. Czy był on w ogóle zdolny dalej kochać?  
Mimo obaw, że mogłam nie znaczyć dla niego tyle, co on dla mnie, byłam przy nim. Kiedy zachowywał się tak jak wtedy czułam się, jakbym zaraz miała się roztopić i zostawić jedynie wosk po lichym świetle, chcącym zabłysnąć jaśniejszym płomieniem.  
-Ubierz się, pokarzę ci coś.  
Od razu, gdy usłyszałam polecenie skierowałam się w stronę starego, ciężkiego kufra, pokrytego warstwą kurzu. Zaczęłam podnosić do góry ciężkie wieko, gdy Toby zaszedł mnie od tyłu i jedną ręką je dla mnie podtrzymał.  
Posłałam mu wdzięczny uśmiech, będący zapewne jedynie ulotnym obrazem w porównaniu z jego perfekcyjnie uchwyconą twarzą. Jej elementy musiały być dziedzictwem najlepszych cech rodziców.  
Wskazał na ładną kwiecistą bluzkę i kremowy kardigan.  
Dotknął ustami mojej skóry.  
-Rozjaśnij tę ciemną dziurę.  
Zaczęłam przebierać się przed nim, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Spojrzałam się przez ramię i rzeczywiście napotkałam jego intensywne spojrzenie.  
Kiedy byłam już gotowa, wziął mnie pod rękę i wyprowadził z tego paskudnego pokoju do ciemnych korytarzy.  
Szedł dość szybko, a kroki stawiane przez niego były dwa razy większe od moich. Silna, wysoka sylwetka Toby'ego była przeciwieństwem mojej niskiej i chudej postury, co sprawiało, że nasze cienie odbijające się na ścianach bardzo widocznie ze sobą kontrastowały.  
Po stosunkowo krótkim spacerze po budynku, wreszcie stanął pozwalając mi zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Otworzył drzwi, znajdujące się centralnie przed nami. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że znowu zaprowadził mnie do zupełnie nieznanego mi pomieszczenia. Byłoby całkiem białe, gdyby nie to, że nikt o nie nie dbał. Kiedy postawiliśmy pierwszy krok w pokoju, stara podłoga zaskrzypiała pod naszymi stopami. W z pewnością liczącej sobie wiele lat lampie, zwisającej niepewnie z popękanego sufitu, paliła się tylko jedna z żarówek.  
Oprócz zniszczonego drewnianego biurka o chwiejnej konstrukcji oraz paru szafek, w sali znajdował się także nieznany mi przedmiot wyglądający jak duża, kamienna misa na podwyższeniu.  
Brunet oparł się o tę rzecz, której nie potrafiłam nazwać i zatopił wzrok w czymś, co znajdowało się w środku niej. Nie przypuszczając, co zaraz zobaczę zbliżyłam się do niego lekko niepewnym krokiem. Złapał mnie za rękę, a drugą sięgnął po różdżkę. Skierował magiczny patyk w stronę skroni i zanim zdążyłam zareagować inaczej niż tylko się wzdrygnąć, jakby znikąd pojawiło się coś przejrzystego, kierowanego przez niego różdżką jak zaklęcie.  
Obce zjawisko rozpłynęło się w błyszczącej biało-srebrnej substancji, ktora wypełniała naczynie. Wyraz twarzy Puckeya ukazywał skupienie i determinację. Poczułam się jakbym nic nie wiedziała. Bez przerwy mnie zaskakiwał i nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jednak wciąż jestem dzieckiem i szukam zbyt mocnych wrażeń na swój wiek.  
Tego typu myśli jednak znikały tak szybko jak się pojawiały.  
Powiedział, że będę musiała zanurzyć głowę w tej cieczy i zapewnił, że on zrobi to samo. Z początku poczułam lekką obawę, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech, zdając sobie sprawę jak głupio, strachliwie i nieufnie wobec niego się zachowuję. Zanim pokój, w którym się znajdowaliśmy rozmył się przed naszymi oczami, zdążyłam zapamiętać chłód jego dotyku i każdy szczegół otoczenia.

Gdy wokół nas zaczął formować się zupełnie inny krajobraz, zaczęłam rozglądać się dookoła, niemal wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Toby'ego.  
Znajdowaliśmy się na polanie przy brzozowym lesie. Trawa, na której staliśmy wydawała mi się tak realna i świeża, jakbym znów stąpała po żyznych ziemiach Hogwartu. Chłopak mocniej ścisnął moją rękę i pociągnął mnie w stronę miasta, które po chwili ukazało się na horyzoncie. Słońce świeciło delikatnym blaskiem, gdy przekroczyliśmy mury miasteczka jak z baśni. Wszystkie domy były identyczne, kręte uliczki tętniły życiem. Dzieci bawily się, staruszki oraz młodzi mężczyźni stali przy targowiskach, zachęcając przechodnich do kupna swojego towaru.  
Otaczająca mnie rzeczywistość wydawała się zbyt spokojna, ułożona i odpychająca w swojej prostocie, zupełnie jakbym ponownie znalazła się w salonie w domu Potterów podczas jednego z większych świąt, kiedy zjeżdżała się cała rodzina. Natychmiast zapragnęłam stamtąd uciekać.  
Toby jakby czytając w moich myślach, wzmocnił uścisk i posłał mi pokrzepiające, ale surowe spojrzenie. Rozumiał, że mogę obawiać się tego, co zobaczę, ale dawał mi do zrozumienia, że przebywanie w tym miejscu jest dla niego ważne, a dla mnie konieczne, jeżeli utrzymuję z nim tak bliski kontakt. I wtedy poczułam jak znikąd napływa do mnie absurdalna, silna pewność siebie i niezłomna odwaga, która zawsze łączyła się tylko z jego osobą. Jeżeli pragnął bym coś zrobiła, ja też tego chciałam. Każde marzenie tego chłopaka stawało się moim, każde jego uczucie przepływało na mnie, uchylając mi tylko rąbka swojego zalążku.

Spacerowaliśmy pośród nierealnej rzeczywistości, a ja wciąż nie rozumiałam, co my właściwie tam robimy. Ale nie odzywałam się, ani słowem. Ponownie zastanawiałam się, jakie obrazy i zdania przepływają przez umysł mojego towarzysza, kiedy przechadza się ze mną pod rękę.  
Gdy znaleźliśmy się na rozstaju dróg, do moich uszu znikąd dobiegły krzyki mężczyzn, damskie piski, dziecięcy szloch. Czułam jakby te o wiele za wysokie dźwięki przeszywały mnie na wskroś, sprawiając, że nie mogłam się od nich uwolnić. Spanikowana próbowałam namierzyć źródło hałasu, równocześnie błądząc ręką w poszukiwaniu kieszeni spodni, w której znajdowała się różdżka.  
Nagle poczułam jak czyjeś silne ręce oplatają mnie od tyłu, tak mocno i gwałtownie, że przez chwilę zapomniałam jak oddychać. Myślałam, że ktoś próbuje mnie zaatakować, więc zaczęłam się bezradnie wyrywać, kopać i krzyczeć. Gdy oprawca pochylił się nade mną ujrzałam znajome magnetyzujące oczy, okolone długimi rzęsami.  
-Nie ruszaj się- szepnął .  
-Ludzie panikują, Coś złego się dzieje. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. A ty mówisz mi, że mam się nie ruszać. Wiesz jak bardzo logiczny jest ten sposób myślenia, prawda?- powiedziałam trochę za ostrym tonem, ale on w żaden sposób nie zareagował.  
Z niepewnością próbującą znaleźć drogę do mojego serca, wlepiłam wzrok w scenę rozgrywającą się na ulicy. Z pobliskiej staroświeckiej kamiennicy wypadło czworo mężczyzn z sadystycznymi uśmiechami na groźnie wyglądających twarzach i z różdżkami w rękach. Troje z nich zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować przebiegło obok nas i rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.  
Wysoki szatyn o podłużnej brodzie i dużym zaroście zatrzymał się. Odwróciwszy się, skierował zaklęcie w stronę domu, z którego wybiegł razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. To wydarzyło się w mgnieniu oka; tak szybko, że mój mózg nie nadążył z przetworzeniem informacji. Z końca patyka wyleciał monstrualny, ognisty wąż, który w milisekundę podpalił budowlę, następnie rozprzestrzeniając się na sąsiednią. Usłyszałam przeraźliwe wrzaski małych dzieci. Poczułam uciążliwy zapach dymu, unoszącego się znad powoli niszczejących budynków, w których jeszcze parę minut wcześniej ktoś prowadził spokojne życie. Na pewno nie przypuszczał , że w taki sposób dobiegnie ono końca.  
Zaklęcie Szatańskiej Pożogi.  
Słyszałam o nim z opowieści ojca o Bitwie o Hogwart. Gdy opisywał on jego moc, zawsze przewracałam oczami, nie wierząc jak bardzo niszczący może być ten żywioł. Powoli opanowywało mnie przerażenie, takie jak to, które już zniewoliło ciała części mieszkańców, którzy wpatrywali się bezradnie w wynik czarno-magicznego zaklęcia. Powoli pochłaniało wszystko na swojej drodze, pozostawiającego jedynie czas podsycający nasze przerażenie do takiego stopnia, że mogliśmy nie mieć już szans się uratować. Przez ten obraz naszej wspólnej rozpaczy przebiegł brukowanym chodnikiem czarnooki chłopczyk o przydługich włosach, który wydał mi się dziwnie znajomy. Ciągnął za sobą kobietę, która musiała być jego matką. Ona z kolei ściskała dłoń jego ojca, swojego męża. Zdawało mi się, że po tym jak zauważyli ogień spowijający budynki stojące po ich prawej stronie, przyśpieszyli swoje tempo.  
Widziałam obawę w nic nierozumiejących oczach rodziców i determinację dziecka. Stopy gromady odbijały się szybko po powierzchni ziemi, w desperackim akcie ucieczki. Jakimś cudem umknęli zanim ogromne, ogniste zwierze z paskudnym długim, syczącym językiem rzuciło się w stronę tłumu, któremu nie udało się z różnych powodów uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. To był ten czas, kiedy musieliśmy jakoś zareagować albo mogliśmy się pożegnać z życiem. Ale Toby zachowywał się, jakby nic nie widział i nic nie słyszał. Nawet nie poczuł moich rąk od nowa zaczynających bić go z całych sił. Stał jak kłoda czekająca na spalenie. Ogień zdawał się płonąć w jego oczach, jakby zaczął podsycać się jego ciałem. I byłam też ja; objęta jego ramionami niczym sidłami mięsożernej rośliny. Nie mogłam uciec, nie mogłam się nawet poruszyć. Ale po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli miałabym taką możliwość, nie zostawiłabym go samego pośród tego koszmaru.  
Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ogień podpełzł w naszym kierunku. Miałam wrażenie, jakby ciągnęło go do nas jak magnes: niszczycielska natura do człowieka-niszczyciela.  
Zamknęłam oczy, przygotowując się na ból, na który nie mogłam się przygotować, bo nigdy takiego nie doświadczyłam. Czekałam na to, aż moje ciało zostanie pożarte i spopielałe przez płomienie. Na jasne światełko w tunelu, o wiele delikatniejsze i subtelniejsze niż czerwone powoli spowijające miasteczko.  
To na co czekałam nie nadeszło. Wciąż czułam dotyk Toby'ego i nie wydawało mi się, by cokolwiek się zmieniło. Powoli otworzyłam oczy do połowy, w przestrachu, że jednak już może być po wszystkim, że zemdlałam i teraz znajduję się gdzieś daleko poza granicą swojej wyobraźni lub że znalazłam się w obliczu nieznanej, niezmierzonej pustki. I, że tak już będzie zawsze.  
Jednak moim oczom ukazało się coś zupełnie innego. Byliśmy w płomieniach. Dosłownie. Lizały nasze ciała; byliśmy przez nie otoczeni jak przez trąbę powietrzną. Z moich płuc wydobył się śmiech, szaleńczy śmiech ulgi. Toby okręcił mnie wokół siebie i spojrzał w moje oczy.  
I wtedy sobie zdałam sprawę kim był mały chłopiec.  
Jak mogłam go od razu nie poznać...  
Moje szczęście zamieniło się w łzę smutku spływającą po bladym policzku. Chciałam dotknąć jego twarzy, ale wtedy cały obraz zaczął się rozmazywać. Ogień bieleć. Wszystkie barwy zaczęły blaknąć, zarysy tracić kształt.. W końcu znów znalazłam się w znajomym pokoju, mój wzrok napotkał palącą się w żyrandolu lampkę. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Napotkałam jeszcze opanowany wzrok Toby'ego i osunęłam się w jego ramionach, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością, którą przestałam już rozumieć.

Odzyskałam przytomność, leżąc znów na wąskim łożu w pokoju ukochanego. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego kolanach, a jego dłonie gładziły mnie po włosach. Zamknęłam ponownie oczy, starając się zebrać do kupy po tym, co zobaczyłam. Pomimo, że zobaczyłam, nie uwierzyłam.  
Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w tym miasteczku...było boleśnie realne i bliskie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mógł to być tylko miraż. Za moimi powiekami była ciemność, która przypominała mi o barwie oczu małego chłopca oraz Toby'ego. Teraz kiedy skojarzyłam fakty, nie miałam wątpliwości, że te niemal czarne tęczówki należą do jednej, tej samej osoby.  
Zdobyłam się na spojrzenie w jego ładną twarz i dwa niby węgielki, które teraz przywodziły mi na myśl pożar; początek nagłego zniszczenia.  
Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa, patrzyłam na niego osłupiała, otumaniona i zmęczona wszystkimi nowościami, których zawsze tak bardzo pragnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, że mogą być, aż tak silne i w ten sposób na mnie oddziaływać. Nie rozumiałam, że możemy sprawić, że wiele miejsc zostanie w podobny sposób zniszczonych, wiele ludzi zabitych. Wcześniej w głowie miałam tylko miłość i cel, którym była władza. Później zdałam sobie sprawę, że myślałam tylko o tym co dotyczyło mnie i Toby'ego. Ale co z ludźmi, którym zdewastowaliśmy lub zdewastujemy życie, bądź z tymi, którym ono może zostać odebrane?  
Czy to mogło być właściwą ceną za szczęście pojedynczych istnień?  
Odkąd tylko zaczęłam być większym dzieckiem wiedziałam, że niektóre rzeczy nie mają adekwatnych cen do swojej wartości. Mimo to byli tacy co za nimi szaleli i daliby bardzo wiele, by je zyskać na własność.  
Ja oraz Toby staliśmy się pewnego dnia, takim typem ludzi.  
Byliśmy niczym zakupoholicy wielkich okazji. Cieszyliśmy się tylko dużymi rzeczami, zasługującymi na cudzy respekt. Nie ważne było to, jakim cudem je zdobywaliśmy, ile osób nie mogło ich dostać w swoje ręce, ile osób mogło się nimi brzydzić. Ważne pozostawało to, czy znajdowały się one w naszym posiadaniu.  
-To się wydarzyło. Miałem 8 lat, kiedy czworo mężczyzn wpadło do domu czarodziei nieczystej krwi i zrobiło nieładne zamieszanie. Gdyby nie krzyki nie zorientowałbym się, że cokolwiek się dzieję. Siedziałbym w domu położonym parę uliczek dalej wraz z rodzicami, spędzając w nim czas. Nie związałbym na to, że brakowało w nim ciepła..fundamentu budowli- prychnął, ale mogłam wyczuć nutkę melancholii w jego dźwięcznym głosie- Przez okno zauważyłem obłoczek dymu. Podbiegłem do rodziców, szarpiąc ich za rękawy, próbując zwrócić ich uwagę. Ale oni mnie nie słuchali. Jak zwykle. Uważali mnie za durnego bachora, który był potrzebny tylko po to, żeby został dziedzicem majątku i nazwiska. Pociągnęłam za rękę matkę, wściekała się, ale nie potrafiła oprzeć się mnie.  
W ostatniej chwili ojciec złapał ją za rękę, wychodząc za nami.  
Chyba podejrzewał, że możemy chcieć po prostu od niego uciec. Traktował matkę jak szmatę. Bił ją, wrzeszczał na nią, obwiniał za własne niepowodzenia i wyładowywał na niej gniew, który gromadził się pod jego skórą codziennie na nowo. Bo zawsze było coś z czego był niezadowolony.  
Nie zareagowałem, nie kazałem mu się odwalić, chociaż nienawidziłem go z całego serca.  
Żałuję, że tego nie zrobiłem, za każdym razem. I to straszne, ale myślę, że do takich uczuć zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Kiedy biegliśmy obok budynku płonącego dzikim ogniem, jedynym o czym myślałem było wydostanie nas, całej trójki, z centrum tragedii. Nie potrafiłem jako dziecko być kimś okrutnym; wtedy żyła we mnie jeszcze ta niewinność, która z czasem zaczynała powoli zanikać.  
Przeprowadziliśmy się do Doliny Godryka. Po jakimś czasie do naszego domu zawitali przyjaciele ojca. Zaczęli opowiadać jak spalili dom tych zdrajców krwi i słuchali ich jęków. Śmieli się. Rechotali, wrzeszczeli...  
Tata mimo że był zaskoczony i urażony tym, że nic nie wiedział o ich zamachu, bez mrugnięcia okiem im wybaczył. A oni nawet nie pomyśleli o tym, by go uratować przed pożarciem przez ogromnego ognistego węża. Potem od nowa zaczęło się to, co ja i mama przeżywaliśmy przez tyle lat, nie potrafiąc sobie pomóc. Nawet z nią nie miałem wspólnego języka. Któregoś dnia, gdy wyszedłem z domu pobawić się z chłopcami w moim wieku matka dowiedziała się, że ojciec wraz z rzeczonymi kumplami napadł na dom rodziny dawniej służącej Czarnemu Panu i dokonał morderstwa na Lucjuszu Malfoyu.  
Został aresztowany, a matka popadła w beznadziejną rozpacz mimo że wcale nie układało im się w małżeństwie. Evie i Scorpius nawet nie wiedzą, kim byli napadający. Nie zdają sobie sprawy, jaka wina ciąży na mojej osobie. Nigdy nie poznali dokładnych faktów, dotyczących tej tragedii, bo chcieli jak najszybciej się z nią pogodzić i wymazać ją z pamięci...

Sięgnęłam ręką ku jego twarzy, wodząc palcem po jego policzkach, zarysie ust...  
Chciałam móc umniejszyć jego cierpienie, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę. Choćbym próbowała nie byłabym wstanie udźwignąć jego bólu, nie mogłabym dźwigać czegoś tak ciężkiego i raniącego, a równocześnie tak świetlanego i nostalgicznie pięknego niczym sklepienie nieba podtrzymywane przez Atlasa.  
Pragnęłam wiedzieć dlaczego tak naprawdę dąży do władzy nad światem magii i także każe swoim podwładnym włamywać się do domów, szantażując i strasząc innych ludzi. Mój umysł nie potrafił pojąć jego sprzeczności i zawiłości. Głos Toby'ego przeciął moje myśli jak spadająca gwiazda, niosąc ze sobą spełnione pragnienie:  
-Był taki nieudolny i naiwny. Nigdy nie udało mu się nawet zostać porządnym złoczyńcom. A ja... zostałem przez niego wychowany. Przez niego jestem, kim jestem. Ale nie zamierzam spocząć na laurach. Zrobię to, co on zaczął tysiąc razy lepiej. Całe moje życie nikt mnie nie docenił. Sprawię, że to zrobią. Dlaczego musiałem przeżyć tyle koszmarów i nie mieć nic z tego wszystkiego? Moja matka z wiekiem ma coraz większe problemy z psychiką. Nie jestem dobry w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Mimo, że dobrze czaruję nauczyciele mnie nie znoszą. Jestem arogancki, wredny, zły i sadystyczny. I na kim mam zamiar się zemścić? Na świecie. To on niszczy ludzi. Dlaczego przez to, że nie potrafię uciec przed wspomnieniami i przeszłością mam zostać nikim? Jak mógłbym być na przykład aurorem ze świadomością, że cząstka zepsucia mojego ojca żyje we mnie i nigdy nie będę kimś wystarczająco dobrym? A nawet jeśli chciałbym spróbować, każdy urzędników zna moje nazwisko i skojarzy je z ojcem. To piętno, którego nie da się zmazać.  
Nigdy nie postawię sam siebie w takiej sytuacji. W sytuacji, w której inni będą patrzeć na mnie jak na nic niewartego wymoczka, syna zdeprawowanego obywatela, który nie potrafił się nad nim zająć. Muszę wyjść na prowadzenie, to dla mnie jedyna szansa. Teraz kiedy rządy sprawują ci dobrzy, wcale nie wiedzie się ludziom tak znakomicie. I tak zdołano napaść na cudzy dom i dopiero po tragedii aresztować sprawców. Jeżeli to wszystko w ten sposób działa...Jakim prawem uważają się za lepszych? Powinni ich wcześniej znaleźć i zamknąć w Azkabanie...- przestał mówić, tak jakby czekał aż mu odpowiem, ale po chwili wziął głęboki wdech, oparł głowę na łokciach i kontynuował-  
Zrobiłem porządek na tym cmentarzysku pozostałym po miasteczku. Kiedyś to miejsce było czymś pięknym i prostym...Jak drzewo genealogiczne łączące wszystkich czarodziei...Okazało się, że szpital znajdujący się za miastem ocalał. To właśnie w nim się znajdujemy. Znalazłem tu głodnych nastolatków, w podartych, spalonych ciuchach. Zaopiekowałem się nimi. Stąd znam Blake'a. To miejsce nazywamy psychiatrykiem, bo mamy świadomość jak bardzo nasza mentalność została... zniweczona przez ogień ..Ten pomysł zdawał się zaskakująco trafny, kiedy go obgadywaliśmy jednego wieczoru.  
Gdy skończył mówić, nie zastanawiałam się długo. Samotna łza spłynęła po moim policzku. Rzuciłam się w jego ramiona.  
\- Cokolwiek masz zamiar zrobić, zostanę z tobą. Kocham cię Toby, razem z tą zepsutą cząstką. Mówisz, że jesteś zły, ale jesteś moim jedynym światłem...  
Wtulił się w moje włosy. Czułam jego przyśpieszony oddech na ramieniu, jakby mój własny. Teraz wiedziałam, co sprawiło, że jest jaki jest. Widziałam jego najciemniejsze wizje w mojej głowie, czułam truciznę żywiącą się jego ciałem, znałam najmroczniejsze sekrety.  
Nie było żadnej siły, która mogła mnie od niego odepchnąć.  
-Ty moim też. 

**Scorpius**

,,Love is clockworks and is cold steel,  
Fingers too numb to feel.  
Squeeze the handle, blow out the candle  
Blindness.''

Promienie słońca wpadające poprzez małe, brudne okno na ostatnim piętrze budynku, natychmiast przerwały mój sen, a wraz z nim moją chwilową nieświadomość. Pragnąłem, by ta odrobina światła przypominająca mi o wolności i bezpieczeństwie nie nękała mnie w biedzie. Nie dawała mi tak wyraźnie do zrozumienia w jak bardzo złym położeniu się znajduję wraz z ludźmi, których kocham, nie uświadamiała, że od tej pory możemy już tylko tracić.  
Na nadgarstkach miałem czerwone ślady w miejscach, w których więził je sznur. Powoli zaczynał wyżłabiać krwiste rany, tak jakby moje ciało zaczynało niszczeć wraz z myślami, które starały się rozsadzić mnie od środka. Kręgosłup nie przestawał mnie boleć, ale nie mogłem się poruszyć. Zdawało mi się, jakbym był w bardzo dokładnie zaplanowanym więzieniu; karzącym każdą cząstkę mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia za co. Może rzeczywiście popełniłem jakiś błąd, że takie nieszczęście przypadło mnie i moim bliskim. Może nigdy nie powinni oni stać się moimi bliskimi. Może nie takie relacje powinienem mieć z Tobym. Może powinienem być beznadziejnym czarodziejem i przez to kupić sobie ocalenie drobnego honoru. Ale wszystko już się wydarzyło, a ja nie mogłem nic zmienić tak jak nie mogłem zmienić biegu rzeki. Doszedłem do wniosku, że czas jest istotą podzielną, ale nie zmienną. Można wyróżnić przeszłość zasłaną warstwą mgły, to co jest w obecnej sekundzie, która zaraz minie, bez pozwolenia naszej świadomości oraz przyszłość, która pozostaję nawet w najgorszych wypadkach wielką niewiadomą. Jednak nigdy nie słyszałem, by czas kiedykolwiek się zmienił. Zawsze biegnie w ten sam sposób, choć może ludzie inaczej go mierzą czy odczuwają. Jest bezlitosny jak zimna stal. Nie zwraca uwagi na kłopoty, nie zatrzymuję się, gdy ktoś potrzebuje chwili namysłu...

Gdy w mojej głowie pojawili się Rose z tą swoją naburmuszoną miną, z falami płomiennorudych włosów i drobnymi piegami na ładnej twarzy, Al z tak rzadko znikającym uśmiechem i optymizmem, Evie z mądrym, pełnym ciepła spojrzeniem oraz Nathan z na poły łobuzerskim na poły kpiarskim uśmiechem i cała moja rodzina, która znajdowała się Merlin wie gdzie; poczułem jak to co kiedyś pojawiło się w mojej głowie powraca.  
Miłość jest okrutna. Dodaję cierpienia do cierpienia. Przychodzi po cichu, odchodzi z hukiem. Bywa ratunkiem i zgubą. Skrajnością. Bólem. Euforią. Spełnieniem. Życiem... Zaślepieniem.  
Kiedy w moich oczach powoli zaczynały zbierać łzy, które starałem się tłumić, choć nigdy nie byłbym w stanie wymazać chcącej się w nich zawrzeć obawy o siebie i swoich bliskich, drzwi do pomieszczenia niespodziewanie się otworzyły. Stał w nich Puckey w za luźnej koszuli i podziurawionych spodniach z szerokim uśmiechem na bladej twarzy, a zanim dwoje osiłków w średnim wieku. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, dlaczego ludzie mogli uważać, że Śmierciożercy próbują się zemścić. Toby to wszystko ukartował: te przypuszczenia, odsunięcie podejrzeń od niego. Wszystko było sprawką jego starannie obmyślonego planu. On wiedział jak się kim posłużyć, by osiągnąć to czego pragnął. Obiecał im dojście do władzy, a oni stali się jego sługusami, takimi jakimi byli dla Voldemorta, w tamtym momencie to stało się dla mnie klarowne. Niestety tego rodzaju wiedza może być jedynie użyteczna przed katastrofą. Jednak mało kto otrzymują ją podaną w takiej postaci.  
-Jak się spało, skowroneczku?- spytał widocznie rozbawiony.  
Kiedy odpowiedziałem mu jedynie pogardliwą miną zbliżył się płynnym, powolnym krokiem w moją stronę.  
Obszedł krzesło, a potem pochylił się nade mną, opierając się.  
-Nie za dobrze, co? Jakby tylko dało się jakoś tego uniknąć..Ach, tak! Da się..I dobrze wiesz jak, Scorpiusie, wiesz jak- mówił tym swoim irytującym, opanowanym głosem, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej się nade mną pochylając, jakby naprawdę myślał, że jestem aż tak słaby i egoistyczny, by mu ulec.  
Nic nie odpowiedziałem, jedynie ostentacyjnie splunąłem mu prosto w twarz, kiedy ona znalazła się tuż przed moją.  
Spodziewałem się, że od razu pożałuję tego satysfakcjonującego ruchu, ale on najpierw roześmiał się i wymamrotał poprzez rozbawienie:  
-Ja bym tego na twoim miejscu nie robił.  
Zanim zdążyłem się na to przygotować wyciągnął pięść i z impetem uderzył mnie prosto w twarz, zupełnie tak samo jak na korytarzu w Hogwarcie, tyle, że tym razem nie miałem już żadnych szans do walki czy ucieczki.  
Od razu poczułem pulsujący ból, który jeszcze bardziej rozpalał moją nienawiść do jego osoby. Przełknąłem ślinę, starając się odnaleźć odwagę i niezachwianą pewność siebie. Może torturowanie ludzi nie było honorowe, ale umiejętność poświęcenia się i zachowania silnej woli już tak.  
-Proszę, uderz mnie. I tak mnie do niczego nie zdołasz przekonać, Puckey- powiedziałem, podkreślając swoje słowa kiwnięciem głową.  
Znowu usłyszałem ten dźwięk, który działał na mnie jak kurtyna na byka- jego okropny rechot. Poklepał mnie otwartą dłonią po czerwonym od uderzenia policzku i powiedział kpiarskim tonem:  
-Malfoy, jak ty nic nie rozumiesz. Daję ci wybór, bardzo prosty zresztą. Albo dobrowolnie się do nas dołączysz i dogadamy się, co do warunków współpracy i twoich przywilejów albo chociaż to obciążające i kłopotliwe rzucimy na ciebie Imperiusa.  
-Czy będziesz tego chciał czy nie, staniesz po naszej stronie, bo cię potrzebujemy. Ale jeśli zrobisz to dobrowolnie możesz wiele zyskać. Świadomość, sławę, karierę...Bezpieczeństwo bliskich.  
Zaszedł mnie od tyłu i oparł się o moje ramiona, po czym znów zaczął się bawić ze mną w swoją chorą grę, polegającą na przeciągnięciu mnie na ciemną stronę. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie dotykał. Brzydziłem się nim; jego postawą, poglądami, zachowaniem. Był typem człowieka, którego miałem nadzieję nigdy nie poznać. Los niestety nie był dla mnie łaskawy. Skrzywiłem się na ile pozwalały mi na to sznury, wiążące moje ciało.  
-A Rose? Rosie, tak na nią mówicie? Co z nią?  
-Ona nie zgodziłaby się na takie bezpieczeństwo. Nie takim kosztem.- usprawiedliwiłem się, chociaż te słowa z trudem przeszły przez gardło.  
Zaczynałem czuć się bezsilny i rozdarty pomiędzy strachem, co mogę zrobić, nie mając kontroli nad swoim zachowaniem, a obawą przed staniem się z własnej woli jednym z nich.  
-A słyszałeś jak płakała? Przez całą drogę do ciemnej, śmierdzącej piwnicy.. Wleczona przez własnego ojca...  
-Jego też zaczarowaliście, tak?- spytałem z obrzydzeniem.  
\- Sam sobie na to pytanie odpowiedz. Jak myślisz? A może uważasz, że nie, tylko nie chcesz takiej myśli do siebie dopuścić? Wiesz, miłość potrafi być ślepa. Ty kochasz Rosie, ona kocha jego- błędne koło cierpienia- mówił niedbałym, prowokującym tonem.  
Nie chciałem dać mu się podpuścić jeszcze raz; on z tego czerpał przyjemność, a ja tylko zwiększałem ból przed tym, co nieuniknione. Kompletnie bez sensu.  
-Nie w tym przypadku. Ronald Weasley to dobry człowiek. I nie waż się nawet używać imienia Rosie.  
Po raz kolejny był szybszy od moich zmysłów. Nim w ogóle zorientowałem się o co chodzi poczułem kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w brzuch. Chciałem się zwinąć w kłębek, ale byłem zmuszony siedzieć prosto. Zacisnąłem zęby. Pomyślałem, że mimo wszystko dobrze, że dostałem akurat za nią, za moją miłość do niej. W mojej głowie była ona punktem, który nie mógł zniknąć; jakby stała się cząstką mnie, której nie da się wyperswadować. Zaślepiała mi oczy swoim dawnym blaskiem, nie pozwalając nawet myśleć o innym postępowaniu, być może korzystniejszym dla nas obojga. Nie potrafiłem. Nie potrafiłem zrobić czegoś czym ona mogła się brzydzić, czegoś upodobniającego mnie do Puckeya i Lily; choćby miało to być jedyną drogą do wolności.  
-Pierwsza zasada- ja tu rządzę. Mówią, że jesteś taki bystry, a jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś- warknął, jeszcze raz uderzając mnie w twarz.  
Uświadomiłem sobie, że z nosa wypływa mi ciepła strużka krwi. Wiedziałem, że żarty się skończyły.  
Mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem przestać być dla niego opryskliwym; gniew przeważał nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
-Na pewno jak mnie pobijesz to przejdę na twoją stronę. To zrobiłeś Lily? Czy masz też inne techniki przekonywania?  
Machinalnie sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął różdżkę. Nie ugodziło mnie, jednak żadne zaklęcie. Poczułem jak liny wokół moich rąk się rozluźniają. Po chwili pociągnął mnie za koszulę, stawiając na nogi.  
Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mi tchu. Myślałem o ucieczce, chociaż wiedziałem o tym, że nie mogła być ona możliwa. Wszędzie było mnóstwo ludzi Puckeya, drzwi były zamknięte, okna nie miały klamek, a teleportację z pewnością uniemożliwili. Poza tym praktycznie nie czułem nóg.  
Oddychał pośpiesznie, jego silna ręka trzymała mnie w pułapce.  
Nagle pociągnął mnie z całej siły, przepychając się przez przejście gdzie stało dwoje mężczyzn i powalając mnie na podłogę w holu. Przytrzymywał mnie dłońmi tak, że mimo, iż próbowałem i mimo tego, że byłem dość silny przez grę w Quiditcha, nie mogłem się podnieść. Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł.  
Machnąłem nogą, co sprawiło, że Puckey zrobił koziołka na pierwszy stopień schodów. Kiedy stwierdziłem, że szybko nie wstanie i już miałem zamiar uciekać, poczułem jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za łydki. Toby przewrócił mnie obok siebie, popychając z całej siły wzdłuż schodów. Krzyknął coś do sługusów, ale ja już tego nie słyszałem. Moje ciało skupiało się na odbieraniu bolesnych bodźców, spowodowanych upadkiem. To trwało tak krótko, a wydawało mi się jakby nigdy nie miało się skończyć. Jakbym utknął w bolesnej wersji kołowrotka dla chomika. Gdy cały poobijany i zmęczony spadłem na płaską powierzchnię poczułem jak para, wstrętnych łapsk dobiera się do mojego ciała i gdzieś mnie wlecze. Już nie protestowałem, nie wyrywałem się. Nie miałem siły, byłem wyczerpany i skatowany.  
Moje przerażenie zaczęło się potęgować, ale wiedziałem, że to co za chwilę może się stać jest tylko i wyłącznie winą mojej buntowniczej postawy.

,,A little death  
Without mourning  
No call  
And no warning  
Baby...a dangerous idea  
That almost makes sense''

Przez całą drogę miałem zamknięte oczy, pozwalając im na zawleczenie mnie gdziekolwiek tylko pragną. Powoli zaczynało mi być wszystko jedno co się ze mną stanie; w moim wnętrzu była metaforyczna pustka, której nie mogłem już wypełnić obrazami sprzed lat.  
Gdy jednak dotarliśmy do celu, otworzyłem powieki, a widok, który zastałem był równocześnie najpiękniejszym i najokropniejszym w całym moim życiu.  
Przy długim stole siedzieli moi znajomi, Rose, Albus, Nathan, Evie, Chloe, a nawet Laura Macmillan i Chris Craven. W tej jednej chwili moje wnętrze napełniła radość z powodu zobaczenia znajomych twarzy oraz smutek, który myślałem, że zdążył już mnie doprowadzić do stanu braku czucia.  
Ich twarze były pokryte zadrapaniami, siniakami i brudem. Wszyscy wyglądali tak poważnie i smutno, że od razu zapomniałem, jacy byli w Hogwarcie. Pełni życia i nadziei. Nawet nie potrafiłem sobie wcześniej wyobrazić jak bardzo może boleć serce.  
Mimo, że przeraził mnie ich wygląd, cieszyłem się, że są cali i w miarę spokojnie spożywają upragnione śniadanie.  
Mój wzrok zawiesił się jednak na Rose, na jej ponurym, niewyspanym obliczu, które przecinała pojedyncza świeża rana. Chciałem móc wyciągnąć w jej stronę ramię, by się w nie wypłakała, chciałem poczuć jej ciepło. Zamiast tego Puckey popchnął mnie na miejsce obok Inez, a sam usiadł z mojej drugiej strony.  
Niepewnie sięgnąłem po chleb leżący w koszyku, głód nie pozwalał mi na odmówienie sobie tej przyjemności. Ręka niemal mi drżała, choć starałem się nad nią panować. Czułem spojrzenia towarzyszy Puckeya. Żerowali na mnie jak hieny.  
Wiedzieli, jaki jestem słaby. Pośród ludzi, których kocham i tego co niezbędne mi do życia, pokarmu. Ile mógłbym wytrzymać bez niego?  
-Teraz się namyśliliście?- spytała Inez.  
Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej paczkę papierosów. Odpaliła jednego od różdżki, zaciągnęła się, dmuchnęła dymem i uśmiechnęła, ukazując perfekcyjne zęby. Zmierzyła mnie ubawionym wzrokiem, następnie wyciągnęła w moją stronę paczkę. Udałem, że tego nie zauważyłem. Miałem wrażenie, że coś w środku mnie pękło bez powrotu i bez ostrzeżenia. Jakbym doszczętnie skasował wiarę w to, czym kiedyś była, a już tym bardziej w to, czym była obecnie.  
Wiedziałem, że miłość, którą ją kiedyś obdarzyłem miała dla wielu dużo większe znaczenie niż dawniej przypuszczałem. Ale nie rozumiałem jak w taki sposób mogła ona działać.  
Nie mogąc przełknąć żadnego jedzenia, mimo paraliżującego mnie wycieńczenia, mój wzrok znów powędrował do Rose. Jakby moja dusza podświadomie ciągnęła do niej, nawet, gdy dotknęła ją beznadzieja i uleciała wszelka nadzieja. Kiedy spoglądałem na moją miłość, w głowie pojawiało mi się coś na kształt myśli, że jednak zrobiłem pewną rzecz, która mogła mieć jakiś sens. Pokochałem ją, dałem jej swoją miłość. Nadałem barw jej życiu. Niestety to działanie sprowadzało się do nielogicznego zakończenia, niepasującego do całości.  
\- Jedzcie, co tak siedzicie? A może coś wam nie odpowiada, co? To nie Hogwart, gdzie macie całe misy pysznego jedzenia, soczystego, tłustego mięsa, typowych angielskich przysmaków, jakie mama dawała wam w domu. No i te desery...Jak nieuchwytny kawałek nieba...-Inez droczyła się z nami, dopełniając tym swoje samozadowolenie.  
Widziałem spięte twarze porwanych. Usta Evie tworzyły wąską, zaciętą kreskę. Oczy Nathana były rozbiegane, ale jego typowa mimika zniknęła, jakby nigdy nie była jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Widziałem, że nie sięgnęli po nic, co stało na stole. Zrobiłem to tylko ja, chociaż i tak nic nie przełknąłem. Mimo wszystko zrobiło mi się wstyd.  
Spojrzałem się na Ala, jedną ręką obejmującego Chloe, wtulającą się w jego tors. Ten widok sprawił, że miałem ochotę sam sobie zadać ból, żeby przełożyć cierpienie psychiczne na fizyczność. Ich smutne oczy dały wgląd mojej pustej duszy na to, że wszyscy czujemy to samo. Że na miejscu, na którym siedzą oni, mógłbym siedzieć ja z Rosie lub Nathan z Evie.  
Niestety tak jak rozumiałem, co mogą czuć inni, co się dzieję ze mną i z moim życiem, tak nie potrafiłem znaleźć drogi ucieczki, wymyślić planu ratunku.  
Myślałem, że ta chwila będzie trwać wiecznie, udręka się nie skończy, jakby ktoś zatrzymał film, wyszedł z domu i nigdy nie wrócił. Ale w tamtym momencie stało się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego. Spojrzenia wszystkich, pełne smutku, wrogości, a niektórych szczerej radości, padły na wstającą Macmillan. Miałem wrażenie jakby wykonała tą czynność w zwolnionym tempie. Siedzący obok niej Chris bardzo powoli, ostrożnie i z wahaniem złapał ją za przedramię. Jego zachowanie sprawiło, że moje poczucie realności było jeszcze bardziej znikome. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że czas znowu płata mi mało zabawne figle; że w rzeczywistości wcale się nie zmienił, tylko stwarza iluzyjne poczucie swojej inności.  
Mimo, że czas zdawał się zwolnić moje myśli pozostawały na takich samych obrotach jak zwykle.  
Jednak nauczyłem się ostatnio dostrzegać pewną rzecz, bo sam ją otrzymałem. Ciemne oczy Chrisa spotkały te Laury; z rozmazanym makijażem wyglądające jeszcze bardziej wyniośle i arystokratycznie niż zwykle. Ale coś w jej spojrzeniu zdawało się łamać, jakby zaraz miała zrobić rzecz jeszcze bardziej niespodziewaną niż powstanie podczas rozmowy o przejściu na stronę porywaczy.  
Dostrzegłem niepewny wyraz twarzy Cravena, jakby obawiał się co dziewczyna pragnie zrobić. Jego wzrok nie był karcący, nie upominał. Był przepełniony troską, jaką nie spodziewałbym się, że mógłby obdarzyć kogoś takiego jak Laura Macmillan, arogancka Krukonka, dążąca do sukcesu i uwielbienia, łamiąca serca i wyciskająca łzy. Taką jaką była nam znana.  
Między tym dwojgiem można było wyczuć swoistą więź, miłość. Ta myśl uderzyła mnie jak piorun, w końcu uświadamiając mi złożoność ludzkich uczuć i paradoksalność, którą powinienem zauważyć patrząc na wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w tym pokoju. Na Puckeya i Lily zasiadającą po drugiej stronie stołu, na Nathana i Evie, nawet Ala i Chloe, którzy także mogliby być postrzegani jako osoby zupełnie do siebie nie pasujące, nie mogące się przyciągać jak dwa magnesy. I wreszcie zrozumiałem, że to samo tyczy się mnie i Rose. Wszyscy padliśmy ofiarą bezlitosnej, absurdalnej miłości i jeszcze bylibyśmy w stanie jej podziękować, gdyby to uczucie mogło się zmaterializować.  
Mógłbym przysiąc, że usta Laury zadrżały, zanim sięgnęła ręką ku dłoni Chrisa.  
Na chwilę spotkały się, ale po chwili rozłączyły, przerywając cienką nić porozumienia i zaufania, ciepła, wspomnień i żaru, która musiała panować między nimi. Nieodwracalnie okaleczyli stan, w którym się znajdowali.  
-Zdecydowałam się- jej głos był stanowczy, broda uniesiona do góry, wzrok poważny- Zostanę jedną z was...dobrowolnie.

,, Love is drowning in a deep well,  
All the secrets, and nobody else to tell.  
Take the money, why don't honey?

Blindness.''  
*U2-Love is Blindness


	24. Rozdział 23

**Rose**

Słowa Laury zapoczątkowały szalony bieg zdarzeń. Zupełnie, jakby były zapałką podpalającą kanister benzyny, który w wyniku tej drobnej siły pozostawia jedynie zgliszcza. Tam gdzie wcześniej było coś solidnie zbudowanego ludzkimi rękoma, nie było już niczego oprócz mgły wspomnienia.  
Ktoś, kto spoglądał na płomienie przez inną parę lornetek czuł niesubtelną, okrutną satysfakcję. Wszystko zdawało się migać przed mymi oczyma, miałam wrażenie, jakby jakaś siła nie chciała bym to widziała. Pragnęła uśmierzyć mój ból, ale nie mogła znaleść lekarstwa. Może to był Bóg,a może tylko ja; tak strasznie bałam się, że nieświadomie zaczęłam uciekać od otaczającej mnie rzeczywistości. Myślałam, że oglądam spektakl w obcym języku- widziałam pewne obrazy w żywszych barwach niż resztę, ale nie potrafiłam zrozumieć ich przyczyny, nie miały dłużej dla mnie znaczenia. Przy ścianie stał Toby- gdy lekko przechylił głowę ujrzałam dziewczynę prawie do mnie nie podobną, jednak widocznie ze mną spokrewnioną. Czułam, że już ich kiedyś obserwowałam, że to jakieś cholerne deja vu, ale paraliżujący mnie szok nie pozwalał myślom dotrzeć do odpowiednich narządów i spowodować jakiegokolwiek bodźca. Całował ją, nie w ten delikatny sposób, już nawet nie w ten namiętny, intymny, na który aż chciałoby się patrzeć, ale ma się przeświadczenie, że byłoby to niewłaściwe. Nie. W jego pośpiesznych ruchach znajdowała się nie kropla a zanieczyszczony ocean szaleństwa, pożądania, głodu i wariackiej euforii. Jego ręce błądziły po jej drobnym, bladym ciele, jakby to co czynił było przyjemnością, która miała spłynąć na jego zbolałe serce. Wkładał je pod jej bluzkę, spódnicę, ustami tworzył niestaranne, byle jakie ścieżki na niej- jakby właśnie to było tym, na co go stać i tym, co ona pragnie i kocha. Lily zdawała się wpadać w jego objęcia, z coraz większą siłą, gdy on zwiększał siłę swoich ,,pieszczot''. Wyjątkowo okrutnie na siebie oddziaływali. Widziałam ich, ale nie wierzyłam własnym nogi owinęły się wokół niego, on dzierżył ją bezbronną w ramionach jak nagrodę za występki. Jej śmiech, perlisty śmiech, z drugiej strony pomieszczenia inny- wszystkie te dźwięki świszczały mi w uszach, jak nieznośne owady, sprawiając, że miałam ochotę sama szarpać się w swojej bezradności.

Usta Inez wykrzywione były w uśmiechu mogącym wydawać się komuś obcemu tak idealnym, że aż sztucznym; dla mnie był jedynie paskudnym grymasem. Papieros, który ówcześnie paliła po słowach Macmillan opadł na poobijany talerz, a ona sama wirowała w ramionach Blake'a zmysłowo ruszając swoim ciałem. Jej włosy wiły się falami po ramionach i plecach w sposób, którego zazdrościłaby nie jedna dziewczyna. Spojrzenie pustych oczu skierowane na punkt ponad moją głową, który wiedziałam, że miał na imię Scorpius bez obracania głowy w jego stronę.  
Słyszałam też wrzaski kontrastujące z wszechobecnymi dźwiękami odczuwania radości.  
Chris Craven. Jego wzburzenie było silne jak fala podczas przypływu. Znaczenie jego słów było dla mnie obce, ale jego mimika dawała mi dodatkowo do zrozumienia w jak gównianym położeniu się znajdowaliśmy.  
Nagle znikąd obok niego pojawiło się paru groźnie wyglądających mężczyzn, w ciemnych ciuchach i sygnetach ukazujących arystokratyczne pochodzenie. Doskoczyli do niego i swoja aurą oraz siłą fizyczną przysłonili jego manifestację, jego akt rozpaczy i buntu. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Scorpius niespodziewanie wstał i odciągnął jednego z tych facetów będących na posyłki Puckeya, a następnie uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Mężczyzna nie spodziewający się ataku osunął się na ziemię z czerwoną plamą na bladej twarzy. Do Scorpiusa doskoczyło dwóch innych facetów. Jednego z nich zdzielił kopniakiem, ale drugi pociągnął go za włosy i rzucił przed siebie. Niefortunnie upadł prosto pod nogami Lily. Dziewczyna obróciła się w zwolnionym tempie, a jej usta uformowały się w wyrażające zdziwienie ,,O''.

I właśnie wtedy moje ciało w jakiś chory sposób się odblokowało, mój mózg przetworzył w końcu potrzebne informacje i zerwałam się z krzesła. Chciałam podbiec do leżącego Malfoya, ale czyjeś  
ręce złapały mnie od tyłu, powstrzymując od zrobienia kolejnych kroków. Dla mnie ten czyn wydawał się bardziej popchnięciem w przepaść niż wycofaniem- paradoks tej myśli rozprzestrzeniającej się po mojej głowie nie dawał mi spokoju.  
Toby podniósł wzrok znad mojej kuzynki i wlepił swoje ciemne, bezdenne oczy w Ślizgona leżącego pod jego stopami. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na mnie. Mrugnął niezauważalnie i przycisnął butem tułów Scorpiusa.  
-Zdaję się, że nasze opóźnione dzieciaczki nie zrozumiały przekazu. Ignacio, znajdź jakiś pokój pannie Macmillan, a tymi tu się ładnie zajmiemy.  
Moje oczy odnalazły zdrajczynię; była roztrzęsiona. Nawet w tamtej sytuacji miałam wrażenie, jakby objęła mnie pogardliwym, wywyższającym się spojrzeniem, mimo że była skupiona na tym, co powiedział Toby.  
-Myślałam, że jak stanę po waszej stronie to nic im nie zrobisz!- krzyknęła, potrząsając czarnymi włosami.  
Jej głos był lekko schrypnięty i niepewny, ale wciąż nie pozostawiał bez ciarek.  
Z gardła ciemnowłosego chłopaka wydobył się kpiarski śmiech.  
-Jaka łatwowierna! A myślałem, że jesteś jedną z rozsądniejszych osób z tej całej bandy.  
\- Ty chu..  
-Czy to znaczy, że nie dołączysz do nas dobrowolnie? Na twoim miejscu porządnie bym się zastanowił, skarbie. Przecież chcemy tego samego; być docenieni, olśniewający i obsypywani hołdami od tego plebsu. Halo, pytam cię! Czy coś, cokolwiek moja droga, się zmieniło?  
Pokręciła opuszczoną głową, po chwili wyprostowała się jak idealnie założona struna i odrzekła:  
-Nic, Puckey. Przecież...nie od dzisiaj mnie znasz, co nie?- odpowiedziała i rzuciwszy spojrzeniem wokoło podeszła do grupy Byłych Śmierciożerców i częstując się cygarem od jednego podstarzałego, umięśnionego faceta z bródką, wyszła z pomieszczenia za paroma z nich. Nie oglądała się za siebie, pozostawiła po sobie unoszący się dym, jakby swoją osobą udało jej się podpalić nawet atmosferę.  
Tak jak w śmierdzącej, ciemnej piwnicy cisza zaczęła wkradać się pomiędzy moje organy, wlatując przez uszy i sprawiając mi ból w klatce piersiowej. Miałam wrażenie, że zaraz rozsypię się na kawałki, gdy patrzyłam w srebrzyste oczy Scorpiusa wołające o pomoc, której nie mogłam mu zapewnić. Wiedziałam co powinnam zrobić, by nas ocalić, wiedziałam, że cokolwiek zrobię, w którąkolwiek stronę pójdę on zmierzy za mną, bo miał ten swój porąbany system wartości i honoru. Mógłby pluć na mnie jak na najgorszego wroga przez resztę życia, ale w tym momencie by tego nie zrobił. Nurkował zbyt szybko i głęboko, a potem by się wybić potrzebował mocnego odbicia się od dna. Zupełnie jak ja.

Tajemnicze ręce, które mnie przytrzymywały okazały się należeć do Inez. Złapała mnie boleśnie za włosy i zmusiła do spojrzenia się na nią. Na jej twarzy malowała się zastygła satysfakcja, zamieniona w przerażająco pewny spokój. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować wolną dłonią przeorała już wtedy wyjątkowo paskudną ranę na moim policzku zadaną mi przez własnego ojca. Poczułam się, jakby rozdrapując starą ranę, otwierała ponownie osiadłe w moim mózgu wspomnienie, bardzo wolno gojącą się rysę na moim sercu. Kiedy udało mi się przezwyciężyć łzy i delikatnie otworzyć oczy, ujrzałam próbującego się wyrwać w moją stronę Scorpiusa, powstrzymywanego przez Toby'ego i Blake'a mocnymi uderzeniami, od których zaczynał tragicznie jęczeć i krztusić się. Pisnęłam z przerażenia. Wtedy Arnaud obróciła z całej siły moją głowę ku stołowi, który był pierwszą fazą szantażu tamtego dnia. Pozwoliła mi ujrzeć Byłych Śmierciożerców, każdego z nich obejmującego szyję jednej z drogich mi osób: Albusa, Chloe, Evie, Nathana...Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet Chris, którego zdołali uspokoić w podobny sposób, co Scorpiusa, nie jest mi obojętny.  
Ale jak mogłam ratować ich ze świadomością, że w zapłatę za tą nagrodę będę musiała poświęcić wielu innych, obcych mi ludzi, z którymi nie łączyła mnie żadna historia, żadna więź, która byłaby jak drut rażący prądem moje sumienie? Musieliby być gotowi na to samo. Jakimi ludźmi byśmy się stali?

Inez popchnęła mnie na podłogę. Upadłam podpierając się w ostatniej chwili na dłoniach. Poczułam boleśnie startą skórę. W tej samej chwili słudzy Puckeya wywrócili z krzeseł ,,gości'' tego obumarłego miejsca i zaczęli ich katować w sposób jakiego nigdy nie spodziewałabym się po czarodziejach. Kiedy myśl o ich okrucieństwie pojawiła się w mojej głowie, Toby jakby przenikając mnie na wskroś, wyjął różdżkę z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy i mruknął pod nosem jedno słowo- Crucio.  
Kiedy zaklęcie ugodziło w Scorpiusa poczułam uderzenie innego w moje plecy. Zaczęłam się wić w udręce tortury, a moje oczy raz po raz odnajdywały te Malfoya. Gdy jego szare tęczówki błyszczały od nieprzelanych łez, ich barwa zmieniała się na niemal błękitne jak niebo, którego tak dawno nie widzieliśmy, jak sklepienie nad rajem, znajdującym się gdzieś tam ponad nami. Z tej sielanki zdawałam się przenikać do piekła, gdy moje spojrzenie padało na krew, spowijającą jęczących przyjaciół. Evie leżała pod ciężarem jakiegoś osiłka, a z jej twarzy lały się łzy. Powoli jak spływały po jej policzkach barwiły się na czerwono. Kolejny cios pięści, kolejny cios zaklęcia. I coś nie do pomyślenia. Toby zostawiający w spokoju Malfoya, biegnący i zatrzymujący się w połowie drogi, pokazuje gestem do swoich sług, by przestali z oczami wlepionymi w Nott. Czarne jak otchłań tęczówki spotkały te ciepłe, czekoladowe, a potem zerwały ze sobą połączenie poprzez wyjście Puckeya z pomieszczenia. W ślad za nim poszła Lily, mogłam dosłyszeć jej zraniony głos dobiegający z korytarza: ,,Widziałam jak wciąż na nią patrzysz.''  
Poczułam szpony wbijające się w moje ramię i zostałam w końcu wyprowadzona z pokoju. Wiedziałam, że będzie mnie nawiedzał po nocach, podczas snu w ciemnej, powoli niszczejącej piwnicy lub na zatęchłym poddaszu.

 **Scorpius**

Leżałem, oddychając ciężko, moje serce biło jak szalone, jakby zmieniło się w mały dzwoneczek nękany przez wiatr. W jego okolicy, na mojej klatce piersiowej leżała Rose, z szczelnie zamkniętymi oczami, jakby nie mogła pozbyć się jakichś obrazów spod swoich powiek, ale bała się też je otworzyć i spojrzeć na mnie. Cała nasza siódemka została skatowana i wrzucona do jednego pomieszczenia. Wiedziałem, co nasi porywacze chcieli przez to osiągnąć. Liczyli, że dobre serca nie będą w stanie przemienić się w kamień, gdy przed naszymi oczyma znajdą się poranione, kochane przez nas twarze. Że nareszcie dotrze do nas, które wyjście jest tym jedynym z pozytywnych zakończeń.  
My jednak wciąż zdawaliśmy się być na nie ślepi, jakby ktoś osłonił scenę kurtyną, a nas poniewierał strach przed tym, co znajdowało za nią. To co nowe, nieznane i niepewne nie chciało się pomieścić w naszych głowach.  
Patrzyłem się w sufit, chcąc uciec od szalejących barw życia do spokoju, ciągłości czegoś za czym tęskniłem. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem, że mógłbym żyć, nigdy nie wychylając się znad swojego fotela przy kominku, nigdy już nie pójść na imprezę i nie słyszeć o otaczającym mnie świecie. Ta myśl wręcz wydawała mi się boską, piękną wizją nie do spełnienia. Nawet nie poczułem, upajając się nią, jak Rose delikatnie podniosła głowę i oparła się dłońmi o mój tors. Jej smutne oczy niczym spokojny podmuch wiatru spowijały mnie, nieświadomie służąc mi za przypomnienie, co bym stracił, gdybym mógł być tchórzem-farciarzem.

Chciałem wyciągnąć dłoń ku jej świeżej ranie, przecinającej policzek. Gdy na nią patrzyłem wzbierał we mnie gniew, tłumiony przez narastające uczucie troski. Kiedy rzeczywiście sięgnąłem ręką w jej stronę, złapała mnie za nadgarstek prawie tak delikatnie, że wcale bym nie poczuł jej dotyku, gdybym miał zamknięte oczy.  
-Co chcesz zrobić?- spytała poważnym głosem, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.  
Potrząsnąłem głową ze zdziwienia tym, co wyszło z jej ust i odpowiedziałem powoli:  
-Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić. Nie jesteś Lily, a ja nie jestem Toby'm.  
\- Nie to miałam na myśli.  
Kiedy usłyszałem te słowa, odetchnąłem. Bałem się, że przez to, że dorastała z Lily czuła, że i w niej tkwi brudna cząstka, a wszyscy którzy ją otaczają są lustrzanym odbiciem wszystkich tych, którzy otaczają Lily. Obawiałem się, że wiedząc, że mam mnóstwo wad i popełniłem kiedyś wiele podobnych błędów do Puckey'a, przestanie mi ufać, wierząc, że mogę stać się kimś jak on. Ale przecież mimo wszystko była przy mnie, nie uciekała ode mnie. Może myśleć, że to jest to co właśnie powinna zrobić, mówił głos w mojej głowie, może wcale nie ufa ci tak jak wcześniej. Może już nic nie wie zupełnie jak ty.  
-Poddamy się? Co innego możemy zrobić? Co ty..chcesz zrobić?- pytała półszeptem, gubiąc się we własnych słowach, jakby wątki w jej głowie mieszały się, łączyły i przecinały, tworząc nielogiczną całość.  
Milczałem. Nie miałem pojęcia. Nigdy nie miałem problemów z podejmowaniem decyzji, najwyżej okazywały się one niesłuszne. A teraz moje zdecydowanie, zacięcie kapitana Quiditcha, przyjaciela znanego prefekta naczelnego wyparowało jak powietrze z przekutego balona.  
-Zrobię cokolwiek, co zrobisz ty. To, co o mnie myślisz jest dla mnie najważniejsze...Nie obchodzi mnie nic innego, Rosie.  
Moje wyznanie osiągnęło nie zamierzony przeze mnie efekt. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową z miną beznadziei. I opadła na podłogę obok mnie.  
-Nawet nie wiesz co mówisz, Scorpiusie. Obchodzi cię Al, Nathan, Evie...nie mniej niż ja.  
-Myślisz, że uznają nas za zdrajców pokroju Macmillan?  
-Na pewno, sam byś nas uznał. A Macmillan...co my w ogóle o niej wiemy?- pytała, przeczesując włosy dłonią ze startą skórą.  
Ten drobny gest sprawił, że miałem ochotę się rozpłakać i po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, co musiał czuć mój ojciec, gdy podczas szóstego roku w Hogwarcie jego czyny miały wpływ na los jego rodzica. Miałem ochotę płakać w sposób o jakim mi opowiadał z bólem rozrywającym serce, ale nie potrafiłem. Moje uczucia kłębiły się w środku mnie, nie znajdując ujścia. Były dla mnie takie żywe, ale nie mogły się zmaterializować.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę...- zacząłem z potrzebą wyrażenia tego czym się dla mnie stała jej obecność, czym stałem się dzięki niej. Nie chciałem jej tracić. Jeśli mieliśmy w coś wejść, to wspólnie, Nigdzie nie chciałem ruszyć się bez niej.  
-Jesteś mną- powiedziałem i od razu zacząłem mieć ochotę sam sobie strzelić w głowę z własnej głupoty.  
Ona jednak nie zdenerwowała się, po raz kolejny dowiedziawszy się, że jest jak ktoś tak beznadziejny i niezrównoważony. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, a jej spojrzenie stało się dziwnie nieobecne. Zastanawiałem się czy ucieka pamięcią do naszego ostatniego spaceru po błoniach szkoły, kiedy cieszyliśmy się swoją obecnością i zdawaliśmy dopełniać się, naprawiać nasze dziury i umniejszać tęsknoty.  
-Wiem o tym. I pamiętam jak wyznałeś mi, że oboje reagujemy gniewem na pogrążający nas powoli strach... A teraz, Scorpiusie? Czy jesteś zły? Nie? Nie boisz się, prawda?- spytała, okręcając głowę w moją stronę, ukazując mi swoje niczemu niewinne oblicze. Przypominając mi o dziewczynie, która nigdy nie zachowywała się jak reszta dziewczyn; swoją ignorancją i ciętym językiem potrafiła zabrać podłoże spod moich stóp, ale te wszystkie działania skrywały jej delikatność i nadzieję na to, że wszystkie jej wysiłki kiedyś się opłacą, dając jej coś o czym nawet nie potrafiłaby zamarzyć siedząc pod kopułą gwiazd w Pokoju Wspólnym Ravenclawu.  
Westchnąłem, kładąc rękę na jej złączonych dłoniach, tym razem nie uzyskując sprzeciwu.  
-Chciałbym móc, ale nie. Boję się jak cholera. Ale jest rzecz, która zawsze ciągnęła mnie do ciebie...Nasz gniew, gdy się ze sobą sumuje tworzy coś innego...Coś co nas nie zaślepia nas bezsensownym buntem...Coś co otwiera nas na siebie. Troskę.  
Przysunęła się do mnie niespodziewanie, ale w dziwny sposób wolno, opierając ręce po obu stronach mojego ciała. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wszyscy nasi przyjaciele spali, zmęczeni i załamani, zamknięci na resztę świata. Na nas w których szalało tysiące uczuć, tylko dlatego, że nie mogliśmy uciec do krainy snu.  
Zaczęła mnie delikatnie całować. Czułem, że tym gestem chcę oddać mi tą cząstkę siebie, która i tak należy już do mnie. Jakby przez złączone usta mogła przelać do mojego wnętrza swoją wiarę, energię, uczucie do mnie. Zawsze wzbudzała we mnie miliony emocji, jak nikt inny. Dlatego była dla mnie taka wyjątkowa, jakby kawałek puzzli wypełniony tym wszystkim, co tworzy jej ja pasował do mojego. Nie ważne dla mnie były rany, które piekły przy każdym ruchu warg.

Zacząłem oddawać pieszczotę, szukając lekkiego smaku mięty, który zawsze towarzyszył tej czynności. Niestety nie mogłem się już go doszukać jakby jej słodycz wyparowała wraz ze słodyczą życia. Objąłem ją mocniej, próbując poczuć falę podniecenia, ale to nic nie dawało. Zdawało się, jakbym spadał coraz niżej w otchłań, w której nie znajdowało się już nic.  
Po chwili poczułem coś mokrego na twarzy i kropelkę słoności w moich ustach.  
Rose robiła to na co ja tak miałem ochotę. Płakała. Łzy lały się po jej policzkach, jakby jej oczy zamieniły się w źródło, bardziej zachowujące się jak wulkan, który niespodziewanie wybuchł. I kiedy otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem topniejącą czekoladę jej tęczówek, zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie chcę na to patrzeć. Że osoba, która płaczę po jakimś czasie może odczuć ulgę, ale nigdy ten kto ją obserwuje.

Gwałtownie wstałem, okalając ją nogami i przyciągając do siebie. Przytknąłem rękaw dawniej białej koszuli, teraz bardziej przypominającej szarą do jej policzków, topniejącego lodowca. Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie. Pod jej oczami robiły się delikatne zmarszczki od tłumionych łez, szare otoczki od nieprzespanych nocy. Pocałowałem ją w policzek w miejscu, gdzie jedna z łez wyschła, jakby napotkała na swojej drodze pustynie.  
Jęknęła i wtuliła się w zagłębienie mego ramienia, cicho szlochając. Nie potrafiłem nic zrobić, by przestała, ale nie chciałem się poddać.  
-Zawsze jest pojęciem względnym...Pamiętam jak ci to powiedziałem, kiedy zaginął twój ojciec. Mówiłaś wtedy, że myślałaś, że będzie przy tobie przez cały czas. Zawsze.  
Ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziałaś o czym mówisz, bo nie możesz mieć pojęcia jak długo będziesz żyć, jak długo on będzie żył. Wszystko zależy od twojego punktu odniesienia.  
Przyjęłaś sobie, że twoje dzieciństwo było początkiem wszystkiego, podstawą twojego życia, a zawsze wydawało ci się być wszystkim...tym co cię jeszcze czeka na Ziemi...To co próbuję powiedzieć to...Rose, ja nie wierzyłem w to słowo jak w wiele innych, których się nadużywa. Ale teraz rozumiem, że moim punktem odniesienia jest dzień, w którym wyruszyłem ekspresem Hogwart na swój siódmy rok nauki w szkole i ty odmieniłaś wszystko, co było dla mnie pewne o 360 stopni. Nie wiem, kiedy moje ,,zawsze przy tobie'' się skończy, ale będę przy tobie właśnie taki czas.  
Poczułem jak jej uścisk się wzmacnia, a podbródek spoczywa na moim ramieniu. Potem ciepło okoliło okolice mojego ucha, śląc mi słowa, które chciałem zatrzymać w swoim sercu.  
-Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż ci się wydaje, Malfoy.

 **Rose**

Jedyne co było wszechobecne w ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez światła i mebli to nieskończona pustka.  
Jedynym zajęciem na dłuższą metę było wpatrywanie się w otaczający nas mrok, jakbyśmy chcieli dopatrzeć się w nim czegoś, co posłużyłoby nam jako koło ratunkowe, płynące w stronę ocalenia, w stronę bezpiecznego lądu. Ono jednak nie nadpływało znoszone przez przypływ zanim zdążyło do nas dotrzeć. Od czasu do czasu ktoś się odzywał, prowadził prywatne rozmowy ze swoim partnerem, ale nikt nie prowadził dyskusji grupą, jakby takie działanie było zarezerwowane jedynie na te świetliste dni. Jakby równało się z radością i korzystaniem z życia.  
Co jakiś czas kleiły mi się powieki i zapadałam w sen, nawet nieświadoma, ile nocy miałam za sobą. Czułam się głodna i wycieńczona. Kiedy spoglądałam na Scorpiusa, widziałam wymalowane w jego obliczu to, co wypełniało mnie. Wszyscy byliśmy dla siebie jak lustro. Tylko jedni z nas znosili to lepiej, drudzy gorzej. Moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, więc od czasu do czasu widziałam twarze przyjaciół, jak przez dźwiękoszczelną szybę- jakby nigdy nie byli dalej ode mnie niż teraz. Widziałam Chloe i Ala, którzy byli niegdyś tak blisko mnie, zamkniętych w swoich objęciach jak w jaskini chroniącej przed złem świata. Dochodziły mnie z ich strony szepty, z boleścią słyszalną w głosie i mogłabym przysiąc, że to Al był tym, który płakał głośniej. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że moja droga, lojalna, nieśmiała, bystra Winters potrafiłaby zachować spokój i być podporą zamiast jej szukać.  
Ale czy nie tego zawsze pragnęła? Chciała być przy Alu, bo jego charakter zdawał się działać na nią jak koc, dający stabilizację i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jej nastoletnie marzenie się spełniło, może nie do końca tak jak tego pragnęła. Tyle lat czekała na niego, a ja dopiero wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę jakiej siły woli i nadziei musiała do tego potrzebować.  
W zasadzie była podobna do mojego kuzyna, chociaż trzeba było umieć dobrze się przyglądać ludziom, by to zauważyć.  
Nathan zdawał się być bardziej przejęty Evie niż sobą. Otaczał ją ramieniem, czułymi słówkami, nie w ten sposób za jaki musiały go lubić dziewczyny w szkole. Nie starając się jej zagarnąć dla siebie, wykorzystać do podpalenia swojego wnętrza i odnalezienia jakiegoś rodzaju euforii. Chciał by to ona miała go dla siebie, chciał być przez nią zniewolony, chciał być tylko jej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu do kogoś należeć. Nie potrzebowałam lupy czy mikroskopu, by dopatrzeć się w nim tej zmiany. To było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, jakby jej imię i nazwisko miał wypisane na czole i w przegródkach serca jakby jego fascynacja nią i zauroczenie promieniowało na zewnątrz w sposób w jaki słońce rzuca blask na ludzi.  
Tylko Chris odwrócony do ściany nie wyrażał sobą żadnych pozytywnych emocji. Miałam wrażenie jakbym patrzyła na wraka człowieka, przeżutego i wyplutego przez życie. Chciałam do niego podejść i porozmawiać, ale nie miałam pojęcia co mogłabym mu powiedzieć. Praktycznie go nie znałam. Poza tym nie wiedziałam, czy okazałabym się wystarczająco silna, by poczuć ciężar jego cierpienia na swoich barkach.

Czułam, że wciąż istnieje, że wciąż ktoś może mnie obserwować, że nie jestem już tylko widzem tego wszystkiego, gdy Scorpius sięgał po moją dłoń i trzymał ją mocno dopóki nie czuł odrętwienia.  
Ten czyn, kiedy powtarzał go raz po raz, powoli oddychając i uśmiechając się kącikiem ust w moją stronę, dawał mi poczucie jakbyśmy przeżyli wydarzenia, jakie miały być nam dane i bez żalu dzieliliśmy się dotykiem, swoim doświadczeniem i gotowością na koniec. Ta wizja, którą zwałam moją historią mogła się skończyć, gdy byłam w jego ramionach. Powoli przychodził do mnie spokój, mimo marnego fizycznego samopoczucia. Gdy teraz się nad tym zastanawiam wydaję mi się, że towarzyszyło mi to uczucie, tylko dlatego, że bez niego nie dałabym rady pogodzić się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie mogłam, jednak wiedzieć co było jeszcze przede mną.  
Gdy cały pokój znów pogrążył się we śnie, a ja mimo zgody z tym, że może zostanę poddana Imperiusowi, nie mogłam zapaść w sen ujrzałam jasne światło sączące się od strony drzwi. Myślałam, że majaczę lub mam zwidy, ale gdy zaczęłam mocno pocierać oczy obraz wcale nie znikał. Wtedy przyjęłam do zrozumienia, że to, na co czekałam wreszcie nadeszło.  
Coś, co wszyscy zwykliśmy nazywać ,,nieuniknionym''.  
To już dłużej nie będę ja, pomyślałam, biorąc głęboki wdech, nie mogę się winić za to, co może się wydarzyć. Kiedy to się wydarzy nie będę się winić, bo to nie będę już ja.  
Powtarzałam te słowa szybko jak mantrę w przedziale czasowym tak krótkim, że zdążyłam utworzyć sobie urojoną sytuację, zanim cokolwiek zdążyło mieć miejsce. Z blasku wyłoniła się znajoma mi postać o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach, ciemnych oczach, wyniosłej postawie. W wymemłanej koszulce i podartych dżinsach.  
Dam wiarę Laura Macmillan, uśmiechnęła się do mnie, zanim z jej ust wybrzmiało streszczenie wolności, jakby odśpiewała hymn narodowy:  
-Budź wszystkich, uciekamy z tego wariatkowa.  
Wybuchnęła cichym, ale wyraźnym śmiechem. Naszemu kołu udało się nas odnaleźć.


	25. Rozdział 24

**Każdy kometarzach to szeroki uśmiech na mojej twarzy i więcej chęci do pisania. Podziel się swoją opinią** **!**

 **Rose**

To co dotarło do mnie ze strony lekko uchylonych drzwi, przez które sączyło się jasne światło, jakby chciało uleczyc siniaki rozlane po naszych ciałach, sprawiło, że miałam ochotę krzyczeć. Niestety moje struny głosowe zdawały się być pęknięte jak te, które nie służą dłużej instrumentom muzycznym za sprawą nieumiejętnego gracza. Miałam ochotę chodzić z kąta w kąt pochłoniętego mrokiem pomieszczenia, miotana uczuciem przepełniającego mnie szczęścia i przywróconej niespodziewanie wiary, ale moje obolałe kończyny odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Sama nie byłam pewna czy to za sprawą marnej kondycji fizycznej czy szoku, który w przeciwieństwie do strachu sprawiał, że pozostawałam w bezruchu.  
Oparłam się ręką o ziemię w beznadziejnym oczekiwaniu i pozostałabym w takiej pozycji, gdyby nie kolejne zdanie dopływające do mojej świadomości powoli i niepowstrzymanie jak papierowy stateczek, niesiony przez rzekę.  
-I co, Weasley? Zamierzasz się tak gapić, czy może ruszysz biedną dupę i obudzisz swoich bardzo sprytnych i podstępnych Ślizgonów i pozostałą dwójkę, która nie używa mózgu?- mówiła teatralnym szeptem, jakby na raz zachowując ostrożność i robiąc sobie ze mnie żarty.  
Ostatnie słowa powiedziała głośniej, artykułując sylaby jak profesjonalny mówca i zaznaczając gestem, jak mniemam, trafność swojej wypowiedzi.  
Poczułam, że nieświadomie zaczynam zaciskać zęby. Ale Macmillan, to Macmillan. Zachowywała się w sposób w jaki zwykle się zachowywała. A tym, co trzeba było zauważyć było to, że przyszła nas ocalić, mimo że mogła uciec sama. Moja wdzięczność mieszała się z lekką irytacją. Jednak to te dwa uczucia pchnęły mnie do czynu.  
Potrząsnęłam śpiącym Malfoyem, wyczuwając dłonią jego silne ramiona, które nie dały rady w walce. W mojej głowie zaczynały się rodzić wątpliwości, co do tajemniczego planu mojej znienawidzonej od zawsze koleżanki.  
Powieki chłopaka się otworzyły, ukazując mi szarość podobną do tej, której kolor tak często przybierało niebo nad Hogwartem. Tak bardzo chciałam wrócić do tego, co stare.  
Bo wszyscy nigdy nie byliśmy w pełni zadowoleni z tego, co było, ale parę tych rzeczy, które mieliśmy kochaliśmy całym sercem. I chociaż wielu z nas pewnie, by tego nie przyznało, nie bylibyśmy w stanie kiedykolwiek zamienić ich na tajemniczy worek, który podsuwała nam przyszłość pełna okazji . Nawet jeśli było prawdopodobieństwo, że jego zawartość przekracza nasze najśmielsze wyobrażenia perfekcyjnego życia.

Z jego twarzy bez problemu wyczytałam zdumienie; dwa doły, w których jarzyły się tęczówki zmniejszyły się, usta zacisnęły w poziomą kreskę, prawie niewidoczną na tle bladej, posiniaczonej i poranionej buzi. Brwi jak przystało na kogoś o jego charakterze; o dobroci przebijającej się przez warstwy wrodzonej wyniosłości i wychowania w arystokratycznym środowisku; wzleciały w stronę jasnych włosów, jakby chciały naśladować wszystkich tych, którzy wzbili się w przestworza, zbliżając się do słońca. Ten gest był aż tak naturalny, ukazywał jego ciekawość różniącą się od tej Albusa, którą podpatrywałam od najmłodszych lat.  
\- Co się dzieję,Rosie?- bez zastanowienie obrócił głowę w kierunku, powoli oślepiającej go smugi światła i zerwał się na nogi, przypadkowo mnie potrącając.  
Zaczął zmierzać powolnym krokiem w stronę osoby, która nie musiała wegetować w tej ,,celi''- Laura Macmillan. Wiesz co? Kiedy pomogłaś mi dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu wydawało mi się, że mogłaś się choć trochę zmienić. Albo, że po prostu się co do ciebie myliłem. Naiwnie stwierdziłem, że być może pod tą twoją sztuczną manierą, którą się przed wszystkimi obnosisz, jest trochę morali.  
Niebezpiecznie brnął w jej stronę, jakby już wiedział, że jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji i mógł zrobić tylko dwie rzeczy, które i tak będą prowadziły do tego samego rezultatu; zostawić sprawę w spokoju lub sobie ulżyć. Jego głos był spokojny, chociaż kierował nim gniew.  
-Scorpiusie, przestań. Nic nie rozumiesz- próbowałam go uspokoić, ale moje słowa zdawały się odbijać od jakiejś niewidzialnej bariery, która powstała między nami i powracać do mnie.  
-Jak mogłaś zrobić coś takiego? Brzydzę się tobą. Jak możesz myśleć o sobie i szkodzić tak wielu osobom? Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taka... próżna?!  
Był niebezpiecznie blisko niej, miałam złe przeczucie.  
Czułam jak iskra przerażenia rośnie w moim sercu, chcąc wybuchnąć niczym fajerwerk.  
\- Uspokój się, słyszysz?- weszłam pomiędzy nich, powieki szczypały mnie od powstrzymywania płaczu- Zostaw ją..  
-Przez nią już nigdy nie będziesz sobą. Nigdy nie zobaczę jak się złościsz.  
-To chyba akurat dobrze!  
-Nie, bo to naturalne..i piękne. Nie poczuję jak twoje włosy dotykają mojej twarzy, łaskoczą mnie. Nie zobaczę znów twojego uśmiechu, a nawet jeśli to nie będę tego pamiętał. A kiedy przestaną w kółko poddawać nas Imperiusowi będziemy takim rodzajem ludzi, że nie będziemy wstanie więcej na siebie spojrzeć.  
-TY nie będziesz wstanie na mnie spojrzeć. Wiesz, że ja tak łatwo nie zapominam tego, co mnie łączy z innymi!  
-A myślisz, że ja szybko zapominam? Myślisz, że jak sobie przypomnę ciebie przed tym wszystkim, a potem... po tym wszystkim, co oni nam zrobią...Wydaję ci się, że nie odczujemy różnicy?  
Jego głos nie był pewny i przez chwilę przypominał mi tego chłopaka, który stracił panowanie nad sobą w bibliotece po sprzeczce z Puckeyem. Gdy go zobaczyłam w tamtym starym pomieszczeniu, nie przeraziłam się, byłam do niego podobna...Powinnam bać się samej siebie?  
Ale teraz zadawałam sobie pytanie, czy moja miłość nie okaże się tak samo destrukcyjna dla otoczenia jak ta, którą Lily żywiła do Toby'ego.

Gdy moje serce ponownie miękło, a moje kolana uginały się pod jego stopami, poczułam czyjś dotyk na ramieniu, a kiedy przeniosłam wzrok w tamtą stronę ujrzałam rękę, która dawniej musiała być wypielęgnowana, natomiast teraz długie paznokcie były całkiem połamane i brudne. Wyglądały jak zaniedbane schodki na klatce, ale nadal w jednej z tych luksusowych kamienic.  
Laura rozdzieliła nas tak jak ja to wcześniej zrobiłam, kiedy Scorpius prowadził coś na kształt monologu. Nie patrząc się choćby na chwilę w jego stronę, skupiła swoje ciemne oczy wyłącznie na mnie. Jej uścisk się wzmocnił, a spojrzenie zdradzało pewnego rodzaju wstyd, że doświadczyła tej niechcianej sytuacji.  
-Chyba zapomniałaś mu o czymś wspomnieć. Pośpiesz się, gadaj. Bo w takim tempie to nie tylko wy skończycie marnie, ale i ja. - to mówiąc obejrzała się w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia, jakby rzeczywiście się spodziewała, że kogoś w nim zobaczy- I wtedy to wy będziecie mieli nieczyste sumienia.  
Westchnęłam. Miała rację. Z każdym kolejnym słowem traciliśmy kolejny procent szansy na ucieczkę.  
-Uciekamy, Malfoy. Dlatego cię obudziłam.  
Blondyn porwał mnie w ramiona i ucałował w czubek głowy.  
Kiedy wyswobodziłam się powoli z jego objęć podkradł się w stronę przyjaciół i zaczął ich budzić. Poczułam dziwne zdziwienie, że nawet nasze krzyki nie przerwały ich snu; tak go teraz potrzebowali.  
Wyglądali mizernie. Jakby nie byli wstanie podejść nawet do drzwi...  
Czego mogliśmy dokonać?

Pamiętam naszą podróż w stronę wyjścia jakby mgła osiadła na tym wspomnieniu, niedokładnie przykrywając prześcieradłem punkty kulminacyjne i konsekwencje tego zdarzenia. Wciąż moje serce bije szybciej, gdy jakiś przedmiot, człowiek czy wirujący po niebie liść sprawi, że mój mózg jak wagonik zmieni tor na ten niewłaściwy.  
Światło, które oślepiło nas niczym nagła nadzieja okazało się płynąć z pojedynczej lampy jarzeniowej w korytarzu. Znajdowaliśmy się w piwnicy, jak powiedziała nam Laura, w której dawniej przechowywano niezbędne leki, zioła oraz zapasowe przyrządy medyczne.  
-Na tym samym piętrze... jest kostnica- rzuciła Macmillan mimochodem, lekko się prostując i marszcząc nos- Chyba sama nie chciałam tego wiedzieć, a teraz wam to mówię.  
Przeszedł mnie dreszcz od szyi aż po plecy.  
Nagle dziewczyna zgasiła światło, sprawiając, że prawie potknęłam się o pierwszy stopień schodów.  
-Musimy wyjść stąd niezauważeni. A gdy otworzymy drzwi lampa rozświetli też część korytarza- wytłumaczyła, macając ręką ścianę, na której jak się potem przekonałam, nie znajdowało się nic o co można byłoby się wesprzeć przy wchodzeniu po stromych stopniach.  
Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jak udało nam się dostać do holu, w głowie widzę tylko to, co było wtedy wszędzie; ciemność. Byliśmy tam wszyscy, już tak blisko drzwi, co teraz wydaję mi się niewiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę stan ogółu. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale uważam to za cud.  
Ale każdy cud ma swoją mroczną stronę, która jest nieodłączna...  
Nie ma wygranych bez strat.  
Słyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki, dudniące jakby ziemia pod nami nagle zaczęła się chwiać, jakby lód kruszał pod ich dotykiem.  
Gdy próbuję przywołać w pamięci tę chwilę zamiast po kolei zapalających się lampek i ukazującej się naszym oczom twarzy, widzę kostki domina powoli opadające ku celowi.  
Nie mogę powiedzieć, kiedy to zrozumiałam. Że mężczyzna, który jako pierwszy do nas dotarł jest tym byłym Śmierciożercą, od którego cygaro odpalała Laura. O grubej, obleśnej posturze z tatuażami na rękach i podstarzałą twarzą wykrzywioną w odpychającym uśmiechu.  
Brunetka była nieugięta; wyciągnęła z tylnej kieszeni spodni coś co wyglądało na pomiętą ciemną koszulkę i przystawiła ją w stronę drzwi. Wrota powoli zaczynały się otwierać jak w zwolnionym tempie, a ja mechanicznie odskoczyłam do tyłu prawie wpadając w ramiona Śmierciożercy. W ostatniej chwili Laura odsunęła się od wyjścia i popchnęła mężczyznę. Złapał ją za nadgarstki, a jej twarz od razu wykrzywił grymas. Powoli opadała na ziemię przez siłę człowieka. Mój wzrok odciągnęło od nich parę postaci o różnych sylwetkach powoli biegnących przez długi korytarz, którym zostałyśmy tu przywleczone, kiedy nas porwano. Moje uszy uderzył alarm.  
Powoli w mym sercu swe nasiona zaczynała siać panika. Ręka Macmillan była przypalana cygarem, które ówcześnie pozwoliło jej wkupić się w te progi. Jakby były niszczona własną, toksyczną bronią, która tak naprawdę podobnie działała po dłuższym czasie. Po prostu wszystko chciało się na niej zemścić o wiele wcześniej niż by tego pragnęła...  
Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, Malfoy pobiegł w stronę ściany, która teraz oświetlona, oferowała nam pomoc znajdującej się przy niej szpitalnej recepcji. Wskoczył za blat. Jeden z mężczyzn skupił się na nim, reszta doskoczyła do nas. Ja byłam więziona wraz z Chloe, Evie, Nathanowi, Alowi i Chrisowi przypadał jeden Śmierciożerca na głowę. Z różdżką ponownie na szyi, spowitej grubą warstwą gęsiej skórki, obserwowałam poczynania Scorpiusa.  
Zanim polujący na niego facet zdążył do niego doskoczyć, Zabini i mój kuzyn, jakby uzgodnili to jakimś tajemniczym gestem, zamachnęli się jedną nogą do tyłu, sprawiając niewyobrażalny ból trzymającym ich Śmierciożercom w miejscu, w którym nie chciał by go poczuć żaden mężczyzna.  
Ich ręce opadły w poddańczym geście, jakby sparzyli się w sytuacji, w której się tego zupełnie nie spodziewali. Tak jakby sięgnęli po zachęcająco wyglądającą bułeczkę, a zamiast słodyczy, poczuli jedynie palący ból. Ich różdżki potoczyły się po ziemi, stając się własnością chłopaków.  
Nastolatkowie pobiegli w stronę mężczyzny, który polował na Scorpiusa, po drodze uchylając się nad wymierzonymi w nich zaklęciami, odpychając bardzo mocnymi uderzeniami młodziaków, aspirujących na kryminalistów., Nathan rozbroił Śmierciożercę, a Al jednym sprawnym ruchem zamknął go w żelaznym uścisku, owijając ręce wokół jego szyi i ramion. Mimo to mężczyzna kręcił się w taki sposób, że ciężko by było w niego wycelować różdżką.  
Zabini pomknął walczyć zresztą.  
Widziałam zaklęcia śmigające po dużym, białym pomieszczeniu; niczym kolorowe błyskawice, przecinały bezbarwne powietrze.  
Scorpius wyskoczył zza blatu i mocnym kopnięciem zdzielił faceta, którego pilnował Al, sprawiając że wróg stracił przytomność. Blondyn popchnął przyjaciela w stronę wyjścia, schylając się przed latającymi pociskami. Wyjście zagrodzili im mężczyźni, którzy trzymali w ramionach nas, swoją najsilniejszą broń.  
Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Albus, Nathan i Chris sprzeczają się o coś gorączkowo, a następnie wyciągają przed siebie różdżki. Odliczają. Z magicznych patyków poleciały smugi zaklęć prosto w naszą stronę. Chciałam wrzasnąć, ale zanim jakikolwiek dźwięk wydobył się z moich ust, czar, który mknął do celu, będącym mną, okazał się być rzucony z wyjątkową precyzją; trafił w szyję mężczyzny, który był ode mnie wyższy. Upadł z hukiem na ziemię, jak się przekonałam, obok swoich kumpli. Poczułam się jakby macki, które do mnie przylegały ktoś odciął i uwolnił mnie z uczucia obrzydzenia, przerażenia i braku wolności.  
Czułam jak moje serce wybija przyśpieszoną wersję swojego tradycyjnego hymnu, jakby chciało mi przypomnieć, że wciąż żyję. Głowa mnie bolała, przymknęłam oczy; nie potrafiłam myśleć jasno o tym wszystkim co mnie otaczało.  
Zanim zdążyłam choćby pomyśleć o stawieniu czoła bitwie, tak jak zapewne właśnie to robiła reszta, poczułam jak ktoś mocno ciągnie mnie za rękaw. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętam zanim przekroczyłam próg ku wolności, jest widok, który nieodmiennie mrozi mi krew w żyłach.  
Długowłosa dziewczyna o ciemnych oczach, z których lały się kłócące się z jej urodą łzy, siedziała na piętach. Próbując czytać z mowy ciała, można by wywnioskować, że nie było w niej już nic z osoby, którą była wcześniej, Nawet wyćwiczonej gestykulacji i sposobu w jaki jej ciało wyginało się przy każdym czynie. Jedynie cieniutka skorupka, która wyglądała tak niewinnie, że mogłaby pęknąć pod kolejnym dotykiem, nawet tak delikatnym jak muśnięcie piórkiem, częścią miękkiej poduszki, proszącej zmęczonego życiem człowieka, by ułożył na niej swoją głowę i przywitał krainę snów. By ulokował na niej choć na chwile swoją zadziwiającą świątynie, pełną migoczących jak neony wspomnień, sfatygowaną od daru pamięci i czucia, ograniczoną słabymi, nieodpornymi murami.I to tajemnicze miejsce, które wszyscy kojarzą z Morfeuszem, zdawało się być bestią, która czaiła się za nią jak cień- była nieodłączną częścią jej samej.  
Wyglądała jak część witrażu, jak jedna, odległa, zapomniana i stracona postać, z której smutnego oblicza jakby zalanego rzewnym deszczem, nie można było wyczytać ni nadziei ni nawet nikłej egzystencji szczęścia, jedynie przesłanie dla ludzi, którzy potrafią prawdziwie patrzeć i słuchać. Nieskończone i wieczne. Na jej ramieniu widniała rana od poparzenia, przywodząca mi na myśl poczucie winy, jakby to uczucie naprawdę mi się należało. Cygaro na posadzce obok niej wciąż się zażyło, nie chcąc dać spokoju umysłu, torturowanej nim wcześniej dziewczynie.  
Różdżka Śmierciożercy, otoczonego przez paru innych dotykała jej wystających, chudych obojczyków. Reszta przytomnych sług Toby'ego, który nawet nie pojawił się wśród tego całego zamieszania, mknęło z prędkością światła w naszą stronę.  
Niespodziewanie drzwi zasłoniły nam widok z nagłym, głośnym trzaskiem, któremu zawtórował krzyk. Cholernie nie chciałam go słyszeć.

 **Albus**

Powietrze uleciało z moich płuc i dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że je wstrzymywałem. Podbiegłem za róg, gdzie kazaliśmy z chłopakami ukryć się Evie i Chloe. Automatycznie, jakbym nawet nie panował nad swoim ciałem wziąłem w ramiona niziutką blondynkę, mocno opierającą się o ścianę. Przez chwilę nie odwzajemniała mojej pieszczoty, jedynie siedziała z rękoma opuszczonymi jak kukiełka. Po jakimś czasie, bardzo powolnym ruchem położyła dłonie na moich plecach w miejscach, w których wystawały łopatki. Zrobiło mi się cieplej na duszy, a gwar bitwy prawie już nie szumiał w moich uszach. Spojrzałem się na nią. Zawsze cichą, ale będącą prawdziwą , stałą podporą. Przypomniałem sobie jak płakałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać uczucia beznadziei, które zawsze było mi obce. Aż nagle uderzyło niespodziewanie i nie mogłem się na nie przygotować. Na wszystko potrzebowałem czasu. Na zrozumienie o czym Scorpius mówił na lekcjach eliksirów; chociaż wszyscy mówili o mojej nieprzeciętnej inteligencji, ja musiałem wszystko robić krok po kroku, w ustalonym porządku, a to sprawiało, że nie potrafiłem wierzyć im w te słowa. To nie znaczyło, że czułem się gorszy. Byłem wdzięczny losowi, że moje dziwaczne taktyki doprowadzały mnie tam gdzie chciałem, byłem człowiekiem na poziomie, a moi przyjaciele nie byli pierwszymi lepszymi nastolatkami. Ale czy inteligencja kosztuje aż tyle wysiłku? Czy nie jest to cecha wrodzona? Zawsze borykałem się z tymi pytaniami, a że nie mogłem znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi tylko utwierdzałem się w fakcie, że to słowo, jeśli w ogóle coś znaczy, to nie odnosi się do mnie.  
Potrzebowałem czasu na podjęcie decyzji, które były maskowane moimi również planowanymi żartami. I na poczucie właśnie do niej tego nieziemskiego uczucia. Myślę, że bym ją pocałował i całował bym ją aż straciłbym czucie w ustach czy potrzebował powietrza, ale za nami zjawił się Malfoy, Zabini oraz moja kuzynka, Rosie. Uśmiechnąłem się szczerze na ich widok, chociaż mój umysł szeptał po cichu tylko jedno nazwisko, które mogło mnie wybawić od wszystkiego co przeżyliśmy w tych ciemnych lochach i wszystkiego co było jeszcze przed nami, już nie więźniami, ale uciekinierami.  
Nie byliśmy bezpieczni. I wtedy zadawałem sobie pytanie; czy kiedykolwiek tacy byliśmy? Zło czaiło się po cichu jak niewinny komar, a gdy ugryzło pozostawiało po sobie niedający spokoju ślad. Niestety obawiałem się, że naszych blizn nie będzie się dało tak łatwo wyleczyć.  
-Wstawajcie, musimy się wynosić zanim odkryją jak się otwiera drzwi- mruknął Scorpius jakoś nieswojo, ale wcale mu się nie dziwiłem.  
Zabini podrapał się po głowie i podniósł drugą rękę do góry, w której trzymał jakiś ciemny materiał:  
-To chyba niemożliwe. Ona, Laura, użyła tego. Nie wiem jak to zadziałało, ale...  
Zauważyłem jak błękity w oczach mojej dziewczyny zmieniają się szybko jak w kalejdoskopie, gdy do jej mózgu dopłynęły słowa reaktywujące jej iście detektywistyczny umysł. Wierzyłem w jej zdolności i chciałem z podziwem wsłuchiwać się w to co udało jej się połączyć w całość bez iskier przepalenia, ale nie mieliśmy czasu na rozważania.  
Toby czaił się gdzieś w budynku, a to, że nie zareagował powinno przyprawiać nas o większe przerażenie niż gdybyśmy rzeczywiście stawili mu czoła.  
Podałem ręce siedzącym dziewczynom, by dźwignąć je na nogi i zaczęliśmy oddalać się od tego strasznego miejsca. Trawa pod naszymi stopami była wymarła, zimno tworzyło obłoczki pary przy każdym naszym oddechu. Gdy sięgnąłem po rękę Chloe, kiedy uznaliśmy, że odeszliśmy wystarczająco daleko, by móc się aportować, była zdrętwiała z zimna.  
-Macie jakikolwiek pomysł?- spytałem- Gdzie możemy pójść? Czego się po nas nie spodziewają?  
Zobaczyłem zamyśloną minę Evie i wiedziałem, że w jej głowie już widniał zarys takiego miejsca.  
Bez słowa wyciągnęła jedno ramię w stronę Nathana a drugie w stronę Scorpiusa, a oni spletli swe ręce z innymi. Zdążyłem się rozejrzeć, poczuć jak chłodny wiatr przewiewa moją cienką, podartą koszulę, jak unosi jasne kosmyki włosów Chloe, zasłaniając mi widok na ponure niebo spowite równie ponurymi granatowymi chmurami, zawieszonymi nad naszymi głowami jakby na sznurkach. Potem wszystko się rozmazało, poczułem mocne szarpnięcie i zawirowanie, jak gdyby obłoki tworzące nad naszymi głowami malowniczą kopułę, zmieniły się w ogromną trąbę powietrzną, zbierającą nas po drodze.  
Po dłuższej chwili czarna barwa zniknęła sprzed moich oczu, zmieniając się w orgię kolorów; zieleń traw, brąz jesiennych liści, żółć padającego blasku słońca, wielobarwność owoców i hodowlanych kwiatów. Szliśmy alejką, po chodniku z jasnego marmuru, otoczonego z obu stron ogromnymi, pachnącymi niebiańsko ogrodami. Łodygi drzew wystawały przez żelazne ogrodzenia, przysłaniając żarzący się promyczek, wystający znad chmur do złudzenia przypominających gęstą mgłę. Szliśmy w milczeniu; do moich zmysłów dopływało mnóstwo różnych woni, od tych naturalnych po te codzienne, jakie lepiej znałem; ulicy, naszych ciał, gotowanych posiłków... Ciepło rozchodziło się po mojej skórze nie tylko z powodu wyższej temperatury.  
Evie skręciła w wąską uliczkę okrytą płaszczem cienia i nie wahając się nawet przez chwilę weszła na jedną z bram, umieszczonych w grubym, ceglanym murze. Kiedy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi po drugiej stronie, wszyscy spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Usłyszałem cichy pomruk Nathana, ' To kobieta jest szalona', i uśmiechnąłem się kącikiem ust, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od tego głupiego uczucia radości, że udało nam się chociaż trochę uciec od tego wszystkiego co nas martwiło. Odczytałem z tabliczki na bramie, że to miejsce zwie się pensjonatem 'Euforia' Jednym dużym krokiem pokonałem dzielącą mnie od wejścia przestrzeń, chcąc jak najszybciej zaznać pełni tego uczucia jakie miało oferować to miejsce. Kiedy Chloe się wspięła, pomogłem jej zejść, łapiąc ją delikatnie pod ramiona. Kiedy ją postawiłem, trochę niezdarnie na mnie wpadła. Odpychając się ręką od mojego torsu, szepnęła niewinnym, uprzejmym tonem:  
-Miło, że mam u ciebie takie przywileje. Prawie jakbyś się mną opiekował.  
Chciałbym, żeby to wychodziło- pomyślałem.  
A ona poszła za resztą, przekraczając łuk, jaki tworzyły drzewa nad majaczącym na horyzoncie białym, średniej wielkości, eleganckim budynkiem.  
Przy samym domu rosło mnóstwo krzewów; starannie przystrzyżonych, zasadzonych według czyjejś wewnętrznej wizji.  
Do rzeczywistości przywrócił mnie damski głos, ale chyba nie tylko ja odleciałem gdzieś daleko w tym diametralnie innym otoczeniu niż to, które towarzyszyło nam przez ostatnie dni. Myśleliśmy, że już nigdy nie będzie nam dane cieszyć się czymś takim.  
-Przyjeżdżam tu z mamą na wakacje, od czasu do czasu. Jest tu bardzo spokojnie, wziąwszy pod uwagę tą całą nazwę- powiedziała Nott, zaglądając przez okno.- Właściciele, mugole, bywają tu jedynie w sezonie, ale Alohomora powinna zadziałać. Chyba nie boją się, że w tym rejonie ktoś ich okradnie. Nathanie, masz różdżkę, prawda?  
Chłopak zaszedł ją od tyłu, otaczając ją ciałem i podał jej przedmiot, o który prosiła. Brunetka spiorunowała go wzrokiem i niby niedbale odpowiedziała na jego gest:  
-Nie musisz tak nade mną stać. Umiem wykonać takie proste zaklęcie, bez niczyjej pomocy.- i po chwili dodała z krzywym uśmieszkiem- I wiele innych mniej przyjemnych także.  
Kiedy rzuciła czar i uchyliła przed nami drzwi do schludnego, przytulnego holu z wieszaczkami na ubrania, jasnymi szafkami przy ścianach pokrytych panelami, prostopadłymi do wyłożonej wykładziną podłogi, dałbym głowę, że się sprzeczali.  
-Nie musisz być taka kąśliwa.  
-Nie muszę? Przebacz, ale dopiero co ledwo uszliśmy z życiem z tej cholernej jatki, a tobie w głowie tylko jedno.  
-Mogłabyś okazać mi trochę wdzięczności. Uratowałem cię ty... pępku świata. I wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie po orbicie, tu w mojej głowie. Vee...  
-Nie teraz, na razie w mojej głowie jest za dużo rzeczy. Muszę odpocząć, ledwo funkcjonuje. Myślisz, że możesz przymknąć na to oko, Zabini?- powiedziała już trochę cieplej, ocierając się o niego ramieniem, jak zauważyłem w lustrze wiszącym w malutkim prywatnym salonie.  
-Nad tym już da się pomyśleć...  
Jestem pewien, że bardzo szybko i niemal niezauważalnie przewróciła oczami.

Białe powycinane w piękne wzory firanki unosiły się lekko przez siłę wiatru, gdy otworzyliśmy okno w salonie. Wszyscy zdawaliśmy się mieć urazę do całkowicie zamkniętych pomieszczeń. Siedziałem na malutkiej kanapie, tuląc do siebie Chloe, leżącą pod kocem na moich kolanach. W swoich rękach trzymała talerz z jesiennymi owocami, po które sięgałem raz po raz, plamiąc sokiem już i tak brudną koszulę. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że w tym obcym domu znajdą się dla nas wszystkich jakieś ubrania. Evie, która zdążyła już się najeść, ogłosiła, że idzie wziąć prysznic. Oczy Nathana, jakby rozpaliły się nowym blaskiem, ale po chwili zgasły, gdy powolnym krokiem wymaszerowała z pokoju. Chris siedział samotnie na pufie, wciąż nic nie jadł, mimo naszych usilnych namów. Jedynie opierał się o szafę z naczyniami, a jego myśli zdawały się dryfować po zupełnie innych falach niż nasze. Zabini majstrował coś przy starym, maleńkim radiu, które szumiało nieprzyjemnie, przy każdym poruszeniu którąś gałką czy antenką.  
Siarczyste przekleństwa wypływały z jego ust w niewiarygodnej prędkości aż do momentu, kiedy z radia wybrzmiały pierwsze nuty, kiedy do naszych uszu dopłynęło powolne brzmienie gitar, jakby chciało zatopić nas sennością. Mój przyjaciel położył się na podłodze i uśmiechnął błogo zadowolony z siebie.

'Her mind is Tiffany-twisted  
She got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends...'*

Wbrew zamierzeniu wersy utworu zdawały się przenikać nasze myśli, zmazując uśmiechy z naszych twarzy. Przypominały nam o osobie, której nie było z nami, a śladem po jej stracie był Craven, na którego twarz wypłynęły natychmiast czerwone rumieńce, jak ogień podpalający jego wspomnienia i pobudzający je do życia.  
-Wyłącz to- powiedział Chris nieprzyjemnym tonem- Słyszysz? Zabini, wyłącz to.  
Wspomniany chłopak jako jedyny zdawał się nie rozumieć o co mu chodzi, zdawał się nie znajdywać połączenia między sztuką a rzeczywistością, między rozrywką a smutkiem.  
Zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział:  
-Nie, dopiero co naprawiłem tego grata...Próbuję przywrócić życie temu smutnemu towarzystwu, a ty...  
Aksamitny głos piosenkarza przeszkodził mu w mowie obronnej, podsycając ogień powoli tlący się między ich dwójką:

''And she said "We are all just prisoners here of our own device''

Puchon zerwał się z miejsca, po drodze przewracając pufę i dopadł do radia, roztrzaskując je o podłogę. Głos się załamał, muzyka ucichła, przez chwilę było słychać cichy szum, dopóki Craven nie nadepnął urządzenia swoją nogą. Zabini podniósł się szybkim ruchem i złapał go za koszulkę.

-Może byś tak ochłonął, kolego?- powiedział, patrząc mu zajadle w oczy.  
Nie wiedziałem jakim cudem mógł nie widzieć właściwego problemu z jakim borykał się chłopak. Chciałem jakoś zareagować, ale Evie, która właśnie weszła do pokoju w czystych o parę rozmiarów za dużych ubraniach i o czystych włosach, okazała się być szybsza.  
\- Ty jesteś ułomny Nathan, czy jak? Puść go- posłała ciemnoskóremu chłopakowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, a jak to nie zadziałało spokojnie zwróciła się do jego przeciwnika- Chodź, Chris, porozmawiamy.  
Przez chwilę obserwowaliśmy jak niezdecydowanie miesza na twarzy chłopaka. W końcu skinął głową, zaciskając usta i wyszedł za Ślizgonką. Drzwi trzasnęły, a ja miałem nadzieję, że nie był to zamierzony efekt.

*The Eagles- Hotel California


	26. Rozdział 25

Zostawię wam linki do piosenek, które trochę pomogły mi w pisaniu tego rozdziału. Pierwsza według mnie bardzo pasuje do jego klimatu, a druga po części może się kojarzyć z bohaterami :p.  
watch?v=qD_PyhJehjA  
watch?v=WZzcY7ASQno  
 **Każdy komentarz jest na wagę złota**.

 **Chris**

Stała plecami do mnie, a jej ciemne włosy powiewały na wietrze. Wpatrywała się w szare niebo upstrzone deszczowymi chmurami. Kursujące ptaki tworzyły na nim ciemne plamy.  
Evie...  
Swoim całokształtem przypominała mi osobę, której nie chciałem pamiętać. Osobę, która zasługiwała na to, by jaśnieć w naszych sercach...  
Myślę, że dla nikogo nie jest tajemnicą to, że ludzie lubią wybierać najprostsze rozwiązania. A dla mnie najwygodniej byłoby zapomnieć o Laurze Macmillan i o wszystkim co jej dotyczyło.  
Jednak po znajomości z kruczowłosą uczennicą Ravenclawu pozostały mi paraliżujący ból, suchość w gardle i problemy ze spokojnymi wdechami i wydechami. Czułem się, jakbym w przeszłości wsiadł na karuzelę, która z każdą sekundą obracała się coraz szybciej, a następnie wypadł z niej, ujrzawszy jedynie zapłakaną, zmęczoną istotkę, zmuszoną do jej obracania.  
Ślizgonka, w którą bezwiednie wlepiałem wzrok, zwróciła głowę do boku, obejmując się rękoma.  
-Pewnie zastanawiasz się co ja takiego właściwie mogłabym ci powiedzieć. Ale wiem jak to jest...za kimś tak tęsknić- jej głos lekko się załamał, przełknęła ślinę i kontynuowała- I nie tylko ja. Reszta też cię rozumie, no oczywiście oprócz Nathana, on jest inny i chyba zawsze będzie. Może to lepiej dla niego; łatwiej jest iść przez życie ignorując i topiąc smutek jakby w ogóle nie istniał...  
Jej uwaga nie wyrwała mnie z własnego toku myślenia, jedynie sprawiła, że cudem udało mi się przesunąć go na dalszy plan, zastępując jego miejsce kolejnym.  
-Rozumienie nie zawsze wystarcza- niemal szepnąłem, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego głośniejszego dźwięku- I litość. One nie równają się współczuciu.  
Pokiwała głową.  
-Chris, wszystko będzie dobrze...Ona do nas wróci. Użyją jej przeciwko nam, ale nic jej nie grozi, wiesz? Musisz to wiedzieć, musisz w to wierzyć. Inaczej się nie da. To bezsensowne i bolesne, gdy sytuacja może okazać się... promienna. Boże, nie wierzę, że użyłam tego słowa- zaśmiała się ochryple.  
Podszedłem w jej stronę. Nasze ramiona niemal się stykały, cień naszych ciał kładł się na jesiennej trawie.  
-To wszystko jest popieprzone, nie uważasz? Kto by pomyślał, że komuś może zależeć na porwaniu faceta z biednej rodziny, pełnego wad i kompleksów. Wiem, że porwali mnie. tylko dlatego że uważali, że znaczę wiele dla Laury, która jest naprawdę dobrą czarownicą. To, że miałem z nią styczność jest jeszcze bardziej nie do pomyślenia. I to, ze inni ludzie mogli sądzić, że jej na mnie zależy.  
-Masz kompleksy?- zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem- Jesteś fajnym facetem. Normalnym, w porównaniu ze wszystkimi, których znam. Laurze się podobasz..  
Zacięła się na tych słowach i zaczęła kopać tenisówką grunt pod stopami.  
-Społeczeństwo ma ograniczone pole tolerancji na odmienność. Zachowują się jakby wzięli niewidzialny cyrkiel i podzielili ludzi na tych, którzy mieszczą się w schematy i na tych, którzy nie zasługują, by doświadczyć takiej przynależności.  
-Ja też nie mieszczę się w te schematy, Chris. Są durnowate.  
-Ktoś przynajmniej się zgadza ze mną, w tej całej samotności i rozpaczy- uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, trącając ją ramieniem.  
Gest ten, mimo że chciałem by wyglądał szczerze, był mocno wymuszony.  
\- Wszystko co doświadczyliśmy wydaje się takie małe, co?  
Spojrzała mi w oczy, przenikliwie i powoli, podczas gdy samotność usilnie próbowała zgasić ostatni promyk w moim sercu. Tak bardzo chciałem mieć przy sobie kogoś...Czuć kogoś bliskość, czuć, że mam przy sobie człowieka, tak jak moi towarzysze mieli przy sobie chociaż jedną miłość z ich codziennego świata. Tak jakby ktokolwiek mógł zastąpić Laurę, która mogłaby przejść między płomieniami, a nawet wtedy na jej ładnej twarzy nie pojawiłaby się ani jedna zmarszczka.  
Para wydobyła się z perłowych ust Evie, po chwili moje westchnienie wywołało ten sam efekt. Obłoczki połączyły się w jeden większy, a ten po chwili rozpłynął się przed naszymi oczami, zupełnie jakby nasze oddechy nie miały żadnego znaczenia.  
Dotknąłem jej bladej twarzy, a moje usta lekko musnęły jej. Przez chwilę ciepło rozlewało się po moich wnętrznościach, w buzi czułem delikatny smak mięty.  
I żadne uczucie we mnie nie ożyło.  
-Chciałabym ci w ten sposób pomóc, ale to nie jest rozwiązanie- powiedziała, nie odsuwając się ode mnie- Nie poczujesz ze mną tego co czułeś z Laurą. To tak nie działa, nawet jeśli może w czymś ci ją przypominam.  
-Ale sprawi, że poczuje się mniej samotny, tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło...Jakby było po prostu w porządku..  
Zbliżyła twarz do mojej, ciężko oddychając.  
-Ja i Nathan, ty i Laura...Dziwne z nas pary co? Nie pasujemy do siebie. Oni są piękni i odważni- mówiła z goryczą, a ciepło jej oddechu muskało moją skórę- My stłamszeni uczuciami do nich. Oni nas lubią, ale ile to może potrwać? A my tęsknimy za nimi jak szaleni...Chcemy ich naprawić. A gdy są przy nas nie wiemy jak zachowywać się, by nie zrobić im dodatkowej krzywdy. Bo w rzeczywistości stąpają po lodzie tak samo kruchym jak my. Tylko nasze drogi się różnią, gdzie indziej znajdują się pułapki.  
-I łączymy drogi, pogłębiając dziury, w które możemy wpaść. Do tego zmierzasz?  
-Beznadziejna mieszanka.  
-Stanowczo.  
Pocałowała mnie ponownie; długo i powoli. Gdy ten stan zatracenia trwał, było tak jakbyśmy rzeczywiście mogli być z kimś innymi niż oni. Ale to była tylko bardzo nietrwała iluzja, która mogłaby istnieć za każdym razem dopóki oni nie pojawiliby się na horyzoncie. Zamknąłem oczy i poczułem jak jej usta odłączają się od moich.  
Po chwili zobaczyłem, że Evie przeczesuje palcami włosy, potem oddala się wolno w głąb ogrodu. Na chwilę odwróciła się. Popatrzyła się na mnie spod długich rzęs.  
-Przepraszam, Chris, ale ja tak nie potrafię. Mieszanka beznadziejna, ale jednak mieszanka. A poza tym...warto.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
-Ale pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie ważne jak trudna byłaby nasza rozmowa...Jestem tu.  
Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku, gdy ona stała się jedynie figurką na tle szarego nieba, zmierzającą w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

 **Albus**

-Drzwi do mojego serca są otwarte, a ty stoisz w progu, bojąc się wykonać kolejny krok-powiedziałem, mierząc wzrokiem drobną blondynkę.  
Chloe siedziała pod jednym z drzew, kuląc się pod za dużą dżinsową kurtką Znaleźliśmy ją w jednym z pokoi używanych przez właścicieli Pogoda nie była bardzo mroźna, mimo że musiał to być listopad. Przyglądając się słońcu, byłem zmuszony lekko mrużyć oczy, ale czułem chłodny wiatr smagający moją skórę. Wolałem jednak czuć zimno spowodowane naturą, która otaczała mnie jak płaty kwiatu niż goryczą, budującą twarde ściany między mną a resztą świata. Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzyłem, słońce w centrum obłoków było dla mnie jedynie odbiciem na wodzie, którą niegdyś pokrywał lód; teraz skruszony jak grunt pod naszymi stopami.  
Dziewczyna lekko się poruszyła, układając głowę o delikatnych blond włosach na chropowatym pniu dziwacznego drzewa, którego już bezlistne gałęzie wyginały się pod różnymi kątami. Zupełnie jak macki próbujące czegoś dosięgnąć.. W ogrodzie było jeszcze kilka takich samych, ale tylko w tym miejscu, w którym siedzieliśmy. Zastanawiałem się czy coś tak pięknego i mrocznego mogło istnieć bez ludzkiej ingerencji. Z konarami wyglądającymi jakby ktoś stworzył je paroma pociągnięciami pędzla po płótnie, ołówka po papierze.  
Wtedy przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że my także jesteśmy wykorzystywani przez innych, że możemy żyć w symbiozie bądź być pasożytami. Przyprawiło mnie to o ciarki na całym ciele, wywołało gule w gardle.  
Spojrzałem się na Chloe, na jej jasne oczy zaszklone, jakby ktoś zaledwie pstryknięciem palcami pokrył je połyskliwą fakturą.  
-Moje drzwi były otwarte dla ciebie od zawsze, jak do domu. Ale ty je omijałeś, Al- powiedziała wyjątkowo pewnie, pomimo spojrzenia utkwionego w swoich butach- Nie mam ci tego za złe. Ja to.. rozumiem. Ale nie dziw się, jeśli czasami bywam zamknięta czy nie potrafię okazać ci miłości. Nie mam w tym doświadczenia. Byłam uczuciowo związana z tobą, jakbym zostawiła u ciebie coś ważnego...więc tkwiłam myślami w tym jednym punkcie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, bez krzty kpiny, jedynie z wielką sympatią.  
-Czyli teraz, gdy nadeszło to na co tyle czekałaś, boisz się.  
-Boję się, że cię stracę- wyparowała, przerywając mi- Znasz naszą sytuację. Staram się postępować pewnie, bo tak nakazuje mi logika i odpowiedzialność, ale jeśli chodzi o słabość do ciebie, nie potrafię jej tak po prostu...zmazać.  
Przysunąłem się do niej, opierając ręce z dwóch stron jej ciała. Zacząłem szeptać patrząc centralnie na nią. Czułem, że powstrzymuje przyśpieszony oddech, nieśmiało kierując swój wzrok ku moim ustom.  
-Nie możesz uciekać przed tym co będzie. To co ma się wydarzyć i tak się pewnie wydarzy. Myślę, że nasze życia napisane są według jakiegoś planu. Kto się w nim pojawia, co ci się przytrafia... To co można nazwać zbiegiem okoliczności, wcale nim nie jest; to wszystko pewnie gdzieś jest spisane. Ale pozostaje wybór, co z tym zrobisz.  
Nie wiedziałem w jaki sposób z moich ust wypłynęły te słowa. Dawniej nawet nie pomyślałabym, że jestem zdolny do tego rodzaju przemyśleń. Biegałbym po krętych korytarzach jakiegoś absurdalnego labiryntu, po omacku szukając kolejnych drzwi, które może udałoby mi się otworzyć, które dałoby się choćby uchylić czy zajrzeć przez szparę między nimi a starą podłogą. Teraz wszystkie szlaki zdawały się przede mną przecierać, jakbym nagle ujrzał światło w tunelu.  
Chloe objęła moją głowę niemal niezauważalnym ruchem i pocałowała niespodziewanie i żarliwie jak na boisku Quiditcha.  
Mimowolnie zmrużyłem oczy i splotłem swoje chłodne dłonie z jej. Położyłem jej ręce na moich ramionach, a ona przysunęła się bliżej. Gdy przestawała mnie całować, a mój wewnętrzny głos błagał o więcej, widziałem jak refleksy słońca odbijają się od jej włosów, sprawiają, że mruży oczy i marszczy nos. Wydawała mi się niesamowicie naturalna, tak inna pośród wszystkich dziewczyn, które na siłę eksponowały swoje piękno. Ona zdawała się nie być świadoma swojej kobiecości, inteligencji, wszystkiego co zdolna była zrobić. I może w tym byliśmy podobni, mimo że obracaliśmy się w innych kręgach towarzyskich, a ja byłem bardziej otwarty na ludzi. Nie potrafiliśmy dostrzec jak jasny jest blask, który od nas bije i jak wielu osobom i miejscom nie dane było go jeszcze ujrzeć.  
Doskoczyłem do niej w akcie milczącej desperacji. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to ja tak naprawdę potrzebowałem jej pomocy, ale ona zawsze marzyła tylko o tym, by móc mi nią służyć. Nie rozumiałem czemu nasze losy tak długo nie mogły się spleść na tyle mocno, by doszło między nami do czegoś więcej niż posłanie przyjacielskiego uśmiechu.  
Nie wiedziałem tego wtedy, ale myślę, że pewne rzeczy musiały się wydarzyć byśmy zwrócili swoje głowy w odpowiednim kierunku...  
A ona była przede mną i tak niewiele nam było trzeba.  
Trochę spokoju, miejsca i swojej bliskości.  
A reszta świata odpływała z naszych myśli po wodach niezmąconych falami.  
Położyłem się na zimnej ziemi usłanej złocistymi, suchymi liśćmi. Pociągnęłam ją za sobą. Zachichotała, bo nasze nosy stykały się czubkami. Wpiła się w moje usta. Jedną ręką ścisnęła moją koszulę wystającą spod starego płaszcza.  
Dotknąłem jej szyi opuszkami palców. Drgnęła, gdy kurtka przestała chronić ją przed zimnem. To samo stało się z moją.  
Z pytającym wzrokiem zaczęła rozpinać małe guziki za dużego na mnie elementu cudzej garderoby. Jej blada skóra dotknęła mojej nieco ciemniejszej. Przetoczyliśmy się po trawie, tak, że to ja opierałem się nad jej ciałem. Bardzo szybko się podniosłem i podałem jej rękę.  
-Chodź ze mną, Chloe- powiedziałem proszącym tonem, z niemal słyszalną nadzieją w głosie.  
Po chwili dodałem z rozbawieniem:  
\- Nie możemy przecież tu zostać.  
Po paru niemiłosiernie dłużących się sekundach podała mi drobną dłoń i dała się pociągnąć w stronę tylnych drzwi pensjonatu.  
Popędziliśmy szybko do willi. Wypełniał nas od środka niestworzony, a równocześnie niesamowicie ludzki żar. Weszliśmy do ciemnego korytarzyka bez okien, obłożonego boazerią z jasnego drewna. Zaprowadziłem Chloe do pustego holu. Z salonu było słychać szmer niemrawych rozmów, a my wbiegliśmy na górę, śmiejąc się i stukając butami podczas wchodzenia po schodkach, jak dzieci, które skończyły jedną zabawę i teraz żwawo biegną ku drugiej.  
Popchnąłem drzwi swojej tymczasowej sypialni. Gdy zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem, stanąłem na stopę Chloe, tak że musiała się cofnąć. Uderzyła głową o ścianę i na chwilę przymknęła oczy.  
-Czyli wnioskuję, że ty również nie wiesz co właściwie robisz- podsumowała, pocierając bolące miejsce.  
-Chyba jestem przekonany co do tego co teraz robię bardziej niż do wszystkiego co robiłem wcześniej- odpowiedziałem, mrużąc oczy.  
-Zawsze byłam przekonana, że to ty jesteś tym właściwym.  
-Czemu akurat ja?- spytałem, a w swoim głosie usłyszałem kruchą nutę niedowierzania i braku zrozumienia. Podeszła do mnie, stanęła na placach, a gdy ja schyliłem się minimalnie, bo wcale nie należałem do wysokich, zaczęła całować mnie delikatnie, rozpoczynając od szyi, przechodząc w stronę policzków, w końcu spoglądając na mnie. Jej oczy poszybowały w górę, jak to miały w zwyczaju, wlepione prosto w moją twarz.  
-To może być nasza ostatnia szansa, Al. Chcę tego. Chciałam być z tobą latami... Nie chcę teraz się z niczego wycofywać.  
W odpowiedzi wypowiedziałem te słowa, trzymając ręce w miejscu gdzie kończył się jej chudy brzuch, a zaczynały się pełne biodra:  
-Nigdy już nie będziesz musiała.  
Jej noga powoli oplotła się wokół mojego ciała, ręce wokół szyi, moje dłonie spoczęły na jej plecach. Nasze usta złączyły się po raz kolejny, a ja czułem się tak jakby stało się to dopiero po raz pierwszy. Nigdy nie nudził mi się ten kontakt z jej ciałem.  
Zrobiłem parę bezsilnych kroków w tył z blondynką w ramionach, a po chwili opadłem na materac pod jej ciężarem.  
Znów się zaśmiała.  
-O mój Boże, Chloe, zejdź ze mnie, ty bestio!- zażartowałem, kładąc ją obok mnie na beżowej narzucie.  
Gdy ponownie się nachyliłem, by ją pocałować ona odepchnęła mnie dziecinnym gestem.  
-Wstawaj- zarządziła.  
Wzdychając, spełniłem jej prośbę, a ona zaczęła ściągać ciężką kapę z dużego drewnianego łoż zebrała ją w dłoniach, a ja zasłoniłem ciemne firany, tak aby pojedyncza smuga słońca pokryła pokój złotem.  
Weszliśmy na materac z dwóch różnych stron. Podeszła do mnie, spoglądając mi w oczy z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dostrzegałem w jej tęczówkach błysk, którego nie widzieli inni. Tak jakby był on tylko urojeniem, a to łamało moje serce.  
Na moich ramionach spoczęły jej drobne ręce.  
-Jestem tutaj. Powinnam zaśpiewać? Czy raczej zacząć się rozbierać, by cię uwieść?- uniosła lekko brwi. - Okej. Może to nie będzie potrzebne.  
Mój śmiech stłumił nasz pocałunek. Upadliśmy w swoich objęciach na kolana. Nie zdawało się to być słabością. Było tak jakbyśmy zniżali się do modlitwy.  
Zdjęła ze mnie koszulę. Pewnie zeszła by ze mnie sama, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy na dworze...gdyby tylko mogła. Powoli zdjąłem z niej czarny sweterek z dekoltem w serek. Przez chwilę patrzyliśmy się na siebie, jakbyśmy byli iluminacją, która nie działa tak jak należy. Pamiętam ją, nieidealną, pozornie przeciętną i ,,normalną'', a niesamowitą. Przez te lata, które obserwowałem ludzi nauczyłem się, że każdy jest wyjątkowy, a wokół nas znajdują się tacy, którzy mimo że na takich nie wyglądają i większość ich za takich nie uważa, są wielcy całym swoim bytem, przepełnieni wartościami.  
Ściągaliśmy z siebie nawzajem ubrania, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy się pod grubą pierzyną.  
W świetle jej skóra była mniej blada, dodawało jej jeszcze więcej naturalnego uroku. Jej ręce wodziły po moim ciele, nasze ciała były jak jedno. Jakbyśmy nigdy już nie mieli się rozstać.  
Parę chwil z nią, jej oddech przy moim uchu i ciche szepty...  
Nasze ręce splecione ze sobą, gdy ona zasypiała w moich ramionach,a jedynym co przerywało cisze był głośny bełkot tego, co zwiemy zegarem.  
Tyle mi wystarczało.

 **Rose**

Siedzieliśmy przy drewnianym stole przed malutką budką z różnorodnymi łakociami. Jedliśmy dobrze wypieczone gofry ze śmietaną i kolorową polewą. Scorpius co chwilę wybuchał śmiechem i wycierał serwetką moją umorusaną twarz. Ostatnie złote liście spadały z drzew, wirując wokół nas jak baletnice. Obserwowałam ludzi spacerujących z aparatami fotograficznymi w dłoniach. Było tak jakby czas się zatrzymał.  
\- Musimy chyba wracać. Myślisz, że to wszystko jest bezpieczne?- spytałam, rozgrzewając przy tym chłodne dłonie.  
Wywrócił oczami. Dosyć ostentacyjnie.  
-Myślisz, że jak zamkniemy się w mugolskiej rezydencji, będzie trudniej nas wytropić? Chyba zacznę podziwiać twój entuzjazm, Rose.  
-Mądrala się znalazł- mruknęłam, ale nieświadomie uśmiechnęłam się- I tak już zjedliśmy.  
Podniosłam się z miejsca i zaczęłam iść przed siebie, spoglądając na ciemniejszą linię morza na tle grafitowego nieba.  
-Czemu ci się tak śpieszy? To, że jesteśmy w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji nie oznacza, że nie możesz pozwolić sobie na poczucie ani grama szczęścia. Bo to przed nim teraz uciekasz, prawda?- usłyszałam za sobą lekko wzburzony głos Scorpiusa.  
Objął mnie od tyłu, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu mojego ramienia. Pierwsze kropelki deszczu zaczęły spadać z nieba. Krajobraz przerywały łzy chmur, jakbyśmy spoglądali na słabo odbierający telewizor.  
-Powoli. Nie chcę być jak kolejne skreślenie w twoim kalendarzyku.  
Jego słowa sprawiły, że poczułam nieprzyjemne mrowienie na całym ciele, jakby ktoś kłuł mnie igłą.  
Próbowałam to ukryć, zadając nonszalanckie pytanie:  
-A skąd ty niby wiesz, że go mam?  
-Zauważam więcej rzeczy niż może ci się wydawać.  
Złapał mnie za rękę; tak mocno, że w innej sytuacji natychmiast bym ją wyrwała.  
Mijaliśmy domy mieszkańców miasteczka chowające się za przednimi ogrodami oraz opustoszałe pensjonaty. Restauracje, które jeszcze nie uprzątnęły stolików stojących na zewnątrz. Ich kraciaste obrusy powiewały na rozkaz wiatru.  
Zawiesiłam wzrok na jednym z szyldów, przez co wpadłam na Scorpiusa, który nagle się zatrzymał. Jego silne ramiona uchroniły mnie przed upadkiem.  
Spoglądał na ogromną karuzelę, która jarzyła się złocistymi neonami.  
Siwe konie na metalowych drągach odbijały jaskrawe światło. Całość była otoczona białym płotkiem, który kojarzył mi się z domkiem dla lalek, którym bawiłam się w dzieciństwie. Malfoy zwinnym ruchem przeskoczył przez skromną furtkę i popędził w stronę karuzeli. Doszłam do niego otwierając małe drzwiczki, pod palcami czułam zimno zasuwki. Oparłam się jedną ręką przy małej dziurce na pieniądze i pogrzebałam w kieszeni kurtki.  
-Ja mam drobne- powiedziałam, spoglądając na monety- Myślisz, że to kradzież? Może właściciel już nigdy nie sięgnie po ten łach...  
-Nadzieja matką głupich- wyszczerzył się Scorpius, uruchamiając karuzelę. Zdawało mi się, że wesoła muzyka dobiega znikąd.  
Zajęłam miejsce, blondyn wybrał kucyka przede mną. Kiedy świat zaczął się kręcić wlepiłam wzrok w wystające kości na jego szyi. Wydawało mi się, że nigdy nie widziałam niczego piękniejszego. I może rzeczywiście tak było. Położyłam się na plastikowym zwierzaku, zamykając oczy. Wyobraziłam sobie, że jest noc, nie środek dnia, a gwiazdy na sklepieniu obracają się razem z nami.  
Kiedy otworzyłam do połowy powieki, nuty zanikły w przestrzeni między światami, a Scorpius pochylał się nade mną, dotykając ustami mojego policzka.  
Słone łzy zaczęły lecieć z moich oczu, a usta ułożyły się w szeroki uśmiech.  
-Boże, kocham cię, Malfoy.

 **Evie**

Szłam przed siebie, aż dotarłam do bramy wejściowej. Oparłam głowę o gruby mur. Nie mogłam uspokoić ani oddechu ani serca, które biło o moją klatkę piersiową tak uparcie, jakby chciało się z niej wyrwać. Odfrunąć jak ptak, niezdolny do śpiewu, daleko od tego miejsca. W mojej głowie szumiało jedno słowo. Euforia. Kiedy przyjeżdżałam do tej małej mieściny nad morzem byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Wtedy naprawdę odczuwałam niewyobrażalną radość. To był raj na ziemi, ucieczka przed szarą rzeczywistością. W mojej pamięci zapisały się dni spędzone na włóczeniu się po ogrodzie, bawieniu się w ratowanie świata. I brzdęk naczyń podczas śniadania.  
Teraz ciszę przerywał tylko szmer gałęzi. I dziwny szept wyróżniający się z kłębowiska myśli w mojej głowie: ,,Już nic nie będzie tak jak dawniej''.  
Machnęłam parę razy różdżką, wzmacniając czary ochronne wokół naszej kryjówki. Wcześniej zajął się tym Malfoy. Zapomniałam mu za to podziękować. Sama bym o tym zapomniała.  
Usłyszałam warkot silnika samochodowego, dochodzący z drogi. Wyrwał mnie z odrętwienia. Gdy auto przejechało, przestałam kryć się za murem i ruszyłam do domu, podczas gdy pierwsze kropelki deszczu muskały moje włosy.  
W holu zdjęłam kurtkę i buty. Postanowiłam wziąć jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, zanim wejdę do salonu i znów zacznę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Wtedy usłyszałam Nathana:  
-Po tym całym siedzeniu na tyłku w jakiejś zatęchłej celi, znajdujemy się w jakiejś zasranej willi. I tak nas znajdą!- mówił do Cravena, rozparty na kanapie.  
W ręku trzymał jakiś bimber. Gapił się w jaskrawy ekran telewizora.  
-A ona pewnie oczekuję, że stanę na głowie, żeby ją uratować. Jakbym był księciem na białym rumaku.  
Zaśmiał się gorzkim śmiechem, rozlewając na siebie część alkoholu.  
-Nie jestem cholernym bohaterem. Nie jestem.  
Wyciągnął rękę z szklanym flakonem w stronę Chrisa. Wparowałam do pomieszczenia. Potknęłam się o dywan, upadłam na ziemię u stóp Zabiniego. Poczułam jak złość rozlewa się po całym moim ciele.  
-Nie! Nie jesteś! Jak możesz się w ten sposób zachowywać w tej sytuacji? Jesteśmy w tym wszystkim razem czy nie? Chcesz topić w tym płynie smutki, proszę rób to. Ale nie oferuj tego Chrisowi, gdy wiesz, że nie odmówi!  
Twarz bruneta wykrzywiła paskudny grymas.  
-Pewnie. Bardziej cie obchodzi on niż ja.  
Resztką sił, podniosłam się z podłogi.  
\- A ty? Pomyślałeś o mnie? Jesteś i zawsze byłeś tylko ty. Dbasz o kogoś innego? Zapomnij o problemach! Odpuść sobie, bo to potrafisz. Ja też się źle czuję, ja też się boję. Nie chcesz sprawić, bym była szczęśliwa, widzisz tylko swoje potrzeby, prawda? Mam dość myślenia co zrobić, byś dawał sobie radę!  
Gwałtownie wstał, dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści.  
Spojrzałam się w jego oczy i przypomniałam sobie jak tańczyliśmy w dormitorium w Hogwarcie. Między zębami trzymał papierosa. Brązowa toń jego tęczówek kojarzyła mi się wtedy z czekoladą. Nagle zaczęło mi się wydawać, że widzę w nich ruchome piaski.  
\- Kocham cię.- powiedział chrapliwym głosem.  
-Przepraszam, Nathan. Ale ta relacja nie powinna tak wyglądać.  
Zerknęłam na używkę w dłoniach Chrisa. Półświadomie wyrwałam mu ją, jakby kierowała mną jakaś wyższa siła. Zamachnęłam się mocno. Rzuciłam flakonikiem w kredens stojący po mojej lewej stronie. Nathan zrobił krok do tyłu, potknął się o własne nogi i opadł na kanapę. Chris patrzył na mnie wielkimi oczami.  
Po mojej dłoni płynął strumyk szkarłatnej krwi. Przytknęłam dłoń do ust, przerażona swoim niekontrolowanym zachowaniem.  
Nie byłam taka silna jak myślałam.


	27. Rozdział 26

**Czytasz? Podziel się opinią** **!**

* Inspiracja utworem Florence and The Machine ,,What the Water Gave me''  
Utwory do rozdziału: Florence and The Machine ,,What the Water Gave me''  
,,Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks''- The National

 **Laura**

Pierwszy raz uciekałam z domu. W kuchni skąpanej w bladym blasku księżyca, ojciec znów kłócił się z matką, która płynnymi ruchami ugniatała ciasto. A ja chciałam znaleźć się jak najdalej stamtąd. Iść do celu i nie tłumaczyć nikomu, dlaczego tego pragnę.  
Nie wiedziałam, że tej nocy wiatr przeznaczenia wskaże mi drogę i odmieni życie dziesięciolatki, którą byłam.  
Żarówka w szklanej lampie w holu zamigotała i zgasła, gdy ubrałam lekką kurteczkę, owinęłam się szalikiem i zarzuciłam na plecy maleńką torbę.

Nasz dom. Biała willa. Swoimi grubymi ścianami robiła wrażenie nijakiej i przytłaczającej.  
Była taka odkąd pamiętam.  
Krótko przykoszona trawa, staw...Mama przeznaczyła go tylko dla złotych rybek, a od ich nieustannego zataczania kółek zawsze kręciło mi się w głowie.  
Huśtawka nie chciała poszybować ku niebu wystarczająco wysoko, nie ważne jak mocno odbijałam się od ziemi. Nie mogłam nawet zerwać liścia z gałęzi, która wisiała nad moją głową.

Dreptałam na swoich patyczkowatych nóżkach do drewnianej altanki nad przełęczą. Często tam przychodziłam. Wyciągałam do przodu bladą rączkę i wyobrażałam sobie, że dżentelmen o długich, ciemnych włosach, zostawia na niej dotyk swoich ust. Już wtedy marzyłam o byciu adorowaną.

Wyjęłam z plecaka termos z ostudzoną herbatą owocową. Wcześniej zaparzyłam ją w drugiej, mniejszej kuchni, która znajdowała się na poziomie sypialni.  
Myśląc o mojej samodzielnej podróży, spostrzegłam jakiegoś malucha. Dzierżył w swoich rączkach bączka. Gdy wpuścił go w obieg po kamiennym podłożu niedaleko altanki, przez chwilę słyszałam irytującą melodię; wykrzywiłam usta. Spojrzałam się na parę unoszącą się znad napoju. Gdy podniosłam wzrok, zabawki już nie było. Zniknęła gdzieś w przepaści.  
Razem z nią chłopczyk.

Wychyliłam się przez barierkę; spadał coraz szybciej. Krzyczał. Wyjęłam różdżkę; dziwnie, instynktownie. Machnęłam nią i mały zawisł w powietrzu z rękoma rozłożonymi jak do lotu.

Usłyszałam cichy stukot stóp, szum oddechu..Odwróciłam się w stronę hałasu.  
Matka chłopca biegła boso z drobnym bukietem jakichś polnych kwiatów. Wypuściła zielsko w ciemną othchłań. Upadła na kolana. Szepnęła zaklęcie. Chłopak wpadł w jej ramiona. Zamknęła oczy, tuliła go; ręce jej lekko drżały, ale ruchy jakie nimi zataczała były zdecydowane. Kiedy podeszła do mnie, jej mina była poważna.  
-Chodź za mną- powiedziała.  
Zrobiłam, co kazała. Prowadziła mnie przez gęsty las, ale nie czułam strachu. W tamtym czasie był mi on zupełnie obcy, wszysko w mojej głowie zmierzało do happy endu. Zawsze towarzyszyła mi dziecinna ciekawość i żądza przygody. Nawet w tamtej sytuacji.  
Iglaste drzewa odsłoniły polanę mieniącą się wszystkimi kolorami zieleni. Na jej końcu stał dom z kamienną werandą.  
W środku było ciemno; zamiast lamp ktoś powiesił pochodnie, na drewnianych stolikach stały długie świece. Na polecenie czarowicy rozjarzyły się czerwienią. Wzdłuż ścian znajdowała się biblioteczka; obco brzmiące tytuły zdawały się zlewać w rozmazane plamy.  
Boczny korytarz prowadził pewnie do kuchni, drzwi naprzeciwko do sypialni.  
Kobieta skryta za swoimi długimi, ciemnymi włosami zaczęła szperać po półkach. Wyjęła jakąś księgę i spojrzała na mnie badawczym wzrokiem. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć jakie miała oczy, ale przeszyły mnie na wylot. Znała mnie od podszewki..  
-Wiem, czego pragniesz. Widzę to w twojej głowie. Masz u mnie dług wdzięczności, a ja należe do tych, którzy nie uciekają przed zapłatą.  
Myślałam o tym jak bardzo pragnęłam być traktowana poważnie; być samodzielną osóbką, która otwiera kolejne furtki bez cudzej dezaprobaty. Z taką łatwością...  
\- Będziesz jak światłość. Oślepiać, skrzyć się w ciemności..Przykuwać uwagę, przynosić to co najlepsze. Samotna w centrum wirującej wokół ciebie rzeczywistości, będziesz rozpoznawać trudności, ale twój wewnętrzny płomień odnajdzie drogę w każdym labiryncie.. Lepiej mnie posłuchaj; jedynym co może zatrzymać czar, jest uczucie. Ze słońcem na zawsze związany jest księżyc, blask przysłania cień. Nie ma niczego bez wyrzeczeń. Tylko czy potrafisz rozróżnić; co jest czym?- przerwała.  
Jej wzrok był nieobecny  
\- Partnerstwo opiera się na czymś więcej niż na podążaniu własnym, wytyczonym szlakiem; zamknie drogę odosobnionej wędrówki. Nawet, gdy się zawiedziesz, nic nie będzie już takie samo. Uwierz.  
Jej spojrzenie padło na syna, który wyciągnął się na dywanie z sierści jakiegoś zwierzaka.  
Mgła zapomnienia osiadła jak kurz na tym wspomnieniu. Ostatnim czym pamiętam jest uczucie duszności pod nocnym niebem rozświetlonym tysiącem gwiazd. Wcześniej ich nie widziałam.

 **Rose**

Oderwałam się od sennej muzyki, która zaczęła wypełniać mnie od środka. Moje stopy dotknęły gładkiej kostki chodnika, a krew w żyłach znów zaczęła płynąć w zawrotnym tempie.  
Malfoy objął mnie w talii i stanowczym ruchem pociągnął do przodu. Wtulił w moje ramię głowę o burzy złotych loków.  
W świetle neonowego szyldu restauracji, stał staruszek z gitarą. Nosił francuski beret, a jego palce, jakby niezależne od zamglonych oczu, wygrywały akordy, które ocierały się o ściany mego serca.  
Po przebywaniu w kryjówce Toby'ego, każdy dźwięk miał dla mnie zdwojoną siłę. Czułam się jak nieszkodliwa wariatka.  
Nie musiałam się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że usta Malfoya wygięły się w łobuzerski uśmieszek.  
-Hej, hej!- krzyknął- Mógłby mi pan użyczyć tego instrumentu?  
Stary przekrzywił głowę i podał blondynowi gitarę. Malfoy złapał mnie za rękę i usadził na malutkiej ławeczce. Stanął na niej jedną nogą, rzucając mi spojrzenie spod długich rzęs. Następnie zaczął przesuwać palcami po wytartych strunach.  
-Od kiedy grasz? Nic mi o tym mnie powiedziałeś...  
-Właściwie nie gram. Gdy byłem mały odnalazłem na strychu ukulele...  
Zarumienił się.  
-Nie oceniaj mnie! Proszę! Byłem ciekaw! Poszedłem do mamy i spytałem się, czy wie jak to działa. Jej cała rodzina była muzykalna. Poza tym matka lubi to, co inni odrzucają. Gdy jej siostrę zajmowała arystokratyczna wiolonczela, ona zamykała się w pokoju, grając na czymś co nie zdobyłoby nawet sekundy uwagi Greengrassów. W ten sposób odrywała się od świata powagi, w którym zmuszona była żyć... Pokazała mi, jak to działa. A ja jako ambitny dzieciak nauczyłem się czego mogłem... Aż w końcu dorosłem. Nie mogłem sobie poradzić z moim rozbujanym ego, bo nie dostrzegałem żadnych perspektyw rozwoju.. Wiesz.. Zająłem się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami... Teraz stwierdzam, że to nawet przyjemne powrócić do tego co stare.  
-Jesteś niemożliwy.- Nie potrafiłam dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu.  
Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł obok mnie. Wpatrując się w moją twarz, zaczął grać kolejną melodię, a ja oczyma wyobraźni widziałam nuty, które zamieniały się w kolejne dźwięki.  
Nie potrafiłam opisać tego co tworzyły. Tak delikatnego i uspokajającego jak muzyka pozytywki- baletnicy kręcącej się wokół własnej osi...W moim umyśle zabłysło wspomnienie białej szkatułki Lily, w której trzymała długie, srebrne kolczyki. Zmieszana patrzyłam na kuzynkę obracającą się w swoim małym świecie podczas, gdy pozytywka wygrywała tajemniczą melodię;  
ni smutną, ni wesołą.  
To wspomnienie przeszłości rozsypało się w złoty pył, gdy szare niebo przeciął klucz ptaków. Zdawały się tańczyć po sklepieniu.  
Dopiero, gdy Malfoy zesztywniał i odłożyć instrument, a cisza między nami zaczęła być nienaturalna, dotarło do mnie, że ptaki nie były jedynie kleksami na błękitnym tle naszego przedstawienia. Nie ubarwiały scenerii w moim nieziemskim romansie. Były marionetkami strachu.  
Uciekały w popłochu.

 **Evie**

Opuściłam zranioną rękę. Moja klatka piersiowa przez chwilę unosiła się w drżących oddechach. Oworzyłam zaszklone oczy. Zdziwiona spostrzegłam, że pokój jednak nie obrócił się w czarną pustkę, która skrywała się pod moimi zamkniętymi powiekami.  
Nathan wstał i złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Los ponownie przynosił mi coś z czym nie potrafiłam walczyć. A wiedziałam, że wszystkie błędy jakie popełnimy, pokaleczą nasze stopy, gdy będziemy szukali drogi z powrotem.  
Chciałam, by nic się nie wydarzyło, a on wziął mnie w swoje ramiona.  
I przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Powinnam być zadowolona?  
Nie.  
Czułam jego oddech zakrapiany alkoholem, kiedy zbliżył swoje wyschnięte usta do moich. Wysyłał znak ostrzegawczy do moich zmysłów. Mózg rozumiał informację: nic się nie zmieni.  
Szarpnęłam się w jego objęciach. Unieruchomił moje ręce, zaczęłam wierzgać nogami.  
Krew sącząca się z mojej dłoni zabarwiła jego koszulkę. Wiedziałam, że nie zwraca na to uwagi. Ubiegał się o swoje, nie mając znikomego pojęcia co zrobi, gdy to dostanie.  
-Puść ją.- Chris zacisnął ręce na moich ramionach- Słyszysz?!  
\- Nie wtrącaj się- Odchyliłam głowę do boku.- Nie przybieraj postaci bohatera, bo pan Zabini poczuje się urażony.  
Nathan odsunął się i załamał ręce.  
Musiałam się uszczypnąć. Zamrugać. Zobaczyć jak światło pada na jego twarz, żeby przekonać się, że nie majaczę. Oparł się łokciami o ścianę i schował między nimi głowę. Z jego rozedrganego ciała wypłynął jęk.  
-Nie wiem jak się zmienić. Chcę twojego szczęścia, Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ja. Uwierz, byłem gotowy udawać rycerza. Tylko dla ciebie. Nie chciałem, byś to kiedykolwiek usłyszała.. Cholera, Evie. Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Po prostu tyle się dzieje..To mnie przerasta.  
Odepchnęłam od siebie Chrisa.  
Moje nogi same wykonały parę kroków w stronę Nathana, serce przyśpieszyło bicie.  
Stanęłam za nim i wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie.  
Zmieszana, opuściłam ją wzdłuż bioder.  
-Nie rozumiesz? Wybrałam ciebie. Masz w sobie coś co mi pomaga. Ale to co zobaczyłam dzisiaj potwierdza tylko, że muszę się zatrzymać zanim na dobre wpadnę w twoje ramiona...Ty nawet nie wierzysz, że możesz dokonać jakichś zmian. A ja nie wiem czy potrafię cię do nich przekonać. Nathan, każdy ma prawo się pogubić, ale musi chociaż próbować szukać jakichś sposóbów, by wyjść na prostą. Słowa nie wystarczą, jeśli nie nadają kierunku twoim działaniom!  
Gdy odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie, powiedziałam:  
-Nie usuniesz dla mnie tego, co cię niszczy. Bo nawet jeśli nie wierzysz w siebie, gorsze jest to, że nie wierzysz w nas. I przez to..czuję się jakbym była tylko kolejną dziewczyną z twojej kolekcji!  
-Nie jesteś. Nigdy nie byłaś.  
Pokręciłam głową, ale on mówił dalej.  
-Kiedy byliśmy porwani..Myślałem tylko o tym, że chciałbym być w pomieszczeniu obok, by móc osuszyć twoje łzy. By zobaczyć, że w końcu się uśmiechasz... Dawniej, kiedy widziałem, że dziewczynie jest smutno, przecież znasz mnie Evie, wolałem trzymać się z daleka.  
Obejrzał moją dłoń, poczułam jego zimny, ostrożny dotyk. W oczach Nathana błyszczało poczucie winy.  
Już wyjmował różdżkę, by wyleczyć moją ranę, gdy nagle jego spojrzenie padło na ekran; kalejdoskop migotliwych barw w przestrzeni za nami. Stał się bardziej skupiony.  
Obróciłam się, by ujrzeć co go tak bardzo zainteresowało.  
Wiadomości. Prezenter na tle jakiegoś budynku.  
-Czy to takie ważne, Nathan?! Myślałam, że właśnie jesteśmy w trakcie jednej z tych długich rozmów zakochanych, którzy denerwują wszystkich dookoła! I zapowiada się, że dopóki nie dojdzie do pieprzonych rękoczynów, będą także irytować siebie!  
Zakochanych. Tak powiedziałam to. Czasem głupotą zdaję się ukrywanie rzeczy, które są oczywiste.  
-Nie, nie. Posłuchaj- zbył mnie, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora.  
W środku mnie złość i żal wznowiły walkę o kontrolę.  
Może spróbują zawiązać koalicję-pomyślałam.  
A potem zrozumiałam.  
Obok reportera pojawiły się dwie znajome twarze. W telewizji byli rodzice kogoś za kim poszłabym nawet na koniec świata. Kogoś kto wyszedł z pensjonatu i jeszcze nie wrócił...  
Wszystko docierało do mnie trzy po trzy.  
Atak.  
Huki.  
Hotel.  
Cudem ocaleni.  
Przestępcy zbiegli.  
Chciałam krzyczeć, bo cały ten chaos w mojej głowie próbował ułożyć się w logiczną układankę.  
Dziękujemy, państwu Malfoy. Hongkong. Oddaje głos do studia.  
Czy to możliwe że dwójka czarodziei mogła stawić opór zorganizowanej grupie? A jeśli atakujący nie byli zwykłymi mugolami? Jeśli na ich czele stał Toby... Czy mogli wyjść z tego bez szwanku?  
Cisza zawisła między nami: ciężka i pusta.  
Mój wrzask gniewu nie wydostał się na światło dzienne. Rzeczywistość przeszył dźwięk tysiąca spłoszonych ptaków. Zaraz potem usłyszałam odgłosy bitwy.

 **Albus**

Leżałem ze zmrużonymi powiekami. Obserwowałem jak pomarańczowe płomyki słońca malują twarz Chloe kolorami raju. Przeciągnęła się, prostując nogi. Osłoniłem ją swoim ciałem. Pachniała liśćmi. Chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle ciepła światłość zmieniła się w ostry, magiczny blask. Dźwignąłem się na rękach. W jasnych oczach Chloe zauważyłem niepokój. Otworzyłem okno. Wychyliłem się przez nie, a chłodny popołudniowy wiatr zmroził mi policzki. Z daleka usłyszałem odgłosy walki.  
-Już czas- Chloe założyła sweter i spodnie. Czekała na moją reakcję.  
-Tak. To oni.  
-Myślisz, że nie możemy tutaj zostać?- spytała.  
\- Zanim tu dotrą wymordują wszystkich mugoli. Poza tym...nie umiemy rzucać wystarczająco silnych zaklęć ochronnych..  
-Evie i Rosie nie mają różdżek. Ja też nie.  
-Nie zostaniesz tu, jeśli o to poproszę.  
Pokręciła głową  
trzymać się z daleka od prawdziwej walki. Ratuj kogo możesz.  
Wyszliśmy przez drzwi. Zeszliśmy tymi samymi schodami i trafiliśmy do salonu, gdzie byli Evie, Nathan i Chris.  
Stali w progu. Zabraliśmy w pośpiechu kurtki, a potem wypchnęli nas do ogrodu. Drzewa szumiały jak fale wściekłego oceanu, gdy drzwi huknęły, jakby miały wypaść z zawiasów.  
Dalsza droga była gonitwą strachu.

Rwąca rzeka odcinała miasto od rozciągających się wzgórz o barwie spopielałych kwiatów. Mieszkańcy chat wybiegali na drogę, a potem upadali w błoto odstraszani niewytłumaczalnymi dla nich czarami,.Część przerażona wchodziła w zimne odmęty wody, tonąc pod jej powierzchnią. Wiatr siał okropne krzyki rodzin. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że natychmiast przepchałem się między obleśnymi zwolennikami Voldemorta ciągnącymi za włosy mugolskie kobiety i bez zastanowienia wystawiłem się z ródżką przed Inez Arnaud. Celowała kolejnymi Cruciatusami w piegowatego chłopczyka o długich włosach. Wyczuła moją obecność. Odwróciła się z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
Pozdrowić siostrę? - powiedziała- A może sam się przywitasz?  
Nienawiść do dziewczyny, w której cieniu kiedyś przebywałem wybuchła jak nuklearna.  
Ciskałem przed siebie zaklęciami, jakbym próbował ustrzelić ją kolejnymi strzałami amora, które miały znaleźć drogę do jej serca dawno temu w szkole. Wylewałem z siebie strumienie niewypowiedzianych słów i straconych szans. Fontannę cudzego i własnego bólu. I żalu, że wszystkie światy stanęły do góry nogami, zamieniając ją w potwora.  
Nie widzę w tobie miłości.  
-Drętwota!  
Okręciła się, by odbić zaklęcie. Nathan. Ściskał różdżkę tak, że jego knykcie pobielały.  
-Założę się, że nie popijasz francuskiego wina z szefem, co? Wielka strata dla kogoś tak pazernego jak Inez Arnaud, hm?  
Nie przyniósł ciszy. Nic dziwnego. Nathan był mistrzem kakofonii dźwięków. Zawsze przegrywał, gdy graliśmy w Króla Ciszy. Poza tym raczej nie zachowywał jej nawet w kościele.  
\- A gdzie się podziała twoja żądza panienek, Zabini? Czemu twoja ręka jeszcze nie znalazła się pod moją bluzką?  
-Wiesz, gdy w piosenkach tych głupich czarodziejskich kapel śpiewają ,,zakochałem się w czarownicy'', nie mają na myśli tych, które mogłyby straszyć w bajkach dla dzieci.  
Rozpętał się huragan pocisków. Wściekłych petard, Ale nas było dwóch. A ona tańczyła na tym świecie z niewierną partnerką; z wściekłością.  
Upadła na ziemię, śmiejąc się histerycznie, jej długie włosy niemal zasłaniały twarz. Wtedy zobaczyłem Rose.  
Lily przyduszała ją w swoich ramionach, mówiąc coś przez zaciśnięte zęby. Scorpius odpychał ataki Toby'ego, który nawet nie otwierał ust, by wypowiedzieć kolejne zaklęcia. Po prostu machał różdżką, a ona go słuchała. Scorpiusa słuchały jedynie nogi, które stawiały kolejne kroki w tył.  
Inez ponownie rzuciła się na Nathana,. Odwróciłem się. Czas nagle zwolnił dla mnie swój bieg. Zaklęcie skierowane w niego pomknęło ku mnie. Ugiąłem się pod urokiem, który dosłownie zabrał mi powietrze z płuc. Krztusiłem się wyłącznie pustką, wpatrzony w przesuwające się cały czas cudze nogi. Nagle tłum rozstąpił się i na kolana przede mną upadła Chloe, popchnięta przez jakiegoś oblecha.  
Nie- chciałem powiedzieć.  
Zabiniego zaczeli atakować inni. A my znajdowaliśmy się pod siatką tych wszystkich uroków.  
Między naszymi ciałami przeleciała przejrzysta gołębica.  
Zatoczyła koło wokół Nathana.  
Nigdy nie widziałem takiego patronusa, ale Zabini od razu go rozpoznał.  
-Lacarnum Inflamare!- krzyknął, a kule ognia wystrzeliły prosto w jednego z atakujących. Jego kumple próbowali mu pomóc.  
Zanim facet zdążył ich odepchnąć, Nathan zlał się ze zbrązowiałym otoczeniem i pomknął w stronę Evie.  
Przysiągłbym, że gdy przechodził obok, dotknął mojego ramienia.

 **Nathan**

Nie mogłem pozostać w ukryciu na zawsze, nieważne jak bardzo tego pragnąłem.  
Stałem się znów widoczny, gdy znalazłem się przed Evie, która szykowała się właśnie do odparowania ataku Laury.  
-Protego!- krzyknąłem.  
Po raz pierwszy czułem się za kogoś odpowiedzialny.  
Teraz na polu bitwy było nas czworo- ja, Evie, Chris i Macmillan.  
-Dziękuję- wyszeptała Nott.  
Obezwładniła mnie fala gorąca. Zignorowałem ją i po chwili natarłem wraz z Cravenem na Macmillan. Liczyłem, że uda nam się ją zmęczyć, zanim dojdzie do naprawdę zażartej walki. Zależało mi na uratowaniu tej dziewczyny. Trochę dlatego, że byłem egoistą; nie chciałem brać na siebie ciężaru, nie chciałem, by Chris wkurzał mnie kręcąc się wokół Evie, a głównie dlatego, że sam nigdy nie chciałbym być tak samotny jak mógłby być Craven, gdyby zabrakło Laury.  
Laura odpierała nasze ataki. Zmuszaliśmy ją do robienia kolejnych kroków w tył.  
Gdy włączyła się Evie, Macmillan poślizgnęła się na ziemi. Uderzyła się w głowę, a my opuściliśmy różdżki. Bałem się, że popełniliśmy błąd, że ona już nie wstanie...  
Pochyliłem się nad nią.  
Nagle jakby znikąd wyrosła jej ręka, złapała mnie za kołnierz i pociągnęła z łoskotem do dołu. Dziewczyna przyłożyła różdżkę do mojej szyi.  
Za Evie i Chrisem wyrośli dwaj Śmierciożercy.  
Już byłbym pod wpływem Imperiusa, gdyby nie żałosne błagania Cravena.  
-Laura, proszę. Po prostu znów przybrałaś inny ksztalt, bo tego chciała sytuacja. Zrzuć go.  
Dwóch czarodziei wybuchło śmiechem. A ona razem z nimi.  
Myślałem, ile kosztowałoby mnie ryzyko w tej sytuacji, gdy zauważyłem jej spojrzenie. Nie było puste; wydawało się żywsze niż kiedykolwiek.  
Odbiła się od ziemi i zaatakowała Śmierciożercę, który puścił Chrisa. Chłopak od razu wstał.  
Evie udało się uciec, gdy facet który próbował ją uwięzić w swoich objęciach, wymierzył we mnie różdżkę. Craven też wyorzystał ten moment.  
Drętwota!- krzyknął, a polujący na mnie Śmierciożerca uderzył w pobliskie drzewo.  
Laura i Chris razem walczyli; atakowali i bronili się. Nie umawiali się; po prostu rzucali najtrudniejsze do odparowania czary. Zadziałało. Śmierciożerca, który więził wcześniej Chrisa zatoczył się do tyłu i zwiał. Pobiegł do miasta które zapewniło mu ochronę. Zabawne, że normalnie pragnąłby je zrównać z ziemią- jako stary poplecznik Voldemorta- tylko dlatego, że należało do mugoli.  
Odwróciłem się, zapisując ten obraz gdzieś w najdalszych zakamarkach mojego umysłu.  
Usłyszałem Laurę. Rozmawiała z Cravenem tym typowym, prowokującym głosem. Jakby codziennie rozbrajała niebezpiecznych facetów w średnim wieku.  
\- Nie pytaj jak. To wszystko jest zbyt zagmatwane. Lepiej od razu uwierz w cuda.  
Wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
Gdy zauważyła, że na nią patrzę, rzuciła mi leniwe spojrzenie.  
Zasalutowałem jej; moją uwagę odciągnęła zbliżająca się Evie.  
Zwolniła. Patrząc na drobną brunetkę z oczami ciemnymi jak kosmos, powiedziałem coś, co zapamiętam chyba do końca życia:  
-Pozwól, że zrobię kolejny krok i sprawię, że będzie ci łatwiej wpaść w moje ramiona.  
Zamknąłem ją w swoich objęciach, jakbym już nigdy nie miał jej wypuścić.

 **Albus**

Inez niemal rzuciła się na Chloe i pociągnęła ją do góry. Jej całe wariactwo zaczęło wylewać się z różdżki, sypiąc kolejnymi urokami. Chloe czołgała się po ziemi, sapiąc. Nie potrafiła uniknąć każdego wystrzału.  
Imperio!- wrzasnęła, a fala zaklęcia trafiła prosto w jej klatkę piersiową.  
Rozejrzała się zmieszana. Zawiesiła swój pusty wzrok na łyszałem Inez:  
\- Mogłeś to powstrzymać. Mogliście wszyscy do nas dołączyć.  
A teraz...myślę, że twoich rodziców wystarczająco poruszy, gdy usłyszą, że Albus Potter nie żyje.. Wtedy na pewno będą chcieli ochronić przed tym samym resztę swojej wesołej gromadki..A to pomoże nam w całkowitym przejęciu ministerstwa. Twój ojciec jest tam chyba bardzo ceniony..Ciekawe za co? Za pokój, który przyniósł, tak? Bzdury.  
Kopnęła Chloe w żebro i wręczyła jej różdżkę.  
-Rusz się. Walcz z nim, aż nie będzie mógł podnieść się z ziemi.  
Wstała. W jej oczach nie było już mojego ulubionego błysku.  
-Rictusempra!- wrzasnęła.  
Śmiech. To ostatnia rzecz na jaką miałem ochotę. Jednak to zaklęcie w irytujący sposób oddawało paradoks całej sytuacji.  
\- Protego! Drętwota!  
-Expeliarmus!  
Ktoś walczący nieopodal popchnął mnie; potknalem się i uniknąłem zaklęcia.  
-Crucio!- krzyknęła  
-Mimble Wimble!-odpowiedziałem, przetoczywszy się na bok.  
Zaklęcie ugodziło w niczego nie spodziewającą się Chloe.  
Wypowiadałem już słowa mające cofnąć Imperiusa, ale ona zaczęła machać zawzięcie różdżką. Moje nogi zaczęły zapadać się w błocie. W panice pomyślałem, że nie mam pojęcia dlaczeg zna takie zaklęcie.  
Miałem tylko chwilę namysłu. Sekundę.  
Woda z rzeki znajdującej się parę kroków za mną stanęła murem za moimi plecami. Czułem, że mój mózg podświadomie próbuję tych czarów, których zawsze się bałem, a jednak powtarzałem je ze Scorpusem miliony razy.  
\- Avada...- zdałem sobie sprawę, że z różdżki Chloe wypłynie zaraz zielony płomień, który w świecie magii był tylko i wyłącznie światełkiem w tunelu.  
Fala popłynąła w jej stronę, podczas gdy ja zapadałem się coraz głębiej w ziemię.  
Porwała ją w stronę rzeki tak jak tych mugoli. Widziałem, że próbowała się utrzymać na powierzchni; machała rękoma.  
Zniknęła pod przejrzystym dywanem, w odmętach zimnej toni. Rzuciłem się do brzegu; zacząłem szeptać paniczne przeprosiny, modlić się, by wszechświat się mylił; by dało się cofnąć czas.  
Szukałem jej tym samym zaklęciem, którym zgubiłem. Udało mi się zrobić przejście w rzece, więc pociągnąłem ją za rękę. Starałem się usunąć wodę z jej płuc.  
Otworzyła oczy. Była bardzo słaba, ale przytomna.  
Jej wzrok był nieobecny; kolor oczu przypominał otchłań, w którą ją wrzuciłem.  
Odczyniłem urok Imperiusa; zdawało mi się, że odetchnęła.  
-To nic, Al. - wymamrotała, prawie nie otwierając ust.  
Głos miała spokojny, a ja byłem bliski płaczu. Zaczęła kaszleć.  
\- To nie jest normalna...woda. Ktoś ją zatruł.  
Dotknęłem jej twarzy; była jak z lodu. Uleciało z niej tyle życia..  
-Chloe, proszę. Nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Gdybym tylko wiedział...To wszystko miałoby jakiś sens...  
-Ma sens. Tylko nie taki, jakbyś tego chciał. Ani ja..  
-Masz rację! Nie chcę, nie chcę cię tracić!- potrząsnęłem ją, a ona pozostała spokojna.  
\- Al, mój kochany..Nie zapomnij mnie..ale ja pozwolę... by zabrała mnie woda.*  
Zamknęła oczy. Próbowałem krzyczeć, ale nie potrafiłem.  
Pragnąłem ujrzeć jej tęczówki jeszcze raz, nawiązać kontakt z dziewczyną, która zawsze była na wyciągnięcie ręki, a ja tego nie dostrzegałem. Nie mogłem, było za późno.  
Próbowałem otworzyc jej powieki; calowałem twarz, tuliłem jej ciało.  
Czas zwolnił w tej jednej chwili, w której moje serce stopniało z gorącej frustracji, jednocześnie sprawiając, że trząsłem się z zimna.  
Położyłem się na ziemi obok niej w centrum hałaśliwej rzeczywistości. Ogarniała nas..cisza.  
Trzymałem ją za rękę, gdy przekraczała rzekę dzielącą oba światy.

Nasze włosy powiewały na wietrze, tworząc abstrakcyjny obraz; rudości, blondu i czerni.  
W huraganie walki, czułam się jakbyśmy wszyscy byli energiami. A ja i Lily byłyśmy ze sobą spokrewnione. Każde kopnięcie, każde szarpnięcie, każdy wypowiedziany urok był jak niszczenie fotografi osób, którymi już nie byłyśmy. Wszelkimi metodami. Gdy przygwoździłam zdyszaną Potter do drzewa i przyłożyłam jej do szyi różdżkę, patrzyła na mnie wzrokiem pełnym urazy. Nie mogłam rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, nie byłam w stanie. Słyszałam bicie własnego serca, bicie jej serca...Nie chciałam oddalać się od niej w sposób w jaki ona uciekała ode mnie...Ale wiedziałam, że Scorpius potrzebuje mojej ęłam oczy i przeszukałam każde możliwe miejsce w mojej pamięci.  
Gdy je otworzyłam, wiedziałam lepiej niż kiedykolwiek co mam zrobić. Tak jakby ten dar przyniósł mi z sobą zaczynający padać deszcz.  
Łodygi drzewa owinęły się wokół ciała Lily. Próbowała się wydostać, ale jej próby nie pomagały w uwolnieniu się. Nie były jednak całkiem bezowocne.  
Toby zwiększył siłę z jaką atakował Malfoya. Nie tego pragnęłam; chciałam go przestraszyć, a nie pobudzić do walki...  
-Levicorpus!- wrzasnęłam, ale Toby odbił zaklęcie nawet nie spuszczając wzroku z blondyna.  
-Immobilus!- odpowiedział; czas dla mnie zwolnił.  
Czułam się jakbym była piaskiem zamkniętym w klepsydrze. W tym momencie, w którym walka była dla mnie czymś niemożliwym, ujrzałam nadchodzącą pomoc. Aurorów i...wielu rodziców. Ujrzałam swoją mamę z bojową miną, którą pewnie też przybrała podczas tej słynnej bitwy o Hogwart.  
Cieszyłam się, że nas znaleźli. Byłam dzieckiem...które powoli traciło nadzieję, że komukolwiek uda się namierzyć grupę nastolatków uprawiających czary w obecności tylu dorosłych. Poza tym wiedziałam, że Toby mógł już mieć 17 urodziny, a ja prawdopodobnie bym się o tym nawet nie dowiedziała.  
Scorpius ponownie zaatakował zdziwionego Puckeya; tamten zasłonił się zaklęciem tarczy.  
I uwolnił Lily.  
A jednak- pomyslałam z iskierką nadziei; świat nie jest jeszcze całkiem pokręcony i zły.  
Strzały. Strzały, które miały służyć jedynie rozbrojeniu Lily i Toby'ego pomknęły w ich stronę z prędkością światła...a oni zniknęli jeszcze szybciej.  
Zdążyłam zauważyć krzywy uśmieszek Puckeya, obracającego w ręku breloczek z symbolem Ministerstwa.

Byli Śmierciożercy, którzy nie zostali zaatakowani przez przybyszów znikali wśród czarnych obłoków dymu.  
Pole bitwy się przerzedzało. Wiedziałam, że jeden poziom gry Puckeya dobiegł końca.  
Czekała druga plansza.  
Czerwone słońce prawie spadło z nieba i zabarwiło rzekę na szkarłatno.  
A nad nią stali moi przyjaciele. Tak cieszyłam się, że wszyscy byli cali. Spojrzałam się na Scorpiusa, złożyłam na jego miękkich ustach szybki pocałunek i pobiegłam w stronę zbiorowiska. Zarzuciałam ramiona na Nathana i Evie; nie odwzajemnili uścisku. Ich wzrok był utkwiony w jednym punkcie.  
Al kładł Chloe na nieustannie płynącej rzece. Jej oczy były zamknięte, ciało bezwładne.  
Upadłam na kolana. Słone łzy zmoczyły włosy Malfoya, który pojawił się znikąd, znów utrzymując mnie przy życiu, gdy myślałam, że nie jestem już w stanie wytrzymać ani minuty dłużej.

Mój krzyk stłumiło jego ciało.


	28. Rozdział 27

**Czytasz? Podziel się opinią** **!**

 **Rose**

Niewidzialne palce torowały sobie drogę przez moje plecy, kurcząc wszystkie mięśnie.

Zapadałam się w sobie.

Jak zgnieciona kartka papieru.

Kwiat, który składa swoje płatki.

Obrona.

Wzniecałam ogień, który nie zatrzymywał cichej tortury myśli i bólu tworzącego ścieżki na moim ciele.

Płonęłam gniewem i topiłam się w swoim smutku.

Targały mną sprzeczności.

Byłam lekka jak pranie na wietrze.

Znoszona. Poszarzała.

Opadałam coraz głębiej w ramiona skorpiona, który zgubił swój jad.

Modliłam się, by było inaczej; by schował go poza obszarem mojej świadomości.

Miałam ochotę zabawić się w wisielca, tak jak zrobił to mój najczarniejszy koszmar.

T o b y...

-Szszsz- ręce Scorpiusa tworzyły okręgi na moich spiętych plecach.

Byliśmy w błędnym kole naszych tragedii, myśli i działań.

Staliśmy w miejscu, a mnie to

cholernie

wkurzało.

Odepchnęłam go.

Wstałam; na nogach, które wydawały mi się cienkie i kruche jak zapałki.

Tak trzymać.

Coś musiało zapłonąć.

Nie przeszkodzą temu kałuże łez wypłakanych przez niebo.

Drżałam.

W moim odczuciu, znów byłam w dormitorium z tym samym jasnowłosym chłopcem, który klęczał na ciemnych panelach pokrytych delikatną warstwą kurzu.

Widziałam kolejne gazety, ogromne litery ich nagłówków.

ATAK NA MINISTERSTWO

Złowieszcze chórki śpiewały w mojej głowie: TRALALALA TRALALALA HEJ!

Były wszędzie w swych ciemnych szatach jak granatowe i szare chmury nad nami.

-Rosie- wstał i dotknął mojego ramienia.

Szukał głową mojego obojczyka, ale go nie znalazł, bo zrobiłam krok do tyłu.

Popatrzyłam na twarze zebranych wokół nas:

Evie.

Chris.

Laura.

Nathan.

Parę kroków dalej Al.

Al.

Albus Severus Potter.

Mój kuzyn.

I dopiero wtedy zrobiłam to, na co nie byłam gotowa.

Rozpłynęłam się w powietrzu.

Poczułam dziwaczny ucisk w okolicach brzucha towarzyszący teleportacji.

 **Moje stopy znalazły twarde podłoże.**

 **Po nim stąpam.**

 **Laura**

Odgarnęłam włosy, które pot przylepił do mojej twarzy. Wystarczyło mi przelotne spojrzenie Chrisa, by odrzucić maskę, która była moją stałą towarzyszką.

To uległo zmianie, gdy ten niepozorny chłopak zagnieździł się w moich myślach.

Przestałam pragnąć ciągłej zabawy w chowanego.

Widziałam współczucie w jego oczach, które graniczyło z rzeczywistym bólem straty kogoś bliskiego.

Miłość rzeczywiście nadaje nowy bieg naszym ścieżkom. Stara czarownica miała racje.

WSZYSTKO WYDAWAŁO SIĘ INNE. WSZYSTKO WYDAWAŁO SIĘ INNE. WSZYSTKO...

Szukałam dłonią jego dotyku. Ścisnął ją mocno, jakby potrzebował pomocy, by wejść na wysoki klif.

Była mokra.

A moja?

Drżała, tak jak moje ciało i usta.

Mój wzrok był zimny i pewny.

Podciągnęłam go do góry, a on jęknął zdziwiony.

Miałam ochotę w tym całym szaleństwie mruknąć;

kochanie, jestem od tego, by zadziwiać. Kiedy się nauczysz?

Ale nie zrobiłam tego..

Bałam się widma przebranego za nasz cień.

Bałam się fatum, które mogło gonić nas jakimś ogromnym harleyem.

Bo przecież czasy się zmieniły.

Nie odwracałam wzroku.

Trwoga była jedynym, co czułam. Zadziwiające, że pchała mnie do przodu.

-Obudźcie się- to nie był wrzask, ale mój głos stał się donośny, jakbym użyła czarów.

Może byłam tego nieświadoma?

Kilka pracowników z Ministerswa rozejrzało się we wszystkie strony świata, aż w końcu rozmyło się na wietrze.

Nie wiedziałam, czy poza urzędem działało zaklęcie Namiaru czy postanowili zdać się na los; może udało im się wyciągnąć ten z właściwym miejscem.

Z tym, do którego udał się Toby, a jego śladem Rose.

Hermiona Granger podeszła do nas pewnym krokiem, który musiał wejść jej w nawyk przez tyle długich lat.

Albus podniósł się z ziemi. Zauważyłam, ile sprawiło mu to trudu; nie odniósł wielkich ran, więc na ciele nie pozostaną żadne blizny, ale te na sercu nigdy się nie zagoją.

Hermiona rzuciła się w jego ramiona z cichym westchnieniem.

Otarła łzy z jego policzków pośpiesznymi ruchami i pocałowało go w czoło, jakby miała mu ofiarować wszystko, czego sobie zażyczy.

Myślę, że pragnęła skraść dla niego księżyc, chociaż nawet nie był jej synem.

Poczułam smak łez w gardle.

Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś, co łamałoby serce w tak okrutny sposób.

Ich miłość bardziej grała na strunach moich emocji niż obojętność czy nienawiść.

Puściła go powoli, tak jak z trudem opuszcza się kochaną osobę.

-Lauro, ja muszę wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest, rozumiesz? To moja córka.- spojrzała na mnie- Jestem prostym urzędnikiem, nie mam pojęcia o połowie spraw Ministerstwa. Poza tym los całego świata czarodziejów jest dla nich ważniejszy, niż jednej osoby. Nie ważne, czyją Rose jest córką. Nikt teraz mnie nie wysłucha. Gdzie oni mogli...

Widziałam jak trybiki w jej mózgu odnalazły właściwe miejsce, jak wyciągnęła dwie ręce przed siebie (chyba dlatego, że tylko tyle ich ma) i chwyciła jedną z nich Ala. Po zastanowieniu sięgnęła po moją.

Nathan wbił palce w ramię swojego przyjaciela. Evie wtuliła głowę w ramię Nathana. Chris odnalazł moje palce i ścisnął je niepewny.

Obraz przed moimi oczami rozmazał się..i wyostrzył jak w idealnie dobranej soczewce.

Byliśmy w Ministerstwie.

Widziałam twarze wykrzywione szaleństwem.

Zaślepionych pracowników próbujących dosięgnąć nas rękoma.

Wytwarzaliśmy wokół siebie tarcze ochronne, zbywaliśmy ich zaklęciami, odbijaliśmy ich uroki.

Ale to nie było łatwe. Nikt nie powiedział, że takie będzie.

Zostałam odepchnięta prostym zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Leciałam i leciałam, aż w końcu leżałam jak długa na Nathanie Zabinim. Stęknął, a mimo to, pomógł mi wstać.

Biegliśmy, trzymając się za ręce; uchylaliśmy się przed pociskami.

Puściłam go.

Próbowałam znaleźć rude włosy, czerń czerni.

Nie widziałam..

Byłam jak ślepiec.

Tłum był za duży.

Czarodzieje, którzy nie zostali zaczarowani lub nie wymienili uścisku dłoni ze zdrajcą walczyli

różdżka w różdżkę ze swoimi starymi kumplami.

Nie pozostało mi nic.

Nic oprócz potrzeby jeszcze jednego spojrzenia, zanim znowu będę silna i gotowa przejść przez ogień.

Gdzie jest Chris?

Nie widziałam go...

Musiałam poradzić sobie z tą wiadomością.

Może udało mu się przedrzeć dalej i był bliżej znalezienia właściwego sprawcy tego chaosu.

Albo został w tyle i był bezpieczniejszy niż w samym sercu walki. Nie wiedziałam, nie wiedziałam.

Chwyciłam się nadziei.

Odepchnęłam się od niej, znalazłam siłę napędową...

I rzuciłam się w wir wojny...

 **Jestem ruiną.**

 **Cicho sza.**

 **Scorpius**

Moim marzeniem stało się posiadanie peleryny niewidki, chociaż wcześniej nigdy tego nie pragnąłem.Cóż, szkoda, że nikt już nie spełniał moich życzeń. To nie było Malfoy Manor. To nie był też Hogwart.

Dłoń Rose była ciepła, gdy szliśmy za rękę, przemierzając opuszczone biura. Ciała zasłaniały dywany; ciała ludzi, którzy mieli siłę stawić opór. Co do tego nie miałem wątpliwości.

Rzuciłem zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że nasze kroki stały się cichsze. Nie było to dobre rozwiązanie,  
bo użycie tego czaru pozbawiało dużej ilości energii i było krótkotrwałe.

Ale pomysły są jak milczące wyrocznie; lubią pozostawiać nas samym sobie.

-Rosie- poruszyłem ustami, ale wiedziała, co miałem na myśli.

Czuła, że coś się nie zgadza.

Część z nich nie zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżek. Wszędzie walały się rozbite naczynia; szkło kruszyło się pod naszymi butami. Było tak, jakbyśmy szli po śniegu; nieustanne chrup chrup przypominało łamane kości.

Zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć, smuga światła przeleciała nad moim uchem jak spadająca gwiazda.

o.

Rzuciłem Rose na ścianę i osłoniłem ją swoim ciałem, odbijając kolejne zaklęcie.

Nie mogłem wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna uważa nas za ludzi Puckeya czy sam jest jednym z nich,

Jego twarz nic nie zdradzała.

-Jesteśmy po twojej stronie- powiedziałem, myśląc, że może to okaże się zapobiegawczym ruchem.

Zachowywał się, jakby nic nie zrozumiał.

To był jeden z nich; musiał nim być..

Po chwili poszybował w powietrzu i uderzył głową o ścianę; czerwona smuga krwi błysnęła na szorstkiej powierzchni, gdy jego głowa spotkała się z kantem regału.

Biegliśmy przed siebie; nasze kroki wydawały się tak głośne jak kroki strażników, którzy zbliżali się do nas, gdy uciekaliśmy z kryjówki Toby'ego.

Szukaliśmy miejsca, w którym mógł się znajdować Puckey.

Myślenie w takich sytuacjach wydawało się czystym złudzeniem, ale czy nie żyjemy w objęciach absurdu?

Czasami od jednego ruchu zależy cała kolejka.

Jedna dobra myśl pociąga za sobą szereg trafień.

-Będzie tam, gdzie się najbardziej tego spodziewamy..

-Mówisz, że nie zbrudzi rąk walką?- odbiła dwa zaklęcia, gdy zza zakrętu wyłonili się Śmierciożercy.

Zrobiłem to samo, co ona. Już nic nie czułem.

-A po co? Chcę posiąść swój tron i zgarnąć przy tym dziewczynę. Oni? Nic dla niego nie znaczą...Ale my..t a k.

-Zemsta działa jak ukojenie, co?

-Sądzę, że dla takich typów jak on to jedyna przyjemność na tym świecie.

Kolejny unik; tym razem prześlizgnęliśmy się pod ich nogami i zadaliśmy cios od tyłu, powalajac napastników na ziemię.

Drzwi, które znajdowały się przed nami były otwarte.

Początek końca dopiero przygotowywał się do wyścigu po laury.

Gabinet Ministra zapraszał do środka.

Toby...

Stał tam. W dłoni trzymał karafkę czerwonego płynu, który błyszczał w świetle pojedynczej świecy. Jego strój był nienaganny, jakby zdarł go, z któregoś z pracowników rządu. Czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, ale dostrzegłem jego szeroki uśmiech i parę jarzących się oczu, ciemnych jak węgiel.

Postawił wyćwiczony krok w naszą stronę; wypastowane buty od garnituru wydały samotny stukot o marmurową posadzkę.

-Jak się bawicie, moi drodzy przyjaciele?- zanim nalał trunek do dwóch kieliszków, rozłożył ramiona, jakby miał objąć nimi cały świat.

Wcisnął je nam do rąk, śmiejąc się.

-Jeżeli uznać za zabawę walkę z twoimi maszynkami...nigdy nie byłem na lepszej imprezie.

Cmoknął.

Miałem ochotę zniszczyć drogą zastawę na czyjejś głowie...Jego była znakomitym celem.

-Myślałem, że masz mniej niewyparzony język, Malfoy. Wyuczony na dobrego chłopca od pampersa...a tu takie rozczarowanie. Ale przekonałem się już o tym przy naszym poprzednim, małym randez vous..

W mojej głowie pojawił się pulsujący ból na wspomnienie ciosów zadawanych przez Puckeya i odniesionych obrażeń, podczas upadku ze schodów.

-Niedługo dorównasz swojemu Zabiniemu, a to, nawet ja muszę przyznać, nie lada wyczyn.

Podniósł sugestywnie brew, opierając się o biurko.  
-Jusqu'au fond! - powiedział, szczerząc się- Może to wasze ostatnie.

Do dna, pomyślałem, do dna.

Widziałem strach malujący obrazy na twarzy Rose, jej palce zaciskane mocno na szklance, usta na tle bladej twarzy wyglądające jak linia na papierze.

Toby otoczył ją ramieniem i przycisnął kieliszek do jej ust,. Wzbraniała się, ale przytrzymywał ją od tyłu. Nie mogła uciec.  
Zacisnęła zęby, ale widziałem, że powstrzymywanie się przed jego natarczywym dotykiem stawało się trudniejsze z każdą sekundą wypadającą z obiegu. Jego dłoń na chwilę odsunęła kielich.  
Palcem zaczął gładzić jej policzek, powieki Rose drgały jak skrzydła spłoszonych motyli.

Rzuciłem kieliszkiem o podłogę, zanim podjąłem taką decyzję. Czerwony płyn już barwił posadzkę, a różdżka opuściła moją kieszeń.

-Drętwota!

Nie chciałem ryzykować bardziej okrutnego zaklęcia, w końcu mogłem nie trafić. A to miało dać nam trochę czasu.

Potężna czarna tarcza otoczyła Toby'ego jak bańka i rozmyła się w powietrzu. Doskoczyłem do niego i pociągnąłem na ziemię. Złapał za rękę Rose, więc upadła razem z nim. Przyciskałem różdżkę do jego szyi, ale on wciąż skupiał się na swoim kieliszku, w którym zostało trochę płynu. Złapałem go za nadgarstek, ale obok jak miraż na pustyni pojawiła się druga ręka. Czułem się, jakbym miał lęki nocne; jakbym nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać tego koszmaru, ale nie potrafił się z niego wybudzić.

Przejrzysta dłoń zbliżyła kieliszek do ust zszokowanej Rose; jej oczy stały się wielkie, gdy zrozumiała, że zmaterializował się przed jej oczyma.

Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadgarstek Toby'ego znów jest wolny. Zszokowany tajemniczym zaklęciem musiałem poluźnić swój uścisk...

Uderzył mnie kolanem w krocze i połączył się razem ze swoim magicznym hologramem.

Upadłem na ziemię, dysząc.

Od razu spróbowałem wstać. Skóra moich rąk była pościerana, co stanowiło przeszkodę, ale nic nie mogło mnie zatrzymać. Nie, gdy miałem walczyć, o to czy kiedykolwiek obudzę się obo j.

Poszukałem różdżki, ale...nie było jej w kieszeni.

Opętany gniewem rzuciłem się na Puckeya, ale było za późno. Nawet mnie nie odtrącił, tylko opadł na ziemię razem ze mną. Czerwony płyn już znajdował się w ciele Rosie; jego szkarłat został na jej ustach niczym krwista szminka.

Jej twarz zadrgała, tak delikatnie, że ktoś inny mógł, by tego nie zauważyć.

Ale nie ja, nie ja.

Minęła mała wieczność, zanim jej brwi uniosły się do góry, źrenice rozszerzyły, usta ułożyły w niemym krzyku. Potem zamknęła powieki i przygryzła usta. Zabarwiły się na jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień, a strużka gęstej krwi polała się po jej brodzie.

Palcami szukała czegoś w co mogły by wbić paznokcie, drapała podłogę, szukała i szukała, i szukała.

W końcu wczepiły się w ramiona, na których pojawiły się ciemne pręgi.

Moje zęby obijały się o siebie; grały pieśń strachu głupca i tchórza.

Serce ciążyło mi w piersi, wybijało

bum

bum

bum

Jak mogło wciąż bić?

Świat wokół mnie kręcił się jak pochwycony przez oko huraganu. Moja pięść była jedyną bronią, przed którą Toby się nie bronił.

Śmiał się i śmiał.

Zaczął śpiewać pieśń, która stała się nieoficjalnym hymnem szkoły dla wielu uczniów Hogwartu .  
Kiedyś chór wyśpiewywał ją na szkolnych uroczystościach, ale znacznie częściej nuciła go młodzież.  
Jej słowa wybrzmiewały, podczas zażartych meczów Quidditcha i w trakcie imprez w każdym z czterech domów: czasem w przypływie euforii, częściej po to, by kogoś sprowokować. Pamiętałem każde słowo.  
-A kiedy przyjdzie zbierać plony naszych żniw  
i czerwone róże z naszych dzikich łąk..  
pokora rozkaże pójść też w stronę błoń  
i na rozstaju, wroga uściskać dłoń.

Kolejne uderzenie.

Widziałem, że w jego oczach się zamroczyło.  
Jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz...  
Chciałem zadać mu więcej bólu...

b ó l u

Poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie do tyłu, jak na smyczy.

Przejechałem po podłodze, zbierając na ubraniu warstwę kurzu i plamy dwóch odcieni czerwieni.

Nade mną stała Inez. Usmiechnąłem się tak, jak robią to szaleńcy.

Merlinie, jakoś nie bawi mnie to wszystko, ale to,,,

czy musiałem otrzymać wszystkie niewłaściwe karty?

\- Taki waleczny. A ona jeszcze bardziej...jak lwica. Szkoda, że zachowuje się jak kruczek...

Wróciłem myślami do dnia, w którym Inez Arnaud otworzyła drzwi do moje życia, okrywając nas szkarłatem.- Ucałowałabym was, ale mój ,,pocałunek dementora'' już robi swoje z twoją dziewczyną.

Objęła mnie kolanami, jej włosy opadły na moją pierś.

Pochyliła się tak, że jej nos dotknął mojego. Poczułem jak po czole spływa mi strużka potu. Zlizała ją powoli, potem przygryzła moje ucho i szepnęła:  
\- Sama go uważyłam. Biedulka..eliksir przypomniał jej wszystko to, co było smutne w jej życiu. Jak myślisz, ile czerni jest w stanie zamroczyć tak jasny umysł?  
Zamilkła, gdy znów zaczęła się bawić moim uchem. Potem zaczęła przypominać małą dziewczynkę, rozbawioną czymś, co dopiero spostrzegła.  
-Ty nauczyłeś mnie jak ważyć idealne eliksiry. Widzisz, co narobiłeś!  
Jej palce zakręciły się wokół guzika mojej koszuli.  
-Taki...zły..chłopiec.- zbeształa mnie.  
Jej uśmiech rozciągał się i rozciągał się- coraz szerszy.  
Nagle zamienił się w grymas. Zęby zacisnęły się na ustach, a ona upadła na ziemię z krzykiem bólu wymieszanego z szaleństwem.  
Zaklęcia błysnęły nade mną, schyliłem się i odwróciłem głowę w stronę drzwi.  
To był Al.

Na jego dłoniach zauważyłem ślady krwi.  
Jgo włosy były w brudzie, koszula w strzępach.

A to zaklęcie?

 **To był Cruciatus.**


	29. Rozdział 28

CZYTASZ? SKOMENTUJ!  
KAZDY ROZDZIAŁ TO GODZINY, DNI, TYGODNIE PRACY.  
JEDNO SŁOWO, A TAK WIELE DLA MNIE ZNACZY!

 **Chris**

Błyski zaklęć maszerowały po ścianie jak mroczne cienie. Nie było nikogo w zasięgu wzroku.  
To znaczy.. nie było nikogo, kogo chciałbym zobaczyć. Szukałem uśmiechu zrozumienia, iskry współczucia, tchnienia lęku...ale wszyscy byli wyprani. Nie widziałem tego u nikogo, kogo znałem.  
Nigdy nie zobaczyłem tego na szkolnych korytarzach; nigdy na twarzach tych, którzy wszędzie byli wszystkim, nigdy u tych kulących się w ciemnych kątach swoich myśli.  
Nie.  
Od zawsze było ,,coś''. Jakieś uczucie. Nie musiało być pozytywne, żeby było ludzkie.  
Od radości, dumy i pełni życia do  
zagubienia  
załamania  
zazdrości  
gniewu  
braku akceptacji...  
Wszystko to widziałem w lustrze, gdy patrzyłem na swoją zmęczoną twarz.  
Dzień za dniem.  
A oni byli wypaczeni, obcy...  
Nagle te dwa słowa nabrały dla mnie akuratnego znaczenia; już nie były tylko obrazami wylewającymi się z ust ignorantów.

Nie byłem wspaniałym czarodziejem. Wiedziałem, że zostałem porwany ze względu na Laurę.  
Odbijałem tylko zaklęcia, próbując wydostać się z siatki wroga.  
Chciałem pomóc innym, samemu sobie...Żałowałem, że nie potrafiłem. Nie wiele mogłem, nie pierwszy raz.  
Byłem jednym wielkim NIE, a świat w którym przyszło mi żyć przedstawiał się jako wariackie  
c.

Zobaczyłem postać o ciemnych włosach i rzuciłem się za nią biegiem. Chciałem pochwycić swoje marzenie. Złapałem za ramię szczupłą dziewczynę. Kiedy odwróciła się, znaleźliśmy się twarzą w twarz; nos przy nosie, oddech obok oddechu. Ale to nie była moja 'dziewczyna'. To była Evie.  
Oddetchnęła, spojrzawszy mi prosto w oczy.  
Wystraszyłeś mnie. - jej głos był o ton niższy- Chodź, Chris, mamy misję.  
Roześmiałem się. Mała drobna dziewczynka w roli wojownika.  
Jednakże..  
nadawała się.  
To był łańcuch działań.  
Zaklęcie.  
Cios.  
WRÓĆ!  
Zaklęcie.  
Unik.  
Cios.  
Zdawała się wiedzieć, co robić i gdzie iść.  
-Evie...Skąd ty wiesz...  
-Toby..myślę jak Toby.  
Zobaczyłem ogromne drzwi na końcu długiego korytarza; w mojej wyobraźni Evie już sięgała do klamki...  
W rzeczywistości nie udało jej się, tego dokonać. Ktoś złapał ją od tyłu pod ramiona, podniósł do góry i rzucił nią o ścianę.  
Nie jęknęła. Uderzyła się w głowę.  
Otoczyła nas trójka osiłków, różdżka prawie wypadła mi ze spoconych dłoni.  
Byli coraz bliżej, a Evie leżała pod ścianą...Za drzwiami działo się coś, czego nie mógłbym i nie chciałbym sobie wyobrażać. Uciekłem spojrzeniem w górę.. jak zwykły tchórz.  
I to mnie uratowało. To uratowało NAS.  
Skupiłem całą swoją uwagę na magicznym żyrandolu.  
Nie spadł i nie przygniótł ich-ech, przecież wiedziałem, że to się nie uda. Nigdy nic nie wychodzi.  
Ale wtedy...  
Żyrandol zachwiał się, zaskrzypiał i nagle zaczęły się z niego sypać iskry jak z żarzącej się pochodni. Żarówki zamieniły się w świece, które buchnęły dzikim ogniem. Zaczęły się topić i topić...  
Gorący wosk zaczął KAPAĆ i KAPAĆ. Aż wszystkie szesnaście świec SPADŁO, wzniecając pożar.  
Doskoczyłem do Evie i zacząłem ją szarpać. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Języki ognia zaczęły zacieśniać swój krąg wokół naszych ciał. To nie był jedynie pożar, który mogła spowodować lampa; wiedziałem, że płomienie rosną wraz z moimi emocjami. Kontrolowałem pożogę.

Wziąłem Evie w ramiona i pobiegłem do drzwi, pozostawiając dwóch Śmierciożerców w objęciach ognia. Zacząłem biec do gabinetu Ministra jak do bram nieba, ale droga zdawała się nie kończyć. W końcu otworzyłem drzwi, używając resztki sił. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, strumień bladego światła padł na na nasze ciała.  
Cały nasz wysiłek poszedł na marne, poszedł na marne, na marne, marne  
Ta nieuchronna myśl krążyła w mojej głowie jak orzeł polujący na swoją ofiarę;  
zdeterminowana, by zamknąć mnie w swoich szponach, zabrać w nieznane miejsce i tam, ze mną skończyć,  
Nie czekał na nas raj.  
Za tymi drzwiami czekało na nas coś zbyt ciężkiego, by to udźwignąć.  
Uratowałem Evie przed polującym żywiołem, a wniosłem prosto w paszczę lwa.

 **Scorpius**

Ci którymi byliśmy i ci którymi jesteśmy; przestałem być pewny, co to znaczy.  
Widząc swojego przyjaciela, jednocześnie takiego samego i tak odmienionego...  
dostrzegłem w nim pewność, której nigdy w nim nie widziałem.  
Wcześniej spoglądał na mnie, jakby szukał kogoś, kto złapie go w razie wypadku.. A ten miał nastąpić za miliardy miliardów cichych tykań zegara.  
Zawsze spoglądał wstecz, jakby chciał zawrócić, jeśli nikt za nim nie podąży.  
Teraz był w nim także gniew, który mógłby zamienić się w wieczny krzyk;  
nie wiedziałem w jakie słowa się ułoży i jak silne będzie jego echo.

Kiedy Albus zobaczył Rose leżącą na ziemi, rzucił się do niej, a wszystko, co potem się wydarzyło,  
było jak obraz z zapomnianego snu.  
Potok zaklęć rzucanych przez Ala, powtarzanych przeze mnie szeptem jak przez papugę.  
To pamiętam. To, że w szoku zacząłem czarować, by pomóc przyjacielowi w tym,  
co wspólnie zaczęliśmy.

Płatki śniegu porwane przez wiatr wisiały za oknem jak sceniczna dekoracja.  
Pokój Życzeń przepełniony był naszymi głosami, moim i Ala. To był jeden z ostatnich dni  
piątej klasy. Świętowaliśmy nasze małe zwycięstwo, nasze wyniki z SUM, zanim pochwaliliśmy się nimi innym.  
Śpiewaliśmy piosenki z dzieciństwa, hymn uczniowski, wymyślone na poczekaniu wierszyki,,,  
Piliśmy kremowe piwo; piana wyciekała z kufli, gdy nalewaliśmy do nich złocisty płyn.  
STUK  
Łyk ciepła, który kojarzył mi się z moim drogim drugim domem, Hogwartem.  
Rozpakowywaliśmy karty czarodziejów z pudełek z czekoladowymi żabami, jedliśmy fasolki Boota.  
Machaliśmy różdżkami, udając najlepszych czarodziei na świecie.  
I w tej jednej chwili, w wyobraźni, naprawdę nimi byliśmy.  
Zacząłem wypowiadać jakieś zaklęcia. Byłem zaskoczony tym, jak dobrze mi wychodziły,  
więc nazwy stały się coraz odważniejsze, formuły bardziej skomplikowane.  
Pamiętam,że Al złapał mnie za ramiona i mną potrząsnął.  
-Stary, to było coś. Wiesz o tym, prawda?  
Uśmiechnął się z nutką dzikości, która teraz zamieniła się w pełną czarę; ocean szaleństwa .

Inny wieczór. Szósta klasa, cotygodniowe spotkanie,  
Czarowaliśmy z pasją; już nie dla laurów, nie dla ego.  
Byliśmy zafascynowani siłą, która drzemie w każdym człowieku. Tym, że każdy może stworzyć swoim ciałem i umysłem coś pięknego.  
Tchnąć życie, samemu będąc tchnieniem życia.  
Chcieliśmy tego. I tego momentu, gdy nasz wzrok zatrzymał się w wirującym chaosie i oboje, to jedno wiem na pewno, pomyśleliśmy:  
,,Boże, to jest coś. Dzięki Ci, że istnieje''

 **Rose**

Moje myśli znalazły się poza granicami ciała. Czułam się zniewolona, zmęczona, zszarpana.  
Stałam się ciałem leżącym na zimnej podłodze. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam to,  
czego nie chciałam widzieć.  
Wyobraźcie sobie tylko wszystko to, czego się boicie i ubierzcie to we wszystko, co kochacie. Z tymi marami walczyłam na miecze zbudowane z kulawych argumentów.

Dawno temu, w dzieciństwie, mój ojciec opowiadał mi pewną historyjkę na dobranoc.  
Tata był zestresowany przed uroczystością jego życia; swoim ślubem z mamą. Targały nim wszystkie emocje; od strachu przez zwątpienie, aż do zrezygnowania. Wtedy Harry Potter, wieczny złoty chłopiec, przypomniał mu to, o czym zapomniał.  
Wspomniał mu o miłości. O miłości i o tym, że skoro ją czuje, nie potrzebuje żadnych zapewnień, że powinien wyjść za mamę; ani niczyjego pozwolenia ani niczyjej aprobaty.  
I tak miał zamiar to zrobić i ten swój zamiar zrealizować.  
Ojciec znalazł w sobie światełko i pozwolił mu siebie rozjaśnić.

Tak i ja, znalazłam jasność; malutką jak kryształek w moich ulubionych kolczykach...i robiłam wszystko, by jej nie zgubić. Jakbym mogła zamknąć ją w klatce zrobionej z własnych palców.

Zamierzałam przeżyć.

Scorpius

Wielkie oczy, Toby miał wielkie oczy. Jak spodki.  
Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem u niego przebłysk strachu; krótki jak migające światełko przy robieniu zdjęć. W jednej sekundzie przed zrobieniem fotografii, na jego twarz wróciłoby to samo zamroczone rozbawienie.  
Zaczął budować tarczę, składającą się z czarnomagicznych zaklęć, ale Al nie ustawał,  
pragnął konfrontacji.  
-Potter, może poczekamy na twoją siostrę? Będzie tu za chwilkę, jeśli dotrze. A wierzę, że to zrobi...widzisz bardzo z niej utalentowana dziewczynka.  
Dałbym głowę, że Potter się zawahał. Dałbym.  
ŁUP  
Inez rzuciła zaklęcie, które prawie ugodziło w Albusa. Tak, ona zawsze miała ochotę na zabawę.  
Włączyłem się w tę walkę, gdy drzwi otworzyły się. Spodziewałem się Lily, ale to nie była ona.  
Zobaczyłem za to Evie; bezwładną w ramionach Chrisa. Moją kochaną Evie; tą która wysiadywała pod kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym, a na święta słała mi zawsze złośliwe wierszyki i zabawne upominki. Tą, której zawdzięczam to jak żyje swoim życiem. To ona zawsze mnie napędzała.  
A ja ją. Moje serce wykonało pełne salto.  
To nie może się dziać.  
-Pięknie- parsknął Puckey.- Cała rodzinka w komplecie? Jeszcze nie? Gdzież się podziewa Zabini?  
I Laura? Wspaniała buntownicza Laura?!  
Wyrzucił ręce do góry jak kompozytor, który steruje armią instrumentów.  
Wtedy Rose podniosła się z zakurzonej podłogi; jakby w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Wstała. Jej nogi były jak z waty, ale wstała.  
Podbiegłem do niej, złapałem ją pod ramię; schowałem twarz w jej rude loki.  
-Inez, chyba nie słuchałaś wszystkich lekcji Scorpiusa- powiedziała schrypniętym głosem.  
Już przygotowywałem się na atak szaleństwa; atak złości, że kolejna próba uzyskania władzy nad jej osobą nie powiodła się. Inez nie mogła rządzić wszystkimi. A na pewno nie Rose.  
-Za drzwiami jest ogień- wyrzucił z siebie Chris.  
Twarz Toby'ego poszarzała; rozpiął guzik swojej koszuli, potem kolejny. Zaczął się cofać.  
Wtedy Lily pojawiła się na środku pokoju wraz z gwałtownym podmuchem wiatru. W ręku trzymała taki sam breloczkiem jak ten należący do Toby'ego.  
Jej wzrok opadł na Puckey'a opartego o ścianę.  
Toby osunął się po niej i schował twarz w dłonie.  
-Nie, nie ogień! Tylko nie ogień! Wszystko tylko nie ogień! Błagam!  
Krzyczał jak szaleniec; a ONA w czarnym skórzanym kostiumie, o rozwianych lokach, robiła wszystko żeby go uspokoić, pocieszyć, wyciszyć, jakby był małym dzieckiem.  
Mój wzrok uciekł od tej fatalnej pary i padł na bladą Evie. Poruszyła się w ramionach Chrisa, a on zaczął do niej szeptać.

Zaczynałem czuć zapach spalenizny, dusić się zatrutym powietrzem; wydawało mi się, że słyszę płomienie atakujące ściany.  
Chyba zwariowałem.  
-Musimy się stąd zabierać.- powiedziałem, pocierając ramię Rose.  
Zmierzyłem wzrokiem Toby'ego. Byliśmyłem jak zwierzę w potrzasku wyrodnego właściciela. Pana o perfidnym uśmiechu, lepkich rękach i myślach ociekających żądzą, chciwością,chęcią zemsty... Chciałem od niego uciec, wyzwolić nas ze smyczy..  
Wzrok Ala utknął na Lily.  
Nie, nie, nie.  
Nie możemy, tego zrobić bez niego.  
Albus próbował odciągnąć ją od Toby'ego; zapomniał o rozsądku, zapomniał nawet o różdżce.  
Wtedy Toby wstał i zaczął iść na swoich długich nogach w stronę Ala, który stawiał kolejne kroki w tył...  
Wtedy zauważyłem na biurku błyszczący złotem przedmiot.  
Jarzący się niebiańskim blaskiem w panującym półmroku.  
Mały breloczek Toby'ego. Breloczek Ministerstwa.  
Świstoklik.  
Rose zrozumiała na co patrzę. Chwyciła cofającego się Ala, który przygotowywał się do obrony. Chris złapał go za drugie ramię.  
Sięgnąłem po breloczek, zanim Inez, Toby i Lily zdążyli zrozumieć, co zamierzam. Rose wyrwała mi go z ręki; wiedziałem, znała miejsce, do którego powinniśmy się udać. Co byśmy bez niej zrobili? Chwilę po tym jak odechnąłem z ulgą, uświadomiłem sobie, że popełniłem błąd.  
O jednym nie pomyślałem.  
Puckey i siostra Ala byli wystarczająco szybcy, by zabrać się z nami.

 **Evie**

Drzewa zaszumiały szuu  
szuu  
szuu.  
Poczułam zimny wiatr uderzający o moje policzki; niemal widziałam oczyma wyobraźni jak czerwienieją pod wpływem mrozu. Bezwiednie otuliłam się ramionami.  
Próbowałam zrozumieć, gdzie jesteśmy, ale za każdym razem, gdy czułam, że wpadam na dobry trop, gubiłam go jak tysięczną liczbę w niekończącym się zbiorze. Ta, której szukałam, zdawała się nie istnieć. Odwróciłam głowę, położyłam na wietrze jedno słowo:  
Nathan  
Wiedziałam, że nie było go tuż za mną; nie miał mnie, kto podtrzymać.  
Nie wiem, dlaczego przypomniałam sobie, że Zabini wcale nie miał na imię Nathan, tylko Jonathan. Ta myśl sprawiła, że moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, które przysłoniły mi cały świat.  
Jonathan (nie Nathan) zapisał się w mojej pamięci tym balem, który przesiedzieliśmy na ławce, wieczorem spędzonym na tańcu przy subtelnym jazzie, wieczorem, którego używaliśmy tylu dziwnych słów... Rozmawialiśmy o wrakach i ratunku, używając liczby mnogiej.  
Tego Nathana chciałam przy sobie; jego ramion zaciśniętych wokół mnie jak śliskie cielsko węża. Cicho i szczelnie. Nie chciałam słyszeć jego szeptu i syku, chciałam wierzyć samej sobie; jednak wciąż pragnęłam go z powrotem. Czy zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam? Wszystko, co mogłam, by wciąż tam przy mnie był?  
Lily zaatakowała mnie. MNIE.  
Moje skupienie prysło jak mydlana bańka, zamęt wślizgnął się pod moją skórę jak czarnomagiczny urok. Uchyliłam się. Otarłam pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła po moim policzku.  
Kipiała złością; wyglądała, jakby zebrała jej w sobie zbyt dużo i nie mogła już pomieścić jej pod skórą. A ja? Emanowałam smutkiem. Rzuciła kolejny urok.  
\- Spokojnie, Evie.-pospieszny głos Chrisa otulił mnie swym ciepłem;.-Protego!  
-Expeliarmus!  
Niestety Lily tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem i odbiła zaklęcie.  
Craven zaczął mnie bronić przed kolejnymi urokami. W tamtym czasie był moim aniołem stróżem; zaczynałam lubić go tak, jak nigdy nie sądziłam, że jestem w stanie polubić, kogoś kogo znałam tak krótko. Między nami powstała więź; cienka nić, wystarczająco mocna, by nas ze sobą złączyć, ale tak delikatna, że mogłaby przedrzeć się w mgnieniu oka. Wystarczył jeden szybki oddech, jedno niewłaściwe spojrzenie...  
Scorpius i Al walczyli z Toby'm, który wciąż starał się wykorzystać Rose, by zranić ich obojga. W chwili ich nieuwagi rzucał na nią uroki, które sprawiały, że uginały się pod nią kolana. Za każdym razem wstawała i mimo że Malfoy starał się ją osłaniać, wychodziła Toby'emu naprzeciw.  
Stawała z nim do walki. Chciałam wziąć z niej przykład.  
Byłam wojowniczką; w głębi duszy od zawsze nią byłam.  
-Drętwota!  
Lily upadła na kamienną posadzkę; dobiegłam do niej i rzuciłam kolejne zaklęcie.  
Tak naprawdę chciałam ukara za to, że dopuściłam do tego, by ktokolwiek zakochał się w Toby'm. Za to, że mimo wszystko ją rozumiałam. Za to, że było mi jej szkoda i jednocześnie miałam ochotę być dla niej taką, jaką ona była dla mnie.  
Czy Toby szukał kogoś takiego jak ona, gdy pocałował tę dziewczynę w dormitorium parę lat wstecz? Wtedy, gdy byliśmy parą?  
Trzymałam różdżkę przy jej szyi, gdy Toby zauważył, co się dzieje. To dało Rose chwilę na to, by wycofać się w stronę obskurnego budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
-Wiesz, czemu tu jesteśmy, Evie? Na was też chcieliśmy się zemścić, ale wiecie co? Jesteście drugorzędnej wartości; my będziemy rządzić czarodziejami, a wy będziecie musieli to przełknąć- przygryzła wargę tak, że poleciała z niej strużka szkarłatnej krwi- Zupełnie jak to, że Toby bez ciebie jest o wiele silniejszy. I kocha mnie. Kocha mnie!  
Toby nie poszedł w stronę swojej dziewczyny; ruszył za Weasley. W tej chwili obskurny blok zaczął zmieniać swój wygląd; magiczny miraż zaczął się zacierać. Pojawiło się dodatkowe wejście i parę okien.  
Ktoś otworzył drzwi i wychylił się lekko.  
W tym samym momencie grupa postaci aportowała się na ulicę.  
Harry Potter, Hermiona Granger, a za nimi Ginny Weasley (trochę wychudzona i blada, ale o stanowczym spojrzeniu) i cały, prawie legendarny Zakon Feniksa.  
W drzwiach dostrzegłam chudego mężczyznę o jasnych włosach, jakby skąpanych blaskiem. Przez chwilę myślałam, że to Scorpius. Wiedziałam, ze to nie mogła być prawda; poświęcił się walce z Toby'm jak inni. W drzwiach budynku Ministerstwa stał Draco Malfoy. W cieniu rzucanym przez uliczną latarnię, wyglądał jak przyczajony smok.  
Zza niego wyłoniła się Astoria Greengrass; tak samo piękna, krucha i delikatna jak w moim wspomnieniach. Za nią stała jeszcze jedna osoba.  
a.  
Kobieta w ciemnym stroju o oczach koloru fal rozbijających się się o klif, na którym stoi Pensjonat Euforia. Jak woda przypominająca mi wszystkich, których ostatnio zabrała. Nie mogłam pozwolić jej odpłynąć wraz z nimi.  
Toby nigdy nie wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jak na widok ,,brygady ratunkowej''. Od razu rzucił się w stronę Pottera; Al stanął po stronie ojca; jak równy z równym. Za Toby'm zaczęły się pojawiać jego imperiusowe zastępy. Scorpius i Rose odpierali ich ataki, tańcząc z szałem wojny.  
Lily wykorzystała chwilę mojej nieuwagi i szybkim ruchem przygniotła mnie do ziemi.  
-Jak tam na dole, Nott?  
Zakon Feniksa ruszył w stronę nowozebranych.  
Przełknęłam ślinę.  
Bądź dzielna.  
Wtedy zauważyłam Toby;ego, który odparł atak wyczerpanej Rose.  
-Imperio!- syknął, Weasley wzdrygnęła się, jakby została oblana wodą.  
O nie, pomyślałam, to nie może się dziać. Nie może dołączyć do swojej przyjaciółki. Boże, Al!  
Hermiona, która walczyła właśnie z jakimś Śmierciożercą, potknęła się i upadła na ziemię spostrzegłszy, co się stało. Nad nią pochylał się Blake.  
Dla Harry'ego to było zbyt wiele; natarł na niego jak cały zastęp wojowników.  
-O tak! Nie wystarczy mi Ministerstwo! Harry Poter, złoty chłopiec pod moją władzą!  
Czyż to nie wspaniałe? I jego jedyna córka po mojej prawicy..  
Nie powinien był tego mówić. Harry Potter miał tyle siły, która płynęła z serca...I wiedział jak się nią posłużyć.  
Nagle Lily upadła z głuchym jękiem na brudną jezdnię. Przestałam czuć jej ciężar na swoim ciele; moje mięśnie rozluźniły się..tylko nieznacznie. Podniosłam drżący wzrok, ukryłam drżące ręce przed samą sobą.  
Nie ujrzałam nad sobą wroga.  
Nade mną stał Nathan.  
Cholerny Jonathan Zabini!  
Osoba, którą pokochałam żyła i stała przede mną z krzywym uśmieszkiem i oczami utkwionymi w mojej zakłopotanej twarzy. Wiedziałam, że powstrzymuje się przed wybuchem śmiechu. Był tylko kolejnym wyklętym wariatem jak my wszyscy.  
Kucnął przy mnie i ucałował mnie w czubek głowy, wdychając mój zapach.

Milcząc jedynie,  
podał mi rękę i pomógł mi wstać.

 **Albus**

Widziałem swoje odbicie w okularach mojego ojca. Było jak cień rzucany przez moją duszę. Zaczęliśmy odbijać zaklęcia Puckeya; wspólnie zwalczaliśmy grożące nam niebezpieczeństwo. Chciałem krzyczeć, póki moje płuca nie pękną, płakać póki zabraknie mi łez, tłumaczyć, co zrobił Puckey, aż zabraknie słów w moim słowniku. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Mój głos pochłonąłby zamęt bitwy, od którego nie mogłem uciec. Musiałem podjąć decyzję, co jest moim celem. Czy tak naprawdę zamierzam walczyć, o to co mi drogie czy wylewać na Toby'ego swą nienawiść za zrujnowanie Lily?  
Stąpałem po cienkiej linie jak cyrkowy aprobata; wiedziałem, że mogę zaraz z niej spaść, a każda decyzja może stać się moją ostateczną. Żaden nastolatek nie powinien być postawiony w takiej sytuacji, ale czy samo życie nie jest podobnym ryzykiem? Przychodzimy na świat bez doświadczenia, po to by dopisać kawałek podarowanej nam historii. Podejmujemy decyzję; prawo czy w lewo, w górę czy w dół, dzisiaj czy jutro...  
W każdym momencie nasze działania mogą zaprowadził nas w ślepą ulicę, z której już nie ma drogi powrotnej i nie ma się za kim obejrzeć; zostaje tylko to, co masz przed sobą. To ty decydujesz, czy będzie to światło czy ciemność bez dna.  
Ale czasem ta jest podjąć kolejną decyzję i nieważne, ile wcześniej się ich podjęło.

Przez ściany, które wybudował mój umysł docierały do mnie pojedyncze krzyki, które zakorzeniały się w moim wnętrzu i ściągały mnie do dołu jak kotwice.  
Wspomnienia i marzenia działały jak prąd, który pchał mnie do przodu.  
W oczach Toby'ego było odbicie szaleństwa; gdy mój wzrok spotkał się z jego poczułem jak samym spojrzeniem przewierca moje myśli na wylot.  
Myśl  
za myślą  
Zawsze ta sama sztuczka. Uczucia..

(są najpotężniejszą bronią, jaką otrzymał człowiek.)

Wspomnienia jak mgła otuliły mój zmęczony umysł.

Szkolne korytarze pełne uczniów w różnokolorowych krawatach. Czarowanie z Malfoyem, gdy śnieg za oknem wirował, jakby jego płatki porwał mały huragan. Każdy ciepły uścisk z zawsze zapracowaną Rose. Nathan i Evie prowadzący ze sobą swoją własną małą bitwę; ich potyczki słowne, jego żarliwe namowy. Scenka z papierosem w blasku popołudniowego słońca.  
Wszystkie kłótnie, które wbiliśmy w nasze szkolne lata jak szpilki w niedopasowany strój. Popchnięcie Malfoya na ścianę za zatajenie związku Lily. Scorpius i Puckey w walce na pięści.  
Pośród tego wszystkiego, Chloe która odnalazła mnie i poszła ze mną na boisko Quiditcha. Zabrała mnie w miejsce, które było częścią mojego życia; pokazała mi drogę powrotna do domu. Chloe ze swoimi jasnymi, błyszczącymi włosami. Chloe, która zawsze stąpała moim cieniem. Cieniem, który ją pochłonął. Pochłonął jej ukrywający się uśmiech i nerwowe przeczesywanie włosów.

Pamiętałem każdy moment i to, jacy w nim byliśmy.  
Chloe i mnie złączonych pocałunkiem w jednej z sypialni pensjonatu Euforia.  
Błysk w jej oczach i jego brak.  
Chloe uśmiechniętą pośród jesiennych liści, ostatecznie leżącą w zatrutej wodzie.  
Chloe  
powoli  
pochłanianą przez jej zimne odmęty.

Moje kolana ugięły się jak jej; oparłem się dłonią o ziemię, ciężko dysząc. Małe kamyczki wbijały mi się w ręce. Usłyszałem zduszony krzyk ojca; tego, który nigdy niczego się nie bał.  
Strach nawiedzał go, tylko gdy chodziło o bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny...Wtedy to zrozumiałem.  
Zanim odwrócił się ode mnie, by rzucić zaklęcie w stronę Toby'ego, tamten krzyknął:  
-Sectusempra!  
Oczy mojego ojca prawie wyszły z orbit; wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha, o którego istnieniu zapomniał. Za nim pojawiła się moja matka. Z trudem odbiła zaklęcie i Toby ruszył ku niej. Zaczęli miotać w siebie urokami.  
-Drętowota!- krzyknął i nie chybił.  
Ginny Weasley uderzyła głową o krawężnik.  
Zebrałem wszystkie swoje siły; połączyłem odległe lampki w mojej głowie pojedynczym sznurkiem: miłością do wszystkiego, co robię, Jakby moje siły, były kolorowymi światełkami zapalanymi w Święta; miłość pozwalała im się złączyć, a wszyscy, którzy mnie kochali i wszyscy ci, którzy byli kochani przeze mnie, byli dla mnie prądem.  
Rude liście podrywały się z jezdni; jeden za drugim. Tworzyły cyklon wokół mnie; przylatywały z każdej strony świata, podnosiły się z chodników, trawników, dachów niskich domów. Podmuch skierował je w stronę Puckeya jak armię marionetek. Wiatr sprawił,  
że Toby runął na ziemię. Przylgnął do jezdni jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi; widziałem jak z bólu zaciska zęby. Paru czarodziei walczących za nim również nie mogło utrzymać pozycji stojącej. Wtedy poczułem jak moje powieki zamykają się, świat staje się czarny, jasne kropki przeszywają obraz jak plamy ognia. Wszystkie liście zaczęły opadać na Puckey'a;  
ja sam upadałem...  
...ale podtrzymał mnie Scorpius. Rose złapała mnie z drugiej strony.- nie była już pod wpływem Imperiusa, nie wiedziałem jak to było możliwe. Czy zaklęcie mogło nie być dla niej wystarczająco silne? Szepnęła coś do Malfoya i poczułem jak mój przyjaciel rozluźnia uścisk.  
Straciłem przytomność. Kiedy ocknąłem się Toby stał na własnych nogach, ale liście zamieniły się w liany, które powoli zaczęły oplatać jego nogi. Puckey na początku tego nie zauważył, tata natarł na niego całą swoją siłą. Scorpius i Rose go kryli.  
Złapali się za ręce, więzy stały się ciaśniejsze i zaczęły piąć się jeszcze wyżej; teraz już ich różdżki wykonywały pełne obroty, usta Malfoya wypowiadały zaklęcia, a Rose powtarzały ich ruch. To wystarczyło, by powalić Puckeya. Widziałem jak na siebie patrzą, Scorpius i Rose, w tej jednej chwili nie było nikogo poza nimi. Widzieli tylko siebie na cichej rozległej pustyni, a żaden czarny charakter nie mógł zakłócić wszechobecnego spokoju. Czekał ich happy end, ich twarze zdawały się krzyczeć; TO właśnie jest nam przeznaczone.  
Chciałem być tak pewny jak oni.  
Wtedy jakaś myśl zaświtała w mojej głowie najciemniejszym światłem, jakie kiedykolwiek poznałem. Zbliżyłem się do nich, zataczając się ze zmęczenia, braku snu i ze strachu. Musiałem wyglądać jak zwykły pijak. Objąłem ich od tyłu; Rose zaplątała się w swoich rudych włosach, gdy odwróciła głowę w moją stronę, Scorpius odetchnął ciężko. Stuknąłem różdżkę Rose tak, że wypadła z jej dłoni. Scorpius był w zbyt wielkim szoku; nie musiałem robić nic więcej. Uniosłem własną różdżkę i jednym, pewnym ruchem...  
Liany zrobiły się czarne jak atrament, czarne jak peleryny Śmierciożerców, czarne jak niebo nad Zakazanym Lasem. Wiedziałem, że były zatrute tak jak może być zatruty eliksir, tak jak Puckey potrafił zatruć tę rzekę, która zabrała Chloe.  
Twarz Toby'ego poszarzała; chciał krzyczeć, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko szept..  
Nagle Rose odciągnęła mnie i z całej siły popchnęła; wciąż próbowałem wyrwać się do przodu. Scorpius, dużo wyższy ode mnie, zaczął iść w moją stronę z groźną miną. Zacisnął dłoń na moim ramieniu, a ja się złamałem. Oparłem głowę o jego koszulę i rozpłakałem się jak dziecko. Scorpiusa nie obchodziło jak bardzo ta sytuacja była idiotyczna; objął mnie ramieniem. Rose zaszła mnie od tyłu i pocałowała w policzek, cicho szlochając.  
-Al, prawie zrobiłeś coś tak strasznego...  
Toby leżał z poszarzałą twarzą; oplatały go liny i wyglądał na chorego, ale oddychał płytko.  
Rose przygarnęła nas do siebie, zamknęła w szczelnym uścisku.  
Bez zastanowienia  
podniosłem  
głowę.  
Puckey  
czołgał się w naszą stronę

(Zielony płomień mknie ku nam z prędkością światła; Rosie odwraca się po to, by zobaczyć, że zaraz ugodzi w nią zielony płomień. W jednej sekundzie i ja i Malfoy rzucamy się, by ją zasłonić. Upadam całym swoim ciężarem na szorstki asfalt. Wyciągam różdżkę i macham nią najmniej stanowczo w całym swoim życiu.  
Tyle wystarczy. Wystarczy, że to robię,  
Odbijam zaklęcie.  
Avada Kedavra.)

Wzdrygnąłem się, jakbym wyszedł jakiegoś mroźnego poranka z ciepłego pomieszczenia  
Puckey, wciąż był przede mną; leżał splątany w pnącza parę metrów od nas. Zastygł w bezruchu. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Tym razem to j a wszedłem do jego umysłu. A co najważniejsze, zmieniłem jego wersję przyszłych wydarzeń.

Wykorzystałem jego chwilę zwątpienia. Wykonałem lekki ruch różdżką i liny ponownie poczerniały, Puckey zaczął się szarpać, krzyczeć, warczeć i rzucać wyzwiskami. Jego twarz ściągnęła się z bólu.  
Przekręcił się na plecy, ciężko dysząc.  
Usłyszałem to, co prawie niesłyszalne; jęk towarzyszący każdemu potknięciu, każdemu z upadków.  
I jeszcze cichszy pisk Rose, chowającej twarz w mojej koszuli.  
Jej ciepłe łzy znalazły się na moim ubraniu. Scorpius dotknął jej twarzy policzkiem i objął jej rozedrgane ciało.  
\- Rose- szepnął Scorpius- Skarbie, proszę powiedz, że jeżeli podniesiesz wzrok i zobaczysz kolejną złą rzecz, nie rozsypiesz się w moich ramionach.  
-O czym ty mówisz?- spytała, potrząsając głową.  
Hermiona walczyła z Ronem Weasleyem, a jej pomocnikiem był...Draco Malfoy.  
Kiedy Rose podniosła głowę, natychmiast wyrwała się w ich stronę...  
W tej samej chwili do Puckeya pobiegła Evie. Wyminęły się w tak bliskiej odległości, że mogłyby przybić sobie piątki, Jakkolwiek groteskowo to brzmi.  
Lily próbowała rzucić się za Evie, ale była trzymana przez członka Zakonu...  
Spojrzałem się na Scorpiusa i mimo wszystkiego co czułem...wszystkiego, co oboje czuliśmy, pobiegliśmy za Rose. Zawsze byśmy to zrobili. Wiedzieliśmy, jak bardzo nas wtedy potrzebowała.  
Zaklęcia latały w powietrzu, jakby były lotką odbijaną przez zawodników. Nie potrafiłem zorientować się, kto rzuca, które zaklęcie i jaki będzie kolejny ruch mojego wuja.  
Krzyczeliśmy do Rose, by nie zbliżała się, ale ona nawoływała do swojego ojca, próbowała odświeżyć jego pamięć...  
(jedno pytanie świszczało w mojej głowie jak porywisty wiatr:  
czemu pamięć Chloe nie mogła zostać tak po prostu 'odświeżona' ? Czemu nic nie było takie proste?)  
Ron spojrzał się na nią tępym wzrokiem.  
(Czy Rose była chodzącym wyjątkiem?)  
Wzrok Dracona Malfoya padł na jego syna, a następnie na Rose; jedno krótkie spojrzenie wystarczyło mu, by zrozumieć, co musi zrobić.  
Jego zaklęcia stały się coraz bardziej natarczywe; po chwili zastanowienia dołączyłem do niego, ignorując gulę narastającą w moim gardle. Walczyłem przeciwko własnemu wujowi, przeciwko ojcu Rose. Taki był zamiar Toby'ego...Podzielić nas, wyrysować nieprzekraczalne, niezmazywalne linię między nami...  
Jego imię z trudem przechodziło mi przez gardło; cały czas miałem przed oczami ból wymalowany na jego twarzy, którego sprawcą byłem ja.  
Wuj Ron...Musieliśmy go jakoś tymczasowo zająć, unieszkodliwić...Nie pozwolić na to, by stało się coś złego. Nie mogliśmy dać się zabić.  
Tyle rzeczy działo się w jednym czasie, w jednym miejscu.  
Scorpius ścisnął mocno rękę Rose, mówiąc coś przepraszającym głosem, już miał stanąć do walki obok nas...Widziałem mojego ojca pojedynkującego się parę kroków dalej ze swoim byłym kolegą z pracy. Widziałem moją matkę. Bolało mnie to, że każde kolejne zaklęcie, które kierowałem w stronę wuja była groźniejsze; tego nie dało się uniknąć.  
Walczył zawzięcie.  
I w tym jednym momencie, gdy myślałem, że osiągnęliśmy dno  
(każdy jeden ze wszystkich, nie ważne czy nazywaliśmy się Potter, Malfoy czy Weasley.  
Płynęliśmy tym samym statkiem ku niechybnej katastrofie i zalewały nas fale i porywał nas prąd morski i wiał wściekły wiatr)  
wuj zamrugał.  
-Hej, a co ja właściwie tu robię?- spytał z głupawą miną- Czemu wymierzacie we mnie te różdżki...  
Zmierzył nas wzrokiem, po to by w końcu skupić się na Draconie Malfoyu i swojej żonie.  
-I co ty robisz z nim?- spytał Hermiony.  
Rozejrzałem się do koła, wciąż pozostając w niewyobrażalnym szoku. Imperiusowe zastępy Toby'ego obudziły się ze swojego snu. Niektórzy oberwali nieszkodliwymi zaklęciami, ale większość rozmawiało z członkami Zakonu lub rozmawiało z innymi. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie. Wiedzieliśmy, co to oznaczało. Moc Toby'ego nie wpływała już na nikogo.  
Chłopak, który odcisnął swoje piętno na tak wielu, odszedł. Już z nikim nie będzie walczył, już nigdy nie pocałuje Lily, nie zabawi się z nami w swoje gierki.  
To był ostatni raz.  
Koniec.  
Pochwyciłem wzrok mojego ojca, który próbował rozmawiać z Lily, która przestała już walczyć z pilnującym ją mężczyzną. Tata mrugnął do mnie porozumiewawczo, ale jego uśmiech był smutny. Zobaczyłem Nathana i Evie. Rozmawiali z jakąś parą...chłopakiem o brązowych włosach i z dziewczyną o kruczoczarnych włosach. Musiałem przetrzeć oczy...czy to była Laura i Chris? Poczułem jak uczucie ulgi bierze mnie w ciepłe objęcia.  
Ciocia Hermiona wybuchła perlistym śmiechem i natychmiast zasłoniła usta ręką.  
Jej oczy śmiały się po raz pierwszy od tak dawna.  
Draco Malfoy przybrał krzywy uśmieszek.  
-Granger, tylko nie mów nic mojej żonie o naszym małym randez-vous.  
Ciocia była tak szczęśliwa, że zignorowała jego zaczepkę i wpadła w ramiona nie wiele rozumiejącego Rona.  
Scorpius przytulił do siebie Rose. Szczelnie zamknął ją swoich objęciach. Kiedy ją puścił podeszła chwiejnie w stronę swojego ojca i objęła go z początku niepewnie, potem zawiesiła mu się na szyi, cicho, bardzo cicho szlochając. Poznałem, że płacze po sposobie w jaki układały się jej ramiona..  
Wiedziałem, że były bardzo szczęśliwa.  
Spojrzałem się na stojących obok mnie Malfoyów; dołączyła do nich Astoria, która od razu ucałowała syna. Trochę się skrzywił, ale byłem pewny, że tylko się z nią droczył.  
-Jak się tu w ogóle znaleźliście?- spytał głosem pełnym niedowierzania.  
Draco Malfoy spojrzał się w powoli rozjaśniające się niebo, roześmiał się i poklepał syna po plecach.  
-To długa historia.  
-W takim razie, oby była ciekawa.

Wiedziałem, że są rzeczy, których nie mogę odwlekać w nieskończoność. Nie mogłem dłużej być obserwatorem cudzego życia. Musiałem dołączył do ojca, matki, Lily.  
Zrobiłem krok. Wiedziałem, że po pierwszym kroku będę musiał zrobić drugi, po drugim trzeci, a po trzecim następny...Ale równie dobrze mogłem zacząć już wtedy. Bo zdawałem sobie sprawę, że będę musiał zrobić ich cholernie dużo, by wejść na właściwe tory. Ale wiesz co?  
Może tym razem  
to będzie moja droga?

 **Evie**

Toby. Ten chłopak zawsze przypominał mi kruka. Czasami, gdy rozpościerał skrzydła wznosił się tak wysoko, że mógłby dotknąć chmur, częściej ginął jednak pod swymi ciemnymi piórami. Pogładziłam go po policzku; spojrzałam na Lily, która była prowadzona tyłem do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa.  
W czarnych jak onyks oczach Toby'ego znajdowała się rozpacz; nie widziałam w nich pustki. Widziałam w nich zbyt wiele, by móc to kiedykolwiek opisać. Próbował ukryć swój łamiący się uśmiech.  
-Zapunktowałaś, Nott- zażartował jak dawniej, gdy udawało mi się wygrać z nim w potyczce słownej lub powiedzieć coś, czego sam nie wiedział.- To ostatni raz. Mam rację, prawda? Tym razem to ja nie chybię?  
Potrząsnęłam głową, zasłoniłam usta. Wydarł się z nich najgłębszy szloch. Ścisnęłam jego rękę.  
-To była długa droga- powiedział, a jego powieki zaczęły opadać.  
Zamknęłam je szybkim ruchem.  
Z trudem wyplotłam swoje dłonie z uścisku jego palców. Wpadłam w ramiona Nathana.  
Zobaczyłam jego oczy. Były równie ciemne.  
W odróżnieniu oo tych Toby'ego widziałam w nich światło, które rozbłysło tysiącem słońc, gdy dotknęłam nosem jego ust. Osunęłam się w łagodne odmęty snu, jakby Nathan był samym Morfeuszem.


	30. Rozdział 29

**Każdy komentarz jest na miarę złota**.  
Część druga  
Czas: teraźniejszość

 **Chris**

Stoję na jej klatce, a moje ciało drży. W kieszeni mam pierścionek, którego nie będzie chciała założyć. Drobiazg, którego nie doceni. Miły gest od cichego chłopaka. Kogoś tak beznadziejnie zakochanego jak ona.  
Teraz jest on zainteresowany tylko tym, by móc schować się w jej objęciach. Zaznać bezpieczeństwa i zrozumienia. Uciec od chłodu, który wypełnia zimowe dni.  
Kiedy o tym myślę, przypominam sobie obłoczki naszych oddechów łączące się w perfekcyjną całość. Jesień, zapach liści i smak goryczy.  
Pensjonat Euforia.

Zanim zdążę zadzwonić do jej mieszkania, drzwi staromodnej windy otwierają się,  
a ona stoi przede mną w ciemnym płaszczu, który sięga stóp.  
W rękach ściska pęk kluczy.  
-Czyli spotkanie znowu padło na moje mieszkanie?- spogląda z nutką rozbawienia, wpuszczając mnie do środka- Witaj w moich skromnych progach, królewiczu.  
Wskazuje mi gestem, żebym się rozgościł. Kusząca propozycja, cudowna obietnica.  
Biorę wdech nowego życia...  
Czuję przyjemną wolność i błogość, ale wypełnia mnie pustka. Wiem, że czegoś mi brakuje.  
Może to być o n a.  
Opiera się o blat, czyta mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami. Widzę w nich niewypowiedziane słowa, mimo iż panuje półmrok. Nie zapaliła światła.  
Podchodzi do mnie, cicho, na palcach. Jestem oszołomiony, ziemia kręci się wokół mnie, gdy się całujemy. Upadamy na kanapę. Jej ręce torują sobie drogę wzdłuż moich pleców, przejeżdżają slalomem wokół guzików, rozpinając je.  
Jej palce są długie, podobnie jak paznokcie. Czuje jak wbijają się w moją skórę.  
Moje ręce lądują pod jej czerwonym sweterkiem, bo zamierzam go zdjąć.  
Gdy sobie przypominam.  
-Evie. Evie, chciałbym najpierw, dowiedzieć się czegoś bardzo ważnego. Naprawdę...wiele, wiele to dla mnie znaczy.-próbuję złapać oddech.  
Widzę wyraz konsternacji na jej twarzy.  
Niezadowolenie.  
Potrafię zauważyć to po raz pierwszy.  
Przygryza usta, jej policzki są zaróżowione, ucieka wzrokiem.  
Chcę bym zamilkł. Nic nie mówił.  
Nie pragnie mnie. Chce tylko zapomnieć Nathana.  
A ja? Patrzę na nią i widzę Laurę. Macmillan, która dawała miłość, której nie czuła.  
W zamian dostawała tę samą iluzję. Jak narkotyk, kilka sekund bliskości zamraczało zmysły, a nawet rozum. Można było zapomnieć, że czegoś brakuje.  
Nie pamiętało się nikogo sprzed obecnego momentu. Świat na chwilę rozkwitał na nowo, a zapach lata unoszący się w powietrzu był trucizną idealną.

Muszę to zrobić. By odzyskać zgubiony los na loterii. By podpisać bezbłędny sprawdzian, na którym brakuje mojego nazwiska. By zetrzeć nasz grzech jak łzy z policzków. By przetrzeć oczy, jakbym wyszedł ze snu o alternatywnej rzeczywistości.  
Zanim uklęknę wyjmuje malutkie pudełeczko, które sam zrobiłem z drewna. Polakierowałem je, obwiązałem dodatkową wstążeczką. Teraz, gdy na to patrzę, muszę powstrzymywać się od śmiechu.

Otwieram przed nią skorupę swojego serca. W środku jest drobny pierścionek ze srebra z malutkim zielonym oczkiem. Zdaje się mrugać do mnie jak do starego przyjaciela.  
Patrzę na jej rozpalone policzki i rozczochrane włosy. Spoczywa na mnie spojrzenie zranionego zwierzęcia.  
-Evie Nott, dziewczyno z oczami, w których płonie ogień, czy wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Nastaje cisza. Jedna z tych teatralnych, które następują przed wielkimi wydarzeniami.  
To ten czas.  
Wstaję i chowam pudełeczko z marzeniem, które uschło. Gdy odchodzę,  
na moich ustach błąka się uśmiech.  
Jeszcze raz odwracam się, by pochwycić w pamięci parę oczu, w które nie będę się więcej wpatrywał. Nie będę.  
-Powodzenia.

 **Rose**

Na zewnątrz pada śnieg, ale my właśnie weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. Malfoy strzepuje biały puch ze swoich jasnych włosów. Jego śmiech jest pełen życia, jakby wypił płynne szczęście. Jest poddenerwowany. Potwierdza to lekkim popchnięciem mnie w stronę salonu. Przysięgłabym, że jego ręce drżą.

W drzwiach stoi kobieta o nieobecnym uśmiechu; wie, że może zdobyć nim każdego. Jej mąż patrzy na nią jak na skarb, którego nigdy nie będzie posiadał. Mimo to, ciemnowłosa piękność nigdy się od niego nie odwróci.  
Podchodzi do mnie i tuli jak córkę; jej uścisk jest ciepły, podobnie jak zadbane dłonie ozdobione srebrnymi pierścieniami.  
Mężczyzna o włosach jak śnieg za oknami, spogląda na nas rozbawionym wzrokiem. Probuje to zatuszować, gdy podchodzi, by uścisnąć mi dłoń. Sięga po cygaro i proponuje nam to samo..  
Patrzę na Scorpiusa, a on na mnie. Głucha willa rozbrzmiewa czystym rozbawieniem.. Chłopak łapię mnie za rękę i siadamy przy stole.

Wszystko na co patrzę, jest drogie, sterylne i zimne. Ale w oczach ludzi, którzy przede mną siedzą nie widzę chłodu.

Dystans.

Dzieli nas mur zbudowany z dawnych uprzedzeń, nigdy niezagajonych ran. Pomieszczenie przesiąka zapach niepewności, tego co możemy odkryć, zrywając zakurzona zasłonę szarości. Ukrywa to, jacy jesteśmy na prawdę. Ale jak długo potrafimy udawać? Wstrzymujemy oddechy. Wycieramy spocone dłonie o przyciasne ubrania, jakbyśmy czekali na wynik sztuczki iluzjonisty. Jakby magia nie istniała, jakby cuda się nie zdarzały.  
Próbujemy złapać za ogon rozwiazanie tajemnicy, nie wiedząc, że odpowiedzi siedzą w nas samych. Uśpione czekają na przebudzenie. To my tworzymy najpiękniejsza magię; płynie w naszych żyłach. Potrafimy się nią podzielić z innymi, choć często o tym zapominamy.

Patrzę na sztućce, gdy Astoria Malfoy przynosi wykwintne danie. Śmieję się pod nosem. Wymyślne wzory na sztućcach, a na każdym z nich odmienne.  
A każdy widelec, każda łyżeczka? Wszystko do czego innego..  
Czuję ciepły oddech na moim uchu:  
-Nie martw się, Rosie. Nigdy nie zapamiętałem, które służą do jakiego dania..  
Ledwo oddycham, ale śmieje się. Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z mojego gardła jest czysty. Wymyślny arystokrata zaprosił mnie w swoje wyrafinowane progi.  
-A wiec ojcze..-odzywa się Scorpius- opowiesz nam jak to się stało, ze znaleźliście się  
w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, by pomoc nam ujść z życiem?  
W jego głosie miesza się ciekawość z delikatną nieśmiałością. Wiem, że jest bardzo zżyty  
z ojcem, który w dzieciństwie opowiadał mu historie ze swojej przeszłości.  
Patrzy na niego w sposób, w jaki mały chłopiec spogląda na swojego bohatera. Nigdy nie potrafiłam się nadziwić, że te gorzkie historie, upiorne przestrogi kołysały go do snu. Zastanawiam się, czy jak każdy chłopiec szukał ukrytego skarbu i co czuł, gdy okazał się zatruty. Ile kosztowała go ta wiedza?  
Prędzej czy pózniej poznałby prawdę. Ludzkie spojrzenia nigdy nie kłamią, ostre języki lubią być strzępione. Myślę o tym, o czym dowiedziałam się od własnej mamy już jako starsza dziewczynka. Patrzę na stół przy którym siedzę.  
Wyobrażam sobie czerwoną krew malującą mozaikę przy stole, ogromnego węża Voldemorta i cichy oddech Śmierciożerców. Ten dom jest pełen duchów. Czuję ucisk  
w żołądku na myśl o cierpieniu, które skrywały, skrywają i już na zawsze bedą skrywać te ściany .Draco Malfoy po wszystkich przeżyciach, których doświadczył gdy był nastolatkiem, zrehabilitował się dużo skuteczniej niż inni. Udało mu się przywrócić swojej osobie dobre imię. Nie do końca jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak tego dokonał. Mimo ze jest szychą  
w Ministerstwie, zawsze widziałam w nim wrażliwość, którą musiał odziedziczyć po nim jego ze noże, którymi życie w nich rzuca tną ostro, a rany wciąż dają o sobie znać.  
Może nie różnią się ode mnie.

Jego ojciec spuszcza wzrok, przeciera oczy i zaczyna cichym, niepewnym głosem niepodobnym do polityka.  
-Chcieli nas zwerbować. Przyszli tutaj. Zjawili się w takich samych czarnych chmurach jak dawniej. Byli tez inni. Młodzi. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło...  
Widzę nutę zaniepokojenia w oczach Scorpiusa. Zalażek strachu.  
Łapię go za rękę, jest mokra. Dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze kipi gniewem. Widział to już na ekranie telewizora, teraz musi przeżywać wszystko od nowa.  
Mimo to, zauważam w nim determinacje, by poznać prawdę.  
-Nie wiedziałem, ze potrafię. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, ze mogę wyczarować tak silne pole ochronne. Synu, kiedy dowiedziałem się o twoim zaginieciu, nie mogłem spać, jeść...Astoria wciąż wysiadywały w twoim pokoju, a ja próbowałem robić wszystko, by ja chronić. Jednocześnie chciałem cię odnaleźć...Ściągnąłem Pottera z misji. Wszyscy inni mieli skrupuły.

Przełykam ślinę, słysząc te słowa. Jestem pewna, że moja mama próbowała szukać mnie na własne rękę, ale wiem, że nigdy nie poprosiłaby o pomoc. Z wiekiem staje się coraz bardziej honorowa. Czuję gorzki smak zawodu w swoich ustach. Zamykam oczy, czując jak zbiera się w nich ocean łez. Przypominam sobie jednak jak walczyła z własnym mężem, bym była bezpieczna. Jak bała się o mnie, gdy Al kierował trującymi pnączami. Jej włosy rozwiane na wietrze, wypieki i stary obraz mamy odprowadzającej mnie na pociąg do Hogwartu. Łzy w jej oczach.  
Robiła co mogła, co uznawała za słuszne;. dzięki niej wciąż tu siedzę.  
-Jak dołączyliście do zakonu?-pytam, zanim się orientuję..  
-Szukali was od dłuższego czasu. Używali zaklęcia namierzania, co nie było łatwe, gdy otoczyliście się wszystkimi możliwymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Nie zrozumcie mnie złe, dobrze zrobiliście.  
Uśmiechnęłam się onieśmielona intensywnością spojrzenia byłego Ślizgona.  
-Jestem pracownikiem Ministerstwa, nie było mnie tam w tym czasie. Ci, którzy zorientowali się co się dzieje i poinformowali Zakon, wysłali mi przyspieszona magiczna wiadomość, bardzo krótką informację o tym, co się stało, pierwszym miejscem o którym pomyślałem,  
była siedziba Feniksa. To dziwne, ale miałem przeczucie, że bitwa przeniesie się z tak zamkniętej przestrzeni jak Ministerstwo..Poza tym... Rose, nie pomyślałaś o tym miejscu bez powodu.  
Patrzę się na mężczyznę, który jest większą tajemnica niż Toby Puckey. Jego zagadki chciałabym rozwiązać, a chłopak mojej siostry mroził krew w moich żyłach. .  
O czym mówi? Co ma na myśli?  
-Nie pamiętasz tego, ale byłaś tam jako dziecko. Myśleliśmy, że może nastąpić moment, kiedy historia zatoczy koło. Byłaś w siedzibie Zakonu jedynie dlatego, że twoi rodzice nie chcieli zostawić cię samej w domu. Po naradzie wpadliśmy na pewien pomysł. Postanowiliśmy wczepić do twojego umysłu to miejsce; było zbyt tajne byś mogła gościć  
w nim dość często by je zapamietać. W tym mogła pomoc nam tylko magia.  
-Czy wy.. wyostrzyliście to wspomnienie?-spytałam, niewiele rozumiejąc.  
-Jesteś bystra. Ale to nie było takie proste. Użyliśmy zaklęcia. Starego zaklęcia.  
Nie czarnej magii, ale bardzo, bardzo archaicznego czaru.  
Robię wielkie oczy. Zostałam poddana eksperymentowi, nosiłam go w sobie przez całe dzieciństwo.  
Patrzę się na Scorpiusa. Jego usta układają się w jakieś słowo, a jego ojciec kiwa głową  
z uznaniem.  
Wzrok Astorii spoczywa na mojej rozpalonej twarzy.  
-Pozwolisz na górę, Rose? Z przyjemnością pokażę ci dom.

Idę za elegancka kobietą po schodach ze starego drewna. Skrzypią groźby w moja stronę.  
Z każdej strony patrzą na mnie postacie z ruchomych obrazów, pochrząkując, krztusząc się  
i mrucząc z zainteresowaniem.  
Astoria otwiera drzwi do jakiegoś pokoju i widzę drzewo genealogiczne Malfoyów.  
Słyszę szept.  
-Twój wuj, albo może i ojciec, opowiadali ci pewnie coś o tym, że podobizny niektórych członków rodziny zostały wypalone. Naprawiliśmy ten błąd. Widzisz tutaj?  
Jestem przekonana, że łobuzerski uśmiech mężczyzny spoglądającego na mnie z muru nie jest mi obcy.  
-To Syriusz Black, który uciekł do dziadka Albusa. A tu- wskazuje jakąś kobietę o dobrotliwym uśmiechu- to Andromeda Tonks.  
-Ted jest jej wnuczkiem?- pytam, a ona kiwa głową z zachwytem, że udało jej się mnie zaciekawić.  
Czuję jak zbiera mi się łezka w kąciku oka, gdy patrzę na kolejny artefakt tego domu uśpionych wspomnień.

Pani Malfoy popycha mnie w stronę kolejnego pokoju.  
To sypialnia. Ściany mają kolor przytłumionego granatu, podłoga jest z ciemnego drewna. Łóżko zostało idealnie posłane i wydaje się nieziemsko wygodne.  
Najbardziej jednak przykuwają wzrok regały pełne książek w skórzanej oprawie, kociołki  
i probówki rożnej wielkości, a także liczne fotografie poprzylepiane do ściany.  
Podchodzę bliżej i siadam na pościeli. Miałam racje, łóżko jest cudowne.  
Na większości zdjeć widziałam Scora i Ala, Evie, a nawet rozbawionego Nathana.  
Uśmiecham się smutno, gdy widzę zdjęcie mojego kuzyna i Malfoya, którzy wygłupiają się. Mogą być na swoim piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Chowam się w tle,spoglądając na nich z pobłaż pamiętam, kiedy je zrobili.  
W spojrzeniu młodej Rose miesza się kpina i jakieś niezbadane uczucie.  
Jak wiele się zmieniło..  
-Musze poprosić Scopiusa by przylepił tu kilka twoich fotografii..Wiesz, on bardzo lubi je robić.  
Uśmiecham się. Wizja Malfoya z aparatem była tak rozkoszna, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Czemu nigdy mi o tym nie powiedział? Cóż,nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na pogaduszki o naszych zainteresowaniach. Ratowanie świata i te sprawy.  
Astoria bierze z półkiinstrument, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam i siada z nim na wiklinowym fotelu. Zaczyna grać melodię wypełnioną po brzegi smutkiem i radością.  
Ukulele.

Przełykam ślinę jakbym mogła połknąć swoje zdenerwowanie.  
\- Scorpius mówił mi o tym, ze nauczyła go pani grać...Nie słyszałam, co prawda jak to robi,  
ale jeżeli tak jak na gitarze...  
Cofam się pamięcią do pełnego goryczy i miłości wieczoru spędzonego w mieście na klifach. Jedliśmy gofry, jeździliśmy na karuzeli, a Malfoy grał mi miłosne serenady.  
Chichoczę.  
Byliśmy takimi dziećmi!  
Astroria kładzie dłoń na mojej i jej ciepło znów ogrzewa sopelki lodu.  
Patrzy na mnie jak na córkę.  
-Mów mi Astorio...chyba, że wolisz mamo. Wiem, ze to nie pierwsze lepsze zauroczenie..on tak się nie zakochuje. Podejrzewam, że ty tez nie.  
Kryję swój strach pod pozorem radości,jak zmęczenie pod makijażom.  
Nie chcę zawieść tej kobiety, ale nie mam pojęcia jak Malfoy miałby współgrać z Weasley przez resztę życia.  
-Rose, gdybyś kiedykolwiek zadawała sobie pytanie, co ty tu właściwie robisz...nie mam tu na myśli tyko naszego domu, ale twojego życia i podejmowanych przez ciebie decyzji...pamiętaj, ze możesz wygrać dla siebie dowolne zakończenie. Musisz tylko pociągnąć za właściwe struny.  
Musnęłam jedną ze strun instrumentu,, krążąc myślami wokół własnych pragnień.  
-Każdy ma własne ukulele.  
Moje serce zrywa się do lotu. Uskrzydlają je słowa, które udało mi się ocalić ze skrawków pokruszonych wspomnień:  
Scorpius powiedział mi kiedyś, że ,,jego matka lubi to, co wszyscy odtrącają"  
Cokolwiek miał na myśli; czy na prawdę były to ukulele, miłość do byłego Śmierciożercy Dracona Malfoya,a nawet mój związek z jej synem...  
Czuję to, co wypowiadają jej usta, gdy powoli wracam z głębin własnych myśli do prostego piękna rzeczywistości.  
-Pasujesz tutaj, Rose. I widziałam jak patrzysz się na ten stół. Spokojnie, to jeden z mebli, które wymieniliśmy.

 **Laura**

Demi Lovato-Stone cold

Brudne okna zaparowały od zimna. Moje palce wędrują ku nim, malując mapę myśli, które nawiedzają sny i zamieniają je w koszmary. Jeśli miałabym z nią gdzieś trafić, byłoby to jedynie to miejsce.  
Cztery gole ściany, łóżko i niedojedzony posiłek na szafce nocnej.  
Powiedzieli mi, że jestem całkowicie normalna. Jasne.  
Wiem, że szpital Munga byłby lepszym miejscem dla kogoś takiego jak ja, ale czary nie mogą naprawić wszystkich problemów; nie istnieje tak uniwersalne antidotum.  
A jedyny kłopot, z którym być może mogę coś zrobić, siedzi w mojej głowie.  
Godzinami wpatruje się w żarówkę, która dawno przestała świecić. Chyba powinnam o tym komuś powiedzieć, ale podoba mi się to, że nie działa. Przypomina mi cele, w której siedzieliśmy w pułapce Puckeya.  
Teraz go nie ma, najzwyczajniej go nie ma.  
W jakim pokręconym świecie ja żyje?  
To była sekunda; krócej niż zajmowało mi mrugnięcie, doktóregoś z chłopców w szkole. Czy to wszystko jest naprawdę takie kruche?  
Wstaje, by spojrzeć w lustro i spotykam echo dziewczyny, którą znałam.  
Pamięcią wciąż wracam do klifu, do miejsca w którym zmieniło się moje życie.  
W którym moje życie rozpoczęło się na nowo.  
Zaciskam palce na umywalce. Nie potrafię wymazać głosu czarownicy zapewniającej, że wszystko jeszcze raz odmieni się, gdy odnajdę miłość. Czy nie sugerowała mi, że ją stracę  
i skończę jak ona?

Dziecko rozciąga się na dywanie z sierści zwierzaka i uśmiecha się, niewinne i szczęśliwe.

Swoje dni w szkole spędzałam samotnie, mimo że otrzymałam dużo więcej czasu  
w świetle niż większość uczniów. Kiedyś cień, jednak mnie dopadał. Mimo że tajemnicza kobieta zamieniła mnie w idealną machinę, która potrafiła każdego omamić, nie zmieniła jednego. Tego, że sama pragnęłam zostać omamiona, oszukana i rozkochana.

Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam w błędzie. To ona oczarowała mnie życiem, które niegdyś nie było mi pisane, sprzedała mi prezent owinięty złotą kokardą, skrywający jedynie ból i spaczenie. Próbowałam zawalać testy umyślnie, gdy zdenerwowałam się na nauczycielkę i miałam dość, postrzegania mnie tak samo jak reszty kujonek. Nie dało się. Kiedy nie przygotowałam się do egzaminu, zerknęłam na siedzącą obok mnie dziewczynę, nie znałam żadnej odpowiedzi z jej testu. Wtedy nauczycielka powiedziała, że zabrakło papieru. Podyktowała mi inne przykłady.  
Zaznaczyłam na chybił trafił.  
Otrzymałam wynik.  
Był bezbłędny. Tak absurdalne było moje życie.

Innym razem nie potrafiłam zrobić eliksiru i spodziewałam się najgorszej oceny. Pani profesor pomyliła próbki i dostałam cudzą ocenę. Najdziwniejsze było to, że nie znalazł się nikt, kto przyznałby się, że zaszła pomyłka. Poprosiłam ją by nie mówiła, kto jest powiązany z tym problemem, by nikt się nie zniechęcił, nie przestraszył, że zniszczę mu życie, gdy powie,  
że zaszła pomyłka  
Nic.  
Fiolka pojawiła się znikąd zostawiona przez niewidzialne place przeznaczenia. Tylko ja widziałam ślady jego stóp i ciężki oddech na mojej szyi.

Było tysiące innych sytuacji.  
W snach widziałam siebie zamazującą odpowiedzi w nieskończoność, bo za każdym razem pojawiały się znowu.  
Tarcie o papier gumką od ołówka.  
Budziłam się z niemym krzykiem i widziałam swoje współlokatorki pogrążone we śnie.  
Wybranie mnie na prefekta; nawet tego drobnego sukcesu nie mogłam przypisać sobie. Czułam to w kościach.  
Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam do czynienia z magią ciemną jak dno oceanu, w którym tonęły klify niedaleko mojego domu. Jak dno pustki, którą czułam w swoim sercu, patrząc na odbity blask gwiazd z okna dormitorium.

Myślałam o chłopcach, którzy ulegli mojemu urokowi. Byli moi, gdy tylko się nimi zainteresowałam. Jedyny klucz. Pozostawali bezpieczni, póki moje oczy na nich nie spoczęły. Niebo czarne jak atrament każdej nocy przykrywało rozpacz małego, stalowego serca, które skrywałam przed światem.  
Plan czarownicy posiadał luki. Można było mnie upokorzyć, podeptać, zaatakować...ale wszystko w czym próbowałam swoich sił, wychodziło mi.  
W mojej głowie szumi rozmowa z Chrisem, ostatnia przed tym jak się pożegnaliśmy.

-A wiec wszystko, czego dotkniesz zamienia się w złoto?  
-Jak pierdolony Król Midas, Chris. Może w moim przypadku jest tak też z miłością. Kochasz mnie, bo ja tego pragnę i to wszystko zmienia. Zaczynam rozumieć jak głęboko zapadłam się we własne kłamstwo. Kłamstwo, którym jest moje życie! Chris, ja to ciągnę  
od dzieciństwa!  
Smutek malował na jego twarzy jakaś dziwną emocje. Po chwili zrozumiałam,  
o czym myślał. O tym, że jest moim przeciwieństwem; nic mu nie wychodziło.  
-Skarbie, jak możesz tak sądzić? Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś wygrywać jak ja.  
-Och, tak myślisz? Wiesz, jedynym co mi wyszło było zwalenie cholernego żyrandola,  
a to chyba akt wandalizmu, nie? Przy okazji spaliłem Ministerstwo i powiedzmy, ze dali mi dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że wszystko to moja wina.  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a ja sięgnęłam ku nim. Chciałam odnaleźć wzrokiem jego spojrzenie, ale kryło się w nim coś obcego.  
-Lauro, jestem zmęczony trochę tym, ze nie widzisz wszystkiego, co masz. Myślisz, że mogę dać ci szczęście, gdy wciąż jesteś smutna, będąc ze mną? Coś cię gryzie.  
\- Ty mi powiedz, co się dzieje, Chris. Ty tez czymś się martwisz i wiem, że masz coś na sumieniu.  
-Lauro, czy ty mnie w ogóle potrzebujesz? Sprawiam tylko, ze idziesz w dół. Znasz przepowiednie czarownicy. Nie mogę ci tego robić. A co gorsza, wiem że tego nie chcesz.  
-Chyba przywykłam do swojego życia i nie jestem gotowa na zmianę. Nawet jeżeli jest ono okropnym bałaganem.  
Wzruszyłam ramionami, jakby to co mówiłam nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.  
-Chyba? Kiedy do ciebie przychodzę i całuje cię, jesteś nieobecna. Prze chwile uśmiech gości na twojej twarzy, ale od razu znika. Może nie wiem... Wcale nie wystarczę. Myślałem, że da się ciebie naprawić. Nie wiem za kogo ja się uważałem. Za jakiegoś Odkupiciela?

Widziałam łzę w jego oku, było w niej odbicie kogoś innego. Dziewczyny, którą skrywał przede mną w gęstym mroku. Dziewczyny, którą postanowił z niego wyciągnąć.  
Zawsze miał zbyt miękkie serce.  
\- Kto to, Chris? Spójrz na mnie..  
Jego głos drżał, gdy wypowiedział do mnie ostatnie słowa. Patrzył się w szybę, skulony pod szalikiem, który wybrałam dla niego w mugolskim centrum handlowym.  
-Nie muszę i dobrze o tym wiesz. Wiem, że tobie też było trudno;; kłamanie i oszukiwanie podczas wojny, tak jak przez całe swoje życie. Nie potrafię się przebić przez twoją barierę. Może wcale do siebie nie pasujemy? Cała ta gadka z przyciąganiem się przeciwieństw, została wymyślona by wmówić ludziom, że zasługują na więcej...Proszę, to łamie moje serce. Czy mogę cię prosić,żebyś wyszła z restauracji?  
Poczułam jak smutek przeszywa mnie jak strzała. Wbijałam paznokcie w dłonie,  
aż zaczęła z nich lecieć krew.  
A wiec tak wygląda moja pierwsza porażka.  
Może myśli, że wyświadcza mi przysługę, ale myli się.  
Gdy jego nie ma, nie ma wygranej, nie ma nagrody.  
To nasze rozstanie ściągnie mnie w dół.

Wstałam. Słyszałam szelest mojej luźnej czarnej sukienki, cała skóra zaczynała mnie  
swędzieć, a czerwone plamy zdenerwowania malowały ją jak obraz.  
Stukot moich butów na posadzce.  
Jego spojrzenie utkwione w płatkach śniegu, które zaczynały spadać z najbardziej  
szarego nieba, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach mielonej kawy, cynamonu, świątecznych pierników...  
a ja nie mogłam oddychać.

Jestem zepsutą maszyną. Jestem ruiną.  
Cicho sza.

-Ty tez masz swoje bariery, co nie Craven?  
Całym ciężarem ciała przygniotłam drzwi, a te otworzyły się pod naciskiem. Dzwoneczek u drzwi dzwonił markotnie, by przypomnieć mi o samotnej drodze,  
która czekała mnie za tymi drzwiami.

Jednego Chris się nie dowiedział. Tego, że ja tez mam swój sekret. Sekret, który jest gwoździem do trumny.  
Sprzed moich oczu nie znika twarz byłego Śmieciożercy, o zaroście i ogromnej posturze harleyowca.  
Widzę wciąż cygaro, które odpalam od niego, przechodząc na ciemną stronę. Tysiące razy oglądam to samo, klatka po klatce, w różnym tempie, odcieniach i wersjach.  
Czuję w powietrzu ciężki zapach dymu.  
Wciągam go.  
Widzę moje posiniaczone, prawie nagie ciało na podłodze, wściekle czerwoną krew na białych płytkach. Twarz olbrzymiego potwora nade mną. Zamykane drzwi przez tego samego wielkiego faceta o obleśnym uśmiechu w tej samej podartej kurtce motocyklisty.  
Drzwi otworzone ponownie po wielu godzinach. Inna postać. Smukła i wysoka. Pomocna ręka Toby'ego, który zanosi mnie na górę i przywraca do porządku. Chłopaka, który zmusza mnie do kąpieli, przemywa moje rany, smaruje siniaki, kładzie do snu na miękkiej pościeli pod starymi kocami.  
W jego bezdennych oczach tkwi współczucie.  
Słyszę jego podniesiony głos na dole.  
I wtedy dopiero.. naprawdę zaczynam płakać.

Tak samo jak wtedy, z moich płuc wydostaje się krzyk, który płoszy wszystkie ptaki.

 **Nathan**

Ed Sheeran- One

Moje wypastowane buty wybijają jednostajny rytm, gdy ścierają się z płytką chodnikową. Latarnie lśnią przyćmionym blaskiem. Daleko na niebie jaśnieje samotna, blada gwiazda. Błyszczy nad jej domem, oświetla okno mieszkania Vee. Nie chodziłem po ulicy jak włóczęga przez cały dzień. Jeszcze pół godziny temu, byłem w swojej posiadłości, której ktoś ukradł duszę. Nie jestem pewien, czy ktokolwiek tchnął kawałek siebie w to miejsce. Są to korytarze wybudowane z twardych cegieł, ale o kruchej konstrukcji. Zawsze, gdy myślę o domu przypomina mi się jak mój ojciec nie mógł rzucić palenia i za każdym razem jego walka kończyła się sięgnięciem po papierosa. Pamiętam ogień, który płonął czerwienią i to jak pragnąłem sprawdzić, czy da się wyczuć od niego ciepło. Gdy zbliżałem się, tata odkręcał się plecami i szedł na balkon wpatrywać się w nicość na horyzoncie.  
Mój dom przypominał mi zapałkę, którą można było złamać i wyrzucić, a jej słaby, ciepły ogień wygnać jednym oddechem.

Hogwart był moim domem. Evie nim była. Ciepło w jej oczach nie stawało się chłodem, nawet gdy była zła. Królowa mrozu miała oczy jak letni poranek. Roześmiałem się i oparłem  
o ścianę bloku. Mugole mijali mnie, nawet nie obdarzając zagubionego chłopaka swoim spojrzeniem. Kim ja właściwie byłem, by oczekiwać czyjejś uwagi? Zawsze jej szukałem. Może w niewłaściwych miejscach. Może to ktoś powinien walczyć o mnie?  
Coś głęboko w mojej duszy jak kamień przymocowany do wagi sprawiało, ze całe życie byłem niestabilny. Nie potrafiłem utrzymać równowagi. Pragnąłem za bardzo ii zbyt wiele na raz,  
a spoczynek był moim największym koszmarem. Gdy się zatrzymujesz, prawda spogląda  
w twoje oczy. A ty? Nie zapominasz tego uczucia. Sięga ręką do twojej piersi i obok serca wkłada ciężarek, który nie pozwala ci wzlecieć. Skąd to znasz, przyjacielu?

Bałem się zaangażować, bo nie sadziłem, ze uda mi się podołać. A życie, w którym jedynym zajęciem była walka o to, by nie upaść, nie wydawało się zabawą. Kiedy wciąż jestem tu, chcę tańczyć. Nawet jeśli życie nie jest imprezą, na jaką się pisałem. Tylko...Gdybym wiedział,  
że opuszczając miecz, sam stwarzam swój powolny upadek...  
Moje życie wyglądałoby inaczej. Byłoby jak rozkoszny poemat, a nie bełkot zachlanego głupca.

Kryję twarz w dłoniach. Do moich powiek przylepia się obraz imprezy, która miała być iskierką w ciemności pod moim dachem. Cóż, w tym wieku powinienem zacząć odróżniać fajerwerki od ognia, przy którym można się ogrzać. Podobnie, zimne ognie są efektowne, ale gdy się wypalą potrzeba dużo więcej, by zatrzymać przelotny uśmiech, uleczyć drganie serc, połączyć dwie cudne osoby pocałunkiem słodyczy. Elektroniczna muzyka, tupot stóp, spocone ciała, wszystko to, co zobaczyłem na kolejnym przyjęciu, mieszało się w mojej głowie z jej zmysłowymi ruchami, jej ciałem nakrytym zieloną sukienką, z subtelnym jazzem wydobywanym przez stary adapter z zakurzonej, nylonowej płyty. Przypomniałem sobie jak mnie błagała i to jak dzwoniłem do niej z imprezy pełnej pseudo arystokratów, punków, zepsutych dziewczyn o poprawionych twarzach i chłopaków maskujących swoje nieczyste intencje słodkimi, krzywymi uśmieszkami.  
Sygnał telefonu wybrzmiewa w moich uszach jak kościelne dzwony.  
Cholera.  
To nie przestaje hałasować.  
Moja ręka sięga po jakiś skręt leżący na sterylnej umywalce. Ironio.  
To w ogóle twoja ręka, Zabini?  
Alkohol.  
Moje własne ciało na satynowych nakryciach. Pot na twarzy.  
Zapach perfum dziewczyny, której nie znam.  
,, czy mogę ci w czymś pomoc, skarbie?"

Nie wiem, skarbie, a potrafisz? Czy potrafisz?

 **Laura**

Marina and The Diamonds- I'm a Ruin

Gorące strumienie łez znaczą moje policzki, mimo iż myślałam, że moje oczy wyschły  
i nigdy znów nie zapłaczą. Moje serce było w szoku, bodźce zewnętrzne przestały mieć znaczenie dla mojego ciała.  
Znów płonę, a w mojej krwi znajduje się adrenalina. W powietrzu czuję swój własny gniew, słyszę kroki. Nie moje. Przecież ja siedzę na niepościelonym łóżku. Słyszę głosy w swojej głowie, a ich echo odbija się od ścian.  
Muszę stąd uciec.  
Moje własne nogi zaprowadziły mnie do drzwi tego więzienia, mogę równie dobrze sama je opuścić.  
Jeśli nie...przyjdą po mnie. Lekarze, wspomnienia opuszczonego szpitala Puckeya, który wyglądał niemalże tak samo. Merlinie, czasem wydaję mi się, że on pojawi się  
w drzwiach. Wiem, że to niemożliwe. Dziwne jak bardzo chciałabym z nim porozmawiać. Był wariatem, ale kiedyś musiał być dobry. Czy mógł kiedykolwiek przeżywać coś takiego jak ja przeżywam?  
Wyglądam przez okno. Wiatr zagarnia śnieg ze sklepienia nieba. Bicie mojego serca wyprowadza mnie z równowagi. Wyobrażam sobie werble przed wyjściem na scenę zaraz potem zdaję mi się, że zacznie grać muzyka, a napięcie będzie rosnąć.  
Ale w moich uszach brzęczy cisza. Ktoś stoi za jednym z drzew w parku. Ciemna plama na tle bieli. Ta postać bez tożsamości w moich oczach, budzi moje zainteresowanie.  
Chwieję się. Wrzucam wszystko, co mam do torby; nie trudzę się, by coś złożyć. Ubrania, kosmetyki...nic dla mnie nie znaczą. Schodzę po schodach, ale moja niecierpliwość narasta. Chcę odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Nikt nie może mi powiedzieć jak długo powinnam to robić.  
Śnieg oblepia moje buty. Jest coraz wyżej. Jestem zainteresowana, kto mnie obserwował. Wyłania się zza drzewa, płynnym, nieskrępowanym ruchem.  
Pociera kark.  
-Witaj, Lauro- mówi Nathan.  
Jego ciemne oczy mimo że wpatrują się we mnie, są odbiciem jakiegoś innego miejsca.  
Oddycham głęboko.  
-Co cię tu sprowadza?  
-Wiesz, powinienem spytać o to samo ciebie.  
-Co za różnica- biorę do rąk śnieg i formuję kulkę.  
Jest sypki, nie lepi się w moich dłoniach.  
.- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? Myślałam, że nikt nie...  
Nikt nie wiedział. Dopóki nie zacząłem cię szukać.  
Poczuwam jak zalewa mnie fala wstydu. Zaczynam czuć papierowe ściany,  
które zamykają mnie w środku pudełka. Zero drogi ucieczki, a tyle w nim miejsca.  
-Ty, mnie szukałeś?  
Otacza mnie ramieniem i kładzie na mojej twarzy smutny wzrok. Pewnie wyglądam tak samo.  
-Organizowałem imprezę i nie potrafiłem się z tobą skontaktować. Ale to nie dlatego postawiłem wszystko na głowie, by znaleźć cię w tym miejscu...Powiedzmy, że nasza paczka trochę się podzieliła...na pary. A ja chciałem porozmawiać z kimś, kto może podziela moje wątpliwości.  
Czuję, że mróz osiada na moich policzkach.  
-Pary? Co się stało z twoim...nie wiem jak to nazwać, związkiem z Evie Nott?  
Śmieje się, ale wyczuwam jego gorycz.  
-Liczyłem, że mi z tym pomożesz.  
Uderza mnie delikatnie ramieniem, a ja mu oddaje.. Jestem niepewna.  
-Ty na pewno w ogóle tu jesteś?  
Znów się śmieje. Smutny dźwięk.  
-Obawiam się, że tak. Mogę?- pyta pokazując mi swoje ramię.  
Biorę go pod rękę.. Idziemy przez ośnieżony park, bez śladów przetartych szlaków.  
Chris.  
Chris siedzi na ławce, noga na nogę, wzrok utopił w poszarzałym niebie.  
Jest w nim coś innego, ale niepewny uśmiech, którym mnie obdarza, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotykają mówi mi wszystko.  
To wciąż ten sam chłopak.  
To musi być sen..  
Pocieram oczy, kręcę się dookoła, szczypie się.  
Nathan zatrzymuje mnie i uśmiecha się z odrobiną rozczulenia.  
-Twój książę na białym rumaku przyjechał. Zdaję się, że byłem tylko dobrą wróżką.  
Mierzę go wzrokiem.  
-Wiesz, że zapamiętam to sobie, Zabini.  
-Dobrze, pamiętaj tylko, że świadczę najlepsze usługi w mieście. Złotą rybką mnie nie zastąpisz.  
Robię drobny krok, a potem kolejny. Skradam się jak do zwierzęcia, które mogę spłoszyć lub sprowokować.  
Chris zgarnia śnieg dłońmi w grubych, jednopalczastych rękawiczkach i klepie miejsce obok siebie.  
Kręcę głową. W jego oczach nadzieja gaśnie. Nie mogę na to patrzeć. Siadam.  
Pocieram rękoma o uda, nie wiem co robić.  
Sięga po moją rękę; odsuwam się od niego.  
Chris uśmiecha się smutno.  
-Tęskniłem za tobą. Chyba nie będę pytał, co sprawiło, że tu trafiłaś. Wolę raczej dowiedzieć się, czy pozwolisz mi się stąd zabrać?  
Zamykam oczy i chowam twarz w dłoniach. Kładę się na swoich kolanach,a on pozostawia swoją rękę na moim ramieniu.  
-Nie chce powiedzieć do widzenia. - mamroczę w tej samej pozycji, mimo że moje serce krzyczy, co innego.  
Wrzeszczy, że zrobiłam rzeczy, których nie powinnam. I nie potrafię ich zapomnieć.  
Tańczyłam do muzyki jak zaczarowana przez zaklinacza.  
Mówi, że chcę być wolna: od przeszłości, wspomnień, bólu. Nie wiem, czy Craven mi go nie zada. Był jedynym, któremu zaufałam, a porzucił mnie w restauracji. Nasze pożegnanie przypieczętował dźwięk dzwoneczka u drzwi, gdy przez nie wychodziłam.  
Chcę powiedzieć, że dobrze zrobił; zrujnuję go jak samą siebie, jeśli pozwoli mi zostać.  
-Co ty tam mamroczesz?- mówi rozbawionym głosem, jakby wszystko było po staremu.  
Podnoszę się z ławki i ciągnę go do góry. Po mojej skórze przechodzą dreszcze i wiem, że droga, którą będziemy musieli przejść będzie dłuższa niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo to, próbuję.  
-Co ty na to, by ta wędrówka była pierwszą, którą pokonamy razem?  
Jego oczy mówią za niego.  
Bierzemy się za ręce i idziemy, nie wiedząc, gdzie zmierzamy.  
Nie oglądam się za siebie, ale wiem, że Nathan uśmiecha się tak jak tylko on potrafi.


	31. Rozdział 30

Okrągła liczba, moi drodzy! Rozdział 30. Miłego czytania :)  
 **Komentarze ultrasupermiło widziane**?  
Zapraszam cieplutko na mojego instagrama o nazwie paperbackpoema ️.

 **Evie**

Glass Animal-Cacoa Hooves  
Patti Smith-Beacause The night

Strugi deszczu spływają po zaparowanych oknach jak tusz po policzkach dziewczynki,  
którą kiedyś byłam. Małej osóbki o drobnych rączkach, która myślała że jest w stanie zachowywać się jak dorosła. Patrzy na mnie ze świata za szkłem.  
Czemu jej policzki są suche, twarz wciąż poważna, a włosy dzikie?

Strumienie wody to nie moje łzy.  
Widzę dżungle w swoim spojrzeniu, nieodkryte lądy.  
Nie poznałam nigdy samej siebie; nie urodziłam się z kompasem wytyczającym mi szlak. Jedynym drogowskazem była magiczna gra polegająca na odbijaniu rożnego rodzaju piłek  
i lewitowaniu w powietrzu. Rano mam pojawić się na meczu. Myśl o nim wisi w mojej głowie na cieniutkiej lince; chce ulecieć jak ptak, ale coś ją powstrzymuje.  
Sumienie dobija się do moich drzwi, krzycząc: czy ktoś mnie słyszy?  
O, kochanie-myślę-Jak mogłaś tak potraktować tego chłopaka?  
Przesuwam album, z którego wypada zdjęcie.  
Z fotografii uśmiecha się do mnie znajoma postać. Tobias Puckey wydaje się przemawiać głębokim, hipnotyzującym głosem.

,,Nie zapunktowałaś, Evie."

Krew zastyga w moich żyłach.

Dzwonek u drzwi rozbrzmiewa w pustej ciszy.

Dreszcze  
Dreszcze  
Dreszcze.

Chowam się pod ladą, a głowę w dłonie.  
Kołysze się od przodu do tyłu. Albo od tyłu do przodu.  
Już sama nie wiem. Krzyczę do mamy, by wróciła z pracy.  
Ale mamusia ci nie pomoże, Evie, nie masz pięciu lat.

Czy ja w ogóle zamknęłam drzwi?

Słyszę kroki. Może je sobie wymyśliłam.  
Nie. Nie. Nie.  
Były prawdziwe, a teraz czyjeś dłonie spoczywają na moich ramionach.  
Jedno spojrzenie wystarczy mi na powrót do rzeczywistości i zrozumienie prawdy.  
To nie Toby.  
Nie jest to żaden Śmerciożerca.  
Ani nawet Craven, czy mama.  
Zabini, pan czarujący we własnej osobie, tuli mnie do siebie.  
Kilka tygodni rozłąki, które spowodowałam odpływa razem z kolejną sekundą zagubioną bez powrotu.  
-Szszsz-ucisza mnie, a ja chcę nagrać ten dźwięk, aby odtwarzać go jak stara piosenkę, kiedy czuję tyle, co nic.

Za każdym razem. Aż początek zleje się z końcem, a melodia jego szeptu wyryje bruzdę  
w moim sercu.

-Przepraszam-wyszeptalam.  
-Zwariowałaś, za co? Miałaś pełne prawo się nie odzywać. Evie, nie byłem gotów na zmianę  
... cokolwiek ci powiedziałem.  
Odwróciłam się do niego i zanurzyłam w jego ciemnych ciemnych oczach. Prądy morskie porywają mnie w czarną glebie...czy gdzieś znajduje się dno?  
-Myślisz, że ja byłam..jestem gotowa?-kręcę głowa- Wiesz, wciąż nie wiem jak to zrobić. Ale dokąd próbujemy...proszę. Powiedz mi, że dlatego tu przyszedłeś.  
Czuje jego oddech,  
wdech i wydech wdech i wydech.  
Brak odoru alkoholu czy papierosów.  
Lekka woń mięty i perfum o zapachu drzewa sandałowego.  
Zbliża swoje usta do kącika moich i mruczy:  
-Nie wiem, kochanie. Może przyszedłem się tu trochę podroczyć?  
Śmieje się, przybliża się jeszcze bardziej. Oplatam go nogami.  
-Albo pobić?  
\- Już powaliłeś mnie swoim najlepszym strzałem, skarbie.  
-Kusząca Vee! Spytam raz jeszcze. Gdzie się podziała sztywniara Evie?  
-Och, skończ już z tym!  
Wpijam się w jego pełne usta, wychodzimy w swoich objęciach spod lady.  
Zataczamy się i błędny krok dzieli nas od upadku na sofę. Kręcę głową i ciągnę go na taras.  
Wychyla się i krzyczy do kogoś, kto przygląda się nam z ulicy.  
\- Zwariowałeś?-pytam.  
\- Na twoim punkcie? Tak. Co do tego faceta, nie mógłbym być bardziej niezadowolony z jego obecności.  
-A to dlaczego?  
-Dlatego, ze dziś są moje urodziny i..  
Przełykam ogień. Nie miałam pojęcia.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Vee. Nie mam w zwyczaju ich obchodzić. Moje życie to wystarczająca impreza. Ujmijmy, że to taki bunt.  
Poprawiam jego kołnierzyk. Zatrzymuję ręce na torsie Zabiniego.  
-Wiem, ze jest coś więcej na rzeczy..  
-Może..  
Całuje mnie, wypełniając ciepłem. Dotyka obojczyka. Jego uczucie zalewa mnie wrzątkiem. Kolorowe światełka świąteczne lśnią nad naszymi głowami.  
\- A może nic szczególnego. Albo nie coś, tylko ktoś. Ktoś szczególny.  
Jest zimno, ulice pokrywają pierwsze cienkie tkaniny śniegu. Cały świat iskrzy się bielą,  
ale z nieba zaczyna padać leniwy deszcz.  
Chłopak muska moje ramię, z którego spadł rękaw swetra.  
Gubię rozsądek razem z nim i depcze go bosymi stopami.  
-Chyba się przeziębię. Przy tobie nie czuje chłodu.  
Ubranie opada na ziemie,a Jonathan zostawia delikatne ślady na moim jasnym ciele jakbym była z porcelany.  
Ciarki maszerują po moich plecach.  
Unosi brwi.  
-Tak sadzisz? A co powiesz na to? Accio, miotła!  
Po szarości nieba oświetlonego światłem ulicznych latarni przemyka jego Piorun.  
Zabini ciągnie mnie do środka, otwiera szafę jak we własnym domu i wyjmuje ciepły płaszcz.  
Bierze torbę i wrzuca ubrania. Letnie.  
Otula mnie okryciem, czuje przyjemną fakturę wełny. Łaskocze mnie przy tej czynności, a ja wyślizguje się z jego ramion. Bierze w rękę miotłę i na ramieniu zawiesza torbę. Zakładam ciepłe buty.  
Staje przy drzwiach i wskazuje na dwór. Uśmiecha się, jakby zapraszał mnie na przejażdżkę  
z jednostronnym biletem. Nie szkodzi.  
Myślami już jestem na pokładzie.  
\- Wsiadasz, czy potrzebujesz kopa?- pyta, przymierzając się do miotły.  
Prycham i i obejmuje go od tyłu.  
Zawsze latałam sama.  
Do teraz.  
-Przy tobie? Nigdy.

Wiem, że nie byłam wieloma rzeczami. Ale jestem dobra, stabilna. Moje uczucie jest czyste.  
Wiem to, gdy całujemy się, leżąc na molo nad otwartym oceanem. Toniemy w ciemności nieba. Jesteśmy jedynym światlem na tym świecie. Wiatr smaga moją skore, ale pozwalam tej sile, by wzięła mnie w swoje objęcia.  
Nathan ociepla mnie dotykiem.  
Wstajemy i biegniemy wzdłuż brzegu. Ucieka zanim do niego dobiegam. Zlewa się z czarną pustką i znów pojawia się dla moich oczu. Opadam na piasek, miękkie lądowanie. Topie się  
w jego złocistych ziarnach.  
Spocone ciało Nathana spoczywa na moim, gdy stuka mnie w ramie byśmy zagrali w berka. Zgadzam się i gonie go, dopóki nie wbiega w ogromną falę. Znika pod jej powierzchnią i wynurza się ponownie jak heros z mitu.  
Życie, gdy znów mam go obok siebie jest zbyt wspaniałe, by mogło być prawdziwe. Wbijam paznokcie w ramię.  
Przywołuje mnie kuszącym gestem. Jest jak miraż na pustyni; mam wrażenie, że rozpłynie się w słodkim powietrzu.  
Podążam powolnym krokiem, zdejmuje ubrania i wbiegam do wody.  
Uśmiecham się zanim, tego pragnę. Uśmiecham się, bo nie pragnę niczego bardziej.  
-Wstrząsasz moim życiem, wiesz?-pytam poprzez pocałunki.  
-Ty, wstrząsasz moją duszą.  
Roztapiam się pod jego dotykiem. Płonę i marznę w jego objęciach.  
Żyję i oddycham. I wszystko pomiędzy.

Trawy poruszają się na wietrze, liście szumią w rytm moich myśli. Siedzę na werandzie, kołysze się do muzyki gitary wybrzmiewającej w radiu.  
Zachodzi mnie od tyłu i podaje mi tackę z jedzeniem.  
Nie jestem głodna.  
Chce tylko jego.  
-Kiedy wracamy do śnieżnej Anglii?-pytam, rozglądając się po otaczającej nas naturze  
w pełnym rozkwicie.  
Siada obok na schodach.  
-Nie wiem, za dwa dni musze pojawić się na przesłuchaniu. Z tego co się orientuję, ty też nie masz go za sobą.  
Kręcę głową.  
-Kiedy myślę o ostatnich miesiącach, czuję pustkę. Jakbym natrafiła na lukę w świecie, pustą kieszeń. To wszystko ginie w moich wspomnieniach, a niedługo nie będzie po nich śladu...  
Nie przeraża cię to?  
-Myślę,że..niektóre rzeczy muszą zostać zgubione. Po to, by odnaleźć nowe. Największe rozdarcie; to miedzy tym, co znajome i ukochane a przyszłością, w której nie może się wydarzyć ponownie to samo. Dlatego staramy się wyłączyć myślenie. Jak mówiłaś..to działanie, chociaż spowodowane myślą, dokonuje jakiejś zmiany. Może to okrutne, ale taka jest prawda. Myśl to tylko początek.  
-To nic nie rozwiązuje, prawda? Czy cokolwiek znaczy posiadanie takiej wiedzy?.  
-Niektórych równań w życiu nie da się rozwiązać; matematyka, której nigdy nie zrozumiemy, Vee. Cóż..ja i tak jej nie rozumiem niezależnie od tematu...  
Śmieje się. Zgrywa się albo nie docenia swoich umiejętności.  
-Musimy walczyć o to, by nie schrzanić wszystkiego od nowa i nie rozpamiętywać przeszłości. Mimo to, gdzieś nosimy cześć tego, co było i dzięki temu jesteśmy sobą. Jeśli kiedyś to zgubię, sam będę zgubiony. Kto wie czy gdybym był inny..czy siedziałbym tu teraz z tobą, gdybym kiedyś nie był kim byłem? Nie wiem. Cholera, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.  
O wielu rzeczach nigdy się nie dowiem! I wiesz co? Pieprzyć to. Zamierzam się cieszyć tym, co los dał mi w prezencie.  
-To nie tylko twoje najlepsze urodziny. Czuje się, jakbym sama je miała.  
Machnięciem różdżki gasi światło w domku. Już może to robić, czary poza Hogwartem nie są zabronione dla Nathana Zabiniego od dnia jego 17 roku życia.  
Uśmiecham się.  
Kiedy ten dzieciak dorósł?  
Całuje go powoli, ale on zwraca mi uwagę na coś innego.  
Pokazuje palcem na niebo, po którymś ktoś rozsypał srebrne perełki.  
Myśle o wszystkich konstelacjach, co oznaczają i czy gdzieś znajduje się moja.  
Gubię się w tłumie białych świateł.  
Wiruje i wiruje ...  
Odnajduje swoją gwiazdę obok siebie.  
Spadła na ziemie i stoi obok mnie.  
Przechodzą mnie dreszcze pod jego spojrzeniem. Szkarłat wypływa na moje policzki.  
Nathan zdejmuje moją sukienkę, a ja rozpinam jego koszule.  
Odrywa moje bose stopy od podłoża,, gdy ciągnie mnie do środka.  
Przestaje mnie całować, by wyłączyć radio.  
Pamietam jak naprawiał inne w pensjonacie, który był kiedyś moim skarbem, teraz pozostaje żywy w moich wspomnieniach. Bezpieczny. Już tam nie powrócę.  
Wsadza do gramofonu płytę z jazzem.  
-Mogę prosić o ten taniec?- pyta mnie, a ja widzę znajomego chłopaka stojącego w oknie Hogwartu.  
Przez wiraż prześwituje światło nadające mu aureolę anioła. W jego ręku dostrzegam papierosa, choć teraz go tam wcale nie ma. Jego oczy wciąż mówią więcej niż łobuzerski uśmieszek.  
Teraz jest taki sam, widzę w nim nieszczęśliwą miłość do życia i do kogoś, kto stoi przed nim szepcząc:  
-Karty na stół, Jonathanie.  
Jego dłonie są wolne i mam ochotę to zmienić.  
Podchodzę do niego i kładę jego dłonie na swoich biodrach.  
-Ten i każdy kolejny.

 **Scorpius**

Lana Del Rey-Mermaid Motel

Siedzi na murku i patrzy w niebo. Blady blask słońca zatapia swoje palce w jej rudych włosach. Dzień jest ciepły, jej kurtka rozpięta. Widzę swoją koszulę na ciele Weasley.  
W Malfoy Manor spędziliśmy cały wieczór na rozmowie o fotografii, przyszłych planach, przekomarzaniu się i leczeniu ran, które nigdy się nie zagoiły. Poprosiła mnie, bym ofiarował jej koszulę, gdy wspominaliśmy naszą pierwszą wspólną imprezę. To wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Moja pamięć dobijała się do drzwi umysłu z zatopionym wspomnieniem. W oczach Rose widziałem echo własnych niepewności i nadziei.  
Dziś dostrzegam magię skaczącą w jej oczach; płonie w jej żyłach i wciąż musi panować nad swoimi mocami. Moje wnętrze oddała fakt, ze urodziłem się wcześniej. Gdy na nią spoglądam, wydaje się starsza o stulecia.  
Patrzy na mnie jakby znała każdy mój krok.  
Czyta z otwartej księgi, zna wszystkie runy, nagłówki i niewyraźne, mroczne notatki na stronicach życia chłopaka, który siedzi obok niej.  
Mógłbym tak spędzić całą wieczność, ale ciągnie mnie do pobliskiej kwiaciarni.  
Kiedy wchodzimy do środka, uderza nas paleta kolorów.  
Zdają się krzyczeć ze wszystkich stron.  
Zielone pnącza pną się po wysokim sklepieniu, a urocze doniczki otaczają nas z każdej strony. Za szklanymi drzwiami widzę kawiarenkę, w której zakochani popijają herbaty  
o egzotycznych smakach, sączą słodki likier i rozsmakowują się w słodkich, lukrowanych łakociach. Po środku placu zwieńczonego szklaną kopulą znajduje się płytki basen z rybami.  
Przyglądam się naszemu odbiciu w szybie.  
-To moje ulubione miejsce-mówi Rose, gdy sięga po gałązkę lawendy.-Myślę, że odkryłam jeden ze składników twoich odurzających perfum, Skorpionie. Bynajmniej nie jest to jad ani tej paskudny ani węża..  
Zbliża się do mnie, a jej oddech spoczywa na mojej szyi. Każdy nerw mojej skóry pali żywcem  
i zaraz zaraz zaraz spłonę..  
-Cóż, musiałeś dodać magiczne substancje odurzające. Jeśli chodzi o zapach...To lawenda. Sama w sobie ma silne oddziaływanie na zmysły. Nieprawdaż?  
Przysuwa do mnie gałązkę. Czuję zapach rośliny wokół siebie; otacza mnie, pokrywa  
i spycha w przepaść. A ja skaczę zanim dokona na mnie sądu ostatecznego.  
Rozgląda się, czy nikt jej nie obserwuje i zrywa jeszcze kawałek, który wkłada sobie miedzy włosy.  
\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, co oznaczają te kwiaty, wężu..  
Unoszę brwi i nie mogę powstrzymać chichotu, gdy używa swojej wiedzy, by wprawić mnie  
w zakłopotanie.  
Jej twarz staje się na chwile poważniejsza, a cień zasnuwa oczy. Drobne ramiona uginają się pod ciężarem ostatnich miesięcy.  
-Nieufność. Ten zapach oddalał cię od innych bardziej niż przybliżał. Chciałeś mieć życie pod kontrolą. Chciałeś być królem swojego podwórka.  
Przestępuję z nogi na nogę, wiedząc że ma racje.  
-Ale to w porządku. Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, ze jesteśmy tacy sami. Miałeś rację. Ale jednego nie zauważyłeś. Wchodzę w chaos z każdym krokiem, który wykonuje w twoja stronę. I nigdy nie czułam się tak lekko.  
Mimo swojego wzrostu, wydaje mi się drobna w moich ramionach. Jest silna, ale rownocześnie delikatna.  
Moje usta błądzą wokół jej, nie podejmując żadnej decyzji.  
W jej oczach zapala się to samo światło, które zobaczyłam zeszłego wieczoru.  
Całą noc nie spałem. Powieki zaczynaja mi ciążyć , jakby rzuciła na mnie urok.  
Może miłość jest jak Przysięga Wieczysta: zawsze będziemy związani niewidocznym sznurem, którego nie dało się przerwać.  
Jest  
ciaśniejszy  
ciaśniejszy.

I jest miedzy nami mniej miejsca,  
mniej tlenu,  
mniej barier.

Aż znika wszystko.

Ciągnie mnie na gore, a ja posyłam jej pytający wzrok.  
-No co? Użyjesz Alohomory na drzwiach. Spokojnie, właściciele wynajmują te mieszkania po niskiej cenie. Jak nie będziesz mógł rozstać się z pokojem, wrócisz tu ponownie.  
Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem i posłałem szelmowski uśmiech.  
\- Na prawdę uważasz że to się uda?  
-Z tobą? Oczywiście.  
Czytam każdą runę, która skrywa jej myśli.

Zamykam drzwi, a wystrój pomieszczenia wprawia mnie w zaskoczenie.  
Pokój upstrzony jest niezliczonymi kwiatami, a na tapecie zakwitają malowane róże.  
Podłoga jest stara i skrzypi pod naszymi nogami. Na środku stoi miękki fotel o roślinnym wzorze.  
Siadam, a Rose chichocze.  
\- Malfoy na swoim tronie.  
Rzucam w nią pluszową poduszką.  
-Róża z kolcami.  
Wzrok róży ląduje na drzwiach po lewej, perlisty śmiech wypełnia ściany,rozjaśnia pomieszczenie, kradnie cały blask słońcu.  
-Co tam jest?  
\- Przekonaj się sam, wężu. Naszym przeznaczeniem zdaje się bycie razem na podłodze.

Przed moimi oczami pojawia się materac leżący na ziemi i świece porozstawiane dookoła.  
Rozpalam je pstryknięciem palców.  
Świat za oknem cichnie, a ja słyszę tylko bicie naszych serc. Przyciągam ja do siebie i jak po balu przyszpilam do ściany.  
-Chyba musze zacząć chodzić w sukienkach, by zobaczyć cię znów w jednej z nich- mówię przez pocałunki.  
Każdy z nich wywołuje palenie w moich wnętrznościach.  
Od jej zapachu kręci mi się w głowie.

Jestem odurzony. Płynie w moim krwiobiegu, wypełnia każdy oddech.  
Tonę w świecie, który rozmywa się i wiruje wokół nas.  
-Chodź tu, Lawendo.  
Ciągnę ja w swoją stronę. Dwa guziki od jej koszuli turlają się po podłodze, zmierzając w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.  
Nieważne.  
Widzę zaskoczenie w jej oczach, ale całuje mnie pierwsza i zrzuca bluzkę ze swoich ramion. Lądujemy na materacu.  
Wyciągam z jej włosów fioletową gałązkę i wkładam ją sobie miedzy zęby.  
Śmieje się, gdy muskam nią jej dekolt, schodząc coraz niżej.  
Zaczyna się wiercić i jeszcze bardziej śmiać. Czuję jak jej skóra ociera się o moją.  
Pragnę pragnę ten dźwięk zamknąć w szkatułce, a klucz powiesić na sercu. Dźwięk, którego pozazdrościłyby słowiki budzące ją ze snu.  
Moje palce obramowują usta kwiatu; próbuje je ugryźć, wiec przyciągam jej nogi do siebie. Oplatają mnie i nie ma drogi ucieczki dla żadnego z nas.  
Splata swoje ręce z moimi, opiera głowę na moim ramieniu. Chowam swoją w zagłębieniu jej obojczyka, oddycham cieżko.  
-Wracam do Hogwartu-szepcze- chce przeżyć ostatni rok od prologu do epilogu. Wyczuwam niedokończona opowieść.  
Uśmiecha się. Wiem o tym, bo czuje jej spokojny oddech na swojej spoconej skórze.  
\- Nie znoszę otwartych zakończeń-dodaje.  
-Czy to jedno z nich?  
-Być może.-uśmiecha się i nasze usta spotykają się z powrotem.  
Usta do ust.  
Czoło do czoła.  
Ciało do ciała.

Nie ma już  
odwrotu.

 **Albus**

Nick Cave-Wild rose  
James Blunt-Tears and rain

Obrotowe drzwi kręcą się jak karuzela. Ludzie wsiadają i wysiadają. Wskakują i spadają, ciągnąc za sobą innych. Każda blondynka ma uśmiech zimy, która nie zdążyła wybielić świata. Zalążka zimy porwanego przez lodowate odmęty wody.  
Chlup.  
Chlup.  
Odpłynęła, a ja podryfowałem za nią.  
Bramy, które przekracza są dla mnie zamknięte. Czuwam przed nimi, wdychając zapach egzotycznych pnączy.

Otwieram oczy. Siedzę pod szklanym dachem, przez który widać szare szare niebo.  
A wokół mnie ludzie ludzie ludzie.  
I tonę we wspomnieniach i tonę razem z nią.  
Moja dłoń dzierży długopis  
Piszę piszę i piszę.  
O wszystkim, co pamiętam.  
Tak jak było.  
Tak jak miało być.  
Mam początek, rozwinięcie i zakończenie.  
Łzę w kąciku oka.  
Życie w kawałkach.  
Nie mam jej w swoich objęciach.

Kolejny obrót i do małego ogrodu w czterech ścianach wchodzi Rose. Ciągnie za sobą Scorpiusa.  
Nie widzę jej oczu, ale na pewno się śmieją.  
Żałoba kryje się pod szczęściem bliskości ukochanego.  
Płatki kruchego śniegu rozpuszczają się na dachu; jak moje łzy, jej łzy, jego łzy, łzy jeszcze niewypłakane.  
Po swojej prawej mam list od Lily przekazany z tymczasowego aresztu.  
Proces zadecyduje o jej losie.  
Czytam każdą literę, chowam każdy przecinek, zjadam każdą kropkę.

Albusie na niektóre rzeczy już za późno ale zawsze lepiej jest usłyszeć to słowo przepraszam myślałam że byłeś ode mnie lepszy ale ty starałeś się być lepszy dużo bardziej niż ja nie zapominaj o tym

ja straciłam Toby'ego ty straciłeś Chloe  
ty straciłeś Chloe  
ty straciłeś Chloe

Echo jak wyrok egzekucyjny. Jakbym kazał ją stracić.  
Przyciąć dziką różę...  
Nigdy nie powinienem jej opuszczać, nigdy nie powinienem pozwolić jej iść.  
Lilia szepcze, bym obrócił się, ale niepodlewana...więdnie.

Po mojej lewej stronie leży inny list. Z czerwoną pieczęcią. Z adresatem wypisanym starannym, zawijanych pismem.  
Moje palce błądzą wokół miejsca sklejenia.  
Wyjmuję list. I czytam ponownie każdą literę, zatrzymuję się przy każdym przecinku, przemilczam każdą kropkę.

Szanowny Panie Albusie Potterze,  
W imieniu Organizacji Wybitnych Czarodziei proponuję Panu możliwość jednorocznych studiów dla wyjątkowo uzdolnionych czarodziei odbywających się w Akademii Magii Beauxbatons. Program obejmuje rozszerzone kształcenie przed ukończeniem edukacji egzaminem z wszystkich lat nauki, lekcje dotyczące kultury i języka głównych krajów uczestniczących w projekcie, dodatkowe zajęcia dotyczące magii obronnej i integracje z rówieśnikami z całego świata.  
Oczekujemy pańskiego potwierdzenia do końca grudnia bieżącego roku.  
Dalsze informacje będą przekazywane w kolejnych listach.  
Z poważaniem,  
Prezes Organizacji Wybitnych Czarodziei,  
Alain Cassel

Rozglądam się i widzę, że nieśmiały śnieg rozkwitł w przepiękne płatki.  
Wiruje i opada. Opada i wiruje.  
W powietrzu czuję nadzieję, wdycham ją i próbuje zatrzymać głęboko.  
Głęboko w sercu; stąd nie uleci.  
W mojej fantazji fontanna Nicolasa Flamela skrzy się obietnicami, niebieskie szaty wirują na wietrze, a ja odnajduje szczęście w miejscu, które opuściła Inez Arnaud.  
Może wszyscy chodzimy tymi samymi ścieżkami. Tylko widzimy inne znaki na swoich drogach. W końcu to nie to, co nam się przydarza nas definiuje, ale to, czemu pozwolimy się zmienić.  
Chloe mnie zmieniła, ale nie mogę pozwolić na zmianę, którą może spowodować jej strata.  
Nie mogę upaść, bo nie wstanę. Muszę stać pomimo wiatru, który wieje w oczy, wyciska ze mnie łzy i szczypie mrozem moją skórę.  
Nowe życie rozkwita nowymi obietnicami, pozostawiając w moim sercu złote płatki poprzedniego.  
Zamykam swoją książkę i podpisuje nazwiskiem.  
Cała historia w jednym zeszycie.

Nazywam się Albus Severus Potter. Noszę imiona po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu. Jeden z nich był Ślizgonem. Nie jestem swoim ojcem, wujem, ciotką, kuzynem, bratem.  
Kryje się we mnie lekkoduch ściągany przez grawitacje jak ptak ze zranionym skrzydłem.  
Kiedyś wzlecę ponownie.  
Do słońca i do gwiazd. Jak feniks z popiołu.  
Jest światło, które nigdy nie gaśnie.  
I za nim podążam.


	32. Soundtrack

Team songs:

Lana Del rey- Millon Dollar Man

Mika-Last Party

Kidness- Swingin Party

Lorde-Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Eurhytmics-Sweet Dreams

Scorpius;

The Neighbourhood- The Beach

The Neighbourhood- Float

Lorde-Still Sane

Lorde-Glory and Gore

Rosie:

Lorde- White Teeth Teens are Out

Lana del Rey-Honeymoon

Lana Del Rey-Mermaid Motel

Florence and The macine-Never Let Me go

Lana Del Rey- Black Beauty

Evie:

Regina Spektor- Hero

Birdy-Shine/Standing in the way of the light

Lana Del Rey-Kill Kill

Green Day- Wake me up when September Ends

Lorde-A world alone

Patti Smith-Because the night

Chris:

Billy Joel- Uptown Girl

The Eagles- Hotel California

The Neighbourhood- Flawless

The Smiths- How soon is now/There is a light that never goes out

My Chemical Romance-Teenagers

Laura:

Demi Lovato-Stone Cold

Marina and The Diamonds- I'm a Ruin

Marina and The Diamonds-E.V.O.L.

Marina and The Diamonds- Homewrecker

Tanita Takiram-Twist in my sobriety

Nathan:

The National- Conversation 16

Ed Sheeran- One

Glass Animals- Toes

Glass Animals-Black mambo

Panic!at the disco-This is gospel

Toby:

The National- Little Faith

The National- This is the Last Time/Heavenfaced

Al;

The National; Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks

Regina Spektor- Man of the thousand faces

Chloe;

Florence and The Machine; What the water gave me

Marina and The Diamonds-Froot

Regina Spektor-I want to sing

Lily

Lana Del Rey- Off to the races, Yayo


	33. Dodatek 1

_Lauro, nie wiedziałem_

Dnie są rozlazłe i szare; przepływają powoli jak wspomnienia, które zatapiają się w misie Myślodsiewni. Pierwsze dni przybrały najciemniejsze tonacje. Czułem się jak mężczyzna stojący przed paletą kolorów w sklepie z farbami. Bezradny.

Laura, znana mi jako huragan na szpilkach, obdarowuje mnie odcieniami od czerwieni po czerń. Są chwilę, gdy rzuca się podczas snu, a gdy budzi się w jej oczach odnajduję jedynie pustkę. Innymi razy gniew wspina się po jej kręgosłupie i przysiada na chudych łopatkach. Rzuca przedmiotami, popycha mnie, chowa głowę w niezadbane dłonie. Widzę, że próbuje zebrać swoje życie w jeden, sensowny kawałek. Gubi się jednak w labiryncie własnych pragnień, problemów i wspomnień.

(Nie wiem, czy kiedyś uda mi się ją z niego uwolnić. Nie jestem herosem i nie mam nici Ariadny. Jestem tylko Christopherem Cravenem)

Wynająłem małe, przytulne mieszkanie, jednak czuła się w nim jak w klatce. Wyjechaliśmy na wakacje do wiejskiego domku, kazała mi zawrócić na podjeździe. W końcu trafiłem na miejsce do życia, które z niczym się jej nie kojarzyło.

Apartament w nowym, oszklonym budynku. Schludny, przestronny, minimalistyczny, ale nie ekstrawagancki. Na pewno nie równał się z jej wyobrażeniem o swoim przyszłym życiu.

Ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem, ale ulga na jej twarzy to ulga na ciężarku przyczepionym do mojego serca.

-Chris, nie chcę byś za mnie płacił- mówi, gdy jemy pizzę na kanapie, bo nie chce tego robić przy stole. Cóż, nie mam nic przeciwko.

Jej nogi leżą na moich, a obok siebie czuję delikatne perfumy mojej dziewczyny.

Śmieję się, odrywając kawałek cienkiego ciasta.

-Daj spokój, to tylko fast food.

Prostuje się i nachyla w moją stronę, czarne włosy Laury opadają kaskadami jak dziki wodospad.

-Wiesz, że nie mówię o pizzy. Mam na myśli czynsz. Przecież nie masz pieniędzy, żeby spełniać tego rodzaju zachcianki.

Łapie ją za dłoń; widzę, że próbuje ją zabrać.

(Co się z nią dzieje)

-Jeżeli właśnie tego potrzebujesz, chcę byś była szczęśliwa. Lauro, wróciłaś do mnie, mimo że cię zostawiłem. Prawdopodobnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebowałaś mnie najbardziej.

Wzruszam ramionami, jakbym rozmawiał z nią o pogodzie.

(Czy nie mogę spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy?)

-Nie wiem pewnie połowy o tym, co się stało.

-Wiem.-zamyka oczy i potrząsa głową w próbie odgonienia jakiegoś niechcianego obrazu-Chris, tak, nie tutaj.

Głaszczę ją po policzku i kiedy myślę, że zerwie się na nogi i już jej nie zobaczę, przyciska moją dłoń własną i otwiera brązowe oczy.

Otwiera usta, ale głos uleciał z niej jak ptaki z zimowego nieba.

Prawie niezauważalnie kiwa głową.

Ale ja to widzę.

Spacer.

Kolejna kartka z kalendarza.

Idziemy po świeżym śniegu, który spadł tego ranka. Rozmawiamy o tym, czy zdoła się utrzymać. To prawie mała kłótnia. Myślę, że okolica pozostanie dla nas w bieli do następnego dnia. Codzienne przechadzki stały się naszym rytuałem. Czasem przechodzimy wiele kilometrów. Rozmawiamy bez pośpiechu, jakby świat miał na nas zaczekać. Zegary stanąć w miejscu.

Tik tik tak. Tik tik tak.

Wszystko miało stanąć w miejscu.

Tylko płatki śniegu pływające w powietrzu, oddechy unoszące przed nami jak delikatne obłoki na sklepieniu niemal pozbawionego światła nieba.

Idziemy ręka w rękę mało uczęszczanymi ulicami. Ludzie pochowali się w swoich domach, pod dachami zbuntowanymi z bezpieczeństwa, komfortu i odosobnienia.

-Chris-słaby głos niedaleko mojego ucha.-Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą na święta? Chciałabym poznać twoich rodziców.

Zaskoczenie wita się ze mną jak bazarowy sprzedawca, który chce sprzedać mi swoje skarby.

Mimo wszystko to przyjemne uczucie. Dlatego, że zdziwienie potrafi być wspaniałym nauczycielem, choć nie zawsze najbardziej lubianym..

Całuję jej zimny policzek i poprawiam czapkę.

\- Och, jak najbardziej- jeszcze jeden pocałunek na szyi-Nie musisz się bać pytać o takie rzeczy. Nie musisz się niczym niepokoić, gdy jesteś przy mnie.

Odwraca się i zostawia lodowy pocałunek na moich ustach, a wszystko w jej oczach mówi: Odkryj moją tajemnice, bo sama nie potrafię tego zrobić.

Ciągnie mnie w stronę parku, który przypomina ten przed szpitalem, z którego wyciągnąłem Laurę. Płatki śniegu wciąż pojawiają się na tle granatowego już nieba. A ludzie chodzą chodzą ze swoimi zakupami, problemami, interesami...

I nic nas nie obchodzą.

-Chris, czy jeżeli jedynym sposobem byś dowiedział się czemu naprawdę znalazłam się w Tamtym miejscu, byłoby pokazanie ci wszystkiego? Tego co się wydarzyło? Nadal chciałbys wiedzieć?

Czekam, aż powie coś jeszcze ale milczy. Widzę, że jej usta drżą, podobnie jak szczupłe dłonie.

Nie z zimna-myślę-Chyba,że z tego, które pochodzi z wewnątrz.

Pragnę zatrzymać ją w uścisku, ale zrywa się na nogi. Nie może się zdecydować, w którą stronę chce się udać. Możliwe ścieżki mnożą się w jej głowie, tworząc zbyt wiele wyborów do podjęcia.

-To już nie jestem ja, Chris. Potrafiłam się nie przejmować, gdy tego chciałam. Wszystko szło po mojej myśli. Teraz jest inaczej.

Czuję jak złość puka do drzwi podświadomości.

-Przestałaś być sobą, gdy my...?

Kręci głową tak szybko, że wydaję się tylko projekcją, niczym więcej niż zwykłą iluzją.

-Nie jestem sobą odkąd wydarzyło się to, czego nie wiesz. Czy to, że chcę zatruć ciebie tym wspomnieniem...czyni mnie złym człowiekiem? Chris...

Sposób w jaki wymawia moje imię, przynosi mi odpowiedź.

Jestem kotwicą, która jako ostatnia chroni ją przed wzburzoną falą.

Wstaję, łapię Laurę za ręce i przyciągam do siebie. Niezdarna jak nigdy, wpada w moje ramiona. Szepczę przez słodkie pocałunki:

-Wszystko, co cie tworzy, może należeć również do mnie. Nie chodzi tu o posiadanie czegokolwiek, ale tworzenie...

Bierzemy kawę na wynos do domu. Nawet przez rękawiczki, czuję jak ciepło przechodzi przez styropianową podstawkę. Nasze kroki zdobią biały puch pokrywający chodniki. Skręcamy w naszą uliczkę i wjeżdżamy windą na ostatnie piętro. Wszystko to, co zimne zamienia się w ciepło, które otula nas swym polarowym kocem.

Cisza piszczy w naszych uszach niczym alarm ostrzegający o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie. Cisza jest złudna, ponieważ ona zawsze była ństwo podało Laurze rękę, kiedy ona była jedynie małą dziewczynką. Do mnie mrugnęło, gdy postanowiłem ją ocalić. Ale zawsze istniało rownolegle z nami. Czyhało na nas na rogu w swoich czarnych szatach pośród

Ciszy

Ciszy, która zapowiada deszcz

Ciszy, która zapowiada burzę.

Nie jestem świadomy tego, co zobaczę, ale wiem, że to może wszystko zmienić. Dla mnie, dla niej, między nami.

Ostateczna decyzja siedzi na końcu jej języka, a ja nie mogę pomóc się jej wydostać.

Zaczyna płakać, dlatego łapię jedną z jej łez do małej fiolki, którą mi podaje. Niema zachęta w jej oczach. Wstaje chwiejnym krokiem, zatrzymuje się trzy razy zanim dochodzi do komody. Z szuflady wyjmuje miniaturową misę. Zbyt dobrze wiem, czym ona jest.

Myśloodsiewnia.

Kropla wpada do naczynia.

(Łza w oceanie)

Zanurzam głowę, ale zamiast poczuć jak moje włosy robią się mokre, znajduję się w innym pomieszczeniu. Miejsce jest obskurne, a miłość tu nie mieszka.

(Może jednak?)

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem, zanim zdążę je zlokalizować. Odwracam się w stronę hałasu. Chowam się za ścianką, po czym przypominam sobie, że nikt mnie nie widzi. Mnie tutaj nie ma. To wszystko dzieje się w mojej głowie.

(Ale czy to znaczy, że nie dzieje się naprawdę?)

Do pokoju wchodzi Laura i mężczyzna, który zabrał ją z jadalni, kiedy obiecała, że dołączy do Toby'ego. Facet zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie ogromnym cielskiem. Widzę przerażenie na twarzy Laury, bo wie długo przede mną, co się wydarzy. Nie zdążam mrugnąć, zanim łapie ją w pasie i pcha na starą szafkę. Je czarne włosy lądują w brudnej umywalce, a łzy spływają do odpływu. Pragnę odwrócić wzrok, gdy mężczyzna odpina swój skórzany pasek z wielką sprzączką i ściąga jej spodnie.

Zamiast tego cały świat przysłaniają moje własne łzy.

(Teraz oboje mamy zeszklone oczy)

Teraz oboje płaczemy płaczem, który nigdy nie minie.

Słyszę uderzenia, ale widzę tylko Laurę Macmillan na podłodze i plamę czerwieni na jej skroni.

(I nóż na jej szyi?)

-Wstawaj, suko.

Dwa słowa wyrywają z mojej piersi zwierzęcy krzyk. Nie wiedziałem, że człowiek może wydać z siebie taki dźwięk.

Wtedy otwierają się skrzypiące drzwi z takim impetem, że klamka uderza o ścianę. Obrywa resztę kruszącego się tynku.

W przejściu stoi Toby Puckey, a na jego obliczu maluje się to, czego nigdy bym się na nim nie spodziewał. Jest przerażony. Rzuca w stronę mężczyzny zaklęcie, które zwala go z nóg.

Cruciatus.

Nie mogę wyjść z podziwu dla tego chudego, niepozornego chłopaka. Gdybym nigdy nie spojrzał mu w oczy, nie spodziewałbym się takiej mocy.

Cała ciemność czarnej magii kryła się w jego spojrzeniu.

Bierze ją na ręce. Nie mogę wyprzeć paradoksu. Niesie ją jak pannę młodą, a jej czarne włosy wyglądają z tyłu, jakby należały do Evie.

Podążam za nim obskurnym korytarzem i starymi, skrzypiącymi schodami. Obserwuję jak wyprasza z pokoju zdziwioną Lily, która spełnia jego prośbę.

(Rozkaz?)

Wychodząc, ściska jego ramię i nie patrzy już w tył. Toby kładzie Laurę na dwóch złączonych łóżkach, wyjmuje z szafki wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, by doprowadzić ją do dobrego stanu.

W jej włosach jest krew, gdy Puckey zakłada za ucho jeden kosmyk.

-Cholera jasna. Trzymaj się, Lauro, zajmę się tobą.

Laura próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale wydobywa z siebie jedynie dla nikogo niesłyszalny szept.

Chłopak przenosi wszystko rzeczy do łazienki, napuszcza wodę do wanny i wsadza ją do niej w ubraniach.

Czuję jak wizja powoli się rozmywa, gdy Laura traci przytomność, a Toby próbuje ją cucić.

Na nic zdają się jego próby, bo obraz przede mną rozmywa się w pasmo szarości i po chwili znów jestem w naszym wynajmowanym mieszkaniu.

Po szybach zaczyna spływać rzewny deszcz. Zmywa całą biel, piękno, odświętność.

Jest tylko prawda. A prawda krzyczy najgłośniej. Jakkolwiek byśmy nie próbowali jej zabarykadować.

Dla Laury prawdą było światło, które wlała do piwnicy, w której spaliśmy.

Światłem był powrót na powierzchnię.

Być może jej światłem jestem też ja.

Być może jej prawdą jestem też ja.

Zapewniam ją, że nikt jej więcej nie tknie. Że jest moja i że będę o nią dbał i walczył.

Nawet jeśli zdaję mi się, że nie potrafię.

Chcę znaleść wszystkie światła i poskładać w sznur kolorowych lampek. Rozświetlić ciemność, a w tej ciemności jej dzieciństwo, wszystko, to co udawane i ukryte, a przede wszystkim moment, w którym się poświęciła. Przeszła na ciemną stronę, by nas ratować. Moment, w którym zostało skalane jej ciało i umysł.

Nie mogę się pozbyć sprzed oczu wizji pobitej, zmaltretowanej Laury Macmillan. Leży na posadzce i łzy

(Łzy spływają po podłodze do odpływu).

-Chcę być z tobą-trzymam ją za ramiona i patrzę w oczy, musi zrozumieć każde moje słowo-

Żadna siła już nas nie rozłączy. Nie wiesz, Lauro? Przecież takie jest nasze przeznaczenie.

(Pocałunek. Ścieram kciukiem ostatnią łzę)


	34. Epilog

One for the money. Two for the show Cela jest ciemna i wilgotna. Moje serce jest ciemne, a oczy wilgotne. Pasuję do tego miejsca. Zasłużyłam na to miejsce. Nie twierdzę, że jestem dobrą duszą, ale miałam dobre intencje. Czy to nie czyni mnie dobrym człowiekiem?

Co sprawia, że jesteśmy w danej drużynie?

Bohaterów?

Złoczyńców?

Czy pragnąc ofiarować komuś szczęście, w rzeczywistości pomagamy brukować własną ścieżkę do piekła?

Chciałam ofiarować szczęście Toby'emu, ale wszystkimi złymi drogami. Istniał dla mnie świat poza nim, ale nie bez niego. Pieniądze i prestż.. Bez mojego ukochanego pośrodku nie miałyby żadnego znaczenia. Nie wiem, nie posiadam wiedzy, czy da się sprawić, by ktoś był zadowolony ze swojego życia. Ja nie byłam, on również. Może wszystkie odpowiedzi, kryją się w środku, a my nie wiemy, gdzie są klucze do naszych własnych komnat. Wszystkie moje działania pewnie były próżne, bo każdy może sięgnąć tylko po swoją własność. Cudze szczęście może stać się naszym, kiedy je dzielimy, ale podczas gdy możemy sprawić, że na czyimś nieboskłonie wzejdzie słońce, nie od nas zależy czy i jak szybko schowa się ono za horyzontem.

Tobias był jak słońce, które zaszło zbyt szybko, bo nauczyło się kochać mrok. Z tej miłości zrodził się cień. A ja razem z nim.

I love you honey I am ready I am ready to go

Prowadzą mnie długim korytarzem. Nie wierzyłam w deja vu, dopóki go nie doświadczyłam. Nie wierzyłam w karmę, dopóki nie zaczęła szybować w moją stronę jak bumerang i nie trafiła mnie prosto w brzuch.

(Teraz jestem na dnie)

Moneta się odwróciła.

(Orzeł czy reszka? Orzeł czy reszka?)

Nie prowadzę juz swojego wroga na spotkanie ze swoim kochankiem. Nie wymierzam kary, nie szukam sprawiedliwości. Jestem popychana na swój sąd, a moim jedynym alibi jest to, że go kochałam. Czyni mnie to jeszcze gorszą egoistką albo po prostu człowiekiem.

(Złym człowiekiem?)

Mój sad się dopełni, a oni będą patrzeć.

Oni będą patrzeć.

It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you I'd follow yoU Down Down Down (Veritaserum spływa po moim gardle. Siedzą wokół mnie. Patrzą na swoje igrzyska)

\- Czy była pani pod wpływem Imperiusa?

-Nie.

-Czy ktoś panią przymuszał do działania wbrew Pani woli?

\- Nie było takiej osoby.

-Czy brała Pani udział w porwaniu

(Lista zdaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność)

Ronalda Weasleya, ktory został poddany Imperiusowi

Albusa Severusa Pottera

Rose Granger-Weasley

Evie Uny Nott

Scorpiusa Hyperiona Malfoya

Jonathana Douglassa Zabiniego

Laury Maire Macmillan, która została poddana Imperiusowi, ale zdołała przezwyciężyć urok

Christophera Davetha Cravena

\- Tak, byłam przy tym. Brałam w tym udział. Trzymałam...

-Czy przyznaje się Pani do zatajenia informacji o nielegalnej działalności Tobiasa Puckeya i planow dotyczących ataku na Ministerstwo Magii?

\- To prawda.

\- Czy przyznaje się Pani do brania udziału w ataku na Ministerstwo i do udziału w walce po stronie Tobiasa Puckeya?

-Przyznaję się.

Odpowiedziałam na wszystkie pytania. Nikt nie zapytał, czemu to zrobiłam. Nikt nie zapytał, czy go kochałam. Pytali tylko, czy chciałam się zemścić na rodzinie. Czy chciałam pieniędzy i sławy.

(Po pierwsze dla pieniędzy, po drugie dla pokazu)

Chciałam. Ale najbardziej pragnęłam jego. Nikogo to nie obchodzi.

Nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia.

Cela zdaje się robić mniejsza z każdym mijającym dniem, chociaż nie wiem, ile z nich przeszło w niepamięć. Zostałam oskarżona o porwanie, przetrzymywanie wbrew woli, nielegalną działalność, ucieczkę ze szkoły, branie udziału w walce i zabijaniu bezbronnych ludzi.

Gdy wychodziłam, zobaczyłam jak prowadzą Inez. W jej oczach malowało się czyste szaleństwo. Nie wiem, co z człowieka pozostało w tej skorupie dzikości.

( Czy ja wyglądam tak samo? Czy jest we mnie o szczyptę mniej tego wariactwa?)

Liczę, ale czas umyka mi przez palce jak piasek w klepsydrze. Wspominam, jednak twarz Toby'ego blednie, a łzy zasychają w kącikach niecałowanych ust. Nie wiem i nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam już po co to zrobiłam.

Chodzę w kółko jak zwierzę w klatce, aż w końcu opadam z sił.

Wszystko to, to tylko echo przyszłości, ostatni oddech umarlaka po jego śmierci.

Jestem głodna i brudna. Włosy nie mienią sie jak jedwab, te czasy minęły. Straciłam to, co mnie wyróżniało. Straciłam urodę. Oglądam się w brudnym lustrze. Rysy na szkle.

Liczę rysy na moim pięknie. Jeszcze to potrafię.

Czarne dołki pod oczami.

Ziemista cera.

Ślady po własnych paznokciach.

I smutek

smutek

smutek

w oczach.

Nie usłyszałam wyroku...choć kto wie? Może nie pamietam? Odpłynęłam tam, gdzie jeszcze miałam swój cień przy swoim cieniu?

W ciemnej celi nie ma ani słońca, ani zachodu, ani nawet cienia. Jest wszechogarniająca niejasność, pustka i ciemna ciemna noc bez żadnej gwiazdy na nieboskłonie.

Boję się, że pozostanę zamknięta w tych czterech ścianach bez świadomości jak długo będzie to trwało.

(Miesiące, lata, życie, wieczność)

Chcę krzyczeć, ale jedynie cichy, ochrypły szept wydobywa się z moich popękanych,

Zapłakanych, niecałowanych ust.

Drżenie mojego ciała, kołysze mnie do snu.

Toby zdaje się jeszcze szeptać w mojej pamięci: Dobranoc, dobranoc.

(Śpij, Lil. Śpij, Lilio. Śpij, różowy kwiecie.)

Ale w mojej wyobraźni stoi do mnie tyłem, idąc prosto w mrok. Jego czarne włosy wtapiają się już w nieskończoną pustkę. Na końcu zamienia się w kruka i staje się częścią tego, co sam stworzył.

I jest ciemno ciemno ciemno

You're screwed up and brilliant look like a

Million

Dollar

Man

Chyba śpię, gdy otwierają się drzwi. Światło wpada do pomieszczenia jak nadzieja do zrujnowanego świata. Nawet gdy jest to świat głupiej nastolatki, która zrobiła niewyobrażalne, złe rzeczy. Nie da się ukryć, światło wpada.

Światło próbuje przedostać się nawet przez najmniejsze szczeliny.

Spodziewam się w nich zobaczyć ojca, matkę, bądź ciotkę.

Ale postać, która stoi w drzwiach jest drobniejsza, szczupła.

Przez chwile mogłabym udawać, że to mój Tobias.

(Czy był mój, czy ja jego? Czy nasze życia należały do kogokolwiek? Czy moje należy teraz do tej celi?)

Ale chłopak, który mi się przygląda...on nim nie jest. Nie może być Puckeyem. Ponieważ to on go zabił.

Patrzę w jego twarz i widzę to samo zmęczenie, które maluje się na moim obliczu. Przeżywa oskarżenia i ciężar wydarzeń, chociaż nawet nie rozpętał tej wojny.

Patrzę na mordercę mojego kochanka. I patrzę na swojego brata, w którym nie widziałam swojej rodziny. I patrzę na chłopaka, który stracił swoją miłość. Przeze mnie.

(Ja straciłam Toby'ego, ty straciłeś Chloe. Straciłeś. Tyle zarzutów w jednym czasowniku)

Nie pamiętam wiele z tego, co wydarzyło się miedzy ciemną celą, a tanią knajpą niedaleko budki, która transportuje do Ministerstwa.

Siedzi i milczy.

Odzywam się, choć wydaje mi się, że nie wydobędę z siebie głosu. Niestety nie da się zapomnieć pewnych rzeczy, których raz się nauczyło.

Jakby się nie próbowało.

One zawsze zostają z tobą; nosisz je pod skórą, płyną w twojej krwi. Nie, to nie takie proste, pozbyć się tego, co było twoją częścią odkąd pamiętasz..

-Dostałeś mój list?

-Tak.

\- Przepraszam.

Nie odpowiada.

-To ty mnie wyciągnąłeś? Nie..tata?

Kręci głową. Widzę tygodnie bólu w jego zielonych tęczówkach. Ten ciężar może nas nigdy nie opuścić.

(Nie opuści, prawda? Ojcze, matko, bracie, tak już zostanie?)

\- On.. miał trochę roboty po tym ataku. Poza tym wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Nie wie, że tu jestem.

-Dziękuje, dziękuje, ze przyszedłeś. Nigdy się już ciebie nie wyrzeknę.

Jego twarz jest blada, jakby patrzył w oblicze ducha. Może faktycznie tak jest. Nie minęło wiele czasu, ale stałam się juz zmorą przeszłości. Jego ręce drżą i po raz pierwszy w życiu, mam ochotę je uścisnąć. Bo w bólu nikt nie chce być tym samotnym. Nie chce się być samotnym i nie chce się zostawiać samotnych. A jesteśmy siostrą i bratem. Pomimo wszystko. Wychowaliśmy się razem, chociaż oddzielnie, chociaż tak dalecy sobie byliśmy. Tak dalecy sobie jesteśmy.

Wiem, że pozostajemy dwoma tymi samymi osobami po drugiej stronie medalu. Oboje przeżywamy stratę.

Ale nasza strata nas nie połączy.

\- Wyjeżdżam Lil-mówi, jakbym nadal była jego małą irytującą siostrzyczką, ale jego głos nie jest ciepły- Wszystko już się wydarzyło. Pewnie oboje dostaliśmy drugą szansę.

Tym razem jej nie zmarnuj.

Tym razem jej nie zmarnuj.

So why my heart i e


	35. Dodatek2

Wiatr szumi mi w uszach piosenkę na dobranoc, ale muzyka każę moim bosym stopom stawiać kolejny krok. Chodnik pokrywa kapa brokatu. I prześcieradło rożowych kwiatów. Lampiony na sznurach okalają aureolą głowę chłopaka, ktory prowadzi mnie w tańcu.

Światło rozmywa czerń jego bezdennych tęczówek, w których kryje się przyczajone ciepło.

Wypełza z nich po kryjomu i spoczywa na moich policzkach, gdy się rumienię.

Obcy ludzie wokół nas, nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Moja zwiewna, zielona sukienka odkrywa nogi prawie do bielizny przy kolejnym obrocie; nie mogłabym dbać o to mniej.

Nie przypomina długiej białej sukni, którą miałam na meczu Quiditcha.

Powietrze moze brzmieć tak samo jak wtedy, gdy prawie spadłam z miotły podczas walki o wygraną. Mimo to, wcale go nie przypomina..

Niedawna przegrana smakująca tak gorzko ustępuje na nowo odkrytej słodyczy naszej małej wygranej.

Gwiazdy wirują razem z nami, stąpamy po niebie, mijamy białe latarnie bliskie jak czerwone lampiony wokół placu. Moje bose stopy wyczuwają każdy kamyk. Jeśli bedą mnie boleć, gdy blask słońca obudzi mnie rano, przypomną mi wieczór. Ból tchnie we mnie iskrę zycia , która uleci gdy opuścimy to miejsce.

Na moim palcu przysiadł pierścionek, a obok spoczęła obrączka.

W obcym kraju, w obcym mieście.

Dostałam nowe życie, otrzymałam nowe imię.

Skóra Nathana jest gorąca; słońce utopiło się w linii horyzontu zaledwie godzinę wcześniej. Cały dzień spędziliśmy na plaży, bo to ona przypomina nam o naszym powrocie do siebie.

Teraz wymieniliśmy się obietnicami nie do złamania. Wzięliśmy ślub w tajemnicy;i spontanicznie, bo już tacy jesteśmy. Lubimy łamać zasady.

Lampiony lecą do góry, a on ciągnie mnie między nimi.

Świat rozbłyska płomieniami, niebo barwą tysiąca minionych zachodów.

Zbiegamy stromymi brukowanymi uliczkami. Czy Nathan ma jakiś cel?

Cóż, nie wiem, czy obraliśmy jakiś kurs oprócz trzymania się za rękę przez zycie.

Ubiega się o pracę w Ministerstwie, podczas gdy ja zajmę tymczasową posadę trenera Quiditcha. Pomogę innym spełniać marzenia, a sobie dam przestrzeń do zgromadzenia nowych. Lubiłam latać na miotle, ale teraz wydaję mi się, ze nie słuchałam własnego serca. Szukam tego, co pragnie.

Moze to byc ON.

Zaciągnął mnie do sklepu z kostiumami; zbliża się karnawał, ale tu wciąż jest ciepło.

Ciepło otula moje ramiona, farbuje policzki i dotyka klatki piersiowej.

Nathan otwiera pomieszczenie kluczem; jest zbyt ciemno, by mógł zobaczyć jak mierzę go wzrokiem.

Ciągnie za sznurek i pomieszczenie rozbłyska smutnym światłem. Przebijają przez nie wesołe, jaskrawe kolory szat, o jakich mi się nie śniło. Wzorzyste maski błyszczą od brokatu.

Obserwują nas z każdej strony.

-Nie uważasz, ze czas, by panna młoda zmieniła suknie na weselną?

Patrzę na siebie i wzruszam rękoma.

-I tak moja ,, ślubna suknia" nie jest biała, tylko zielona.

-Cóż poradzę, że kocham cię w tym kolorze-mówi i opiera ciężar ciała na wieszaku z ubraniami.

Przebieram palcami pomiędzy kreacjami, aż w końcu wyjmuję szkarłatną i puszczam mu oczko.

-Zobaczymy jak będę ci się podobać w tym.

Wchodzę za kotarę, a moje ręce drżą z wrażeń.

W końcu Jonathan nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna przyglądać jak się ubieram.

Na ostatnim meczu, który grałam, zarobiłam masę siniaków i bruzdę, która przecina moje plecy. Dla niego nie ma to znaczenia, ale myślę o tym, że to świadectwo jak bardzo nie chciałam byc tego dnia na miotle. Z niektórych marzeń się wyrasta. Zmieniasz perspektywę patrzenia na świat i widzisz, ze twoje zycie było iluzją, którą sam sobie uplotłeś. Często zamykamy oczy, by nie widzieć żadnych znaków. Nie ma dla nas znaczenia, czy przebijają blask nocy lub zamieniją krew płynąca w krwioobiegu w ostry sopel. Jesli nie pragniemy ich zobaczyć, zwykle znikają za zakrętem. Zawsze chciałam pomagać ludziom; w głowie układam tysiące dróg swojej kariery. Tu i teraz zostanę trenerem, na jeden sezon. To potrafię, na tym się znam.

Wiem, że już od dziś kroczę zupełnie inną ścieżką.

A z nim? Wszystko jest możliwe.

Podchodzi i zapina moją czerwoną suknie, jego palce bladzą po mapie moich pleców.

Nikt nie ma wszystkich rozwiązań, ale gdy mnie dotyka, myślę, że wszystkie odpowiedzi wypisane mam na kręgosłupie; niewidoczne dla oczu.

Dlatego jestem zgubiona, podobnie jak wszyscy inni. Dlatego potrzebujemy ludzi w naszym życiu . Nie oczekujemy, że powiedzą nam więcej niz wiemy. Nie na dłuższa metę. Jesteśmy tylko zabłąkanymi światłami w bezkresnej nocy.

Ale moze raz na jakiś czas ktoś bedzie pewny,, że skręcasz na właściwą mi drogę. Czasem potrzebujemy pomocnej ręki, ktora pokieruje nas w stronę marzeń.

\- Wiesz, czemu ludzie robię to, co robią?-pytam szeptem,powoli wypowiadam każdą sylabę, jakby miała mi uciec, jakbym nie mogła zamknąć ich w czymś tak ulotnym jak moje słowa,

-Bo nie wiedzą, co powinni..

Kręcę głową, zanim ten moment przejdzie do historii.

-Wszyscy wiedzą, co powinni zrobić według innych, i jasne, nie wiemy, czego podświadomie pragniemy. Pożądamy mocno, ale szybko zmieniamy zdanie. Wyrzucamy sobie nasze decyzje z powodu tego, jak postrzegamy innych. Pytamy się wszechświata, co mogą powiedzieć, czy są od nas lepsi, czy nie popełniamy ich błędów.

Patrzę w jego ciemne oczy, okrążam go i siadam na ladzie. Czerwona sukienka odsłania moje nogi.

-Ostatecznie robimy to, co robimy, bo się czegoś boimy lub czegoś pragniemy. Zwyczajnie to lubimy. Moje życie polegało na strachu; bałam się, ze ludzie zorientują się, ze nie jestem wystarczajaco dobra i mnie zostawią. Cóż, potem stwierdziłam, dostajesz to, o co się prosisz.

Bierze mnie za rękę i zdejmuje moją obrączkę. Robi to samo ze swoją i rzuca Lumos, by oświetlić napisy,o których istnieniu nie wiedziałam.

 _Połączeni nicią nadziei w pętli strachu._

Identyczne grawerunki pokazują mi, dlaczego tu jestem. Gdy się raniliśmy bałam się, że zaprzepaścimy nasza szanse na bycie razem. Ten chłopak nigdy nie był jedynie przelotną okazją do zamroczenia zmysłów. Pragnęłam go w swoim życiu, a moje pragnienie mogło zrodzić się ze strachu, ale dłużej nie było w nim nic z dawnego lęku.

Jestem tu w tym ciemnym sklepiku, który być może kupił. Jest coś magicznego w miejscu, o którym nic nie wiem. W mieście, w którym zna mnie tylko on.

-Nie mówiłem ci wiele o rodzicach. Czarna luka w mojej historii,nie uważasz?-patrzy na mnie, przymrużając oczy- Moja matka romansowała i nigdy nie planowała się ustatkowac. Zmusiła ją do tego rodzina. Mąż starał się o jej względy, ale nigdy ich nie zdobył.

Nie przypuszczam, bym był jego dzieckiem. Pamietam go jako człowieka, który szybko się denerwował i dużo palił. W moim domu nie rozmawiało się o niczym. Każdy był sam sobie. Pamietam przebłyski wszystkich rzeczy, które nie mają znaczenia. Jak moja matka śmiała się słodkim śmiechem do słuchawki i jak mój ojciec próbował znaleść sposób, by sprawić jej przyjemność.

Ściskam jego dłoń i kładę głowę na piersi. Czuję jak oddycha, wdycham zapach perfum Jonathana.

-Gdy byłem mniej więcej dwunastolatkiem, zaczęła mieć migreny. Mówiła, że przez to wieczne gadanie ojca. Kiedy się pokłócili, rzuciła w niego talerzem. Zasłonił się rękoma, ale krew spływała z ramion na dopiero co wypolerowaną podłogę. Pamietam, że wtedy sie obudziłem i nikt nawet nie usłyszał, gdy zacząłem płakać.

Próbuje poukładać punkty opowiadania w ścieżkę, ktora zaprowadzi mnie do Jonathana Zabiniego, ktory dzis stoi przede mną. Wiem tylko jedno; jest dłuższa niź mogło mi sie wydawać. Przypominam sobie jak rzuciłam w niego butelką z alkoholem; myślałam, ze w jego reakcji toną wyrzuty sumienia, ze nie wie jak byc tym, kim byc powinien.

Odpowiedź kryła sie w dzieciństwie. Osłaniam twarz dłonią, zanim zdążę sie powstrzymać.

\- Kiedy ja...Bałeś się znaleść kogoś, bo jedyny przykład miłośc, jaki otrzymałeś był tą tragedią, którą nazywałeś domem.

-Bałem sie, że będę niechciany jak mój ojciec i skończę tak jak on; na granicy świadomości we własnym pokoju, podtruwając się eliksirami własnej roboty. Cóż, tak jak ty, też myślałem, że dostałem to, czego się spodziewałem.

Mój ojciec nie odnosił sukcesów w pracy, wiec matka wymagała ode mnie tego, czego chciała od swego męża. Liczyło sie dla niej jak wyglądamy na obrazku. Cóż, szybko zacząłem ją zawodzić. Dowiedziałem się, że wcale nie potrzebowała mnie w swoim życiu.

-Nathanie, czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?- czuję jak rzeki wytyczają swój nurt od źrodła i znajdują swoje ujście.

Zaschłyby mi na policzkach, gdybym nie paraliżował mnie strach przed tym, co zaraz usłyszę- Czy to powód, dla którego nie obchodzisz urodzin?

Przeciera twarz dłonią, słyszę gwar z ulicy, ktory odciąga moja uwagę, ale nie umyka mi zmęczenie wymalowane na jego twarzy. Artysta miał ostrą kreskę.

-Jako dziecko miałem je kilka razy, ale priorytetem w życiu mojej matki były prezenty od jej kochanków, a nie spędzanie czasu z synem. Kiedy ojciec tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, zapominała o urodzinach, imieninach, świętach. Miała nas gdzieś. Wiedziała, że też mam skłonności do używek. Ale wiesz co?

Widzę jak samotna łza spływa mu po policzku, więc ścieram ją opuszkiem palca. Całuje go w tym miejscu i daje mu znać, że wciąż patrzę na niego tymi samymi oczyma..

-Ona chciałaby bym zamknął się w takim pokoju raz na zawsze. To właśnie, dlatego zrobię wręcz przeciwnie.

Całuje mnie w głowę, czuję jak nie chce oderwać ust od mojego czoła.

Szepcze, kreśląc ślady na mojej skórze.

-I przede wszystkim dlatego, że cię kocham.- moje serce owiewa cieplo-Podzieliliśmy tajemnice, tak jak zrobiliśmy to z obietnicami.


End file.
